And I won't stop running
by Papy-1412
Summary: Tout ce qu'il lui reste, c'est un meilleur ami perdu de vue, des parents trop inquiets, ainsi qu'un sac de voyage. Un jour, il recroise un nageur qui n'a pas plus de choses que lui, à part une voiture, quelques CD's, et l'envie de fuir. "Fuir où?" lui demande-t-il. "Loin." est sa réponse. Et loin ils décident d'aller, laissant leurs sentiments éclore au fil du chemin.
1. The sound of silence

**La rédaction/correction de cette fiction est déjà terminée.** La publication sera **tous les dimanches** , merci donc de ne pas venir me demander de _publier la suite rapidement_ : elle est **programmée**. Il y aura 15 chapitres.

Si vous souhaitez accéder à toutes les chansons mentionnées dans cette fic (qui seront donc de bonne qualité/celles que je veux que vous écoutiez car parfois c'est particulier), j'ai fait une playlist youtube qui les réunit. Facile de la trouver : il vous suffit de taper « And I won't stop running Papy-1412 » sur Youtube, et vous l'aurez.

Un gros gros gros gros merci à mon amie sasunarufann, correctrice de toujours, pour la correction!

Have a good read!

* * *

 **And I won't stop running**

* * *

1\. The sound of silence (Simon & Garfunkel)

D'un pas à la fois lourd et rageur, Sousuke traversait la foule de Namba, ses épaules cognant régulièrement les parapluies de jeunes filles bien plus petites que lui. Il tombait un crachin diffus, qui venait rafraîchir l'atmosphère de ce mois de juillet étouffant, mais pas ses pensées sombres. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait le sol, les flaques qui s'agrandissaient, et voyait les gouttes qui tombaient de ses cheveux, car il n'avait pas de quoi se protéger et qu'il se fichait d'être mouillé.

Comme une vague, un souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé une heure plus tôt lui tomba dessus. Une nouvelle bousculade amena son bras pour le cogner contre sa cuisse, et notamment sa poche où se trouvait la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir à cet instant.

Sa vision vira rouge. Il serra la mâchoire, prit le petit carnet, et, d'un mouvement brusque qui éclaboussa certaines personnes autour de lui, le jeta dans la rivière. Il le vit faire un petit arc, s'ouvrir et planer, jusqu'à sombrer dans les eaux du Dotonbori. Alors qu'il haletait sous sa colère, la foule s'écarta instinctivement de lui.

Une main tomba néanmoins sur son épaule, suivie d'une voix traînante, désapprobatrice :

« Hey, Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites, là? On ne jette pas d'ordures dans le fleuve, enfin! »

Le policier, semblant se retenir de claquer des dents sous sa cape de pluie, avait l'air plus fatigué et blasé qu'en colère, et faisait simplement son boulot. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de voir la police pour Sousuke, qui siffla, comme si cela le justifiait :

« Je suis policier. »

L'homme en uniforme haussa un sourcil, descendit ses yeux et, le trouvant habillé comme tout salaryman revenant de Umeda, marmonna :

« Si c'est le cas, montrez-moi votre carnet de police. »

Il s'écoula une seconde, durant laquelle Sousuke se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se jeter, lui-même, dans le fleuve.

« C'est lui que je viens de jeter. »

/

Il sortit de garde à vue cinq heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville de Naniwa. Il sentait la pluie, la sueur, et voulait juste rentrer chez lui, peut-être boire un coup pour oublier cette journée entière, et la prune qu'il avait reçue, malgré avoir été identifié comme ancien Assistant Inspecteur Yamazaki Sousuke, démis de ses fonctions plus tôt dans la journée.

Il quitta alors rapidement les bâtiments de la police préfectorale d'Osaka, et grimpa dans l'Osaka Loop pour descendre chez lui à Shinimamiya, dans l'espoir qu'à cette heure de la soirée, il n'y aurait pas trop de monde. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il arriva enfin dans sa rue, passa au konbini et prit une bouteille d'eau dans le distributeur à 50Y avant de grimper chez lui. Il s'arrêta en sursaut une fois, quand le vieux Philippin habitant pas loin poussa un cri avant d'abattre son balai sur un cafard venant de l'hôtel pourri du coin, réputé pour sa crasse infâme, puis put enfin monter jusqu'à son appartement.

Sousuke s'effondra sur son futon, fixant ensuite le mur de son pauvre trois-pièces de célibataire, faisant à peine six tatamis, dont un pour son placard à porte coulissante, et deux pour sa salle de bain. Une misère dont il se satisfaisait jusque-là, mais dont il ne savait comment il paierait le prochain loyer.

Son portable vibra soudain dans sa poche, et il fut surpris que celui-ci n'ait pas rendu l'âme après avoir vu la pluie de près. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qui l'appelait, et décrocha, restant allongé sur son futon.

« Rin.

– _Salut, tu dormais?_

– Je viens de rentrer, non. »

Il fut un instant tenté de profiter de l'appel pour vomir ses peines. A bientôt trente ans, alors qu'ils ne vivaient plus dans la même ville, qu'ils ne se parlaient presque qu'au téléphone, et rarement en plus de ça; il imagina être pour une fois celui qui se plaint. Mais les mots ne sortirent pas, car il ne voulait pas encore plus se déprimer en le faisant, et parce que la drama queen qu'était son meilleur ami ne réagirait pas calmement, tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin présentement.

« _Désolé d'avance, mais en fait je voulais te demander un gros gros service... merde, c'est compliqué-_

– Crache le morceau, mais si tu me demandes du fric c'est mort; et en plus je sais que toi t'en as.

– _Nan, c'est pas ça-_ » il se coupa brusquement. « _Il y a un problème avec Haru, et j'ai besoin d'un pote flic sur le coup, de préférence un à qui je peux faire confiance..._ »

Sousuke se sentit soudain avoir froid. Il déglutit, plongea son visage dans son coussin pour retenir l'énorme soupir qui voulait lui échapper, car ça y est, il commençait à réaliser la merde dans laquelle il était et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Bordel, Rin, je... déjà, je pourrais rien faire vu que je suis pas un flic de Tokyo...

– _Je te demande pas de nous aider spécialement, mais tu dois bien avoir des contacts-_

– Et en plus de ça, le coupa-t-il, cassant. Je suis plus flic tout court. Là, aujourd'hui, t'as vraiment pas appelé au bon moment. Je viens tout juste de perdre mon job. »

Il entendit Rin prendre une inspiration tremblante, pris de court, voire outré, et il ne tarda pas à le montrer en laissant sa colère exploser :

« _Comment ça!? Ils ont osé te virer? Tu bosses pour eux depuis plus de dix ans, tu venais d'avoir une promotion-!_

– Non, ça faisait huit ans, mais peu importe; c'est moi qui ai démissionné. Je... » il passa une main sur ses yeux. « C'est compliqué. Laisse tomber. En tout cas je suis désolé mais je peux pas t'aider, et j'ai... comme qui dirait beaucoup d'autres problèmes là. »

Le silence retentit de l'autre côté. Sousuke attendit, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rin de se taire pendant des heures, mais quand il ne dit rien au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il pressa :

« Rin? T'es encore là? »

Un bruit sourd résonna au bout du fil, et il manqua sursauter. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il entendit :

« _Mec. Viens à Tokyo. T'occupe pas de quoique ce soit, prends le plus d'affaires et rejoins-moi demain. Je t'expliquerai tout._ »

Sousuke se contenta de rester silencieux. Le nageur ajouta alors :

« _Je pourrais peut-être même t'aider?_

– Je veux pas que tu me fasses la charité, Rin, commença-t-il à gronder, n'appréciant pas vers où se dirigeaient les phrases de son ami, qui ne s'en occupa pas.

– _C'est pas ça. Viens, et tu verras toi-même. J'ai besoin de toi, là, même si tu bosses plus dans la police. Sérieux. T'as assez pour le Shinkansen quand même, nan?_

– Je suis pas à ce point sur la paille.

– _Super. On se voit demain._ »

La conversation se termina sur des bips, qui retentirent dans l'oreille d'un Sousuke abasourdi. Il fixa l'écran de son portable, le cœur battant, tandis que la pluie revenait frapper sa vitre.

/

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied à Tokyo. Il aurait peut-être dû, lorsqu'il y repensait. Combien d'anniversaires ratés, combien d'occasions aurait-il pu saisir pour se sortir de la bulle qu'il s'était construite, pour cette vie tout juste médiocre, qu'il persistait à garder par peur de voir à nouveau tout s'écrouler.

Et peu importe combien il l'avait souhaité. C'était trop tard. D'un coup, effondré, écrasé, réduit au stade de poussière, il ne pouvait que descendre du train et passer les portes de la gare de Tokyo, ses bonsaïs vert coupés au millimètre contrastant avec les briques rouges. Un beau paysage, si seulement à moins de vingt mètres des travaux ne venaient pas couvrir la route pour aménager plus de grattes ciels, semblables à ceux qui poussaient autour du quartier. Ceux-ci mangeaient tout sur leur passage, tant que le Palais Impérial, à moins de deux cents mètres, ne semblait n'être plus qu'un simple sanctuaire bien entretenu, à côté de la modernité et des immeubles si grands qu'on en blêmirait.

Ainsi, son regard fixé au sol, Sousuke se dirigea diligemment vers le parc en bout d'avenue, celle menant vers les demeures Impériales. Il s'assit sur un banc à la forme artistique, une sphère blanche dont le sommet était plat, et observa les touristes, avec leurs t-shirts, casquette et sac assorti; se dirigeant vers le monument pas loin. Tandis qu'ils passaient sur le petit pont enjambant un filet d'eau artificiel, Sousuke trouva dommage d'en être arrivé à remplacer de beaux jardins verts par du béton gris, froid.

Pour oublier la vue de jeunes gens se prenant en photo devant une banale fontaine, bien qu'architecturale, il sortit son portable et l'amena à son oreille une fois le numéro de Rin composé. Celui-ci répondit rapidement, et lui dit de l'attendre sur la voie près du parking du Palais, qu'il arriverait sous peu.

La belle Toyota qui s'arrêta au feu ne lui laissa pas trop de doute, et il raffermit sa prise sur son sac de sport avant de rapidement grimper sur la place passager, jetant ensuite ses affaires sur la banquette arrière.

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'étais pas venu ici? lança Rin une fois qu'ils se furent salués.

– Aucune idée, haussa-t-il les épaules. J'en avais pas besoin, Osaka est déjà bien assez grande.

– Je préfère quand même Tokyo.

– Cette ville est bien trop clean, trop carrée, moi ça me met mal à l'aise.

– Tu dis ça, mais va à Kabuki-chô ou Ueno et ose me dire que c'est clean! »

Sousuke se fichait comme d'une guigne de la rivalité entre les deux capitales du Japon, le nord contre le sud, une culture contre une autre, et de manière générale les gens d'Osaka qui l'ouvraient bien plus souvent que ceux de Tokyo. Il suffisait de passer dans la rue, d'entendre des commerçants, comme ceux proches de son appartement, toujours dehors, assis sur un cageot en plastique à s'en fumer une, tout en laissant leur voix forte, et leur accent traverser les rues; pour sentir la différence.

Un peu de nostalgie le recouvrit, et Sousuke secoua la tête, se demandant ce qui lui prenait alors qu'il y a moins de cinq heures il était chez lui, et qu'il y retournerait certainement d'ici un ou deux jours. Il n'avait aucune idée du problème de Haru, mais ça ne devait pas être bien grave, Rin avait tendance à exagérer quand il s'agissait du brun, de toute façon.

Il laissa alors ses souvenirs l'envahir, ceux du vieux de l'épicerie du district d'à côté, qui ramassait les ordures et lui filait quelques claques amicales sur la joue lorsqu'il venait l'aider le samedi après-midi, les repas de midi à manger des okonomiyakis avec ses collègues, ou encore sa première paie, qui lui avait permis de s'acheter son premier ordinateur.

Puis il se concentra enfin sur la raison de sa venue, s'étant débarrassé de ce moment de mélancolie. Il se disait que cela le divertirait certainement, d'entendre Rin lui demander d'enquêter sur un type louche avec lequel sortirait son collègue nageur et ex-petit ami. Il pourrait l'emmerder car il était toujours aussi jaloux même à trente ans, et quand il finirait par bouder, Sousuke lui dirait qu'il se faisait du mal et que ça emmerdait autant Haru que lui.

Mais ce ne fut pas la réaction de Rin lorsqu'il lui demanda le problème. Il avait beau soudain paraître en colère, pas contre Sousuke heureusement, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. C'était plus profond, et cela venait de sentiments douloureux mais puissants, existant depuis des décennies et qui peinaient à disparaître malgré la rupture déjà vieille.

« Haru est super bizarre. Sauf qu'il persiste à dire que tout va bien, et je sais que non.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

– Je l'ai vu, lorsqu'on est sortis du van pour l'enregistrement du commentaire sur notre course à Tokyo, en vue des prochains JO. Il arrêtait pas de se retourner et avait l'air super stressé.

– Tu tires vite des conclusions à ce que je vois.

– Nan, insista-t-il, assez sérieux pour ne pas s'agacer et répliquer solennellement. C'est pas que lui. Il n'en a même pas parlé à Makoto, qui s'inquiète aussi. En plus, son agent est super bizarre, et il le surprotège. Il a même mis un garde du corps pour lorsqu'il est convoqué en tant que spécialiste sur un plateau. Haru déteste ce genre de choses, s'il laisse ça se produire c'est parce qu'il a une bonne raison. »

Ceci lui fit un peu mieux accepter l'hypothèse. Sousuke, en tout cas, se réajusta sur son siège et laissa de l'inquiétude courir le long de son dos, car il avait beau ne pas être proche de Haru, surtout après tant d'années sans le voir à part à la télévision, il ne voudrait jamais le voir en danger.

« Ok, d'accord. Mais moi, dans tout ça? »

Rin grimaça, tout en accélérant pour s'insérer sur la voie rapide qui les mènerait vers Ginza, là où le désormais bien friqué Rin avait fini par s'installer. Haru y avait aussi terminé, il y a un ou deux ans, visiblement pour placer son argent. Sousuke s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être juste voulu se rapprocher de Rin.

« S'il n'en parle ni à moi, ni à Makoto, je pensais au moins que les flics sauraient quelque chose, si jamais son agence avait porté plainte.

– Ouais, mais je t'ai dit que c'était pas de mon recours, et qu'en plus j'y bosse plus.

– Je sais ce que tu as dit... » grogna-t-il, fermant une seconde les yeux avant de se recentrer sur la route. Il déglutit, et parvint à ajouter : « Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, mais je savais pas quoi faire d'autre... et puis si de toute façon t'as plus de boulot, autant que tu sois pas tout seul- »

Sousuke souffla brusquement, car il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il avait eu un bref espoir, mais ce n'était que Rin et ses pauvres manipulations pour le ramener dans la capitale, avec lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas tellement, étant donné que de base il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'attentes, mais il demeura agacé, plus contre lui-même que contre son meilleur ami.

« Même si je vais parler à Haru, à quoi ça servira? siffla-t-il, persistant à regarder le paysage filant via la vitre, appuyant sa mâchoire sur son poing. On est pas les meilleurs potes, il a aucune raison de m'en parler à moi, et il se doutera que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé.

– Écoute, on essaiera! perdit-il patience, visiblement trop anxieux pour se permettre de peser le pour et le contre de ses idées. Y a un truc qui se passe, et je refuse de devoir rester derrière. En plus de ça, si t'es là, tu pourrais tenter de te trouver un job ici, non? Le mieux à faire serait de voir tout ça comme un coup du destin, cette coïncidence pourrait juste vouloir dire que tu devais venir ici. »

Sousuke ne répondit pas, Rin savait très bien ce qu'il pensait du destin, que s'il en avait un, celui-ci était définitivement maudit. Et il refusait absolument d'imaginer que ce qu'il lui était arrivé puisse avoir été écrit.

Son poing se referma lorsqu'il se rappela de ses années lycée, puis de cette convocation de son supérieur, des cris qui avaient été balancés, de la sensation de n'avoir rien fait d'utile pendant des années, de sa colère qui l'avait fait tout bonnement gueuler qu'il s'en allait, avant de descendre rédiger sa lettre de démission, qu'il avait ensuite promptement jetée sur le bureau de la secrétaire en chef avant de réunir ses affaires et de se barrer. Le mélange d'angoisse et de rage qui l'avait empêché de dormir vint resserrer son ventre, mais il ne dit rien, car il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Rin, maintenant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent alors, et son meilleur ami ne tenta pas de l'obliger à parler, car il savait que l'avoir forcé à venir était un coup bas, qu'il faudrait attendre un peu pour qu'il lui pardonne. En attendant, il conduisit à travers la ville, et finit par se garer chez lui en lui disant qu'ils iraient voir Haru le lendemain, qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui.

Mais quand Rin dut partir pour un entraînement, étant assistant de l'équipe nationale, Sousuke se retrouva seul dans cet appartement, cette ville, et échoua à nouveau à dénicher le sommeil. Il erra dans les pièces, s'ennuyant à mourir sans Rin pour parler de tout et de rien, car il était vrai que cela lui changeait un peu les idées et qu'il appréciait. Il aurait pu cuisiner quelque chose, mais se serait senti coupable de gâcher de la nourriture qu'il ne souhaiterait pas manger ensuite.

Il pensa à Haru, à la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Il fixa son visage sur les quelques cadres qu'avait Rin dans son appartement, puis resta debout plusieurs minutes, à se demander ce que cela ferait si son vieux rival était vraiment en danger. Il ne put se l'imaginer, et la simple idée de le découvrir un jour lui glaça le sang.

Il connaissait le nageur comme le type un peu paumé, ou bien volontairement blasé, dans un coin, qui ne disait rien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en proie à la panique, ou à une expression qui agrandirait ses yeux, lui ferait perdre des couleurs. Il ne connaissait vraiment pas cet homme, voilà la conclusion qu'il atteignit. Pas après lui avoir parlé une heure à tout casser en trente ans, alors même qu'il était le grand amour de son meilleur ami. Sousuke était un inconnu, qui n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de ses affaires, et Rin avait juste voulu le faire revenir dans la capitale, près de lui.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas le sentiment un peu dérangeant au fond de son ventre de subsister. Cette crainte, froide, de voir le masque indifférent que portait habituellement Nanase Haruka tomber. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas assister à cela, et qu'il n'était pas non plus assez égoïste pour ignorer ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Cela prit quelques heures, mais il se dit finalement qu'il était là pour une raison, que Rin lui ait menti ou non. Il sortit de l'appartement en jogging et tongs, jouant avec la clé que lui avait prêtée son ami. Ses pas traversèrent les rues, tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir de l'immeuble où habitait Haru. Il n'était pas bien tard, alors il aurait pu demander son numéro à Rin pour l'appeler, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de batterie, et qu'il avait oublié son chargeur à Osaka. Il essaya d'oublier l'appréhension présente dans son ventre, qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il repérait l'immeuble, puis cherchait le numéro d'appartement, et profitait du fait que quelqu'un sorte pour lui tenir la porte d'entrée.

Finalement, il se trouva sur le bon palier, et Sousuke se dit qu'il serait sans doute mal vu à surgir en pleine soirée sans s'être annoncé, quand ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis très longtemps, et qu'il n'était pas au courant de son bref retour. Mais pas près de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, car il ne pouvait empêcher ce qu'il aimait surnommer ses simples manies d'angoissé, mais qui s'apparentaient aussi à un mauvais pressentiment; il se contenta de toquer.

C'était jusqu'à voir que le battant n'était pas fermé. Et que la serrure semblait avoir été crochetée.

Il entra lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et haussa la voix, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour être audible et ne pas laisser les battements de son cœur le troubler, ni les souvenirs de scènes de crimes l'atteindre :

« Eh, Haru, t'es là? »

Il pénétra dans l'appartement, referma derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha doucement, n'osant plus parler. Le silence de mort qui planait fut soudain entrecoupé par sa respiration qu'il trouva lourde, oppressante. Il entendit un bruit dans le salon, manqua sursauter. Un léger temps plana, alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait rêvé.

Mais des pas s'approchèrent rapidement, puis la porte menant au salon s'ouvrit, le faisant brusquement se tourner vers elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Une main attrapa le devant de son t-shirt et le poussa avec violence vers un mur du genkan. Instinctivement, ses mains vinrent attraper les épaules du plus petit, et dans les brèves secondes où Haru était tout à coup apparu devant lui, il entraperçut son visage.

Et il avait eu raison. C'était tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

De la panique sourde tirait ses traits, déjà pâles, des traces de cernes assombrissant les yeux écarquillés. Les mèches noires plus courtes qu'autrefois contournaient son visage et une mèche collait à sa tempe. Il fit mal à Sousuke avec la force qu'il appliquait contre le haut de son torse, et si l'ancien policier ne les vit pas, il sut sentir la tension dans ses mains, ses poignets tremblants enfoncés dans sa poitrine.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas même quand la bile envahit la bouche de Sousuke, pas même quand Haru se rendit compte de qui était en face de lui. Ils se sondèrent du regard, alors que les pupilles bleues du nageur reprenaient une taille normale, et qu'il lâchait un léger souffle, comme soulagé. Après ce qui sembla être des heures, sa poigne se desserra.

« Sousuke...? »

Sa voix était faible, et il y discernait malgré tout une certaine angoisse mêlée à la surprise. Mais Sousuke ne put rien répondre, ni même s'y attarder, quand il vit enfin par delà le battant qu'avait franchi Haru. Et qu'il aperçut les meubles au sol, les coussins déchirés, les tiroirs renversés, les papiers jonchant le parquet.

Un lourd silence terrifié remplaça l'incompréhension, car Haru ne pouvait plus se cacher, et parce que Sousuke ne pouvait plus imaginer une seule seconde que cette histoire puisse être le fruit de la paranoïa de son meilleur ami. Son pressentiment avait été juste. Et peu importe ses propres problèmes, peu importe qu'ils soient des inconnus, il ne pouvait décidément pas passer son chemin.

« ...c'est quoi ce bordel, Haru? »

 **À suivre...**

* * *

" _Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence_

* * *

Ceux qui m'ont suivie sur d'autres fics sauront peut-être l'amour particulier que j'ai pour les vieux groupes de rock (notamment des 60-70s'). Ils sauront aussi que j'adore les voyages. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu combiner les deux dans cette fic, d'une manière que vous comprendrez rapidement.

En tout cas, je vous invite évidemment à écouter les chansons mentionnés en titres ainsi que dans les chapitres, dont la musique correspond à l'ambiance dudit chap, et les paroles ont aussi un rapport avec ce qu'il s'y passe. Si je peux vous faire découvrir certaines de mes chansons préférées grâce à cela, je serai plus qu'heureuse. Je tâcherai au passage de faire un petit point sur chacune de ces chansons à la fin des chaps; pas sur leur rapport avec celui-ci, les paroles parlent d'elles-même, mais juste papoter dessus.

Pour ce chapitre, vous avez donc une chanson bien connue : _The sound of silence_ , qui est là pour son parallèle avec la fin du chapitre évidemment.

Les quatre albums qui ont accompagné l'écriture sont les soundtrack de _Good Morning England_ , de _La vie privée de Walter Mitty,_ l'album de Bon Iver, _Emma, forever ago,_ ainsi que l'album de cover de Ninja Sex Party _Under the covers_.

La naissance de cette fic vient de nombreuses frustrations que j'ai en lisant du Free. Car je shippe vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup Haru et Sousuke. A cause de High Speed qui montre qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais aussi avec l'OAV, et juste leurs personnalités qui sont très compatibles de mon point de vue.

Ainsi, en lisant du SouMako, ou du RinHaru, à chaque fois que ceux-ci finissent, à un moment, par interagir, je peux pas m'empêcher de rager quand je les vois juste se haïr. Car je ne pense pas qu'ils se haïssent, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'entendraient mal, au contraire, juste qu'ils sont mal à l'aise, et qu'il faudrait peu pour briser la glace qui s'est installée dans Eternal Summer.

Alors, je l'avoue, même en écrivant ma propre fic SouMako ( _J'avance_ ), j'ai eu des pulsions SouHaru oh combien violentes. J'ai voulu, au chapitre 3 de la part II, précisément, finir avec un bon SouHaru, avant de me dire que Rin ne le pardonnerait jamais à Sousuke; et dans ce cas-ci Makoto non plus.

Et cette idée, j'ai eu foutrement envie de la développer. Je me dis que de voir Sousuke tomber amoureux de Haru alors qu'il sait (ou seulement pense?) que Rin a aussi des sentiments pour celui-ci pourrait être ultra intéressant à écrire, et à développer. Et en voilà la preuve. J'en ai fait une fic de 15 chapitres.

Je rassure tout le monde : **ce n'est pas une fic pleine d'angst où Rin et Sousuke vont se déchirer et se battre pour Haru**. Ils ont quand même dépassé l'école élémentaire et savent que l'amour ne se gagne/mérite pas (pas mal de mangakas ne sont d'ailleurs toujours pas au courant). Ce qui m'intéressait c'était la réaction de Sousuke face à cet amour « interdit », et la manière dont il pourrait accepter des sentiments qu'il pense ne pas avoir le droit d'avoir, et dont il a même peur. D'ailleurs, on restera **essentiellement centrés sur Haru et Sousuke** , et Rin demeurera plus mineur dans ses apparitions, bien que majeur dans l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite d'apprécier cette fic autant que j'ai aimé plonger dans cette idée de l'amour interdit, sans pour autant parler de sexualité (thème que j'ai bien abordé dans d'autres fics)! Bonne lecture!


	2. Wouldn't it be nice

C'est parti pour le second chapitre, merci de l'accueil et des impressions que vous avez partagées! J'ai conscience que le début est étonnamment sombre, et que cela peut paraître étrange chez moi si vous connaissez ce que je fais; mais je vous rassure en vous disant que cela ne durera pas.

J'essaie en général de faire passer un message lorsque j'écris, et si derrière J'avance il y avait "il ne faut jamais baisser les bras" ; dans Won't Stop, il s'agit plutôt de "il n'y a aucune honte à fuir".

A nouveau, mon côté ultra optimiste se fait ressentir, et je compte bien vous le communiquer encore longtemps, car je continue d'y croire profondément, au fait que, si, la vie est belle et vaut la peine d'être vécue. Et j'ai fait en sorte que Won't Stop tâche au mieux de vous faire comprendre ce point de vue.

Je rajoute que mon incapacité à écrire quelque chose de court est toujours d'actualité, et que les chapitres de "juste" 4k mots ne vont pas durer.

Encore un gros merci à snf, et bonne lecture!

* * *

2\. Wouldn't it be nice (The Beach Boys)

Les mots chuchotés de Sousuke se répercutèrent dans l'appartement, tandis que son cerveau était embrouillé par les événements, par l'enchaînement si rapide de ces dernières secondes qui semblaient avoir été plus remplies, complètes, ahurissantes que les dix précédentes années de sa vie. Et pourtant, il avait été agent des forces de l'ordre.

Peut-être était-ce l'adrénaline, qu'il avait oubliée car effacée par le temps, peut-être était-ce le froid de la peur, semblant elle aussi abstraite à force des décennies. Mais il se sentit secoué, désemparé, seul, alors que le silence s'étirait entre eux deux, qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps, qui auraient très bien pu ne pas se revoir; mais qui étaient soudain liés par plus que de vieilles rancunes.

Il avait peur pour Haru. Il avait peur parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pouvait qu'assister à sa détresse sans pouvoir la calmer, sans même pouvoir faire autre chose que de lui demander son origine, et d'accueillir le silence en guise de réponse.

Ses bras lui parurent lourds, tant qu'ils s'effondrèrent contre ses flancs lorsqu'ils glissèrent des épaules de Haru. Il ne put qu'observer, attendre peut-être une réponse, attendre peut-être la fin du monde; parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il ne put que répéter, plus brusquement :

« C'est quoi ce bordel! »

Haru ne parlait pas. Il avait cessé de le regarder, le regard dévié. Alors, au bout d'un long silence, lentement gêné, lentement terrifié; il bougea. Il se dégagea de la prise du plus petit, le contourna, et se dirigea vers le salon, pour mieux se planter devant le spectacle de désordre qui régnait.

Et si seulement ce n'était que l'œuvre d'une fainéantise accrue. Cependant, les oreillers déchirés, les cadres jetés au sol, les éraflures sur les murs prouvaient le contraire. La terreur sur le visage de Haru aussi.

Il se retourna vers lui. Haru l'avait suivi sur le pas de la porte, et se contentait, encore, de détourner les yeux. La gorge sèche, Sousuke dut déglutir et cela fut douloureux. Alors il respira lentement, et dit, plus calme, bien qu'au fond il ne ressente qu'une profonde nausée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Haru? »

Le brun resta silencieux. Sousuke discerna ses épaules serrées, comme pour retenir un tremblement, et laissa sa propre respiration s'approfondir alors que le déjà-vu s'emparait de lui. Il n'était en aucun cas différent d'un témoin en pleine panique. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister, dans ces cas-là. Il fallait qu'il soit calme, lui aussi. Il tenta alors de se concentrer, d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de Nanase Haruka, d'oublier cette détresse qui avait véritablement bouleversé tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui, qui changeait tout sur la manière dont il devait se comporter en sa compagnie.

Sousuke devait essayer de comprendre. Il savait qu'il y avait des moments de choc où il était inutile de poser des questions. Ses yeux remontèrent vers Haru, qui avait cessé de fixer un point du sol. Et l'ancien policier qu'il était comprit ce que tentait de lui communiquer Haru, derrière son apparente terreur. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque voie. Il ne voulait pas que la police ou qui que ce soit s'en mêle : pas lui, pas Rin, pas son agent. Il voulait juste être tranquille et nager.

Cela ramena Sousuke bien trop d'années en arrière. Cette détresse, cette peur en voyant son futur et sa vie paisible soudain brisés, quelque chose qui la menace considérablement. Il savait que jamais, oh combien jamais, il ne souhaiterait à quelqu'un d'autre de le vivre. Il ne voulait pas assister à cela encore une fois.

Alors il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser : il ramassa ce qui traînait et qu'il pouvait ranger. Il vit un sac-poubelle qui n'était pas loin, déjà mi-rempli d'objets brisés ou bien mal en point, et s'attela au ménage, sans rien dire.

Après quelques secondes, certainement de silence choqué de la part du nageur, celui-ci le rejoignit bon gré mal gré, même s'il devait sérieusement se demander pourquoi il faisait ça. Sousuke tâchait de ne pas y penser. Alors pendant qu'il se penchait sur le cas d'un cadre fêlé mais réparable, Haru alla chercher l'aspirateur pour faire disparaître tous les morceaux de verre. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, tandis qu'ils s'attelaient à leur travail, chacun de leur côté.

L'éléphant dans la pièce, impossible à louper mais s'étant jusque-là fait le plus discret possible, ne put être caché éternellement. Alors que Sousuke fermait le sac-poubelle, et était obligé de demander à voix basse à Haru où il pouvait s'en procurer un autre; celui-ci parla enfin :

« Tu n'es pas policier? »

Sousuke retint presque un rire. N'importe qui, en voyant tout cela, aurait appelé les autorités, encore plus lui. Il n'aurait touché à rien, puisqu'il fallait mener une enquête, garder les preuves intactes, chercher ce qui avait pu être volé, ce qui pourrait être remboursé par l'assurance. Cependant, il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à voir des inspecteurs. C'était un peu immature, il l'admettait, mais il avait presque envie de consciemment ignorer leurs services, par son envie de revanche puérile.

« Plus maintenant, » se contenta-t-il alors d'asséner, avant de redemander où se trouvaient les sacs.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Haru aurait pu se contenter de cette réponse. Mais peut-être était-ce la situation particulière qui le secouait, en tout cas il poursuivit, et laissa la perplexité éclaircir ses yeux :

« Et tu as abandonné l'idée de comprendre? »

Cela fut assez pour Sousuke. Ranger fut immédiatement bien inutile, comme s'il s'était accroché à cette comédie pour ne pas perdre la face, et il s'appuya sur son balai.

« Ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas des milliers de questions, là. » il ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour repousser une migraine qu'il sentait pointer, avant de les rouvrir pour fixer l'autre homme. « T'y répondrais? »

Son silence traduisait un "non", mais aussi un semblant d'hésitation. Le plus grand ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle existe. Il réfléchit, son ventre douloureux alors que les événements le rattrapaient, et qu'il devinait ce qui planait dans l'air, ce qui avait conduit à un pareil chaos.

« Si tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Rin, je ne le ferai pas. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de continuer à se poser des questions. Je suis là pour ça, tu sais? » Haru fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Il m'a fait venir parce qu'il flippait, et qu'il savait pas quoi faire d'autre, même si, franchement, au début, et encore maintenant, je vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider. Surtout maintenant que je suis plus flic. »

Ses mots étaient sortis rapidement, presque suffoqués, car maintenant que les vannes s'ouvraient, ses paroles se déversaient.

« Mais il n'est pas avec toi. »

Haru, lui, gardait la face, le mieux qu'il le pouvait, bien que Sousuke aperçoive la raideur de son dos, ainsi que la blancheur de ses joues. Après tout, il avait été taillé pour résister au stress. Avec son boulot, c'était élémentaire de conserver son attention sur une seule chose et d'oublier le reste. Sousuke parvenait cependant plutôt bien à le lire, et se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait eu lui aussi, un jour, la même expression.

« Nan, il l'est pas, le rassura-t-il, la voix plus douce. Et c'est certainement mieux. C'est pour ça que je range. S'il vient et qu'il apprend pour tout ça, il pétera un câble. Si c'est rangé, il pourra pas appeler les flics, même s'il comprend que tu te fais harceler. ...parce que j'imagine que c'est le problème ici? »

Un instant, la terreur profonde de Haru s'effaça pour laisser place à une grande surprise. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, son ancien boulot l'avait fait se rendre sur de nombreuses scènes de crime, pour relier ce qu'il voyait et déduire des faits. Il n'était pas un grand détective de talent, il n'était pas un génie de l'analyse des crimes; n'avait même pas fait face à de grandes affaires. Mais des cas de harcèlement, il en avait vu des tas. Rien n'avait été volé, mais plutôt cherché, Haru s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un débarque, et il était connu mondialement. Facile à reconnaître.

C'était de toute façon soit ça, soit que Haru avait perdu la boule. Le calcul était rapidement fait.

Heureusement pour lui, l'ancien nageur sembla, après quelques secondes, comprendre sans explications sa déduction. Il se laissa reprendre par son angoisse, et hocha silencieusement la tête. Puis, tandis qu'il secouait les coussins du canapé, il demanda à nouveau qu'il lui indique où étaient les sacs-poubelle, et Haru le lui indiqua. Il ne put s'empêcher, malgré tout, de lancer en revenant dans la pièce, ouvrant un des sacs :

« Alors, pour Rin? »

Haru se figea dans son chemin pour aller brancher l'aspirateur dans une autre pièce, sûrement tout aussi mal en point que son salon. Dos à lui, il resta immobile un moment. Puis, une voix crispée lui répondit :

« J'imagine qu'il le saura, de toute manière. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se pressa pour aller nettoyer le reste de son appartement. Sousuke se contenta de se mordre les lèvres, avant d'aller chercher son portable dans sa poche.

/

« J'y crois pas... »

Le sifflement acéré de Rin résonna pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'ils avaient pris son pas, lorsqu'il avait été décidé que, si le rouquin souhaitait tellement aider Haru, il pouvait au moins lui offrir un endroit où dormir. Sousuke avait cessé de lui accorder son attention en même temps que l'autre brun, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de répondre aux grommellements de son meilleur ami.

Oui, il n'était pas content qu'ils se soient alliés dans son dos pour quelque chose qui était totalement inconscient. Oui, il n'était pas rassuré et avait désormais une vraie raison de se ronger les sangs, ainsi que d'en vouloir à Haru pour lui avoir caché ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais Sousuke savait qu'il finirait bien par leur pardonner. En tout cas, si Haru ne voulait pas aller voir la police, c'était son problème.

« En plus de ça vous vous moquez royalement de ce que je pense, hein... continua de marmonner Rin. T'avais pas vu Sousuke depuis des années, mais lui, par contre, ça passe, tu lui dis tout...

– Ohlà, finit-il par intervenir, parce qu'il partait trop loin. Moi, tu m'as fait venir pour ça, alors j'ai juste été voir, et j'ai eu le bon timing. Commence pas à jouer le jaloux, c'est vraiment stupide et pas approprié. »

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami, il vit une moue qu'il connaissait bien et qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas tant en colère que ça, que c'était la frustration qui parlait. Les mains un peu tremblantes, il mit quelques secondes à parvenir à glisser sa clé dans sa serrure.

« Ben vu que vous êtes potes maintenant, vous pourrez papoter toute la nuit. J'ai qu'un lit double, sauf si vous voulez vous taper le canapé. En espérant que vous ferez pas autre chose. »

Sousuke ne répondit pas, imitant Haru qui se contentait de suivre sans faire de commentaires, n'ayant certainement pas envie de parler. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir qu'il demeurait secoué, et c'était pour cela que Sousuke avait parlé à Rin à sa place, et que celui-ci ironisait désormais sur leur entente soi-disant retrouvée, voire une soudaine liaison. Il ne relevait pas. Ç'aurait été gênant de dire, devant l'autre, qu'il le voyait comme peu d'autres choses qu'une connaissance; et il laissait Rin imaginer ce qu'il voulait, si cela lui faisait plaisir.

C'est avec envie que Sousuke se glissa alors sous la douche, pouvant enfin tenter de ne penser à rien juste pendant quelques minutes, et profiter de l'eau chaude. Il s'était incrusté dans quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Il avait aidé Haru car il avait voulu faire un doigt à la police, et car il avait été touché par sa détresse. C'était tout. Maintenant, il avait juste hâte de pouvoir oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé, dans les bras de Morphée, mais aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, très rapidement, que toute cette histoire soit enfin derrière lui.

Pour le moment, Rin n'avait aucune idée de la situation. Il savait que quelqu'un était entré par effraction chez son ex, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, et il savait que la police aurait pu être concernée si seulement ils n'avaient pas fait en sorte qu'elle ne le soit jamais. Mais le plus gros problème était que Sousuke était le seul au courant que Haru cachait des lettres terrifiantes dont la seule vue l'avait fait pâlir.

Mais demain, se disait-il, Rin en saurait certainement plus. Haru cracherait le morceau, lui ou bien son agent. Sousuke passerait le relais à son meilleur ami, ce relais qu'il n'avait jamais pensé un jour saisir; ami qui stresserait encore plus, qui protégerait au maximum l'autre homme, s'assurerait que le type coupable de tout ça disparaisse. Lui, il disparaîtrait aussi, irait certainement chez ses parents la tête basse dans l'espoir de trouver un pêcheur de Tottori qui voudrait bien l'engager. Rin et Haru se remettraient ensemble, parce que cela arriverait forcément un jour. Il redeviendrait le type qui avait été un sale con avec Haru en Terminale, avec qui il avait malgré tout fait la paix, mais qui demeurerait un inconnu.

Il rouvrit un œil, une fois sous les draps, alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil. À quelques centimètres de lui, l'ancien nageur dormait, et Sousuke vit que ses yeux étaient vraiment cernés. Qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu plus petits qu'avant, son visage plus carré, ses épaules plus larges. Il s'endormit sur l'idée que depuis tout ce temps, même s'il comptait bien oublier son existence d'ici moins d'une semaine, l'autre homme avait bien grandi, peut-être même vieilli.

/

Sousuke remua vaguement les épaules, tout en tentant de fixer son regard quelque part dans la pièce, et paraître un minimum à l'aise, quand bien même c'était loin de la réalité. Il aurait dû être en train de rentrer chez lui, et se faire oublier, pour ne plus avoir à penser à cette histoire. Pourtant il était dans cette petite pièce, comme une salle d'attente, à écouter la musique que diffusait la radio en espérant que cela lui changerait les idées, en vain.

« Working from seven  
To eleven every night,  
It really makes life a drag  
I don't think that's right.  
I've really been the best, the best of fools.  
I did what I could. »

Il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais Rin lui avait dit de le suivre, et l'avait poussé à mettre une chemise qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer dans la lourdeur estivale. Sousuke savait seulement qu'il était devant le bureau de l'agent de Haru, et il imaginait en ce moment toutes les raisons pour lesquelles celui-ci aurait voulu le rencontrer. Il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était produit deux jours plus tôt, l'appartement retourné de l'ancien nageur. Il ne pensait pas que Rin l'aurait fait venir si c'était pour qu'il reçoive des menaces car il avait empêché une plainte d'être déposée; mais parfois, cette idée lui repassait en tête.

Haru était allé chez Makoto dès qu'il avait pu, pour éviter de partager un lit avec un autre homme, mais aussi parce que celui-ci était facilement moins agaçant que Rin. Il n'avait pas adressé un mot à Sousuke, pas un regard, et ç'avait été réciproque. Si pendant une soirée ils avaient été sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était fini. Tout reprenait sa place. Sousuke était au chômage à bientôt trente ans, Haru un grand nageur; Sousuke avait été un connard avec Haru et ne méritait même pas de se tenir à côté de lui. C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer.

Mais Rin arriva enfin, et lui dit le suivre jusqu'au bureau de l'agent de Nanase Haruka. Il comprit que les choses ne pouvaient finalement pas être réglées aussi facilement, surtout quand il vit l'homme bien mieux habillé que lui, debout, appuyé contre la table. Celui-ci s'en détacha en le voyant passer la porte, et vint lui tendre la main. Sousuke retint la grimace qui signifiait qu'il avait juste envie d'aller à Akihabara, chercher un chargeur qui conviendrait à son vieux portable pour mieux appeler ses parents et se préparer pour son déménagement.

Cela ne changea pas que Sousuke se retrouva assis, la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, ce que remarqua assez vite son meilleur ami, dans une chaise à sa droite, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

« Eh, décoince-toi. »

Il se raidit. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans une de ses disputes gamines avec Rin devant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, et persifla qu'il aurait pu se relaxer s'il savait pourquoi il était là. Fort heureusement, l'agent ne se préoccupa pas de l'échange, et revint à sa chaise pour mieux aller au but :

« Merci de vous être déplacés pour nous. Si j'ai bien compris, Matsuoka-san n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de vous expliquer, alors je serai bref. »

Sousuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir l'engueuler pour avoir suivi Haru dans son caprice. C'était au moins ça.

« Comme vous le savez, mon protégé Nanase Haruka est victime de plusieurs actes de harcèlements depuis plusieurs mois. C'est parti de petites choses, un peu de persistances au standard de l'agence par exemple. Le souci est que Nanase-san ne nous a pas immédiatement avertis lorsque les choses ont empiré. J'ai fini moi-même par prendre connaissance, sans pour autant les lire; de lettres assez violentes qu'il recevait, qui pour certaines semblaient dater même de quelques années. Nous sommes ainsi à peu près sûrs qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même personne, mais sommes bien incapables de remonter à lui. »

Il aurait voulu jouer le type indifférent, pas intéressé par ce qui arrivait à Haru. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il se détache de cette histoire. Mais impossible : Sousuke hocha la tête, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce que l'ancien nageur n'avait pas prononcé.

« Seulement, vous avez pu assister vous-même à l'évolution de cette affaire. Nos bureaux ont été retournés à deux reprises, mais c'est la première fois que l'intimité de Nanase-san est ainsi envahie. La porte crochetée nous a en tout cas enfin permis de contacter la police, vu que nous n'avons pas accès aux lettres. »

Rin sembla se raidir un peu, peut-être par colère envers la réaction tardive de l'équipe de presse. Sousuke choisit de ne pas commenter, et de rester concentré sur ce qu'on lui disait.

« Nous allions aussi engager des gardes du corps, permanents cette fois. Mais voilà ce qui coince : Nanase-san a immédiatement refusé. »

La moue de Rin s'aggrava, et cette fois Sousuke fut assez surpris par la nouvelle information pour répondre :

« Il a vraiment fait ça?

– Lui-même.

– Et vous pouvez pas, je sais pas, le forcer? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, stupéfait. Il est clairement en danger là, surtout si ce type a pu trouver tout seul son adresse! »

Il sentit le léger regard surpris de son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait s'éloigner de ce guêpier, mais en étant quand même sûr que Haru s'en sortirait, et que le type serait arrêté. Retourner à Sano, attendre que Rin lui téléphone pour lui annoncer que le cinglé était en taule. Mais les choses ne semblaient plus si faciles, encore une fois. Et il n'aima pas entendre le plus âgé soupirer, avant de secouer la tête :

« J'ai remué ciel et terre, j'ai discuté longuement avec lui. Il tient à son confort, mais surtout à vivre sans se soucier, sans craindre quoique ce soit. Il pense avoir trouvé la solution parfaite, et c'est celle de se rendre dans son village natal, à Iwatobi, là où personne ne viendrait le chercher et où il serait tranquille. »

En entendant ces mots, la sensation dérangeante qui le parcourait depuis son arrivée devint insoutenable. Il se sentit une seconde cesser de respirer, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il se faisait des idées, que c'était impossible qu'on soit en train de lui proposer ce à quoi il pensait. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Rin, qui le fixait, terriblement sérieux.

« Autant dire que lorsque Matsuoka-san nous a parlé de vous, l'occasion s'est révélée trop belle pour être vraie. De ce qu'il m'a raconté, vous êtes un vieil ami de Nanase-san, retiré des forces de l'ordre, et comptiez retourner vous aussi dans votre région natale? »

C'était désormais clair. On ne voulait pas l'engueuler, on ne voulait pas lui poser de questions. On voulait l'embaucher, aussi inattendu et saugrenu que ce soit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits, et enfin demander, d'un ton trahissant son incompréhension :

« Si j'ai bien compris... vous voulez que je fasse le chemin jusqu'à Iwatobi avec Haru, en lui cachant que j'ai été engagé par vous pour le surveiller?

– Plus que surveiller, je dirai garantir sa sécurité, mais vous avez bien compris ce que nous souhaitons. »

Sans attendre, Sousuke se tourna vers son ami, et lança, incapable de se retenir, et véritablement en train de paniquer :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as été raconter comme histoires, toi? Je ne suis pas ami avec Haru, ça fait des années que je l'ai pas vu! »

Rin ne sembla pas apprécier l'apostrophe, et se contenta de marmonner, d'un ton qui trahissait qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas plus réfléchi que ça avant d'agir :

« Ça t'a pas dérangé de l'aider à ranger son appart et empêcher de porter plainte! trouva-t-il comme raison.

– C'est pas le problème, pesta-t-il, ne pouvant empêcher la culpabilité de le recouvrir. Haru n'est pas idiot, fit-il en refaisant face à l'attaché de presse, ajoutant à cela de larges mouvements. On ne se connaît pas si bien que cela, et il sentira de loin l'embrouille. En plus, même s'il s'en rendait pas compte, comment je pourrais faire pour discrètement le surveiller à Iwatobi? Mes parents habitent à Sano, et je comptais aller chez eux! »

Rin s'avança en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, les traits agacés :

« Sousuke, on t'offre un job, là, pense pas seulement au négatif!

– Je veux bien essayer! plaida-t-il, comme si c'était vrai. Mais ça me paraît clairement pas plausible, là!

– Yamazaki-san, intervint l'autre homme. Vous êtes la seule personne que nous avons aujourd'hui pour nous assurer de la sécurité de mon protégé. Nous saurions vous en être très reconnaissants. »

Inconsciemment, il frissonna. Et il dut se faire à l'idée qu'il était fini. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru, qu'il pourrait s'en aller facilement? Il s'était mêlé, de sa propre volonté, à cette histoire. Même si c'était par pitié, même si c'était pour faire un doigt à la police, il avait aidé Haru. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu simplement quitter l'appartement, ce soir-là. Mais il l'avait aidé. Il était impliqué, il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Et en plus de cela, il réalisait soudain à qui il faisait face. Ce n'était pas juste un porte-parole, mais un homme d'affaires. L'homme d'affaires d'un ancien nageur olympique, qui avait gagné des millions. Un homme au lourd portefeuille, bien loin de lui actuellement rien d'autre qu'à la rue.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer. Se faire des films, puisqu'il était peut-être possible qu'il récolte assez avec cette affaire pour s'installer confortablement à Tokyo jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un travail stable. Qu'il ait soudain de quoi s'offrir un vrai déménagement, et ne pas en venir à revendre ses affaires à Osaka rien que pour s'acheter un studio à Tokyo, ne pas devoir retourner à Tottori.

Il déglutit, et n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'un chèque lui fût glissé, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Nanase-san est quelqu'un d'important pour nous, l'informa le commercial. Il a encore de nombreux contrats, avec des marques tout comme des chaînes. Sa sécurité est primordiale, et il va sans dire que si nous avons en plus de cela la possibilité que son départ de la capitale soit discret et semble être de simples retrouvailles entre amis, là où il est né... cela nous arrangerait grandement. »

Sousuke laissa sa main venir couvrir sa bouche, et sentit une légère bile grimper dans sa gorge. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, et la technique de commerce exercée sur lui. L'homme ne lui laissait pas le temps de réfléchir et l'assommait d'informations mises sous leur plus beau jour pour qu'il ne puisse refuser. Et ici, même s'il n'avait pas lu les lettres qu'avait reçues Haru, il imagina cette fois à quel point elles pouvaient être dangereuses pour qu'on lui offre une telle somme. Cela ne fit qu'empirer son cas.

« S'ajoute dans votre salaire une prime de risque, nous ne savons après tout pas encore vraiment ce que ce malade veut, et s'il entend parler du départ de Nanase-san puis en vient à le suivre... » il ne finit consciemment pas sa phrase. « Mais vous êtes formé à la protection, n'est-ce pas? Et puis vous étiez bien placé dans la police, et avez eu affaire à bien plus que de la simple délinquance. Vous êtes vraiment l'homme dont nous avons besoin. »

Il déglutit, tâchant de respirer profondément. Il réfléchit un instant, se dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le temps d'y penser, mais se rappela vaguement Haru qui, le matin avant de s'en aller, annonçait qu'il devait faire ses bagages. Non seulement ils étaient désespérés, mais aussi pressés, avant que le nageur ne prenne ses cliques et ses claques et s'en aille seul.

Sousuke abandonna alors l'idée de réfléchir.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But let's talk about it  
Wouldn't it be nice_

* * *

Chanson que j'ai découverte lorsque ma sœur m'a posée, à genre 12-13 ans, devant _Good Morning England_ , aujourd'hui l'un de mes films favoris. Un peu un hymne familial. La chanson citée est _Since I've been loving you_ , de Led Zeppelin.

Je précise que je ne suis pas pour l'utilisation des suffixes japonais dans la rédaction française. Cependant, l'implication de -san est presque intraduisible par moments; on utilise pas autant le mot « Monsieur » que les japonais utilisent -san. C'est même plus ou moins un avis partagé par mes professeurs (natifs) de LLCER japonais.

Donc voilà. Il n'y aura jamais de -sama, -chan, -kun dans cette fiction; en revanche le -san, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever lorsque le cadre est Tokyo.


	3. All along the watchtower

Hello people, je serai pas longue, j'ai une sacrée fièvre, mais je me suis par miracle souvenue qu'il fallait que je poste :D Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à snf pour la correction 3

* * *

3\. All Along the Watchtower (Jimi Hendrix cover)

Sousuke passa une main sur son visage tandis qu'il déplaçait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, excessivement nerveux. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau, qu'il se décide à être intransigeant, ne surtout pas se laisser faire. Il était devant l'appartement de Makoto, là où se trouvait Haru, juste avant le départ de celui-ci. Et il devait le convaincre de le laisser monter en voiture avec lui.

Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. La stupidité, l'appât de gain avaient tout fait à sa place. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas reculer, et le pire était qu'il n'avait pas le moindre début de prétexte pour qu'il le laisse venir. Qu'il l'accepte chez lui, il n'en parlait même pas. C'était impensable. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, parce qu'il était payé pour.

Il n'était certainement pas encore prêt à toquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit malgré tout, et il croisa les yeux de Nanase Haruka, ce qui le fit se traiter pour la énième fois d'idiot fini.

Ce type ne voulait pas de garde du corps. Il voulait être laissé tranquille, et Sousuke le comprenait. C'était peut-être dangereux, mais avec ce qui lui arrivait, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était de s'éloigner de la ville, et de ses problèmes, vers sa région natale, là où il ne serait peut-être pas en sécurité mais au moins à l'aise. Il se sentirait bien plus protégé là où il avait grandi, dans un endroit qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, entouré de gens de confiance. Sousuke le comprenait tellement.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il jouerait le salaud avec Nanase Haruka, de toute manière.

« Salut, Haru...

– Sousuke? » répondit simplement celui-ci, laissant un sourcil se hausser, alors qu'il se figeait sur le pas. En le voyant surgir, il avait reculé pour installer une distance entre eux.

Il repéra du mouvement derrière le plus petit, et cilla en apercevant Makoto. Il le salua, une main sur sa nuque, tout en resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur la bandoulière de son sac de sport où se trouvaient ses quelques affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » s'étonna l'autre homme, réellement abasourdi. Effectivement, le voir devant son appartement alors qu'ils s'étaient échangé en tout et pour tout cinq mots dans leur vie avait de quoi surprendre.

Il tâcha alors de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il aurait voulu avoir l'air sûr de lui, pouvoir comme à l'époque se contenter d'être froid et de tonner ce qu'il pensait. Mais avec l'âge, il avait cessé de jouer au gamin prétentieux. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'ils devaient penser à le trouver ici, sorti de nulle part; et se dire qu'il était ridicule.

« Je vais à Tottori moi aussi. Covoiturage? »

Ses mots étaient sortis rapidement, sans qu'il réfléchisse. Forcément, l'ancien nageur demanda :

« Rin t'a dit que je m'y rendais?

– Euh, ouais.

– Il n'y a plus de billet de train? »

Haru allait droit au but sans laisser de temps s'écouler, véritablement perplexe, et Sousuke sentit une goutte de sueur froide dégouliner le long de sa nuque.

« Quoi, ça te dérange?

– Je trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout. Tu as déjà déménagé de ton appartement à Osaka? Je pensais que tu devais y retourner.

– Je, je veux juste voir un peu mes parents, haussa-t-il les épaules.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas.

– Haru...! »

Sousuke cilla en entendant l'éclat de voix de Makoto, qui serra l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et lui fit les gros yeux. Il lut un énorme « quoi » dans le regard que lui renvoya le brun, alors que l'autre continuait de le fixer, avec juste parfois quelques mouvements qui semblaient caractéristiques.

Après bien cinq secondes de ça, Haru se contenta de plisser les paupières, et marmonna :

« Où as-tu été chercher ça...

– Alors? » s'impatienta Sousuke, vraiment pas à l'aise et incapable de savoir ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

Heureusement, Tachibana Makoto, tel un ange tombé du ciel, lui rendit sa grâce divine et lui sourit :

« Il va venir avec toi, ce sera plus sympa que de faire le voyage seul. En plus vous pourrez partager le volant. »

Une bouffée de soulagement le recouvrit, et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer aussi, tout en répondant d'une voix un peu plus haute :

« Ouais! Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Merci, euh... » il ne savait qui remercier, Haru ou Makoto.

Il fut de toute manière interrompu lorsque Haru soupira, puis réajusta son sac sur son épaule, dépassant Sousuke sans lui adresser un regard. L'ancien policier, perdu, se tourna vers le châtain, et seuls deux pouces levés lui répondirent. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sousuke rattrapa l'autre homme en quelques enjambées, puis le suivit dans l'ascenseur. Erreur grave, car un silence lourd s'étira entre eux, et il se demanda s'il était réellement prêt à affronter cela pendant plusieurs semaines, s'il parvenait seulement à finir par vivre chez Haru sans que Makoto ne fasse fonctionner sa magie.

Il y repensa, et manqua se tenir le front pour couver la migraine qui arrivait. _Comment_ faire, même après il ne savait comment s'être installé chez Haru; pour s'assurer de sa sécurité sans qu'il ne se doute d'un truc? Il ne pourrait pas rester éveillé 24 h/24, il ne pourrait pas le suivre sans arrêt sans que ce soit suspect. Sur quoi comptait l'attaché de presse, qu'il finisse par être son amant pour avoir une raison de s'assurer qu'il était dans sa chambre le soir, ou qu'il puisse l'accompagner dans son bain?

C'était juste ridicule, et impossible. Il ne voulait pas que Haru soit en danger, mais il n'était pas omnipotent, et encore moins capable d'aller jusqu'à lui mentir de cette manière. En plus, même si le nageur n'était franchement pas repoussant, l'existence de Rin tuait dans l'œuf toute idée de tentative. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Fort heureusement, Sousuke n'eut pas le temps de se prendre plus la tête avec des idées et des suppositions. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Haru en sortit, ce qui le poussa à le suivre à nouveau. Mais il ne put se retenir de fixer le nageur, ses cheveux plus courts, son dos bien plus large qu'autrefois, ses avant-bras toujours fins mais plus veineux, un petit tatouage dans le creux de son poignet droit.

Enfin ils atteignirent la voiture de Haru, et Sousuke ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir en le voyant mettre son sac dans le coffre, puis rentrer dedans. Rin avait d'énormes caisses, clinquantes, pas forcément ultras propres mais qui montraient qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Haru avait une petite Micra bleue, éraflée sur les côtés, avec une jante en moins, et du scotch sur l'un des rétroviseurs.

Il aurait pu l'admirer plus longtemps, s'il n'avait pas été choqué en voyant Haru lui ouvrir la porte à l'avant-gauche. Il fut tenté de demander si c'était pour lui, mais fut coupé en entendant :

« Ne reste pas planté là et monte. »

Alors Sousuke s'exécuta, pas près de refuser l'opportunité. Il s'assit et referma vivement, avant de lancer son sac sur la plage arrière. Il laissa le silence s'installer tandis que Haru naviguait hors du parking. Puis il ne put s'en empêcher :

« Elle est _même_ _pas_ automatique? »

Lorsque Haru s'arrêta à un feu, seul son regard lui répondit. Le passager lui fit malgré tout les gros yeux.

« Elle marche encore très bien.

– Ouais, si t'as pas besoin de vérifier ton flanc gauche.

– C'est juste que le rétro vacille un peu parfois, il n'est pas cassé.

– T'es pas millionnaire? continua-t-il, interloqué.

– Non. » fit-il d'un ton évident, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Et son silence lui fit poursuivre un temps après, d'un air scandalisé : « Tu pensais que les nageurs pros étaient si bien payés?

– Je sais comment _Rin_ est payé. Et tu as eu plus de médailles que lui.

– L'argent des médailles va d'abord à l'équipe, puis à la fondation. »

Sousuke comprit tout de suite mieux. Évidemment. Rin était le type le plus généreux qu'il connaissait, mais savait apprécier son confort, tout en payant ses taxes. Il aimait, maintenant que son âge d'or était passé, pouvoir continuer à vivre sans se soucier de rien. Mais il avait effectivement entendu que Haru avait beaucoup donné à des associations ou ONG.

« Y a une association dont t'es le parrain, c'est ça? fit-il, incertain.

– Japan Heart. » précisa-t-il. Puis il ajouta plus sèchement : « Tu as intérêt à donner.

– J'ai pas tellement les moyens de faire des dons, mais peut-être un de ces jours... »

Un soupir lui répondit. Cela surprit Sousuke. Et si Haru laissa le silence s'installer à nouveau pendant quelques minutes, il arriva un moment, alors qu'il entrait dans une station essence et s'arrêtait devant la borne, où il lança d'un ton un peu sec :

« Tu paies les prochains pleins. Tu as un salaire maintenant, non? »

La bouche de l'ancien policier devint sèche, et il se tourna vers le nageur, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu. Ça semblait être le cas, vu l'œillade que le brun lui adressa avant de refermer violemment la porte du conducteur. Il se pressa alors pour défaire sa ceinture, puis sortit à son tour, alors que Haru se contentait de tenir la pompe.

Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il voyait le plus petit l'ignorer. Il savait qu'il avait été cerné, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'est pourquoi tout ce qu'il put faire fut de bégayer :

« H, Haru, je suis désolé-

– Tu n'as pas à l'être. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, les yeux sur les chiffres grimpants. Sousuke resta bras ballants quelques secondes.

« Comment t'es au courant?

– J'ai deviné.

– Vraiment? »

Les sourcils du nageur se froncèrent légèrement, et il finit enfin de remplir son réservoir, fermant d'un mouvement sec le bouchon.

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'un gorille vienne s'incruster dans ma voiture, même si j'ai fermement refusé lorsque mon agent a voulu m'en coller un. Et c'est toi qui es arrivé devant la porte, avec ta tête coupable. » Enfin, les yeux bleus acérés vinrent se planter dans ceux de Sousuke, qui ne respirait plus. « Toi, ancien policier qui te rendait dans Tottori et l'un des rares en qui Rin a confiance. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Il n'approfondit pas plus. Son portefeuille à la main, il partit vers la station-service. Sousuke put seulement recouvrir son visage de ses mains, et expirer, avant de monter dans la voiture et d'aller la garer pour ne pas bloquer l'accès aux pompes. Le temps qu'il revienne à sa place, Haru avait fini de payer, et se réinstallait devant le volant. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de fermer la portière, mais le fit délicatement, au final.

Le silence les accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'engagent sur l'autoroute Tomei. À ce stade, Haru lâcha un long souffle, et activa le régulateur de vitesse. Il se dit que ce roi du silence ne pouvait pas se poursuivre, encore plus si le conducteur avait compris la raison de sa présence. Il parla alors à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère calme qui planait :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu savais, tout à l'heure, devant chez Tachibana? »

Haru sembla surpris de le voir ouvrir la bouche, et cesser d'être angoissé. C'était pourtant vrai. Maintenant qu'il était démasqué, Sousuke n'avait plus de raison de se ronger les sangs. C'était bien plus simple de dire la vérité, en fait, et il s'en voulait d'avoir à ce point cru que Haru le jetterait dehors dès qu'il saurait tout. C'était la preuve qu'il ne le connaissait que peu.

« Je ne savais pas, répondit le nageur. J'en ai juste été un peu plus sûr à force que le temps passait.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, lui répéta-t-il sincèrement. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là, mais...

– L'argent. »

Sousuke passa une main sur ses yeux. Il avait honte. Il ne méritait certainement pas d'être dans cette voiture.

« Je... Oui, je ne vais pas te faire croire que j'ai accepté ce que m'a proposé ton agent par simple sympathie. » avoua-t-il. Haru tourna la tête vers lui, dirigeant malgré tout régulièrement ses yeux vers la route. « Je voulais vraiment refuser, au début. Ça me paraissait dingue comme idée, ils voulaient que je m'incruste chez toi en pensant qu'on était assez proches pour que ça passe sans que tu te doutes de rien. J'allais leur dire d'aller se faire voir mais ils ont... appuyé là où ça fait mal. »

Un bref rire amer lui échappa, alors qu'il fixait le paysage qui défilait. Tout sauf le regard un peu accusateur de Haru.

« Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai plus de boulot. J'allais me rendre à Tottori par désespoir, en me disant qu'il me restait qu'à me reconvertir comme pêcheur. Un truc que j'avais envisagé plus jeune comme étant la dernière de mes options en cas d'imprévu. _Le_ truc que je veux jamais faire de ma vie, parce que je serai mal payé, que je puerai tout le temps, sachant qu'en plus en étant près de chez mes parents je devrai me marier avec une fille du coin, sans quoi le village entier parlera de moi. »

Haru hocha la tête doucement, comme prêt à faire cette concession, et Sousuke osa enfin le regarder en face. L'ancien nageur laissa ainsi passer, entre ses dents :

« D'accord, tu allais finir au pire endroit de la terre pour toi. J'ai bien compris. Et je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'excuser...

– Pourtant tu m'en veux. »

La mâchoire du nageur se serra. Ses mains sur le volant aussi. L'estomac du passager lui fit mal, alors que Haru gardait les lèvres closes, comme se retenant de répliquer quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche :

« Non, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Mais cet air un peu blessé subsistait, et il ne mit pas longtemps à deviner le problème.

« J'ai beau avoir changé d'avis en voyant cette somme ridicule d'argent, je ne suis pas non plus à ce point un enfoiré! souffla-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais, Haru, quand on m'a dit que tu comptais rentrer tout seul! S'ils avaient oublié l'idée de m'impliquer, j'aurais malgré tout aidé Rin à t'accompagner, ou j'aurais certainement essayé de te convaincre, même si je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu beaucoup d'influence...

– Ce n'est pas grave je t'ai dit, soupira-t-il, lentement agacé. Et tu n'avais aucune raison de vouloir m'aider, surtout que tu en as déjà pas mal fait, et que tu as assez de problèmes comme ça. »

Ce fut assez pour le passager, qui se pencha dans l'habitacle et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre brun, qui se hérissa et siffla :

« Je conduis!

– Justement, Haru, j'ai été impliqué; et je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose maintenant, tonna-t-il. Si tu veux que je t'aide, je le ferai. J'ai effectivement pas mal de problèmes, et leur chèque me permettrait d'en résoudre un bon nombre. Mais je l'ai pas encore encaissé, et il n'y avait pas de conditions, donc je peux le prendre comme un cadeau bien généreux, tout comme le balancer si c'est ce que tu veux. En tout cas, on a beau ne pas avoir été en très bons termes, je peux pas te laisser comme ça avec ce qu'il se passe. »

Un coup d'œil sur la main encore sur son épaule, que Sousuke lâcha finalement, non sans perdre le visage du nageur des yeux; et Haru marmonna :

« Moi j'ai des conditions, alors. »

Un immense sentiment de soulagement recouvrit l'ancien policier qui acquiesça, tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« D'abord. Aucun mot à Rin, ni à mon équipe de presse si jamais ce type me suit jusqu'à Iwatobi. Je ne veux pas les avoir sur mon dos.

– Compte sur moi. Ils m'ont manipulé, Rin comme ton staff; ils méritent rien d'autre. »

Haru roula des yeux, visiblement d'accord avec lui. Il eut immédiatement l'impression que les choses se passeraient mieux.

« Aussi, tu me laisses tranquille quand je nage.

– Je pense pas que j'aurais été capable de t'empêcher de plonger n'importe où de toute façon, remarqua-t-il.

– Pour finir, dit-il, un peu plus solennel, et cela fit récupérer son sérieux à Sousuke. Je ne sais pas combien il y a sur ton chèque. Mais je veux que tu donnes la moitié pour la fondation. »

Cela prit Sousuke au dépourvu. Il s'agissait là d'une sacrée somme, et il hésita quand même, jusqu'à comprendre que c'était en vérité le seul vrai souhait qu'avait Haru, à cet instant. Qu'il lui ferait confiance si jamais il était en danger. Qu'il le laisserait appeler des gens en cas de gros problème. Mais tout cela à condition qu'il l'aide dans ce qui semblait être son nouveau rêve et objectif maintenant qu'il avait quitté la profession.

Il sourit en coin, car vraiment, Nanase Haruka était bien plus adulte que lui, ainsi qu'un type bien. Ainsi, il leva son poing vers l'autre brun, en synonyme de promesse. Haru haussa un sourcil, mais lâcha finalement le volant pour coller son poing à celui de l'autre homme.

« Marché conclu. »

Le soulagement recouvrit le recouvrit totalement. Ceci, ainsi que de la reconnaissance. Car en aidant Haru, au fond, il était aussi aidé. Un futur bien plus agréable que celui auquel il s'était identifié apparaissait face à lui.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, aperçut la batterie qui en était à ses derniers pourcentages, et décida de l'éteindre pour l'heure. Puis sans attendre, il se mit à trifouiller la radio de la voiture, cherchant une station qui lui convenait à lui et Haru. À sa grande surprise, en entendant quelques notes des _Stones_ , il fut interrompu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer, le nageur lui demandant de ne pas le faire. Il aurait cru que le nageur préférerait de la musique plus récente, ou en tout cas calme.

« _Please allow me to introduce myself_  
 _I'm a man of wealth and taste_  
 _I've been around for a long, long year_  
 _Stole many a man's soul to waste_ »

Sousuke ne put empêcher sa tête de se balancer au rythme de la musique, ouvrant grand la fenêtre et appréciant le vent contre sa peau ainsi que le soleil chaud accompagné de la fraîcheur de la climatisation. Pas prêt à chanter, il se mit malgré tout à faire des _Woo woo_ silencieux, au rythme de la chanson, et haussa un sourcil en apercevant Haru lui aussi plus décontracté qu'avant, une main sur le volant, l'autre tapotant sa cuisse en cadence.

« C'est ton genre de musique? Je n'y aurais pas pensé. »

Le conducteur se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis de répondre :

« J'ai fini par apprécier la musique, surtout en chambre d'appel.

– Sérieusement?

– C'est un moyen assez répandu de se concentrer sur le sport et rien d'autre avant la compétition. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Un léger rire parcourut Sousuke, qui fut forcé d'acquiescer.

« J'imagine, je faisais la même avant mes compet' au collège et au lycée. Sauf que dans mon cas, c'était plutôt que j'en jouais la veille au soir. »

La musique s'immisça entre eux. Et contre toute attente, Haru demanda :

« Basse? »

Cela le figea. Car Nanase Haruka initiait une conversation avec lui. Cela ressemblait à un moyen de faire la paix, d'oublier les dernières minutes maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tout dit. Il n'allait certainement pas dire non.

« ...je n'ai pas résisté le jour où j'ai réussi à jouer _Smoke on the Water_ pour la première fois. » avoua-t-il alors.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, non sans qu'un sourire ne demeure coincé au bord de ses lèvres. L'ancien policier ne put alors s'empêcher de faire la remarque :

« Si y avait bien un truc auquel je m'attendais pas, c'était qu'on ait les mêmes goûts musicaux.

– De même. »

Ou ce qu'il avait voulu dire : il n'aurait jamais cru, près de dix ans après, qu'il serait en réalité capable de discuter tranquillement avec Nanase Haruka, de découvrir qu'ils se ressemblaient sur certains points.

Et que la pensée le recouvrirait autant de joie.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _« There must be some kind of way out of here, »  
Said the joker to the thief,  
« There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief.  
Business men – they drink my wine  
Plowmen dig my earth  
None of them along the line  
Know what any of it is worth. »_

* * *

Enfin on atteint le genre de chapitres qui m'ont fait rédiger cette fic 8) Aussi, ce chapitre est court, mais c'est le plus court de la fic, no worries, ça va pas tarder à s'allonger considérablement.

Pour le titre : le bon Jimi, fallait que je le case quand même; bien que là, ce soit de la triche car c'est une cover tirée de Bob Dylan. Sauf que la guitare est évidemment meilleure pour la version de Hendrix, et qu'il me faut pas plus pour la préférer.

L'autre chanson du chap c'est Sympathy for the Devil, des Rolling Stones. Ma mère est une grande fan de rock, et m'a initiée à cet univers, donc c'est un peu un dédicace pour elle, qui est ultra fan des Stones.

Quant à Sousuke qui aime la basse, c'est parce que je kiffe la basse, aussi 8) Et c'est le seul instrument à corde que j'ai un peu joué dans ma vie avec le piano (bien que ça n'ait pas été très probant dans les deux cas ^^). Ah, et Smoke on the Water de Deep Purple; si, vous connaissez cette chanson mais peut-être pas son titre; et c'est en général l'un des premiers riff de basse qu'on apprend, car il est très simple.


	4. There is a light that never goes out

Hello tout le monde! Merci pour le soutien dans les commentaires, et désolée pour les retards dans les réponses; mais 1) va savoir pourquoi, je ne reçois plus les notifs de Ao3; et 2) je rentre tard le soir à cause des études, et je vais direct me coucher, ce qui m'empêche de me poser deux minutes pour répondre.  
Mais je m'efforce de le faire le samedi soir avant de poster, alors n'ayez crainte, je réponds toujours :)

Je précise que j'ai fait ma relecture finale de ce chap 4 avec "Something about Us" de Daft Punk dans les oreilles (surtout pour la partie finale), et que ça déchirait grave! Alors hésitez pas si vous lisez avec la musique :)

Merci à snf pour la correction, encore et toujours, et bonne lecture!

* * *

4\. There is a light that never goes out (The Smiths)

Sortir de la voiture et sentir l'air marin fut comme une gifle. Sousuke dut s'accrocher à la portière pour garder pied après la foule de souvenirs qui l'envahit. L'humidité était balayée par le vent salé, et il se revit, à onze ans, soupirer de plaisir tandis que la nuit tombait, alors qu'il suivait les quais pour rentrer chez lui après l'entraînement. Même encore plus jeune, à remonter la baie lors des festivals, et courir pour ne pas se faire attraper par Gou dont il avait tiré sur la queue de cheval.

Un sourire un brin mélancolique étira un coin de sa bouche, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre brun qui revenait du konbini. Haru lui adressa un regard par-dessus le toit de la voiture.

« Donc? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Sousuke lui avait expliqué durant le voyage qu'il hésitait entre appeler ses parents ou ne pas les prévenir de sa présence dans la région. Ils ne seraient certainement jamais au courant de son passage dans Tottori, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur expliquer ce qui l'avait amené ici. Il était un peu le héros de la famille, celui qui aurait pu devenir une star de la natation, et qui malgré ses déboires avait gravi la hiérarchie de la police. Perdre son emploi était un nouvel échec, et c'était encore entièrement de sa faute.

Mais il avait envie de les revoir, malgré tout. Et surtout, c'était la principale raison de son hésitation, il préférait avoir une voiture pour lui durant son séjour, et ne pouvait en louer une s'il ne savait combien de temps son travail de garde du corps durerait. Ses parents en avaient une supplémentaire, qui leur servait à peine.

Le pour et le contre étaient à peu près égaux. Il aurait pu directement se rendre chez eux, mais ne se sentait même pas capable de les affronter en face. Pour autant, il avait assez envie de dîner avec eux, savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé dernièrement, profiter de l'occasion. Qui plus est, ils ne lui fileraient certainement pas la voiture sans qu'il n'aille au moins prendre un repas à la maison.

Alors il se décida finalement à sortir son portable de sa poche, et le ralluma. Il ferma la portière et demanda à Haru de l'attendre deux minutes, car avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui, c'était à Sousuke de s'assurer que la maison était sécurisée, qu'il n'y avait pas de traces d'effraction. C'était pour cela qu'il leur fallait au moins à manger, au cas où il serait nécessaire qu'ils refassent un peu de route pour aller dans un ryokan en attendant de pouvoir faire une nouvelle porte.

Heureusement, le nageur lui laissa assez d'intimité pour son appel en rentrant dans la voiture. Cela lui donna un peu de courage, alors que son vieux mobile et ses 8% de batterie restants étaient enfin opérationnels. Il composa le numéro, soupira un bon coup, et attendit.

Les tonalités furent longues, et il les écouta jusqu'à ce que l'on décroche enfin.

« Allô?

– Allô, maman, c'est Sousuke. » il s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu gêné en se rendant compte que Haru devait quand même vaguement l'entendre depuis l'habitacle.

Sa mère fut ravie de l'avoir, et ne tarda pas à lui demander de ses nouvelles, tout en répétant qu'il n'en donnait jamais, que même elle avait un smartphone et qu'il était temps qu'il s'y mette. Il fallut alors qu'il la coupe car il ne voulait pas faire attendre l'autre homme.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps; je voulais surtout te dire que je... je suis à Tottori, là.

– Hein? Pourquoi? Et où?

– Euh, à Iwatobi.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas? Une affaire? Tu n'es pas centré sur les affaires internes d'Osaka? »

Il déglutit, se sentant soudain incapable de parler. La gorge sèche, il arriva finalement à balbutier :

« Je protège quelqu'un. Un gars du coin.

– Encore? Tu vas finir par te reconvertir garde du corps... enfin, j'imagine que c'est plus agréable que l'administration... »

La douloureuse ironie le fit grimacer, tout comme la culpabilité de cacher sa démission à sa mère. Même s'il n'avait pas été explicite dans son travail de protection, cela restait un mensonge par omission.

« J'aurais juste besoin d'une voiture. Celle de papa n'est quasiment jamais utilisée, alors je me disais...

– On ne t'en a pas fourni une?

– Euh non, enfin mon client en a une mais... »

Un long gémissement lui répondit alors, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Désolée, en fait il y a des amis chez nous en ce moment, et ils l'utilisent pour aller pêcher le matin... je t'avais parlé de leur venue, en plus, la dernière fois que tu m'as appelée!

– Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit! s'exclama-t-il.

– Si, c'est juste que tu ne m'écoutais pas! J'en étais sûre! »

Il aplatit sa main sur son front, et gronda, vraiment agacé sur le coup. Sa mère en profitait pour faire ses remontrances, et il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça.

« Tant pis alors, siffla-t-il.

– En tout cas, tu as intérêt à venir à la maison, cela fait tellement longtemps! Tu n'as qu'à te libérer-

– Je verrai si j'ai le temps. Bye. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre, puis éteignit son portable, et enfin laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps pour exhaler un long soupir rageur. Il fallait toujours que leurs conversations se terminent ainsi. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu leur confier sa démission. Ils en feraient tout un fromage, et surtout le forceraient à revenir à la maison, pour s'occuper de tout, comme s'il avait encore quinze ans.

Sousuke n'aimait pas raccrocher au nez de sa mère, mais il avait fallu qu'il le fasse, sans quoi il aurait lâché des choses qu'il aurait regretté. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place, puis ouvrit enfin la portière.

« Faudra faire avec une seule voiture. »

Haru se tourna vers lui, et l'ancien policier fut sûr qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation, vu qu'il était jusque-là dirigé vers la droite dans une position presque comique, comme si les pavés de la route étaient la chose la plus intéressante de la ville. Mais le brun ne pipa mot. Il attrapa ses affaires, lui tendit les siennes, pour mieux se diriger vers la colline en haut de laquelle il habitait. Sousuke le suivit silencieusement, satisfait qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Heureusement pour eux, la maison ne montra aucune trace d'effraction, ils pouvaient se relaxer en se disant que le harceleur n'était visiblement pas au courant de l'existence de cette maison-là, ou du moins qu'il ne s'y était pas encore rendu. En bon garde du corps, il prévint malgré tout Haru qu'il ajouterait de nouveaux verrous le lendemain, et qu'il dormirait au pied de son lit pour au moins une nuit. Sans surprise, l'ancien nageur se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Sousuke, lui, observait la maison, se rappelant vaguement celle-ci, et se fit la réflexion qu'il l'avait trouvée bien plus grande lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Il ne put s'empêcher, aussi, de se dire que Rin aurait tué pour se trouver à sa place, qu'il soit celui qui protège le plus petit, qu'avec un peu de chance cela lui donne l'opportunité d'enfin raviver leur vieille flamme.

C'est dans un silence confortable qu'ils s'attablèrent, Haru semblant un peu frustré de s'en remettre aux ramens instantanés. Cependant, les placards étaient évidemment vides, il avait déjà de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour garder la maison propre, ç'aurait été l'horreur à peine arrivés au bout de huit heures de voiture de devoir en plus entièrement nettoyer la maison qui, malgré tout, n'était pas petite.

Sousuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions, mais de les garder pour lui, étant donné que son hôte avait essayé de respecter son intimité. Il ne lui demanda donc pas où se trouvaient ses parents, ni la raison pour laquelle il avait grandi seul dans une si grande demeure. Il eut quand même envie de discuter, et pas seulement de sécurité. Il aurait aussi aimé savoir ce que contenaient les fameuses lettres que Haru avait reçues. Il pouvait l'imaginer, mais voulait comprendre pourquoi il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à son meilleur ami.

C'était inhabituel, comme sensation. Déjà car avec son ancien travail, il n'avait plus eu beaucoup d'occasions de se socialiser et de se faire des amis, et il n'était pas proche de ses collègues. Et en plus, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Nanase Haruka, avec qui il avait un passif agité. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir continuer à s'entendre avec lui, puisque le voyage en voiture avait été agréable, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait un certain feeling qu'il avait sûrement ignoré plus jeune, bien qu'il se rappelât ce jour de festival à Samezuka qui les avaient poussés à s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

La réalisation le secoua un peu. Dix ans après, il l'avait appelé Haru et non pas Nanase de manière instinctive, et cela avait été réciproque. Parfois, les années ne changeaient vraiment pas grand-chose. Et dans un sens, il espérait pouvoir rattraper ce temps perdu. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait moyen de se faire un bon ami, et choisit de ne pas laisser passer l'opportunité. Voir sa démission comme un marchepied et non une pente descendante.

Alors il se creusa la tête, chercha un sujet pas trop difficile à aborder, sans non plus en arriver à parler météo, ni être transparent dans sa quête d'amitié. Il fusa sur la première chose qui lui vint en tête, et il aurait pu s'en damner, mais finit par marmonner, comme pour ne pas brusquer l'autre homme :

« Et donc, toi et Rin... »

Haru releva son nez de son gobelet, et vu son regard, le sujet n'était pas son préféré. Cela restait mieux que rien.

« Quoi, moi et Rin?

– Oh relax, je sais que c'est fini entre vous, rigola-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se marrer en voyant l'air lassé de l'ancien nageur. Si c'était pas le cas, Rin me l'aurait dit depuis longtemps...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, alors? »

Il leva les épaules, pour le coup honnête. Il n'avait fait que chercher un sujet de conversation, et s'ils avaient bien quelque chose en commun à part le vieux rock ou la natation, c'était Rin.

« J'ai jamais su pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés, en fait, et c'est pas comme si je pouvais lui demander sans remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

– Il ne te l'a jamais dit?

– Non, il m'a juste un jour annoncé que vous aviez décidé de vous séparer, mais que vous resteriez amis. »

Haru hocha la tête, étudiant un instant ses pâtes. Il sembla réfléchir un peu, peut-être à la manière dont aborder le sujet. C'était possible que ce soit encore sensible chez lui, bien que cela date déjà de cinq ans.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose d'autre. » se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

Mais il vit que Sousuke ne serait pas satisfait par si peu, et accepta alors de développer, non sans soupirer :

« Les choses marchaient, mais il est venu un moment où je me suis dit que ça n'allait nulle part. Je n'ai pas la même affection pour lui que celle qu'il a pour moi. J'ai choisi d'être franc, le jour où j'ai été certain que continuer le ferait souffrir, et à ce moment-là il sentait lui aussi que nos sentiments étaient différents, alors il a accepté. »

La réponse le rassura un peu. Ce n'était pas si dramatique que cela, et Rin avait peut-être encore ses chances. Il hocha la tête, reprenant une bouchée de nouilles, puis osa alors poursuivre, car il n'était pas question de laisser passer l'occasion :

« Tu n'avais pas l'impression de sortir avec lui mais de toujours traîner avec un ami, j'imagine?

– C'était un peu ça, oui.

– C'est vrai que je ne te vois pas tellement attiré par le type de personnalité qu'a Rin, flamboyant et tout ça... se fit-il la réflexion tout haut. T'as un type? »

Le brun se contenta de lentement cligner des yeux. Il répondit d'un ton très fatigué :

« Dans quel sens?

– Euh, celui que tu veux? » fit-il, perplexe, avant de soudain se rendre compte du sous-entendu. Il le rassura : « Je suis juste curieux, je te drague pas, si ça t'inquiète. »

Ce fut les yeux étrécis que le plus petit finit son plat, et alla jeter le pot vide. Sousuke le suivait du regard, espérant bien avoir une réponse.

« Je n'ai personne. Et je sais que tu ne me draguais pas. »

Sans un mot de plus, il partit vers l'étage, probablement pour prendre un bain. Lui, il se contenta de retenir un rire tout en finissant à son tour, et en se faisant la réflexion que Haru avait esquivé sa question qui était, avant tout, sur son type d'homme.

/

Il n'avait jamais vraiment visité Iwatobi. Ce n'était pas si différent de son village natal à quelques stations sur la ligne San-in, peut-être un peu plus joli avec ses falaises et ses longues balades dans les collines. Cela restait malgré tout de même un endroit assez creux, surtout pour des trentenaires qui n'avaient pas d'école ni de travail dans la région pour s'occuper. Il était tel un retraité, s'occupant avec les courses du matin au marché, marchant le long de la mer, mettant parfois les pieds dans l'eau; de la musique presque toujours allumée lorsque Haru était dans le salon.

 _« I hear you're feeling down._  
 _Well I can ease your pain_  
 _Get you on your feet again._  
 _Relax._  
 _I'll need some information first._  
 _Just the basic facts._  
 _Can you show me where it hurts? »_

Le plus grand problème était que Haru profitait de chaque petite absence de Sousuke pour aller nager, seul. Et s'ils étaient à peu près sûrs qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, cela ne changeait pas qu'il aurait voulu être dans le coin quand son « protégé » sortait. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il tenait tant que cela à s'isoler en nageant, et il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. C'était surtout cela qui occupait son esprit, plus que de l'inquiétude quant au harceleur.

Mais il fallait bien que l'ancien policier l'abandonne, de temps en temps. Il avait dû utiliser leur unique voiture pour aller jusqu'au seul serrurier du coin et avait promis à son hôte qu'il le laisserait vivre, donc il ne pouvait pas le forcer à rester dans le véhicule avec lui comme un gosse. Et puis une fois que cela avait été fait, il avait cherché de quoi s'occuper, et avait remarqué l'état avancé des planches de la terrasse de la maison. Alors il faisait du bricolage. Puis rénovait du mieux qu'il pouvait la tuyauterie qui avait vieilli.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Iwatobi, et les jours s'écoulaient lentement. Sousuke allumait son portable de temps en temps, pour y voir quelques messages inquiets de Rin, ou pressants de ses parents; et cela suffisait pour qu'il éteigne directement après. Il se convainquait qu'il n'avait pas le choix car sa batterie devenait de plus en plus fine, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il fuyait les responsabilités et surtout les ennuis.

C'était simplement si facile d'oublier le reste du monde, ici, avec Haru la majorité du temps silencieux, lisant, écoutant de la musique, ou sur son ordinateur portable pour il ne savait quelles affaires, à envoyer des mails en anglais. Le soi-disant garde du corps, lui, en arrivait vraiment à un point où il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Alors il s'intéressa à l'histoire de l'ancien nageur, et profita des instants où celui-ci faisait autre chose pour (avec sa permission) profiter du PC, et chercher des affaires comparables, auprès d'autres sportifs, célébrités ou inconnus. Trouver une piste, quoique ce soit, même si c'était difficile vu que cette histoire était au final des plus communes. Mais cela l'occupait, et il avait clairement prévenu Haru, donc il ne le faisait pas dans son dos.

Il voyait cependant s'approcher un mur, et il en vint à la conclusion que s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui à Iwatobi, il fallait qu'il tire les vers du nez du principal intéressé. Chose qui ne serait pas facile, surtout quand l'autre semblait apprécier l'idée de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Il ravala alors sa fierté et ralluma son portable. Les bips résonnèrent en même temps que ses regrets, mais Rin ne tarda pas à décrocher :

« Bon sang, t'es pas mort alors!

– Non, je ne le suis pas. Et j'ai plus de batterie alors je vais pas m'éterniser.

– Je t'envoie un chargeur de portable dès ce soir, c'est noté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu te sens seul? »

Il soupira, un peu soulagé que Rin accepte d'être bref et le laisse donc parler.

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez appris des trucs depuis qu'on est partis. Sur le cinglé, je veux dire. Je m'ennuie, alors je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire...

– Toujours flic jusqu'au bout, hein?

– J'étais pas vraiment un inspecteur, mais ouais, j'imagine que ça joue. Alors? »

Son meilleur ami réfléchit un moment, puis finit par grogner :

« Non désolé, mec. Les policiers ont rien pu faire, vu que c'est assez banal comme harcèlement, et on a pas de quoi le reconnaître, grâce à ton intervention. Y a bien les lettres de Haru, mais bon je sais pas ce qu'il en a fait... »

En apprenant cela, Sousuke ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Il les a pas laissées dans son appart?

– Ah bah non, tu penses bien, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'on aurait des infos sur le type. C'est bien ça le problème. Il les a sûrement jetées de toute manière, vu qu'il les a pas confiées à son équipe... en tout cas Makoto ne les a pas. »

Il recouvrit sa bouche, alors que l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas jeté les lettres. Il savait même exactement où elles étaient.

« Je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle dès que je peux.

– T'auras ton nouveau chargeur lundi, c'est le week-end demain! »

Il raccrocha simplement, et se dirigea vers le salon. Personne. Ni dans la salle de bain. Ni nulle part. Haru en avait encore profité pour s'échapper.

D'un côté, cela l'arrangeait. Il avait d'autant plus de raisons de fouiller.

Ce fut donc sans gêne qu'il grimpa jusqu'à la chambre du nageur, qui était assez propre, la valise quasiment pas défaite. Son hôte avait pris des affaires dans son ancienne armoire, qui contenait des vieux vêtements qui lui allaient encore. En tout cas, le sac était encore plein. En arrivant, il devait s'y trouver l'ordinateur, mais il l'avait sorti. Il avait aussi dû en sortir des sous-vêtements, qui avaient été rangés. Mais il n'était pas le genre de gars à prendre quinze paires de chaussures, alors il fut rapidement convaincu que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait bel et bien sous ses yeux.

Il dézippa la fermeture, trouva un maillot de bain. Il haussa un sourcil, pas non plus déphasé, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un autre maillot. Un autre. Et une serviette. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le sac contienne ceci, mais voir les lunettes de natation fut suffisant pour qu'il oublie son but premier et laisse l'incompréhension l'envahir. Son estomac lui fit mal, alors qu'en dessous de tout cela, il trouvait enfin une pochette, qu'il ouvrit les mains tremblantes. Il lui suffit de lire quelques lettres.

Il laissa tout en plan et partit en courant de la maison.

/

Il l'avait vu nager de nombreuses fois. Que ce soit lorsque Haru participait à la même course que Rin, lors de leur âge d'or, ou bien quand ils étaient plus jeunes, lors des compétitions où ils pouvaient se faire face. Il ne l'avait pas toujours avoué, mais il aimait sa nage. Nanase Haruka était un grand sportif, et ses mouvements étaient beaux, gracieux, comme s'il n'était vraiment vivant que dans l'eau.

C'est pour cela que le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant que celui-ci ne nageait plus fut décuplé lorsqu'il aperçut, véritablement, celui-ci assit au bord de l'océan, sur la digue, à l'observer sans y entrer. C'était comme voir un poisson hors de l'eau, qui gigotait jusqu'à mourir.

Ses bras frémirent, alors qu'une boule était coincée dans sa gorge. Son pas ne fut pas discret, quand il approcha l'autre brun tandis que le soleil se couchait, et que les lampadaires faisaient apparaître son ombre dans le champ de vision du plus petit.

Celui-ci se retourna, vit Sousuke à moitié essoufflé après avoir dévalé la colline. Ses yeux étaient encore grands ouverts, alors qu'il assimilait l'air réellement seul qu'avait Haru, près de l'eau sans s'y jeter. Il était pourtant connu pour cela : le type bizarre qui se déshabillait dès qu'il y avait une flaque. Même lui en avait ri avec Rin, au lycée, une fois qu'il avait cessé de l'ignorer.

Et s'il se hérissa un peu en le voyant surgir, le plus petit ne tarda pas à murmurer :

« Je me demandais combien de temps ça te prendrait pour venir... » il s'esclaffa froidement. « ...et voir ça. »

Il cilla, la bouche sèche, et tenta :

« Haru, tu-

– Oui. »

Avec leurs derniers mots, Sousuke était enfin arrivé à côté de l'ancien nageur, qui s'était retourné vers la mer, assit sur les pierres. Il s'y posa alors aussi, tournant le dos aux vagues, mais la tête dirigée vers l'autre homme.

« Cela doit faire six mois que je ne nage plus, confia-t-il. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas de garde du corps, il l'aurait rapporté à mon équipe, Rin aurait été au courant, tout le monde en aurait fait toute une histoire. »

Le bruit des vagues résonna entre eux, alors que le plus grand fixait le profil du brun, son air distant qui cachait une profonde mélancolie, une tristesse indéniable alors qu'il observait la mer, les mouettes qui rentraient au nid. Il choisit d'être sincère :

« J'ai lu les lettres. Enfin, seulement certaines.

– C'était suffisant, j'imagine. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui le méritait. Mais il comprenait soudain beaucoup. C'était comme s'il voyait, pour la première fois, Haru. Pas le Nanase Haruka admiré par tant, qu'il avait cru être bien dans sa peau, totalement sûr de lui et vivant comme il le souhaitait. Mais celui qui avait affronté les épreuves, qui avait fait des choix qui avaient bouleversé sa carrière, qui ne souhaitait au fond que nager pour le bonheur que cela lui provoquait.

« Cela fait combien de temps... depuis la première...? »

L'ancien nageur ferma doucement les paupières, et inspira l'air marin, déglutissant ensuite. L'estomac de Sousuke, toujours lourd dans son ventre, eu malgré tout quelques soubresauts, alors qu'il avait l'irrésistible envie de le tenir, quelque soit la façon, et que cette angoisse s'en aille de ses traits.

« Au début c'était juste des mots. Il me disait qu'il admirait ma nage, qu'il me trouvait beau. J'étais un peu gêné, la plupart du temps c'était des filles qui me disaient ça, et puis il avait expliqué qu'il avait quelque chose comme la cinquantaine. J'ai oublié cette histoire, à l'époque j'étais trop occupé par la compétition. »

Il reprit une inspiration.

« L'année de préparation pour mes derniers Jeux Olympiques, alors que j'annonçais qu'après eux j'arrêterais, il a recommencé à en envoyer. Il me disait de continuer, qu'il vivait chaque jour pour me voir nager, que cela le poussait à se faire du mal... j'ai contacté une agence d'aide aux suicidaires, mais ils n'ont pas pu remonter jusqu'à lui. »

Haru glissa une main contre son propre poignet, et sa voix devint plus grave.

« Après les Jeux, c'était une lettre par mois. L'écriture tremblante, à me supplier de revenir. J'ai mis un message sur les réseaux sociaux, qui expliquait que je voulais m'arrêter maintenant et ne pas risquer de finir sur une défaite, que j'avais accompli mes rêves. À partir de ce jour, j'ai reçu une lettre par semaine. »

Sousuke ne put empêcher la brusque inspiration qui le secoua. Il avait bien vu que la pochette était épaisse, mais pas à ce point.

« C'était il y a plus d'un an, et cela ne s'est pas amélioré avec le temps. Il est devenu plus violent dans ce qu'il disait, et au début, je me disais que je n'y ferais bientôt plus attention. À ce stade, il avait déjà commencé à prendre des photos de ses scarifications. »

Ses poings se serrèrent, alors qu'il tentait de garder une voix égale.

« J'en ai parlé à mon agent, qui m'a dit de ne rien dire à la presse ni à personne, et de ne pas m'en occuper. J'ai voulu, quand même, le dire à Makoto, ou Rin. Mais il y avait juste... tant de haine, d'injures, de menaces; l'idée qu'ils voient ça me dégoûtait. Ça n'aurait pas dû m'atteindre, j'aurais dû me persuader que ce n'était qu'un cinglé, mais... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder les photos. Et elles me reviennent à chaque fois que je vais nager.

– Haru, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Un rire sec le parcourut.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? »

Il tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus brillants, et ses sourcils froncés durement.

« Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir, de ne plus nager? De me sentir coupable pour ce qu'un homme est capable de faire car personne ne lui est venu en aide et que je n'ai pas pu non plus?

– Tu attendais qu'il vienne te chercher?

– Je n'attendais rien. C'était bien ça le problème. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« J'ai fait mettre l'expéditeur sur ma liste noire. Mais il a mis directement les lettres dans ma boîte ou les a envoyées d'une adresse bidon. J'ai même déménagé près de chez Rin, et rien n'a fait, il m'a retrouvé. Même si j'avais prévenu la police, cela demeurait juste des lettres. Mon agent pensait que je m'en fichais, que je me contentais de les ignorer, et ne voulait pas créer de scandale. C'était trop tard pour réagir. Au final, personne ne pouvait arrêter ça. Donc je me suis dit que... je devais m'en charger tout seul. »

Le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon. Il eut soudain très froid.

« Tu voulais qu'il entre, ce jour-là, dans ton appartement, chuchota-t-il, la réalisation le tétanisant. Tu as laissé la porte ouverte exprès. Tu pensais qu'il repasserait. »

Le silence fut une réponse suffisante. Sousuke passa enfin ses jambes de l'autre côté du parapet, et se mit debout, face à l'autre homme qui demeurait visage baissé. Il eut le poing qui le démangea. Il ressentait de la colère, car Haru aurait dû prévenir des gens, car il n'aurait pas dû vouloir tout résoudre seul, car son agent était un putain de salaud inconscient.

Mais au final, il se contenta de tirer sur son t-shirt, et de l'attirer dans son étreinte. Haru se raidit, les bras le long du corps, et ne bougea pas. L'ancien policier, lui, avait la respiration haletante, comme des sanglots refoulés à l'écouter parler. Les yeux durement fermés pour ne rien laisser échapper, il asséna :

« Je suis là maintenant, ok? Je... je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, qu'on fait mieux comme première impression, que ça fait genre plus de dix ans mais, s'il te plaît, arrête de te taire. Je veux pouvoir t'aider. »

Il crispa sa main contre son crâne, pour mieux coller son front contre son épaule, et souffla :

« Je m'occuperai de ce connard. Les choses s'arrangeront, t'as ma promesse. Tu ne seras plus seul. »

Une main vint se poser contre son omoplate. Et Sousuke, qui jusque-là était rose à cause de son geste, sursauta quand la main revint contre son dos, jusqu'à finir par vraiment le frapper, et il comprit qu'il étouffait l'autre.

Celui-ci prit une grande bouffée d'air, lui adressa un regard noir, un peu pitoyable avec ses yeux rouges. Le plus grand se contenta d'un air désolé. Puis il tourna les yeux vers la mer, et réfléchit, se mordant les lèvres.

« Tu sais... je ne suis pas mieux que toi. »

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'ancien nageur, puis sortait son portable.

« Moi aussi je n'ai pas arrêté de fuir, depuis maintenant un mois. J'ai fui mes responsabilités, puis mon meilleur ami, jusqu'à mes parents. Je suis venu en me disant qu'il n'y avait bien qu'ici qu'on me laisserait tranquille, et ça ne s'est même pas avéré vrai. »

Il lâcha un ricanement, serra sa main sur le mobile, puis le jeta de toutes ses forces dans la mer. Il ne vit pas de quelle manière Haru réagit à cela, trop occupé à laisser ses tourments cesser de peser sur ses épaules. Il ne lirait jamais les textos de ses parents, qui avaient certainement découvert qu'il était au chômage. Il n'aurait pas à rappeler Rin lundi puisqu'il avait perdu le prétexte de la batterie faible. Il était libre.

Mais pas seul.

« Ça te dit de fuir avec moi? » murmura-t-il, comme une confession.

La marée descendante atteignit ses oreilles. Puis le craquement de pas dans le sable se rapprocha, et s'arrêta à sa gauche. Il vit lui aussi un appareil voler et atterrir dans l'eau avec un petit clapotement.

Quand il tourna sa tête vers son nouvel ami, celui-ci avait les joues roses, les yeux grands ouverts mais un air subjugué et impatient.

Ils étaient libres.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _Take me out tonight  
Because I want to see people and I  
Want to see life  
Driving in your car  
Oh, please don't drop me home  
Because it's not my home, it's their home  
And I'm welcome no more_

* * *

C'est parti pour un beau voyage :)

Un peu plus spécial comme découverte de la chanson du titre : j'ai découvert les Smiths (et cette chanson) avec une fanfiction, qui avait elle aussi une playlist. Peut-être bien que c'est celle-ci qui m'a donné envie de faire de même, sachant qu'elle avait aussi un côté road-trip. Il s'agit de la fic Death Note (Mello/Matt), _The Smithcatchers_ , de la ultra talentueuse Tsubaki Him, sur ffnet. Facile l'une des meilleures fics et auteur que j'ai pu croiser sur le site.

La chanson citée du chapitre est _Comfortably Numb_ , de Pink Floyd.


	5. Everybody wants to rule the world

Je parlais la semaine dernière d'une fic road-trip qui m'avait certainement poussée à écrire celle-ci; et je me suis soudain rappelée d'un webcomic qui m'a aussi influencée : _The less than epic adventures of TJ and Amal_. Elle est terminée, je l'ai relue récemment, et elle est toujours aussi géniale, je vous la conseille o/

Petite anecdote historique au milieu du chap (car ça me faisait rire) : Toyotomi Hideyoshi fut le Shogun qui permit la réunification du Japon durant l'ère Sengoku; qui tua Mitsuhide, le traître le plus « célèbre » de l'histoire japonaise, ayant poussé Oda Nobunaga au suicide. Hideyoshi a aussi construit le château d'Osaka lors de ses années de gloire. Mais a aussi attaqué la Corée deux fois, la deuxième sans trop qu'on sache pourquoi (enfin on a des hypothèses mais aucune certitude).

Désolée pour la publi en avance mais j'ai un problème de batterie sur mon Mac, et je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche avant l'heure. Bonne lecture!

* * *

5\. Everybody wants to rule the world (NSP cover)

Sousuke claqua la portière de la voiture derrière lui, jeta un regard à sa gauche. Haru gardait ses yeux dans les siens. Il était sûr.

Alors il n'hésita pas non plus. La clé tournée, il démarra, et quitta les petites rues pour remonter les collines et s'éloigner de la mer. L'ancien d'Iwatobi, le regard au loin, vit sa ville natale lentement disparaître, et apprécia la sensation grisante de l'adrénaline, alors qu'ils plongeaient dans l'inconnu. Le plus grand lui avait demandé où il voulait se rendre.

Il avait juste répondu « loin ». Alors loin ils iraient.

Ils remirent de l'essence dans la voiture, passèrent à la banque pour déposer le chèque, et ils partirent. L'ancien nageur s'était contenté d'envoyer un mail à son agence et à Rin pour leur expliquer qu'ils allaient voyager à travers le Japon pour un temps indéterminé, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de leur disparition, et avait demandé à ce que les parents de Sousuke soient prévenus pour éviter qu'il finisse porté disparu par ceux-ci. Ils n'avaient pas attendu de réponse, et ne voulaient pas en avoir.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour les retenir. Aucune responsabilité. Ils avaient désormais l'aisance financière, la voiture, une carte achetée dans une station-service, un gros thermos pour le café, des CD's traînant dans la boîte à gants.

Aucun lien et aucune limite. Juste l'été lourd mais plaisant avec la fenêtre ouverte et l'air conditionné. Alors qu'ils roulaient sans parler, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, laissant la musique remplir l'habitacle, ils observaient les paysages, s'arrêtaient quand ils le souhaitaient pour se balader, profiter de ce que leur saut de l'ange leur offrait.

 _« Tonight I'll sing my songs again,  
I'll play the game and pretend.  
But all my words come back to me in shades of mediocrity  
Like emptiness in harmony I need someone to comfort me. »_

Par moments, lorsqu'un CD se terminait et qu'ils mettaient juste la radio musicale du coin, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. C'était si facile, aussi surprenant que ce soit. Parfois Haru racontait ses voyages, et pouvait rester plusieurs minutes à simplement parler sans que le conducteur ne l'interrompe. Si celui-ci avait trop de questions, ils descendaient à la sortie la plus proche, pour prendre un café et ne pas être dérangés par la conduite.

L'ancien policier découvrait l'autre homme sous un jour nouveau, plus que ces derniers jours à Iwatobi où il y avait toujours une barrière entre eux. Les murs étaient tombés, et ils bavardaient comme s'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples, quand ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper d'autres choses. Ici, le harceleur ne pourrait jamais les trouver. Ici, Sousuke n'avait pas ses parents sur le dos. Ici, Rin n'était pas là à angoisser pour eux trois.

Ils mirent la journée pour arriver à Hiroshima. Cela aurait normalement dû être plus court, mais à force d'arrêts, de détours, le voyage dura forcément plus longtemps. Mais il fut des plus agréables, malgré tout. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils pouvaient prendre tout le temps du monde.

Une fois dans la ville, ils trouvèrent rapidement un hôtel pour la nuit, souhaitant s'en occuper avant d'aller visiter. Ils connaissaient tous les deux un peu le coin, pour y être allés lors des compétitions régionales, mais ils étaient bien plus âgés et plus attentifs à leur entourage maintenant, et leurs intérêts avaient changé.

Ils prirent alors le tramway, se trompèrent plusieurs fois, mais arrivèrent enfin au centre de la ville. Ce fut en silence qu'ils traversèrent le Parc de la Paix, lisant les panneaux devant le grand dôme d'Hiroshima, seul reste de la catastrophe. À cette heure, il y avait peu de personnes dans le parc, probablement car certains pourraient trouver cela angoissant de traîner dans un endroit avec tant d'histoire, le soir. Cela ne les dérangea pas, alors qu'ils continuaient de visiter, se disant qu'ils iraient au Musée de la Paix le lendemain.

« On peut toujours voyager de nuit, aussi. J'ai jamais fait ça, ça pourrait être sympa. »

Haru haussa un sourcil, et commenta, un peu condescendant :

« Ce n'est pas les États-Unis, tu sais. On ne pourra pas se garer sur le bas côté et aller sur le toit observer les étoiles.

– Et pourquoi pas? Si on trouve un coin sympa? En plus, vu comme il fait chaud, on risque pas d'attraper froid.

– À l'instant où on fera ça, il commencera à pleuvoir, c'est certain. »

Il fronça les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de son pessimisme, mais ne releva pas. Après tout, son nouvel ami n'avait pas refusé. Il avait assez hâte, du coup.

Ils s'assirent sur un des bancs du parc, pas loin de la Cloche de la Paix, et Sousuke resta assis alors que Haru allait au distributeur le plus proche leur acheter à boire. Il faisait après tout encore très chaud, bien que la nuit soit tombée.

Quand le brun revint, l'autre s'autorisa un sourcil perplexe de haussé lorsqu'il prit la boisson tendue vers lui.

« Comment tu sais que j'adore le coca? »

Le plus petit s'assit à côté de lui, et but une gorgée de son thé oolong.

« Je ne me souviens plus. Je l'ai entendu un jour. Sûrement de Rin. »

Il ouvrit sa canette à son tour, et but une longue rasade, laissant la fraîcheur et les bulles rafraîchir le haut de sa poitrine. Un long soupir appréciateur lui échappa, et il se laissa glisser contre son siège, jusqu'à poser sa tête sur le haut du dossier et observer le ciel à travers les feuilles des arbres.

Le crépuscule était beau, par ici. L'air pur, alors que le parc était soigneusement gardé, comme un sanctuaire en plein milieu de la ville. Quelques papillons de nuit tournaient autour des lampadaires, qui venaient faiblement les éclairer et réverbérer leur lumière sur l'aluminium de leurs boissons.

« Hey, Haru... »

Le silence qui lui répondit le poussa à poursuivre. Il tourna alors légèrement sa tête en direction de son compagnon, qui fixait le vague.

« Tu crois qu'on est idiots? Comme des gosses, qui ne veulent pas être grands, et qui repoussent toutes leurs responsabilités? »

Un bref rire lui répondit. Lui, il se contenta d'attendre, tandis que l'homme reprenait une gorgée de sa canette. Il apprécia la douceur de l'air, sous les arbres et à l'abri de la constante humidité. Finalement, Haru répondit d'un simple murmure :

« C'est assez ironique pour un ancien agent de la paix.

– Et pour quelqu'un qui a fait rêver tant de personnes. »

Il tourna finalement son visage vers lui et Sousuke ne put détacher ses yeux des siens, quand bien même cela le mettait d'ordinaire mal à l'aise. Il était juste incapable de ressentir la moindre gêne, car il ne se sentait pas sondé, analysé. Juste couvé du regard, plus par attention sincère que par jugement. Il ne se l'expliquait pas.

« Tu commences à regretter...? »

Une réelle inquiétude teintait les prunelles bleues. Comme souvent ces derniers jours, le plus grand ne savait trop comment réagir, comment le prendre, s'il le méritait. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de simplement dire :

« Pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est tellement facile que j'ai l'impression que ça ne peut pas être réel.

– Facile?

– Juste... » cela l'embarrassa un peu mais il le dit : « J'appréhendais un peu, mais je me dis que j'aurais pas voulu faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'on se connaît vraiment à peine. C'est juste bizarre. C'est comme si on était amis depuis bien plus longtemps, alors qu'au contraire... »

Haru le coupa heureusement dans ses balbutiements, acquiesçant de la tête. À nouveau, une douceur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué teintait son visage.

« J'ai pensé la même chose. »

Il déglutit. Puis se leva, puisqu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent à l'hôtel avant qu'il ne ferme. Ils finirent alors leur canette, et rentrèrent. L'idée qu'ils devaient ressembler à un couple traversa Sousuke, mais il la chassa rapidement.

/

Et ils prirent leur temps le lendemain. Une fois le musée visité, ils partirent dans la nouvelle ville pour déjeuner, se goinfrer d'Okonomiyaki façon Hiroshima, ce qui fut une expérience nouvelle pour Sousuke qui croyait qu'il n'en existait qu'à la façon Osaka. Haru bouda un peu car il n'y avait pas de poisson au menu, mais sembla apprécier malgré tout le repas.

Ils traînèrent dans le coin commerçant de Kamiyacho, atterrissant sans s'en rendre compte dans la SunMall. Et si son nouvel ami lui lança un regard peu sûr de lui, il insista, étant d'humeur à s'amuser dans les grands magasins, comme s'il avait envie d'à nouveau être adolescent. Peut-être que c'était ça, en réalité, la crise de la trentaine, l'envie de se sentir encore jeune, idiot. Cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Au début, Haru ne rentra pas dans son jeu, profondément blasé alors que Sousuke farfouillait dans les rayons pour y dénicher les choses les plus bizarres, ou laides qui soient. Il aurait arrêté si l'autre était réellement atterré, mais il crut voir un fantôme de sourire traverser le visage de son compagnon, alors qu'il essayait des casquettes bien trop petites pour lui, vu qu'ils avaient atterri au rayon enfant.

Lorsqu'ils en vinrent, tous les deux, à faire un essayage de lunettes de soleil en plastique et ridiculement colorées, il regretta presque qu'ils n'aient pas de portable pour prendre un magnifique selfie. En tout cas, des lycéennes traînant dans le coin le firent pour eux, et si Haru ne fit évidemment pas une duck-face, caché par ses épaisses lunettes de soleil pour être certain que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître sur la photo; Sousuke jura qu'il faisait le signe de la victoire. Cela lui fit avoir un bon fou rire, lorsqu'il vit son air sérieux malgré ses montures roses en forme d'étoile.

Ce fut l'instant où il décida qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un appareil photo. Il voulait immortaliser ces moments à deux, parce qu'il s'amusait beaucoup, comme cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis des années.

Un arrêt à Bic Camera, une nouvelle soirée de balade dans la ville; et ils étaient prêts dès le lendemain à lever l'ancre. Ils retrouvèrent alors la voiture, discutant de leur itinéraire, et découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés à Miyajima. Ce fut rapidement décidé.

Après une heure de voiture, l'expérience de se retrouver parmi les touristes fut étrange. C'était cependant la saison, alors rien d'étonnant à cela; et ils se garèrent dans un coin avant de prendre le ferry jusqu'à l'île. Ils prirent quelques photos du grand Torii rouge, puis allèrent marcher dans la ville en attendant le midi où il y aurait moins de monde, s'attardant près de l'eau, à chercher des poissons qui parfois apparaissaient la gueule ouverte, habitués des touristes.

C'est sous le soleil couchant qu'ils revinrent du Daisho-In, grand temple près de la forêt qui composait la majorité de l'île, un peu frustrés car ayant été suffoqués par la foule, même en ayant attendu en espérant voir le nombre de visiteurs se dissiper. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que les endroits touristiques n'étaient pas leurs endroits favoris, et l'un comme l'autre s'accorda à dire qu'ils ne retenteraient plus l'expérience du monument connu en plein été.

Après la visite, ils auraient voulu continuer et grimper le mont Misen, pour aller jusqu'au temple du Shogun Toyotomi Hideyoshi qui s'y trouvait, lui bien plus isolé car au creux de la forêt humide de la montagne escarpée qui composait l'île. Mais on le leur avait formellement déconseillé, étant donné que la nuit tombait, et que la randonnée de nuit pouvait être dangereuse dans ce genre d'endroit. Ils avaient toujours l'option du train, mais ils s'accordèrent à penser que, de toute manière, c'était plus la randonnée que le temple qui leur avait fait envie.

« Pas grave, jamais été fan de Toyotomi, de toute façon, grommela Sousuke alors qu'ils remontaient dans le ferry, accoudés à la barrière pour regarder les reflets du soleil sur la mer.

– Tu préfères Mitsuhide? se moqua Haru, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Non! fit-il en se hérissant. Juste qu'il a beau avoir unifié le pays, il l'a vraiment pas fait en douceur! Et bon sang, ce qu'il a fait en Corée, tu m'étonnes qu'ils nous détestent, notre histoire consiste quasi uniquement en périodes où on bosse avec eux puis on les arnaque ou on les attaque... »

Un rire secoua le plus petit, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était il y a cinq cents ans.

– Boaf, ça a continué après.

– Tu n'aimes pas le château d'Osaka, alors?

– … ça c'est de la triche. »

À nouveau, un vrai rire manqua s'échapper de Haru, et Sousuke observa cela du coin de l'œil, le creux de l'estomac un peu chaud en voyant et entendant cela. Cela ne changea cependant rien à sa moue, et pour se venger de le voir se moquer de lui, il lui donna un léger d'épaule. Sans grande conviction, l'autre le lui rendit, puis le silence confortable retomba, alors que leurs avant-bras se touchaient.

Reprenant la voiture, et l'ancien policier ramena l'idée de conduire de nuit. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir vraiment utilisé leur journée à bon escient, et il fallait rattraper cela. L'idée sembla être approuvée, ainsi ils conduisirent dans de petites routes de terre sèche à travers les montagnes. Ils passèrent devant quelques temples, mais ils reprirent leur chemin car il y avait trop d'arbres et que Sousuke souhaitait une réelle éclaircie et un endroit où se poser. Haru allait lui dire qu'ils feraient ça un autre jour, en s'étant renseignés cette fois, quand la voiture s'arrêta brusquement, lui coupant le souffle. Et tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut le regard brillant de l'homme, un large sourire aux lèvres, qui ouvrit la portière alors que les arbres semblaient s'écarter, et que le ciel bleu-violet atteignait enfin leurs yeux, les étoiles aussi.

Ce fut en souriant comme un enfant qu'il gara la voiture le plus loin de la route, avec l'ancien nageur pour le guider et faire en sorte que celle-ci ne sombre pas dans le gouffre. Au moins, ils seraient tranquilles, même s'ils n'avaient pas croisé un véhicule depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans les montagnes. Il prit une photo à l'insu d'un Haru trop hypnotisé par la Voie lactée.

Ils s'assirent bel et bien sur le toit, même si en y repensant, le plus grand se dit que cela faisait très romantique. L'idée fut, encore une fois, écartée, alors qu'il fouillait son sac et lâchait un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'il y trouva une bouteille de vodka qu'il avait achetée plus tôt. Son compagnon ne l'avait pas vu faire, et haussa alors un sourcil en voyant cela.

« On boit?

– Il était temps, soupira-t-il.

– Tu es conscient qu'on va devoir conduire après? »

Sousuke figea son mouvement. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais il finit par lever les épaules.

« On dormira dans la voiture. »

Seul un ricanement lui répondit.

« Quoi?

– Moi encore je veux bien, mais il va falloir te plier en combien pour que tu puisses t'allonger? Même le coffre serait trop petit.

– Je suis souple.

– Et tu te plaindras demain. Je dors sur la plage arrière. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ne put rien faire. Il était celui qui voulait boire, après tout, et Haru semblait bien parti pour le suivre. Il n'y repensa pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouteille, et de prendre une gorgée, avant de la tendre à l'autre brun, qui but lui aussi au goulot.

« Eh bah, faudrait pas que tu vomisses non plus, on risque déjà pas de sentir bon. » commenta-t-il en admirant sa descente.

Celui-ci haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool? »

Sousuke choisit de ne pas donner le bâton pour se faire battre, et répondit, tout en prenant une photo de Haru bouteille à la main :

« Les premières impressions sont très trompeuses, c'est tout.

– La plupart des gens pensent que je ne bois pas. Et c'est vrai, je n'ai pas bu durant toute ma carrière. Maintenant, je peux faire ce que je veux.

– Alors c'est l'abstinence la clé? »

Un regard noir lui fut lancé par-dessus la bouteille. Puis il la lui tendit. Mais en voyant cela, le plus grand ne résista pas à glisser, hilare :

« Dis-moi donc, l'abstinence allait jusqu'où?

– J'avais quand même une vie en dehors de l'entraînement. »

Il siffla, railleur, mais attendait toujours une réponse. Alors après un petit silence, son ami se contenta de dire :

« Ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse tant que ça?

– Je suis un gars curieux. Et puis je sais que Rin est un garçon en bonne santé.

– Peut-être qu'après quelques verres... »

Se prenant au défi, il but alors une nouvelle rasade, toussant un peu après. Évidemment, Haru attendit qu'il finisse pour ajouter :

« ...tu auras trop bu pour te souvenir de cette question.

– Joue au malin. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, reprenant malgré tout une nouvelle goulée tout en appréciant la chaleur qui se répandait en lui et ses épaules qui se décontractaient en même temps que sa mâchoire.

Ils parlèrent d'autres choses, de tout et de rien alors que la deuxième moitié de la bouteille était entamée. Sousuke s'allongea sur le dos et observa le ciel, tentant de repérer le peu de constellations qu'il connaissait. Il s'avéra qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre que la Grande Ourse et l'étoile Polaire.

« C'est mieux que rien! grogna-t-il, rougissant un peu.

– Je ne m'y connais pas plus que toi. » se contenta de le rassurer Haru.

Ils profitèrent juste de la belle vue et du léger vent en haut de la montagne pour discuter, encore. Il tenta à nouveau d'aller chiper des choses plus personnelles, mais se retrouva bredouille, son compagnon retournant constamment ses questions et laissant Sousuke démuni.

Mais il fut interrompu au milieu d'une tirade sur son époque d'agent de circulation par une lourde goutte sur sa joue. Il sursauta, fixa le ciel qui était effectivement devenu plus sombre. Puis il jura quand d'autres tombèrent, et qu'ils durent se dépêcher de rentrer dans la voiture pour se mettre à l'abri sur la plage arrière.

Ils n'étaient heureusement pas trop mouillés, mais l'odeur de pluie planait dans l'habitacle en même temps que la lourdeur de l'air. Bien paf, Sousuke se contenta de se plaindre, tandis que Haru se redressait sur ses genoux et allait trifouiller le tableau de bord jusqu'à ce que la voiture se rallume et qu'il puisse mettre en route la ventilation. Étiré ainsi entre le siège arrière et l'avant, l'autre eut vue sur l'estomac de l'ancien nageur, son t-shirt tiré par le dossier du conducteur. Il fixa la peau sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue et qu'il remarque à quel point sa bouche était sèche.

Il déglutit, le plus petit se rasseyant en face de lui. Ils ne dirent rien quelques minutes, le temps pour l'air de s'alléger et de le laisser se mettre quelques baffes mentales. Malheureusement, il avait déjà bien bu, et ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre à parler :

« Et donc, alors, euh... ton coming-out? »

Les yeux de Haru tombèrent sur la bouteille, en même temps que ses paupières s'étrécissaient. Il devait vraiment se dire que Sousuke tenait très peu l'alcool, alors il la lui prit, rien que pour la garder près de lui. Le plus grand fut d'un côté soulagé que ce soit pris pour de l'ivresse quand c'était surtout le malaise qui le traversait.

« Rien à en dire, mes parents n'ont jamais eu de problème avec ça.

– Ah, c'est cool ça. Et Tachibana? »

Les yeux bleus s'arrondirent.

« Quel rapport avec Makoto?

– Je sais pas, je me disais que peut-être tu t'en étais rendu compte en même temps que lui et que donc une chose en entraînant une autre...

– Tu vas me dire que c'était ton cas avec Rin? »

Sousuke grimaça presque immédiatement, fronçant le nez.

« Ça va pas?

– Pareil pour moi alors. »

Il secoua la tête, alors que la pluie battait de plus en plus fort sur la vitre, et insista malgré tout :

« Nan mais c'est pas pareil!

– Ça ne change pas qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu du genre entre nous. »

Il hocha la tête, déviant les yeux pour observer la pluie et les traces qu'elle laissait sur la vitre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il appréciait Haru, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour le reluquer, et il le prendrait certainement très mal. Sans compter Rin. Sousuke ne tenait juste pas la boisson.

Alors il dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour tenter de se changer les idées, oublier ses réactions bizarres :

« Moi ça fait genre... longtemps que j'ai rien eu de sérieux, en fait. »

Il rougit brusquement, claquant une main sur ses yeux. C'était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Il avait vraiment l'air de le draguer maintenant. Mais il fut incapable de juste lui expliquer qu'il disait ça sans sous-entendu. Ç'aurait empiré les choses. Il poursuivit alors, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de l'autre homme.

« Ça colle jamais vraiment, tu vois. Une soirée ça passe, quelques jours parfois, mais j'ai jamais eu un truc sérieux depuis que j'ai emménagé à Osaka. Je crois qu'avoir en plus mes parents sur le dos par rapport à ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer les trucs sans importance. »

Enfin, il glissa sa paume hors de ses yeux, jeta un bref regard à Haru. Puis il marmonna :

« Désolé, j'ai dit des trucs bizarres.

– … ce n'est pas grave. »

Il se rassit confortablement, puis gémit, le regard toujours détourné :

« On peut faire comme si j'avais rien dit?

– Si tu veux. »

Haru ne répondait plus que par petites phrases, et sans attendre, Sousuke grogna :

« Est-ce que je viens de tout foirer? »

Il voulait tout sauf ça. Tout sauf rendre les choses bizarres avec son nouvel ami, alors que les choses se passaient très bien jusque-là. Il souhaitait vraiment que leur voyage ne s'arrête pas au bout du troisième jour. Le plus petit secoua cependant la tête :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais que tu n'es pas intéressé par moi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais? »

Son bougonnement fut malheureusement capté par le brun, qui sembla surpris d'entendre cela. Sousuke ajouta, encore ronchonnant :

« Quoi, tu sais très bien que tu es hyper séduisant, fais pas cette tête.

– Hm.

– C'est vrai. C'est injuste, même, tu es beau sans le vouloir. »

Haru soupira longuement, et reboucha la bouteille, la posant sur le sol.

« Je note : ne plus jamais te laisser boire. C'est lourd.

– Ouais, vaut peut-être mieux... » marmonna-t-il, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il laissait échapper de sa bouche.

Ils restèrent alors un instant silencieux, laissant à nouveau le son de la pluie parler à leur place. Et le plus paf des deux ne dura pas une minute.

« Nan, tant pis si je dis n'importe quoi, passe-moi la bouteille. Si je bois encore peut-être que j'atteindrai l'alcool joyeux...

– Je ne sais pas si je veux voir ça.

– Allez quoi, insista-t-il en tendant la main. Pas pu boire depuis que j'ai perdu mon boulot, j'y ai bien droit…

– C'est pas pour oublier qu'on fuit? répondit Haru, un sourcil haussé revenant enfin colorer son visage.

– On peut pas faire les deux?

– Tu pourrais aussi me raconter. »

L'idée fit écarquiller les yeux de l'ancien policier. Il ne sut quoi dire durant plusieurs secondes. Son ami dut croire que cela le dérangeait d'en parler, et ajouta :

« Si tu en as envie. Simplement que ce serait normal que tu veuilles te débarrasser de ça, après que moi je l'aie fait. »

Sousuke se gratta la nuque. Il n'avait encore expliqué à personne cette histoire. Il n'était après tout pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, de ne pas avoir ruiné sa vie, de ne pas avoir exagéré.

Mais d'un côté, il voulut quand même lui expliquer. Savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Alors il hocha la tête, redemanda la bouteille, et y eut cette fois droit. Il but une bonne gorgée qui sembla étonnamment lui éclaircir les idées.

« C'est parti de pas grand-chose, soupira-t-il. Je m'ennuyais un peu depuis un moment, en fait. Je me disais souvent que ce que je faisais ne servait à rien. Après, je me plaignais pas, j'étais raisonnablement payé pour un fonctionnaire, mes horaires étaient pas horribles. Je me laissais porter par la vie, sans grande ambition. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tentant de se concentrer au maximum et d'être bref, tout en disant malgré tout le plus de choses possible.

« Je me suis assez souvent occupé de cas de protection rapprochée, à mes débuts. Tu sais, les gars qui bougent pas et surveillent juste l'entrée de la maison d'un témoin important ou trucs du genre. En montant en grade, j'ai arrêté d'être un simple pion, j'ai vraiment eu des missions, des enquêtes, mais bon à mon stade la plupart des gars étaient quand même des gratte-papier pas ultra balèze. Un jour on a alors eu le cas d'un gosse, un dealer qui savait plein de choses sur un gang et qui était en danger. Du coup, pour assurer sa protection, on m'a mis sur le coup. »

Il inspira lentement alors que les souvenirs lui remontaient en tête, et que l'amertume suivait sans tarder.

« Ça a duré quelques mois, du coup forcément j'ai pas mal discuté avec lui. En plus je savais à peu près tout sur l'affaire. Je me suis demandé ce qui avait fait qu'il avait aussi mal tourné. » Il but une nouvelle gorgée. « C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris qu'il était tombé dans la drogue après une blessure, alors qu'il était bien parti pour continuer le foot à l'université. »

Il ferma durement ses paupières, sentant à nouveau la blessure qui avait semblé se rouvrir ce jour-là. Même le destin n'aurait pas pu plus toucher dans le mille. Et Haru continua de l'écouter religieusement.

« Tu imagines bien que j'ai fini par le prendre très personnellement. Ce gosse était juste paumé, déprimé, il méritait pas la merde dans laquelle il était. Peut-être que je me disais que si je lui permettais de rejouer un jour au foot, je me réparerais aussi... »

Sa mâchoire se ferma, alors que son ventre se serrait.

« Au bout d'un moment, j'ai plus eu besoin d'être là pour m'assurer de sa sécurité, mes supérieurs ont remis l'affaire aux stups. Fallait que je me remette à bosser, quoi. J'ai vraiment insisté pour rester avec lui, ça a évidemment rien changé. »

Un sourire piteux étira ses lèvres, et il reprit de la vodka. Il espéra que son ami ne voyait pas ses yeux humides.

« La justice a fini par le condamner à la taule, malgré tout. Pas pour longtemps, mais il n'avait plus personne sur qui s'appuyer. En plus, ils ont finalement abandonné l'idée de passer par lui pour défaire le gang dans lequel il était. Il a dû se retrouver seul, paniqué, à se dire que sa vie était foutue. Le lendemain ils le retrouvaient les veines ouvertes. Il a pas survécu. »

Un reniflement lui échappa, et Haru se rapprocha sur les sièges, plaçant une main sur son omoplate. Son genou ramené contre sa poitrine, Sousuke s'y cacha alors, sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir les vannes à cause de l'ivresse.

« J'ai pété le plus gros câble de ma vie. J'étais furieux, et super triste, déçu... tout ce que j'avais fait avait servi à rien. Je savais même pas ce que je foutais là, dans une institution qui laisse des gosses pas bien faire ça... c'était pas leur faute, ni la mienne, mais... » il secoua la tête. « Après l'accès de rage que j'ai eu, j'aurais été rétrogradé, même pas viré, et je voulais pas rester là-bas une seconde de plus. Alors j'ai démissionné. »

Il déglutit autour de la boule dans sa gorge, respirant profondément après cela. La main du brun restait contre son dos, et la chaleur fut appréciée. Il lâcha une excuse ou deux, et Haru ne répondit pas. Il garda juste sa main là. Et ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire qui y changerait quoi que ce soit.

Sousuke redressa finalement la tête, et lança un pauvre sourire.

« Pas glorieux non plus, hein.

– Au contraire. Tu as voulu aider quelqu'un qui en avait vraiment besoin. Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite n'était pas ta faute, comme tu l'as dit. »

Il refit tomber son front sur son genou, essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

« Merci.

– À toi aussi. »

Il se sentit enfin capable de sourire véritablement, car une sensation d'apaisement le submergea à cet instant. Car il était loin de tout, car il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de quoi que ce soit, car il était avec quelqu'un qui l'écoutait et le réconfortait. C'était si peu, mais tellement à la fois.

Son ami s'éloigna enfin, se recollant contre la portière, bien qu'il soit plus proche qu'avant, sa jambe entremêlée avec celle de Sousuke. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux, respirant lentement alors qu'il se sentait soudain très sobre, et remarquait l'humidité sur ses bras et son visage. Il alla alors farfouiller dans son sac, et en sortit une serviette pour la passer dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Au moins, il respirait mieux et l'air de l'habitacle était moins humide.

Il ouvrit un paquet de chips, vu qu'il commençait à avoir faim, et observa l'extérieur de la voiture. Il avait presque cessé de pleuvoir. Mais il n'était pas prêt de sortir. Il faisait trop bon, et il était trop confortable à cet instant. Il sentait qu'il pourrait s'endormir dans cette position, bien qu'il le regretterait le lendemain.

Alors une question qui le taraudait depuis quelque temps, et qu'il se sentait soudain capable de poser, lui vint à l'esprit. Il se dit que s'il ne demandait pas aujourd'hui, il ne le pourrait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si tu n'avais pas percé dans la natation? Si tu avais été blessé? »

Ce fut suffisant pour que les yeux reviennent vers lui. Sousuke ne parlait pas souvent de sa vieille blessure. Qu'elle date d'il y a longtemps ne changeait rien, la cicatrice mentale était encore là. Les regrets aussi, bien qu'ils aient passé le stade de l'amertume pour qu'il puisse y repenser avec un sourire. Malgré tout, cela lui arrivait toujours d'y repenser. De se dire _et si_. Et il était curieux de savoir si Haru, lui aussi, avait déjà pensé au _si_.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si tu n'avais pas été blessé? »

Il lâcha un bref rire. Il voyait sa question retournée contre lui, et à raison. Il voulait répondre tout simplement qu'il aurait bossé jusqu'à tout gagner, mais ce n'était peut-être pas vrai. Ce n'était pas là le fond de la question, non plus. Ce qu'il avait voulu savoir, c'était si l'ancien nageur pensait qu'il aurait fini comme lui. Mais ça, personne ne le saurait jamais.

« Si je n'avais pas été blessé... imagina-t-il malgré tout, l'exercice étant plaisant, et qu'il préférait toujours les discussions légères aux déclarations difficiles. J'aurais apprécié de chiper la médaille de papillon à Rin. J'étais meilleur que lui, après tout. »

Un air rassuré reprit possession du visage de Haru, qui but une gorgée d'alcool. La pluie arrêtée, Sousuke entendit quelques oiseaux nocturnes au loin. La voix de son compagnon fut un murmure dans le silence de la nuit :

« Si je n'avais pas pu être pro, je serais sûrement resté à Iwatobi. Peut-être que j'aurais fini boulanger, ou quelque chose du genre.

– C'est vrai que tu cuisines bien, commenta-t-il, appréciant de sentir la lourdeur s'échapper de sa poitrine.

– Ç'aurait été une option parmi d'autres, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer. J'imagine cela aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Cela m'aurait pris du temps de me rendre compte que c'est à peu près la seule chose qui me permettait de vivre encore chez moi. Je n'aurais pas non plus été très heureux. »

Il hocha la tête, prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir à une autre question, tout en observant l'homme en face de lui. Et c'est en voyant son air serein, paisible, la mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage et qu'il avait envie de ramener derrière une oreille; qu'il demanda :

« Ça te manque? La compétition. Je veux dire, en oubliant tout ce qui concerne... ce qu'il s'est passé. Les courses en elles-mêmes. »

Haru ramena de lui-même sa mèche pour qu'elle ne bloque plus son regard, et l'autre fut hypnotisé par le geste. Son regard retomba sur le tatouage dans le creux du poignet du plus petit.

« Oui. Oui, je pense. C'est juste que... » il leva les épaules. « On s'habitue à l'entraînement constant, toujours viser plus loin, viser des événements qui seront dans quelques années. On s'habitue à donner son maximum, et aussi à l'ambiance des compétitions. À un moment, c'est devenu ma vie, et forcément, le jour où j'ai décidé que cela devait finir... »

Il reposa la bouteille sur le sol, et tourna ses yeux vers le plafond. Sousuke vit les pupilles refléter la lumière du ciel, maintenant que le ciel s'était dégagé.

« J'ai mis du temps à réaliser, et il y a eu toute cette histoire qui m'a empêché de réellement ressentir du manque. À la place, c'était plus de la culpabilité. Mais oui, j'imagine que l'ambiance me manque. C'était certainement les meilleurs moments de ma vie. »

Doucement, Haru tourna la tête vers lui, et l'interrogea sans honte :

« Tu en as? Des moments comme ça? »

Immédiatement, il s'esclaffa.

« Heureusement que oui. »

Il lui fallut malgré tout quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il parla alors de souvenirs d'enfance avec Rin, à courir jusqu'à la piscine. Le fameux relais au lycée, en terminal. Leur victoire en relais aux Jeux Olympiques. Son ami l'écouta parler avec un doux sourire.

Ils finirent par décider de dormir, et rouvrirent les portières pour accéder au coffre. Il faisait plus frais dehors, étant donné qu'ils étaient en altitude, et Sousuke observa la brume en contrebas, alors que la lune les éclairait. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par Haru qui avait reculé les sièges arrière au maximum pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Il alla donc l'aider à faire basculer les dossiers avant, et placer leurs sacs et des couvertures dans le trou du milieu. L'ancien policier dormirait mal, mais ce serait mieux que le sol.

Partageant tant bien que mal une couverture, ils se couchèrent côte à côte, le plus grand ayant malgré tout besoin de plier un peu ses jambes. Et à nouveau, ses yeux furent attirés par la silhouette de l'autre brun, puis s'accrochèrent au tatouage sur son poignet, qu'il pouvait désormais apercevoir.

Il y avait marqué une phrase, toute simple. _I swim free for the team_. C'est alors qu'il se fit la réflexion que, même sans être sur le toit d'une voiture, même sans voir toutes les étoiles, cette discussion de nuit, isolée, et le reste de ce voyage; feraient sans doute partie de ces moments dont ils avaient discuté plus tôt.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _It's my own desire  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

* * *

Encore une fois, la référence sera assez obscure. N'allez pas écouter les autres chansons de NSP en vous attendant à quelque chose de similaire, sauf pour les autres covers qu'ils ont fait dans le même album ( _Under the covers_ ), ainsi qu'en compagnie de TWRP. C'est un groupe qui fait de la musique comique, que perso je n'aime même pas spécialement (à la rigueur je préfère _Starbomb_ , un groupe composé des mêmes mecs, avec en plus Arin Hanson au rap).

Mais j'adore leurs covers, _Under the covers_ est un fantastique album, ainsi que les deux membres de NSP, Dan Avidan et Brian Wecht, deux gars extraordinaires qui font aussi partie du groupe de youtubeurs JV _Game Grumps_. Ces types sont énormes, et le mieux avec 3 vidéos par jour, où ils parlent de leur bite, de leur boulot, de leur vie, c'est qu'on a vraiment l'impression de les connaître. Et les voir faire des choses pareilles après, sachant qu'ils ne sont pas seulement drôles mais aussi très talentueux, ça ne me fait que les aimer plus.

En plus ils sont en préparation d'un _Under the covers 2_! J'ai super hâte!

La chanson citée du chap est _Homeward Bound_ de Simon  & Garfunkel.


	6. Nights in white satin

Hello, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre ressenti, voire un simple "j'ai aimé/j'ai pas aimé", en review. Votre avis m'est nécessaire, que je sache si j'ai fait du bon boulot, et si non, ce que je devrais corriger.

Merci beaucoup à Nyms pour sa review anonyme, en tout cas, qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et qui j'espère appréciera la suite :)

Bonne lecture, et merci à snf pour la correction!

* * *

6\. Nights in white satin (Moody Blues)

Sousuke se réveilla avec un lourd grognement d'inconfort. Il avait vraiment mal partout, les dossiers des sièges n'étant pas des plus confortables, et le trou entre eux n'ayant cessé de le faire s'enfoncer durant la nuit. Le soleil qui passait à travers les vitres l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et la douleur s'était chargée de complètement le faire émerger. Cependant, ce qui le réveilla vraiment, ce fut d'ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte qu'il s'était rapproché de Haru pendant la nuit, au point que son visage endormi n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il déglutit et tourna vivement la tête, puis tout son corps, emportant avec lui leur couverture partagée. Puis il vit plus qu'il ne sentit l'érection qui tirait son pantalon, et dut se battre contre la gravité ainsi que ses articulations douloureuses pour s'extirper de la voiture.

Caché derrière un arbre, il urina, poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Il faisait déjà chaud dehors, il se sentait vraiment sale, avec un mauvais goût dans sa bouche et ses bras poisseux. Ce n'était vraiment pas un jour pour conduire. Il voulait juste pouvoir se poser quelque part, prendre une douche, puis aller se recoucher.

En revenant vers le véhicule, pour prendre à boire et aller chercher au moins sa brosse à dents, il vit que Haru s'était redressé, certainement réveillé par sa sortie précipitée de la voiture. L'air encore un peu pâteux, il cilla, et salua le plus grand.

« Bien dormi? tenta Sousuke, roulant son tube pour faire sortir le dentifrice.

– Ça allait. J'ai eu un peu chaud je crois. »

Il se tourna immédiatement pour cacher son visage rouge vif, prétendant s'éloigner pour se laver les dents et aller cracher plus loin. Le temps qu'il finisse, l'ancien nageur était sorti lui aussi, et s'étirait le dos.

« Du coup on... fait quoi aujourd'hui? »

Haru expira tout en relâchant ses muscles, et se tourna vers son compagnon, tendant la main pour qu'il lui passe la bouteille d'eau.

« Je peux conduire si tu es fatigué. J'aurais bien aimé aller au moins jusqu'à Kita Kyûshû.

– Si tu veux conduire, y a pas de souci pour moi. Juste qu'après ça je me sens pas de me balader aujourd'hui, donc c'est peut-être mieux de s'y arrêter pour roupiller et d'aller à Fukuoka demain.

– Ça me va. Il faut que j'appelle Makoto, de toute façon. »

Sousuke haussa un sourcil, tout en remettant les sièges comme il fallait.

« Et avec quel portable?

– J'ai toujours Skype sur mon ordinateur.

– Je commence à te barber, c'est ça? »

Haru se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, puis prit le volant, son passager se mettant à sa place. Son siège réajusté tout comme ses rétroviseurs, il partit en marche arrière. Une fois qu'il fut sur la route, il répondit enfin :

« Juste besoin de lui parler de deux-trois choses.

– J'espère que Rin ne verra pas que tu es connecté, sinon il va en faire tout un foin.

– Je resterai hors-ligne. »

Il ne put pas répliquer. Le plus petit faisait ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

« Tu l'aurais fait, ce road-trip, avec Tachibana? Ou quelqu'un d'autre...? »

Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir l'air aussi inquiet en posant sa question. Mais c'était comme ça : dans son cas, il n'y avait aucune autre personne avec qui il aurait voulu ainsi fuir le monde, aussi surprenant que ce soit. Avec Rin, ç'aurait été autre chose. Tout aurait dû être plus programmés, ils n'auraient pas fait les mêmes choses. Ça n'aurait pas été nul, au contraire, juste différent. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à ce voyage, et il espérait ne pas être le seul à le ressentir.

C'est pour cela que son cœur fit des bonds lorsque Haru fit non de la tête.

« Il n'est pas aussi aventurier. Et il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de partir sur un coup de tête.

– O, Oh, balbutia-t-il, se mordant les lèvres comme pour retenir un sourire. Cool alors. Pareil. »

Le voyage fut un peu plus silencieux que d'habitude, car Sousuke se mit rapidement à somnoler. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, et avait hâte d'arriver pour manger puis roupiller un bon coup. Un CD de _Nirvana_ tournait derrière pour combler le silence entre eux.

 _« It isn't me_  
 _We have some seed_  
 _Let me clip_  
 _Your dirty wings_  
 _Let me take a ride »_

« Je savais pas que les paroles étaient si déprimantes. » marmonna le passager, les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil tentant d'analyser les paroles des chansons écrites dans le livret de l'album. Le conducteur lui sourit.

« J'ai beau savoir parler anglais maintenant, je ne comprends jamais les paroles.

– Eh, si tu veux continuer à écouter cette chanson prépare-toi à ce que je dorme, par contre, le prévint-il en sentant ses paupières se fermer.

– Dors, alors. »

Et il allait se laisser porter par l'envie irrépressible de sommeil quand soudain les arbres s'écartèrent et qu'ils aperçurent la mer. Plus que l'étendue bleue, le pont reliant l'île du Kanto et celle du Kyushu qu'ils voulaient rejoindre. Ils s'engagèrent dessus, et il ne put plus retenir son sourire idiot, relevant ses lunettes, alors qu'ils semblaient conduire à la surface de l'eau. Son ami l'observait du coin de l'œil, sans dire grand-chose. À nouveau, cet air presque affectueux brilla dans ses yeux.

Conformément à la demande du plus grand, ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans la ville. Une fois leur chambre réservée, Sousuke s'effondra sur son lit, mais Haru, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, le réveilla.

« Va te doucher, tu sens mauvais.

– Ugh... »

Le temps qu'il rouvre les yeux, l'autre homme était déjà parti, annonçant qu'il allait ramener à manger. Son estomac gargouilla à l'idée, et il prit ses affaires pour la douche, prêt à en profiter jusqu'à ce que son compagnon revienne.

Il était encore en serviette, à s'essuyer les cheveux, lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau réunis. Aucun commentaire ne fut fait sur sa nudité partielle. Sousuke se contenta de se jeter sur la salade de pâtes du konbini, avant de dévorer son beignet à la viande une fois que celui-ci eut refroidi. De son côté, Haru, avec son onigiri thon-mayo, n'avait pas l'air affamé.

« C'est l'effet de l'alcool, expliqua-t-il.

– Ah bon? Chez moi c'est le contraire.

– Je mangerai juste bien ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

En quelques secondes, il finissait d'engloutir son repas et poussait un immense soupir, s'affalant ensuite sur son lit. Ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes quand il entendit :

« Habille-toi, au moins. Je vais te laisser dormir, le wi-fi est seulement dans le salon de toute façon.

– Mmh. Réveille-moi dans deux heures si je l'ai pas fait tout seul. »

Il n'entendit même pas la réponse et laissa la torpeur l'envahir. Il va sans dire qu'il dormit bien, profondément, sans rêve. Mais c'est à nouveau son estomac qui le réveilla, une heure et demie plus tard, et l'empêcha de se rendormir.

Il se traîna jusqu'au sac en plastique qu'avait ramené son ami du konbini, et prit avec plaisir le paquet de Pocky qui s'y trouvait. Le chocolat lui resta malgré tout en bouche, et sa bouteille d'eau était finie. En plus, il n'allait pas se rendormir, alors il se dit que tant qu'à faire, il n'avait qu'à descendre chercher un café au distributeur.

Il s'habilla puis descendit tranquillement, se rappelant avoir vu un distributeur dans le salon. Et il le trouva, dans un coin de couloir qui menait vers la salle commune, où Haru était visiblement encore en pleine discussion avec son meilleur ami.

Sousuke prit sa cannette, l'ouvrit et but goulûment la première gorgée qui fut plus que bienfaitrice. Il allait faire un pas en arrière pour retourner dans la chambre, quand il entendit son nom dans la conversation de l'autre homme.

Il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il resta immobile, devant la machine, et tendit l'oreille.

« Je ne vais pas lui en parler.

…

– Non.

…

– Parce que ça rendrait les choses bizarres. Je ne... » Il soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Je t'ai dit que tu t'étais fait des illusions, et j'avais raison, alors oublie cette histoire.

…

– Je ne sais pas si les choses vont changer ou non, et au fond les deux me vont, c'est juste- »

Ce qu'on lui répondit au bout du fil sembla l'interloquer, et il siffla alors dans le micro :

« Je suis juste troublé, pas amoureux, ne saute pas les étapes. »

Sousuke se sentit figé sur place, et manqua laisser tomber sa cannette. Rapidement, il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le voyait, puis profita d'une chaise près du distributeur pour s'asseoir. N'ayant pas de téléphone pour paraître occupé, il prit un journal au hasard et l'ouvrit à une page quelconque avant de se reconcentrer sur la conversation. Son cœur battait malgré tout rudement fort.

« Écoute, je suis un peu incertain, mais pour l'instant j'attends de voir si c'est juste un moment. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

La réponse sembla être plus longue que précédemment. Alors que l'autre parlait, Haru avait baissé la tête, et se cachait les yeux sous sa main.

« Je sais. Je... Je te rappellerai, de toute manière. Il n'y a pas de soucis pour le moment et je ne veux pas en créer. Je veux juste profiter du voyage avec lui, autant que possible. »

Il soupira, et hocha un peu la tête.

« Oui. Je te dirai si... les choses changent. »

Immédiatement, Sousuke se remit sur pieds, jeta le journal à côté de lui (sans remarquer que c'était le Cosmopolitan), et repartit rapidement vers sa chambre. Dans l'escalier, il se frappa le front du poing pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait entendu, après tout c'était privé, et il n'aurait pas dû rester.

Cela ne changea pas la satisfaction qu'il sentit s'emparer de lui, aussi malsaine qu'elle lui paraisse.

/

Le reste de la journée s'écoula tranquillement. Quand Haru revint dans la chambre, lui, il s'était recouché. Il fit semblant de se réveiller lorsque son épaule fut doucement secouée, son estomac se tordant au simple contact. Il pria pour que son visage n'exprime rien de ce qui le traversait à cet instant, et l'autre homme ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Le soir, ils mangèrent dans un restaurant de ramens à côté, puis se couchèrent tôt, tous les deux fatigués.

Ils furent donc debout à l'aube le lendemain, prêts à aller à Fukuoka et reprendre leurs découvertes du pays. L'aurore dans la voiture eut un autre goût que la veille où ils étaient épuisés. Ce jour de pause avait été parfait, et ils se sentaient d'attaque à marcher toute la journée. Sousuke, de son côté, avait utilisé sa nuit de sommeil à bon escient, afin d'être de trop bonne humeur pour repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu la veille. Il se persuada que cela ne le regardait pas, qu'il avait peut-être mal entendu, que ce n'était pas important.

Heureusement, le voyage en voiture fut court, et ils débarquèrent dans la grande ville portuaire de Fukuoka. Ils profitèrent du matin pour faire un tour de la ville et des environs, puis du midi pour prendre leur hôtel. Ils occupèrent leur après-midi en visitant le château de la ville, et ses alentours boisés.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au sanctuaire Gokoku, bondé de monde, et qu'ils admirèrent de loin les processions d'un mariage. Au moins, ils eurent droit à des allées vidées de monde après le passage des nouveaux époux, et apprécièrent le soleil couchant tout en rentrant à pieds jusqu'à leur hébergement. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent, et le plus grand se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il n'y eut pas un moment dans la journée où un malaise se créa.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le ferry et se rendirent sur l'île Nokonoshima qui était en baie de Fukuoka. Ils louèrent des vélos pour en faire le tour, et s'arrêtèrent de nombreuses fois pour prendre des photos des côtes rocheuses. Cette fois, ce fut Haru qui s'en occupa, bien qu'il n'ait visiblement pas utilisé beaucoup d'appareils dans sa vie. Sousuke lui expliqua les différences lorsqu'il tournait la roulette, selon l'objet qu'il souhaitait immortaliser.

Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause sur un bord de chemin, assis dans l'herbe à discuter de leurs souvenirs de l'époque où leurs portables n'avaient pas la fonction photo; ils furent soudain envahis par des moutons certainement attirés par les fruits qu'ils mangeaient. Puis ce fut un chien, et des chats, qui arrivèrent et se prirent à embêter seulement l'ancien policier qui tentait de sauver sa pitance en écartant vainement les bêtes insistantes. L'autre prit toute la scène en photo, malgré les appels à l'aide de son ami.

Ils marchèrent à travers les grands champs de fleurs, dans lesquels des enfants jouaient en criant de joie. Ils restèrent eux aussi assez longtemps, à se renseigner, grâce aux panneaux explicatifs, sur toutes les variétés qui se trouvaient sur l'île et qui peignaient le paysage. Alors que la fin de l'après-midi approchait, ils commandèrent à boire au café près des prés, la terrasse permettant d'admirer la vue. Ils buvaient un thé glacé pour Haru et un café pour Sousuke, quand une fillette vint soudain s'approcher d'eux, surgissant des champs les mains derrière son dos, pour les interpeller avec un bon accent de Kyushu :

« M'sieur! C'est pour vous! Parce que vous êtes super joli! »

L'ancien nageur ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça, et se contenta de doucement la remercier tout en tendant les mains pour récupérer la couronne de fleurs qu'elle avait faite pour lui. D'humeur un peu joueuse, son ami lui donna un coup de coude, lui disant qu'il était populaire.

« J'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous, m'sieur! Même si vous êtes pas aussi joli! »

Elle tendit alors son poing fermé vers lui, pour déposer un gland dans sa paume, avant de partir en courant, d'un rire cristallin. Sousuke cilla, interloqué, et peut-être un peu vexé; alors que Haru s'étouffait lentement en retenant son rire.

Il mit malgré tout la couronne, tandis que le plus grand rangeait son cadeau dans sa poche. Il but une gorgée de café, boudant un peu, et son compagnon l'embêta :

« Tu voulais des fleurs?

– Mmh.

– Excusez ma fille... »

Ils relevèrent la tête, apercevant la femme qui les avait servis, penchée vers l'avant en guise d'excuses. Il oublia alors immédiatement son jeu puéril, et se mit à rire :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est mignon.

– Elle a dû voir que vous étiez très intéressés par les fleurs. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, est-ce que vous les étudiez? »

Il s'esclaffa, tandis que Haru restait silencieux, ravi de le laisser faire la conversation.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout notre spécialité. Je n'y connais même pas grand-chose...

– Moi non plus. » se contenta de répondre l'ancien nageur, réajustant une mèche sombre derrière son oreille. Sousuke l'observa faire, la bouche un peu sèche.

La femme hocha la tête, puis leur souhaita un bon séjour, avant de repartir s'occuper d'autres clients. Mais la petite fille ne tarda pas à revenir, tirant visiblement sa grande sœur derrière elle.

« C'est lui! Il est trop joli!

– Oui, oui... » Elle leur adressa un regard désolé, ce à quoi Haru secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. » Il redirigea sa tête vers la plus petite. « Merci encore pour le cadeau. »

Soudain un peu timide, elle gloussa tout en virant rouge cerise. Sousuke, lui, observait cela, tandis que la jeune fille ébouriffait les cheveux de sa sœur, avant de se retourner vers eux et de se figer, la bouche entrouverte.

« E, Erm, excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais... vous ne seriez pas Nanase Haruka? »

Les deux ouvrirent de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas à entendre cela. Haru hocha doucement la tête, ayant l'air un peu étonné, et elle laissa un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de vos courses en grandissant, mon frère est un fana de natation! Il va être vert de jalousie! Je peux prendre une photo?

– Avec la couronne?

– Sans, sinon il me croira pas. »

Haru se plaça alors dans l'angle du selfie, un vague sourire au coin des lèvres, puis remit son couvre-chef tout en faisant non de la tête alors qu'elle le remerciait bien bas. Lui, il s'était contenté d'observer la scène, le menton dans le creux de sa paume, et lança quand la jeune fille repartit :

« J'oublie souvent, je dois dire...

– De quoi?

– Que t'es une star internationale. »

La formulation fit étrécir les yeux du plus petit.

« J'étais.

– Joue pas au modeste, Monsieur j'ai-établi-un-record-olympique-en-Free.

– Moi aussi je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. »

Ceci, en revanche, surprit Sousuke, qui reposa sa tasse de café enfin vide. Haru s'expliqua alors :

« C'est allé très vite. Je savais que les gens entendaient de plus en plus parler de moi, mais j'étais trop concentré sur mon entraînement pour voir ce que c'était vraiment. J'apercevais les gens avant les courses, ou lorsque j'allais à l'aéroport après des victoires, mais ce n'est qu'après ma retraite que j'ai commencé à me faire aborder dehors comme ça. »

Il s'esclaffa, se demandant si c'était donc ainsi qu'il avait répondu à chaque fois qu'on l'avait arrêté pour une photo.

« T'avais un sacré fan-club en plus. Y en a qui ont essayé de coucher avec toi? »

Aussi surprenant que ce soit, l'ancien nageur hocha la tête d'un air exaspéré qui signifiait que c'était arrivé trop de fois.

« Tu l'as fait?

– Ça va pas? »

Le sujet mourut, car ils durent prendre le chemin retour pour ne pas louper le dernier ferry. Mais cela resta dans la tête de l'ancien policier, qui ne put s'empêcher de vouloir vraiment savoir. Seulement, c'était un sujet assez personnel, qu'il ne put alors aborder immédiatement, pas en public. En attendant, sur le ferry, Haru choisit de retirer la couronne de fleurs, et il s'attendait à ce qu'il la jette, mais elle se retrouva à la place sur sa tête à lui. Il n'eut pas honte, et fit la pose alors que l'ancien nageur le prenait en photo, le pli au coin de sa bouche signifiant qu'il retenait un rire. Finalement, ils lancèrent les fleurs dans l'eau pour qu'elles voguent et voyagent, plutôt que de mourir sur leur tête.

Ils revinrent à leur hôtel changer d'affaires, et profiter de la blanchisserie pour faire une grande lessive. Puis ils se rendirent dehors pour faire un tour, marcher au hasard des rues. Ils se contentèrent d'apprécier l'architecture de la ville, sans trop de destination en tête. Sans surprise, ils se perdirent, et sans portable eurent bien du mal à retrouver leur chemin.

Ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas non plus, continuant de marcher, et de chercher un bon restaurant étant donné qu'il était bientôt vingt-et-une heures. S'ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup durant leur visite, le silence demeura confortable, et Sousuke arriva assez facilement à glisser qu'il mourrait d'envie d'un tonkatsu.

Mais le petit sourire moqueur qu'eut Haru en entendant cela lui donna mal au cœur.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans un petit izakaya, et mangèrent autant qu'ils souhaitèrent dans un petit box à l'écart. L'ancien nageur se contenta de son éternel poisson, alors que l'autre se gavait de son plat préféré. Ils burent un peu d'umeshuu avec cela, qui fut suffisant pour le détendre un peu et pas assez pour qu'il le ressente le lendemain.

« Et donc... t'as eu, genre, beaucoup de gars, pendant ton âge d'or? »

Le plus petit sembla surpris que le sujet revienne, et peut-être pas très à l'aise avec celui-ci. Il secoua la tête :

« Je ne dirais pas _beaucoup_...

– On peut les compter sur deux mains?

– Hm, oui. » avoua-t-il.

Cela fit sourire Sousuke.

« C'est pas tant que ça alors. C'étaient des nageurs? Sans compter Rin.

– Parfois, soupira Haru, semblant se faire à l'idée que la discussion porterait bel et bien sur sa vie sexuelle. Des personnes qui faisaient partie de mon organisme.

– Y en a avec qui ça a duré? »

Il ne répondit pas à cette question, se contentant de manger. L'autre décida alors d'être bon joueur.

« J'ai couché avec bien plus de gens que toi en tout cas, ricana-t-il, finissant son verre de liqueur. Des mecs à la salle de sport qui se la pétaient pas trop, des gars rencontrés en soirée surtout, j'ai aussi un peu tenté un site de rencontre. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais bon j'ai jamais rien eu de très sérieux. Parfois ça durait quelques semaines, mais c'était que du sexe. J'ai jamais accroché vraiment avec quelqu'un... »

Son estomac se tordit lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de compléter sa phrase dans sa tête, et de s'en damner. Haru, en tout cas, semblait malgré tout intéressé.

« Tu as envie de te poser? »

Sousuke secoua la tête.

« Peut-être le jour où je trouverai la bonne personne. Mais actuellement... » il haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas réfléchir. »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il faisait nuit. Ils demandèrent alors au patron de l'établissement le chemin pour rentrer à leur hôtel, et s'y rendirent diligemment. Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas de rentrer pour aller directement se coucher.

« On a qu'à aller aux onsens, proposa son ami.

– Deal. »

Leur marche vers l'hôtel, afin de récupérer des affaires pour les bains, reprit alors lentement, le plus petit s'arrêtant parfois pour observer la mer. Il ne résista pas, et finit par prendre une photo alors que l'autre pensait sûrement ne pas être vu, un sourire tirant un coin de ses lèvres tout en observant le paysage. Cependant, l'ancien nageur s'adressa soudain à lui, à peine la photo prise :

« Sousuke? »

Il releva les yeux de l'appareil, les yeux grands ouverts. Haru avait encore un bras pour s'accouder à la barrière du pont qu'ils traversaient. Mais il s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux bleus étonnamment visibles dans la nuit. Un léger vent passait en soulevant ses mèches, et un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres. Sousuke sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser, ainsi qu'un frisson traverser sa nuque.

« Tu nageras avec moi? Le jour où je n'aurai plus à fuir. »

La main qui tenait l'appareil tomba contre son flanc, alors que ses lèvres tremblaient une seconde, comme si une réponse avait voulu s'en échapper. Mais il restait bloqué sur ce visage, à se dire que c'était à lui que Nanase Haruka souriait, que c'était lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie qui se retrouvait en sa compagnie, alors qu'il était bien terne à ses côtés. Qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait un jour exister quelqu'un qui lui couperait tant le souffle, d'un seul regard.

Qu'il n'aimait pas imaginer Haru avoir ce regard en étant en compagnie de Rin.

« J'en rêve. »

Et ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse à laquelle celui-ci s'attendait, car il ouvrit grand les yeux, alors que Sousuke était encore trop secoué pour être embarrassé. L'autre se contenta alors de se lécher les lèvres, et de hocher la tête avant de se remettre à marcher, dépassant son ami.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Dans les bains publics aussi, les deux se lavant sommairement avant de se rendre vers les baignoires. Ils ne s'assirent pas à côté, et tinrent à porter une serviette dès qu'ils étaient hors de l'eau.

Sousuke ne sortit cependant de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il se releva de son tabouret en plastique, et qu'un jet d'eau bien froid l'aspergea soudainement par-derrière. Il poussa un cri certainement pas viril, manquant faire tomber sa serviette. Les yeux exorbités, il se retourna, et aperçut Haru, assit un peu plus loin, la poire dirigée vers lui, et l'air moqueur.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, car ils auraient été jetés dehors vu comme cela se transforma rapidement en une bataille d'eau puérile. Le plus grand profita de sa bassine et de la mousse encore dedans pour repeindre de blanc l'ancien nageur, tandis que celui-ci l'attaquait furtivement avec son jet d'eau. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils s'effondraient sur le lit le plus près de la porte. Le sourire aux lèvres, Sousuke sentit le fou rire grimper en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe enfin. Il finit par hoqueter :

« Je me rappelle la tronche que tu avais faite lorsqu'on avait joué avec les pistolets à eau, en terminale... Et que tu t'étais mis toi-même dans la direction du jet, au final...

– Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. » se contenta de dire son ami, comme si cela justifiait tout.

Sousuke, sur le flanc alors qu'il se tenait l'estomac à cause de son rire, eut mal au visage à force de sourire, et le visage de l'autre, lentement boudeur, ne fit qu'empirer son cas. Mais il finit par se calmer, son bras serré contre son estomac finissant simplement posé près de lui. Haru, sur le dos, fixait le plafond, et son bras était aussi à plat sur le lit, plié avec sa main posée pas loin de sa tête. Il fixa alors le tatouage, et vint sans réfléchir utiliser ses phalanges pour le retracer.

Le plus petit tourna son visage vers lui. Mais Sousuke ne réfléchissait pas. Il était relaxé, repu, un peu fatigué, heureux.

« Je te promets que tu te remettras à nager durant ce voyage. » chuchota-t-il soudain, sans trop savoir d'où sortait cette pensée.

Il ne croisa pas le regard bleu, ne cessant de fixer l'encre et les courbes de l'écriture sur la peau claire. Sous ses doigts, il sentit vaguement le battement du sang, puissant. Repensa à Haru qui ne souhaiterait sûrement jamais finir sa vie avec Rin. Il n'eut qu'à se pencher pour doucement déposer ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son poignet.

« Je veux te rendre heureux. »

Il eut vaguement la sensation d'une paume venant recouvrir la sienne avant de s'endormir.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Nights in white satin_  
 _Never reaching the end_  
 _Letters I've written_  
 _Never meaning to send_

* * *

Eeeet encore une chanson que j'ai découverte avec _Good Morning England_ :D

Dans ce chapitre, ils écoutent aussi l'album _Nevermind_ de Nirvana, et notamment la chanson _Polly_. Moi non plus, Sousuke, je comprends rien quand Kurt Cobain chante, mais c'est pas grave, on l'aime quand même.

Je précise que c'est une photo de Nokonoshima, l'île aux fleurs citée dans ce chapitre, qui est utilisée pour illustrer cette fic sur ffnet.

Encore une fois, hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, je réponds aussi à toutes les questions (vous pouvez aussi simplement crier, que ce soit de haine ou d'enthousiasme 8D)


	7. Riders on the storm

Désolée pour le retard pour les réponses aux reviews, merci à tous ceux qui ont fait l'effort de commenter la semaine dernière, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur :)

Et oui, j'ai une (mauvaise) excuse pour mon retard : sachez qu'un de mes plus grands amours, avec Sakata Gintoki, est un crétin blond d'ordinaire habillé de vert, et que j'ai passé ma semaine à pas dormir en attendant le vendredi fatidique où ma Switch ainsi que Zelda : Breath of the Wild arriveraient chez moi. Et ils y sont. Et j'y joue depuis hier. Et je pleure, car ce jeu, je l'ai tellement attendu, et qu'il est tellement fantastique, il a carrément surpassé les attentes extrêmement hautes que j'avais déjà. Juste ça : incroyable, vraiment, si vous en avez la possibilité, jouez-y.

Une info à savoir pour un petit passage du chapitre : Shaka est le bouddha historique, celui de Saint Young Men, oui (pas celui de Saint Seiya par contre lol). Enma, quant à lui, est le Dieu des Enfers japonais, mais surtout de la justice.

Encore merci pour le soutien et l'enthousiasme, et tandis que je me fais tatouer la Triforce sur la main, bonne lecture!

* * *

7\. Riders on the storm (The Doors)

« Merde. »

Il était en train de mettre de l'essence dans la voiture, alors qu'ils étaient sur la route en direction de Kagoshima, quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit la veille avant de s'endormir. Il manqua en lâcher la pompe. Haru lui adressa un regard en coin, assis à la place du conducteur, puis l'interpella :

« Ça va? »

Se contentant de hocher la tête, Sousuke s'empressa de se retourner vers la borne et payer, tout pour cacher son visage brûlant de honte.

Pour être honnête, le souvenir était très vague, et ç'aurait pu être un rêve. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et ne poserait pas la question à son ami. Il espérait juste que quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela serait oublié. Car il était bien décidé à se persuader que tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours n'était rien du tout. C'était lui qui avait les idées embrouillées. À la fin, Rin devait finir par sortir avec Haru, c'était comme ça, c'était pour cela que son meilleur ami gardait espoir, et il connaissait mieux son ex que lui, Sousuke, qui n'était apparu dans sa vie qu'un mois plus tôt.

Il rentra dans la voiture, se sentant soudain lourd, puis fit signe au conducteur qu'il pouvait démarrer. Ils repartirent alors sur l'autoroute. Mais Haru remarqua évidemment l'instant de trouble qui le traversait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Les yeux bleus le scannèrent dès qu'ils en eurent l'opportunité, et la nuque du passager se raidit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à mieux cacher ce qu'il pensait et les moments où il se sentait tracassé.

« Pas important. » marmonna-t-il avant de tourner la tête, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Haru sembla l'accepter, même si Sousuke décela une trace d'agacement dans son langage corporel. Il fallut alors qu'il cherche un moyen de changer de sujet, détourner la conversation, et de préférence faire en sorte que l'autre le pardonne.

« On fait quoi après Kagoshima? Parce que, bon... on sera littéralement face à un mur appelé l'océan. »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que son compagnon réponde, les yeux restant sur la route.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Pour le moment j'aimerais qu'on y reste quelque temps. On peut prendre un bon hôtel, voire un appartement à louer et visiter l'intérieur de l'île.

– C'est clair qu'on a plus trop besoin de bouger, ce sera difficile pour ton harceleur de nous trouver. S'il sait seulement que tu étais à Iwatobi à la base. »

Lentement, Haru hocha la tête.

« Je pense... que je ne fais plus ce voyage pour le fuir, de toute manière. »

Sousuke ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cela, et laissa planer le silence pour le pousser à poursuivre. Pour cela, l'ancien nageur eut besoin d'avaler sa salive, après avoir soigneusement choisi ses mots.

« Je veux pouvoir recommencer à nager. Je cherchais un déclic, en voyant de nouvelles choses, en sortant de mon quotidien. Je suis aussi parti à Iwatobi pour cela, en premier lieu. J'espérais que de sortir des piscines olympiques, me donner la mer et la liberté rendrait les choses plus simples. Mais ce n'était pas assez. »

Un bref sourire traversa le plus grand en même temps qu'une bouffée d'affection envers le conducteur.

« Je sais que tu y parviendras. Les choses redeviendront comme avant. »

Haru ne répondit pas à cela. Au contraire, ses mains semblèrent serrer plus fort le volant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ose enfin demander :

« Entre nous deux aussi? Tout redeviendra comme avant? »

La phrase coupa la chique de Sousuke, qui mit une seconde à réaliser ce qu'avait dit l'autre.

« Comment...?

– Lorsqu'on reviendra à Tokyo. »

Son cœur battit un peu plus fort, alors qu'il n'aimait décidément pas l'air un peu plus fermé qu'arborait son ami à cet instant. Il n'aimait même pas l'idée que cette question lui traverse l'esprit.

« Bien sûr que non ça ne changera pas. Il n'y a pas de raison que les choses changent. Je compte m'installer à Tokyo après cette histoire, tu sais? Rin s'est occupé de mon appart, c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pu te suivre à Tottori. Toutes mes affaires sont dans un garde-meuble je ne sais où dans Tokyo, et mon bail a été résilié. »

Haru écouta religieusement, sans un mot, concentré sur la route. Il n'en détournait pas son regard, les traits toujours aussi tendus.

« Je ne pensais pas à ça.

– À quoi, alors?

– À Rin. »

La réponse fut comme une brique tombant dans l'estomac de Sousuke.

« R, Rin?

– Je sais très bien que tu ne seras pas toi-même, à chaque fois que Rin sera dans les parages. Que tu te sentiras coupable, ou que tu t'éloigneras. »

Instinctivement, il rétorqua :

« N'importe quoi! Il sera même super content qu'on soit amis! »

Haru roula des yeux.

« Quoi, c'est vrai!

– Ce n'est pas le problème, tu le sais parfaitement. »

Et Sousuke le savait, c'était vrai. Mais il le repoussait au maximum. Cela allait, tant qu'ils étaient loin de tout, sans personne qui les connaissait. Cela allait, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de nom. Cela allait, tant qu'il se disait que ce n'était qu'un moment, cette attirance et ces sentiments malvenus.

C'était encore plus simple de se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Mais il voyait les regards que lui adressait aussi Haru, il sentait à quel point il était à l'aise avec lui, le courant qui passait.

Et il ne pouvait pas. C'était absurde. Il savait depuis le début que c'était interdit. Rin était son meilleur ami, et était amoureux de l'homme à côté de lui. Les amis passent avant tout, alors il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir, normalement. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

Mais il savait qu'il était sur le point de franchir la ligne. Que oui, jamais il ne pourrait se comporter comme ça avec Haru face à Rin. Ce serait une trahison. C'était son ancien petit ami. Il le prendrait très mal.

Il tourna la tête, serrant les paupières pour faire disparaître toute sa culpabilité. Il continuait de se persuader que les choses n'iraient jamais aussi loin. Ils étaient peut-être un peu tactiles, mais ils étaient surtout amis, de toute façon, il ne ferait jamais un coup pareil à son meilleur ami voilà ce qu'il se répétait, comme pour se convaincre.

Le silence s'écoula alors. Le cœur lourd, il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Haru mit un CD pour combler le vide. L'album blanc.

 _« I'm so tired I don't know what to do  
I'm so tired my mind is set on you  
I wonder should I call you but I know what you would do »_

Puis, finalement, le conducteur décida qu'il valait mieux qu'ils parlent :

« Après Kagoshima, on pourrait aller à Okinawa. C'est l'occasion rêvée. Même s'il fera chaud. »

La tentative d'éclaircir l'atmosphère fut appréciable, mais ne fonctionna pas vraiment sur le passager. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux, alors que les remords s'emparaient de lui, et qu'il écoutait la voix lancinante de John Lennon. Mais quand il tourna la tête, vit que Haru tenait encore le volant assez fort, et que ses yeux bleus reflétaient la lumière du soleil, il lâcha doucement :

« On fait comment avec la voiture? »

La poigne du plus petit se desserra enfin un peu.

« Il y a des ferrys jusqu'à Okinawa.

– C'est pas super cher?

– Tu as de l'argent.

– Pas à volonté non plus.

– On verra d'ici là, fit-il avec un soupir. En tout cas j'aurai plus envie de nager là-bas que si on remonte le pays et qu'on arrive à Sapporo. »

Un sourire tira le coin des lèvres de Sousuke. Son malaise disparut lentement, et même s'il s'en damnait, il savait que c'était l'effet qu'avait Haru sur lui. Et qu'il appréciait trop cela pour y résister.

/

Cela leur prit la journée pour arriver à Kagoshima, l'extrême sud du pays. Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient pris leur temps durant le voyage en voiture, et n'eurent donc pas la possibilité de beaucoup visiter à leur arrivée. Cependant, cette fois, ils étaient décidés à rester plus longtemps. Ils ne furent alors pas dérangés à l'idée de juste se reposer pour le reste de la journée, et chercher ce qu'ils devraient voir les jours suivants.

En général, de petits hôtels trouvés au hasard leur convenaient. Ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de l'argent, mais ne souhaitaient pas dépenser inutilement non plus. Seulement, dans ce cas-ci, avoir un meilleur logement s'avéra un bon investissement. Rien d'excessif non plus, ils prirent en tout cas un hôtel bien plus fourni que les précédents, ayant notamment une piscine intérieure, un bar, et le wi-fi dans chaque chambre.

Pour finir la journée, ils partirent au parc Shiroyama à côté de leur hôtel, qui leur permettait une large vue sur l'île Sakurajima au centre de la baie qu'était Kagoshima. Alors que le ciel virait violet, et que quelques étoiles apparaissaient, ils s'assirent sur un banc près d'un lampadaire, et lurent un prospectus pris à la réception. Comme ils s'y attendaient, le lendemain serait complet rien qu'en explorant tout Sakurajima et ses volcans, dont la perpétuelle fumée continuait de s'échapper alors qu'ils discutaient.

Sousuke prit discrètement une ou deux photos, et fut silencieusement hilare pendant quelques minutes, puis bruyamment quand Haru vit ses épaules tremblantes. Celui-ci maudit ensuite son incapacité à manier tout ce qui est technologique lorsqu'il vit qu'un des clichés consistait en sa tête placée de sorte que l'on croie que la fumée s'en échappait, et qu'il ne put le supprimer.

« Quand même, fit-il un peu plus tard, quand l'autre eut cessé de faire la tête. Au bout d'un moment à ne voir que des villes portuaires, ça se répète un peu. Faudra qu'on rentre un peu dans les terres, si on ne va pas à Okinawa.

– Je veux aller à Okinawa, répondit immédiatement Haru.

– Ok, dans ce cas _après_ être allés à Okinawa... » Sousuke haussa les épaules. « Même si on ne peut pas nager, ça changera. J'aimerais bien t'amener à Osaka, aussi. »

L'ancien nageur resta silencieux une seconde, avant de murmurer :

« Quand je pourrai à nouveau nager, on fera ce que tu voudras. »

Un sourire large naquit chez le plus grand, qui détourna la tête pour cacher son air si satisfait.

« Dans ce cas, je vais faire en sorte que cela arrive le plus tôt possible. Qu'on puisse en profiter, et aussi bouger.

– Quoi, tu as un _plan_?

– Je ne dirais pas ça, s'esclaffa-t-il. Juste que j'y ai réfléchi. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est changer tes souvenirs par rapport à la natation, les détacher de simplement la compétition, ou au contraire te faire y retourner pour te rappeler du positif et pas du négatif. »

Haru sembla se fermer un peu en entendant cela, se contentant de vaguement hocher la tête. Cependant, Sousuke sut qu'il était autorisé à creuser un peu plus, et ne se sentit pas coupable de demander :

« Ça se passe comment, exactement? »

Il déglutit, et resserra la prise de son bras contre le genou qu'il avait ramené près de lui, le pied sur le siège en pierre sur lequel il était assis. Il réfléchit un instant, avant d'expliquer d'une voix un peu rauque :

« Dès que je suis sur le plot, je deviens raide. Ça m'était déjà arrivé, avant, quand j'étais au lycée. Et si je saute quand même, c'est comme si l'eau était lourde, que je nageais dans la boue. »

Il fixa son profil, illuminé d'un côté par le lampadaire non loin d'eux, et les ombres qui couvraient l'autre moitié. Son regard, lui aussi, perdit un certain éclat, alors qu'il racontait :

« J'entends, en écho, les choses écrites dans les lettres, mais prononcées par des gens que je connais, comme Makoto ou Rin... » Il passa une main sur son front. « Il est arrivé une fois où j'ai vraiment cru que je nageais dans du sang, aussi. »

Automatiquement, le bras de Sousuke vint entourer ses épaules, et amena sans réfléchir son front pour qu'il repose contre le haut de son crâne.

« Tu étais seul à chaque fois, j'imagine? » chuchota-t-il, sentant sa gorge sèche. Haru hocha la tête. « Tu le seras pas, cette fois. »

La poigne de son avant-bras sur sa jambe se desserra, et l'ancien nageur glissa sa main sur celle de son ami. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, mais il ne fit rien, n'eut pas le courage ni l'envie de se dérober. Les membres entremêlés, il entendit vaguement :

« Tu... aimes Osaka, malgré tout? »

Haru cherchait à changer de sujet, et peut-être bien à ce que Sousuke puisse aussi se confier, alors qu'ils étaient seuls sur la plate-forme d'observation. Les mots sortirent tous seuls.

« Je pense. Je n'ai pas été très épanoui là-bas, mais la ville a ses bons côtés. Les gens sont très sympas. Tu sais, il y avait un vieil épicier près de chez moi, l'air un peu rustre et parlant pas très bien japonais... »

Il raconta sans réfléchir ses souvenirs de la capitale de Naniwa. Les années qui s'étaient écoulées si rapidement, et qui ne lui donnaient pas l'impression d'approcher la trentaine. Il décrit ses endroits préférés de la ville, les restaurants où il allait et mangeait le mieux, parla des quelques amis qu'il s'était fait bien que les liens se soient rapidement dissipés.

Haru le remercia silencieusement lorsqu'il eut fini de parler. Ils se remirent alors sur pieds, et rentrèrent à leur hôtel, le dos de leur main s'effleurant.

C'est en voiture qu'ils prirent la direction de l'île le lendemain, traversant en ferry avant d'aller faire l'exploration du volcan. On leur avait fortement interdit de faire la randonnée à pieds, à cause des perpétuelles éruptions. Ils purent cependant faire le tour du cercle autorisé, de 2 km de rayon autour des volcans, et admirer eux-mêmes les effluves de lave dégringolant les pentes.

Cela fut cependant rapidement fini, et leurs jambes les menèrent aux chemins de randonnée près de l'eau, qui donnaient sur des paysages impressionnants de la baie dévastée par les coulées, notamment celle de la grande éruption de 1914 qui avait ravagé le paysage de Kagoshima et recouvert de cendres la partie est de la ville.

Le soleil était encore bien puissant en cette journée, et la lourdeur de l'air fut plus difficile à supporter que d'habitude. Ils parlèrent alors peu, profitant chacun des paysages, prenant tour à tour quelques photos. Haru se figea aussi plusieurs minutes quand il aperçut un écureuil, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains crispées sur l'appareil par peur de faire un geste qui effraierait l'animal. Sousuke se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un chat en ayant repéré un autre.

Ils arrivèrent au temple Kurokami, reconnu pour son Torii qui avait été recouvert par la lave et dont seul le haut dépassait désormais du sol. Dans ces lieux, quelques touristes traînaient, mais ce n'était pas contraignant comme à Miyajima. Parfois, lorsque certains se postaient à côté d'eux pour observer le même paysage, ils échangeaient rapidement, parlaient de la météo, du site, puis s'éloignaient. Haru, en général, le laissait faire la conversation.

Malgré tout, quelques personnes qui marchaient à peu près au même rythme qu'eux se joignirent à leur déjeuner, sur le point d'observation le plus haut de l'île. Un trio de jeunes filles venant de Shikoku leur parla alors de leur île natale, et Haru marmonna qu'il faudrait qu'ils s'y rendent aussi au moins une fois. Cela les poussa à raconter leur voyage à travers le Japon, et les étudiantes les écoutèrent avec des yeux brillants.

« C'est génial ce que vous faites! Moi aussi je prendrais bien une année sabbatique pour ça...

– Je te le souhaite, sourit l'ancien policier. Et surtout que tu ne te retrouves pas ici pour la même raison que moi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé?

– Le chômage. » ricana-t-il, et celle qui avait posé la question s'empressa de s'excuser.

Il secoua la tête, puis hésita, et finit par dire en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Haru.

« Je me dis au final que c'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. Alors je me plains pas. »

Le plus petit laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir grand en entendant ça, ses baguettes se figeant au-dessus de son riz. Puis il tourna la tête, l'air clairement gêné, et son visage rosissant, tandis qu'une des demoiselles expliquait qu'elle avait bien envie de démissionner, détestant son poste dans une maison d'édition de Tokyo.

L'après-midi était bien avancé quand ils revinrent à leur voiture, ainsi que sur la terre ferme. Cependant, son compagnon se figea en voyant un panneau qui indiquait qu'il y avait une plage, à Ibusuki, où l'on proposait des bains de sable. Sousuke, pas ultra enthousiaste, se retrouva malgré tout traîné jusqu'à celle-ci.

C'était bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bien bien mieux. Il fut si décontracté, dès qu'il fut recouvert de sable chaud, qu'il s'endormit, le soleil encore brillant au-dessus de lui. Il se réveilla cependant en sursaut en entendant le bruit de l'appareil photo.

Il se sentit immédiatement rougir, et se mit à crier :

« Eh! C'est pas cool, je peux pas bouger! Et pourquoi tu es déjà sorti?

– J'avais trop chaud.

– Efface ça!

– Seulement si tu m'apprends comment effacer celle d'hier. »

Ce fut donc deux photos embarrassantes qui se retrouvèrent sur l'appareil, et Sousuke promit qu'il ne supprimerait _jamais_ la photo de Haru, voire l'utiliserait comme fond d'écran de son futur portable. La menace lui fut renvoyée, et ils continuèrent de se chamailler tout en se douchant pour se débarrasser du sable qui les recouvrait.

/

La semaine s'écoula dans la même humeur. Ils se taquinaient, ils marchaient proches l'un de l'autre, s'échangeaient le volant, laissaient leurs mains s'effleurer lorsqu'ils se passaient les boîtes de CD's, dans la voiture.

Ils visitèrent Nagasaki, sa baie, son parc de la paix, et alors que Haru rendait silencieusement hommage à un de ses ancêtres ayant péri dans la catastrophe, il pria lui aussi, leurs épaules collées. Ils explorèrent l'île qui se trouvait non loin, remplie d'immeubles abandonnés s'élevant solitairement, fouettés par les vents maritimes violents; et un groupe de jeunes américains tenta d'inviter l'ancien nageur pour la soirée. Sousuke plaça instinctivement une main en bas de son dos.

Ils essayèrent Takao, notamment pour essayer les onsens, et à nouveau fuir le monde, les touristes. Dans le bain, Sousuke ricanait en voyant le plus petit s'endormir. Il amena sa main pour lui écarter les cheveux des yeux, laissa son pouce caresser sa joue. Même lorsque les pupilles bleues se rouvrirent et le prirent sur le fait, il se laissa s'y noyer.

Ils explorèrent les gorges Takachiho, et le plus grand avait espoir que cela donne envie à l'éternel amoureux de l'eau de plonger. Les cascades étaient nombreuses, magnifiques, et, seuls sur leur barque, à traverser les courants, ils passèrent sous les jets naturels, et s'arrosèrent. Haru, les yeux brillants, enleva soudain son t-shirt, alors qu'en revenant sur la terre ferme, ils trouvaient un ruisseau à l'eau transparente, sur un chemin de randonnée trouvé par hasard. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin que les genoux. Sousuke ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre son coeur le soir-même, alors que la frustration et le désespoir prenaient le pas sur son ami, et qu'ils finissaient par partager un lit.

Sousuke se persuadait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, et Haru semblait s'y résigner. Il remerciait Shaka que son compagnon soit de nature paisible, et accepte de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il insultait ensuite Enma, qui ne l'empêchait jamais d'égoïstement continuer à se rapprocher, de tester la flamme, au risque de se brûler.

Un soir, en revenant de Kumamoto, ils choisirent de ne pas sortir pour la soirée. Ils souhaitaient aller sur l'île Yakushima le lendemain, qui n'était accessible qu'en bateau, et il faudrait qu'ils partent vers quatre heures du matin pour explorer l'île sauvage éloignée de la côte. Cependant, Sousuke prit de l'intérêt pour l'ordinateur de son compagnon, et trouva son dossier films. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de rapprocher leurs lits et de se faire une soirée tranquille à se regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien posséder.

Il avait quelques classiques d'animation, dont un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Haru retint un sourire en le mettant, mais ne dit rien, alors que le générique de _Ponyo sur la falaise_ défilait. Il comprit au bout de quelques minutes. Évidemment que le personnage principal devait s'appeler Sousuke. Évidemment que Ponyo devait dire toutes les 5 minutes qu'elle _aimait_ _Sousuke_. Il eut envie d'aplatir sa main sur le visage de son soi-disant ami, pour qu'il cesse ce sourire moqueur qui passait son air impassible à chaque fois qu'on prononçait son nom.

Le film se termina bien vite, et ils cherchèrent autre chose à regarder. Ils finirent par profiter du wi-fi pour télécharger quelque chose, oubliant que cela réactivait Skype. Ils sursautèrent alors quand ils virent un appel de la part de Rin.

Haru lui lança un regard. Sousuke se contenta de se couvrir les yeux et de hocher la tête. Sur ce coup-ci, fuir était inutile, et ne serait que suicidaire.

« _Eh bah vous êtes vivants à ce que je vois_. » entendit-il son meilleur ami ronchonner. Il soupira alors longuement, et se redressa pour apparaître dans le cadre.

« Salut Rin... se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

– _Salut. Vous avez l'air ravis de me voir en plus._

– Je suis pas maso au point d'être ravi à l'idée de me faire engueuler. » Haru choisit de rester silencieux, le regardant en coin.

Les traits de Rin se tordirent, puis il siffla :

« _Je vais pas vous engueuler, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais_ _bordel_ _, des nouvelles, quoi!_

– J'en ai donné à Makoto dès que je pouvais, répondit le plus petit.

– _Eh bah ça fait plaisir, c'était à ce point chiant de m'appeler?_

– On va très bien, Rin. Désolés de t'avoir inquiété. »

Si facilement, le rouquin sembla accepter l'excuse, et Sousuke observa cela les sourcils haussés. C'était donc cela le pouvoir qu'avait le brun sur son meilleur ami. C'était impressionnant. Lui comme Sousuke étaient rudement faibles.

« _Vous êtes où?_

– À Kagoshima.

– _Kago— !?_ _Bordel_ _, qu'est-ce que vous faites là-bas?_

– On se promène.

– Il prend des photos, ajouta Haru.

– Et il apprend à en prendre. » ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre à la pique.

Rin observa leur conversation avec un œil un peu surpris, mais laissa couler. Ils lui parlèrent alors rapidement de leur voyage, où ils avaient été, sans trop entrer dans les détails. C'était comme s'ils voulaient garder quelques moments rien que pour eux. Peut-être aussi que Sousuke ne voulait pas que le nageur sache à quel point il s'entendait avec son ancien collègue.

« _Vous allez où ensuite? Vous savez quand vous rentrerez?_ »

Sousuke hésita un instant sur quoi répondre. Et fut surpris que l'autre s'en charge, d'un ton assez pressé, comme pour éviter qu'il réponde à sa place.

« Non, on ne veut pas y penser. »

Il cilla un peu, mais acquiesça, pour soutenir ses propos. Il se mit à souhaiter rapidement que la conversation se termine, et il s'en voulut lorsqu'il vit le regard déçu de son meilleur ami quand il lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'ils se couchent. Ils raccrochèrent alors, et un léger silence plana entre eux.

Haru ne fit pas de commentaire, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils éteignirent Skype et se remirent à la recherche d'un bon film à se regarder. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur _Inception_ , bien que Sousuke ne garantisse pas qu'il resterait éveillé jusqu'au bout.

Et il finit bel et bien par s'endormir au bout d'une heure et demie, incapable de suivre les explications compliquées lancées à tout va dans le film. Seulement, un bruit sourd le réveilla, et il entendit la pluie avant de la voir s'abattre sur leurs vitres. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets, l'ordinateur avait été éteint, et seule la lumière extérieure illuminait la chambre.

Il remua, se sentant un peu pâteux, jusqu'à se rendre compte que Haru était encore éveillé, appuyé contre la tête du lit, et fixait la pluie ainsi que les éclats des éclairs qui surgissaient par moments. Sousuke ne put que le fixer, alors que le bleu de ses yeux semblait luire dans l'obscurité. Mais il était très immobile, et cela serra un peu son estomac. Il plaça alors une main sur son poignet.

« Haru, ça va? »

Celui-ci remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il était réveillé. Il resta bouche entrouverte une seconde, comme choqué, et sentit son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les orages... » il s'humidifia les lèvres, les pupilles immédiatement attirées par le spectacle extérieur. « D'ordinaire, il fait trop chaud pour que j'aie envie de faire quoi que ce soit, même nager. Et puis il fait lourd. »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, et, d'un souffle, il glissa :

« Mais aujourd'hui je me sens bien. Comme si ça ne pouvait m'atteindre. Comme si j'étais réellement libre, et...

– Tu as envie de nager? » chuchota-t-il, comme un secret.

Frissonnant, Haru se tourna vers lui. Puis il hocha la tête.

D'un mouvement, Sousuke fut debout, sa main ne lâchant pas le poignet de son ami. Il attrapa leurs serviettes et maillots, puis le traîna à travers l'hôtel et ses couloirs sombres. Il semblait y avoir une panne d'électricité. Ils en profitèrent alors pour passer les portiques menant à la piscine intérieure, vide de monde, sans surprise. En plus, avec l'orage, personne ne les entendrait.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le bord, au-dessus de l'eau. La piscine n'avait pas de plots, et toute sa longueur était bordée de vitres qui auraient dû leur montrer l'extérieur qui à cet instant était caché par les gouttes. Le crachin résonnait dans la salle, mais Sousuke entendait malgré tout la respiration profonde de l'ancien nageur.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient centrés sur l'eau en dessous lui, et son visage était contorsionné entre la hâte ainsi qu'une certaine détresse. Sa nuque était tendue, ses bras le long de son corps. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait nager comme ça, qu'il avait besoin d'un déclencheur, quelque chose qui le fasse se détendre, et qu'il puisse nager. Il parla doucement, mais assez fort pour que l'ancien nageur l'entende :

« Concentre-toi sur le bruit de la pluie, et prends ton temps.

– Je... » il hésita, l'air encore un peu hagard, jusqu'à fuser ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu plongeras avec moi? »

Haru s'accrochait à lui. Peut-être que c'était simplement car il n'y avait personne d'autre, peut-être qu'il était le seul qu'il voulait à cet instant. Sousuke, lui, acquiesça, car il savait bien que, l'un comme l'autre, tout lui allait, que s'il avait besoin de lui, il l'aiderait. Et en serait heureux.

« Je serai là, quoiqu'il se passe. »

Il déglutit, puis acquiesça. Il ferma un instant les paupières, alors que le plus grand se taisait, le laissant se concentrer, se décontracter. Au bout d'un moment, Haru grimaça :

« Ça ne marche pas.

– Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose? tenta-t-il, la voix grave sous la tension qui le parcourait, entre la chaleur ambiante, le faible éclairage, et la veine qui ressortait de la nuque de son ami, qu'il voulait apaiser de sa main.

– Juste... parle. »

Il ne comprit pas en quoi cela pourrait changer quelque chose. Il ne put imaginer que l'homme à côté de lui trouve vraiment du réconfort en sa présence. Mais il s'y mit quand même, sans réfléchir.

« Quand je suis arrivé à Tokyo, je me suis perdu tous les jours en me rendant à la piscine. J'ai mis un mois à vraiment trouver mon chemin. Je l'ai bien caché vu que je suis tout le temps avec toi, mais j'ai vraiment le pire sens de l'orientation qui soit. »

Un léger sourire étira la bouche de Haru, qui respira plus profondément. La pluie semblait soudain tomber au ralenti derrière lui.

« Au collège, j'ai même pas pu trouver où se trouvait le cinéma où je devais avoir un rencard. Du coup le lendemain j'ai fait croire à ma copine que j'avais été retenu à l'entraînement, et à l'époque j'ai pensé qu'elle m'avait cru. J'ai su que c'était faux quand elle a rompu deux semaines après. »

Le nageur leva les yeux vers le plafond, les bras le long du corps, et les épaules plus basses, le dos moins contracté. Le tonnerre ne l'atteignait même plus, comme un doux murmure au loin.

« Au final je suis pas sorti avec un gars avant l'université, et c'était parce que j'avais fini dans une boîte gay avec des amis, pour rire à la base. Mais au final je me suis dit que ça m'allait parfaitement, et j'ai couché avec un gars pour la première fois cette soirée-là. J'ai tellement flippé le lendemain que j'ai été faire plein de tests car j'avais peur que la capote ait pas tenu. Tu veux que je fasse un décompte? »

Comme si ses mots s'envolaient, n'avaient aucune importance, que seul le son de sa voix avait compté, Haru hocha la tête, et Sousuke sut qu'il était prêt. Le plus petit murmura :

« 100m, Free. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Un grondement résonna derrière le sifflement de ses oreilles. Mais il ne voulait rompre le moment, et répondit alors rapidement :

« Je nagerai le papillon. »

Puis ils se mirent en place tous les deux. L'ancien policier trembla un peu, alors que les souvenirs des compétitions, si lointaines, le recouvraient, qu'il se penchait pour attraper le bord de la piscine, tout en annonçant le compte à rebours.

« _Take your marks._ »

Il se tut une seconde. Puis un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel. Ils plongèrent en même temps.

Sousuke poussa les limites de ses bras, alors que les habitudes reprenaient lentement possession de lui. Il se dit une seconde que c'était la pire chose à faire, de partir sans s'étirer ni s'échauffer, mais s'en ficha. Sa blessure était vieille, ce n'était qu'une course, il avait guéri.

Au premier tournant, il était devant, et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à gauche. Haru avait failli se cogner, étant certainement trop habitué aux piscines de 50m alors que celle-ci n'en faisait que 10. Sa coulée fut cependant profonde, et il revint rapidement à la surface, ses bras fendant l'eau.

Leurs battements faisaient gicler l'eau hors du bassin, qui n'était clairement pas prévu pour cet effet. Mais il ne s'en soucia guère, alors qu'il poussait au bout de ses limites, appuyant toujours plus sur ses bras, tentant d'accélérer les ondulations de ses jambes.

Dans les derniers mètres, ils étaient côte à côte, et Sousuke sentait l'euphorie l'envahir, alors que la ligne d'arrivée semblait si proche. Ce fut comme un ancien livre adoré de son enfance retrouvé, comme s'il revoyait un de ses plus vieux amis. Cette sensation, celle de l'adrénaline en nageant contre un autre plus fort que soi, ainsi que la volonté de ne rien lâcher, tout pour arriver premier, le rendit profondément nostalgique.

Il ne sut qui avait abattu sa main en premier, et il s'en ficha éperdument. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'il reprenne son souffle, puis essuie ses yeux piquants après qu'il ait nagé sans lunettes. Mais dès qu'il put, il se tourna vers Haru, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Il vit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et ne sut que dire tandis qu'il laissait sa respiration redevenir normale. Il admira le trajet des gouttes sur le visage blanc, illuminé par la lune alors que la tempête venait de finir, et que finalement les astres venaient éclairer la pièce.

L'autre se tourna lentement vers lui. Puis lui fit un sourire, le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu, qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Il eut l'air soulagé, euphorique, reconnaissant, en le voyant. Et puis autre chose sur lequel il ne mit pas le doigt immédiatement.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Haru fondit sur lui, ses bras l'entourèrent, et son torse se colla au sien. Lentement envahi par la même extase, Sousuke rendit l'étreinte avec force, sentant un rire naître au creux de sa poitrine.

« Bon sang, Haru...! Tu l'as fait! »

Ils restèrent dans l'eau encore un moment, le plus petit resserrant sa poigne, et gardant son visage collé contre sa peau. Sans réfléchir, il vint apposer sa tempe contre celle de l'autre, qui se détendit aussi dans l'étreinte. Les mains se mirent à passer dans des cheveux, ou contre une taille. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Et Sousuke sut quelle émotion il n'avait réussi à nommer en apercevant Haru. Celui-ci lui avait semblé amoureux.

Dans son ventre naquirent des millions de papillons quand les lèvres de son ami glissèrent sur les siennes.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _You gotta love your man  
Take him by the hand  
Make him understand  
The world on you depends  
Our life will never end_

* * *

Story time : à la base, le titre de ce chapitre était _Is this love?_ , de Bob Marley. Ça rentrait pas trop pour ce qui est genre musical, mais bon, c'est ma fic, les titres sont là parce que JE les aime, et osef, en plus les paroles étaient parfaites avec le déroulement du chap.

Mais en me baladant sur Youtube, je suis tombée sur une chanson de The Doors que je ne connaissais pas bien, car je ne connais en effet pas bien The Doors, à part pour _The end_. Et là, bam. Une chanson avec « orage » dans le titre ET dans le contenu? Une chanson franchement cool? Une chanson qui est dans le genre des autres pistes utilisées jusque-là? Une chanson dont les paroles rentrent aussi parfaitement dans le chap?

J'ai pas hésité une seconde. Cette fic je l'ai écrite car j'aime la musique et apprécie l'idée de vous la faire découvrir mais aussi j'ai écouté énormément de morceaux géniaux en l'écrivant, et j'en ai découvert autant.

 _I'm so tired_ , c'est les Beatles, et l'album blanc. D'ailleurs, ayant été incapable de trouver cette version sur youtube, j'en suis venue à l'acheter sur iTunes ^^ Et impossible de la trouver sur Youtube, c'est donc une autre version, dans la playlist, je suis désolée D:

Enfin, pour finir cette longue note de fin, ceux qui me lisent depuis un moment, ou ont juste lu mon autre fic longue Free ( _J'avance_ ), savent qu'il y a un personnage que je fais revenir à chaque fic, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme une référence à mes premières fics, ça me fait juste rire. Donc si vous reconnaissez ce perso, GG! :P


	8. Absolute beginners

Salut à tous, contente de la réception qu'a eue le chapitre précédent ^^ Je ne vous fais pas plus languir (désolée, je poste un peu en retard, mais sauver Hyrule, c'est un travail à plein temps), bonne lecture!

* * *

8\. Absolute Beginners (David Bowie)

Un immense blanc se forma en Sousuke. Il ne réfléchit plus, dès qu'il sentit le souffle de Haru sur ses lèvres, puis qu'elles se touchèrent finalement, s'effleurant, se pressant chastement.

La main dans ses cheveux était agréable contre son crâne. Dans le noir, l'eau, la lourdeur ambiante, il se sentait soûl, alors que son ventre se serrait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de revivre son premier baiser.

Le soulagement, celui de pouvoir enfin faire tomber le masque, l'enivra, et lui fit lâcher une respiration tremblante. Il monta lui aussi une main pour qu'elle prenne en coupe la mâchoire de l'autre. Puis il ouvrit les lèvres, laissa un râle passer sa gorge alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Il s'abreuva des sensations grisantes, comme s'il était assoiffé, comme s'il en rêvait depuis des lustres.

Et la vérité était que c'était peut-être bien le cas. Mais qu'il avait grandi habitué à se mentir à lui-même pour mieux avancer.

Les yeux fermés, il embrassa un coin de la bouche de Haru, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur sa hanche, profitant d'être dans l'eau pour facilement le soulever, avoir plus de contact. Plus rien ne comptait, à cet instant, à part la chaleur contre laquelle il se blottissait, l'humidité étouffante, les lourds battements de son cœur, le mouvement des lèvres tellement douces contre les siennes.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Qu'il était né pour embrasser Nanase Haruka, dans cette piscine. Le plus grisant et peut-être terrifiant était ces réalisations, qui le submergeaient et ne faisaient que lui donner envie de l'embrasser plus fort. Se dire qu'il se sentait exactement à l'endroit où il devait être, que rien n'était comparable à cet instant, qu'il se sentait tomber amoureux, même si tout semblait aller si vite et pourtant à un rythme parfait.

Et Sousuke faillit lâcher ces mots. Emporté, ivre, il manqua le murmurer. Il se sentit soudain réveillé.

Il vit le visage apaisé du plus petit, sentit ses mains contre lui, son souffle qui se mêlait au sien. Ses muscles se crispèrent, sa respiration se coupa, alors que les mots se répétaient en lui, un écho frappant son crâne.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il faisait là. À quel moment tout avait bien pu changer. Il eut froid, violemment mal au cœur, et se retira de l'étreinte.

« F, Faut qu'on y aille. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre avant de sortir de la piscine et de s'éloigner à grands pas. La terreur le recouvrit, alors qu'il fuyait, encore une fois. Il se sentit profondément perdu, et repoussant, alors qu'il faisait tout pour que son ami ne le regarde pas.

Sousuke pensa à Rin, tous les chagrins qu'il avait consolés quand ils étaient plus jeunes, à toutes ces conversations téléphoniques, si rares et dans lesquelles son ami ne faisait au final que lui parler de son collègue. Il se souvint du jour où il avait revu Haru et s'était dit qu'ils n'étaient que des étrangers. Il se rappela s'être dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être être amis, dans la voiture en allant à Iwatobi. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du moment où il avait basculé. Ce qui avait conduit à tout cela. Ce qui l'avait fait devenir le pire meilleur ami de la terre.

Il dormit avec son oreiller sur la tête, comme si cela le cacherait du monde. Il n'entendit pas Haru rentrer.

/

Seulement, Haru était bel et bien là quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, couché dos à lui, plus proche que prévu car ils n'avaient pas remis leurs lits à leur place initiale. Sousuke n'eut vraiment pas envie de se lever.

Mais il le fit quand même, doucement par peur de réveiller l'autre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il détourna immédiatement le regard, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier. Il avait les lèvres encore un peu rouges.

Il sauta alors dans la douche, mettant l'eau au froid, comme pour se punir. Il effaça de sa peau l'odeur du chlore, il se lava les cheveux, le visage, encore et encore. Il se mettait de petites gifles quand il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait.

Puis il fallut qu'il sorte. Qu'il affronte Haru. Il n'en eut pas envie non plus. Il souhaita appuyer sur le bouton marche arrière, que rien ne se soit produit la veille, que le nageur ait tout oublié, qu'ils n'en parlent pas.

Et ils n'en parlèrent pas. Ils parlèrent à peine, dans un silence qui pour la première fois du voyage était vraiment inconfortable. Haru partit lui aussi se doucher, et il grignota un biscuit en attendant, même s'il n'avait pas faim. Une fois que le plus petit sortit, et fut habillé, Sousuke se contenta de marmonner :

« Bon on... on y va. »

Ils prirent la voiture jusqu'au bateau qui les mènerait à Yakushima. Mais quand ils se garèrent, Sousuke ne sortit pas. Il passait une main sur son visage, se sentant réellement au bord des larmes, et finit par lâcher :

« S'il te plaît Haru, je... ça ne se fait pas, mais est-ce qu'on peut faire comme s'il s'était rien passé hier soir, au moins aujourd'hui? On en parlera plus tard, je te le promets, mais simplement... »

Il grimaça, s'éclaircissant la gorge alors que celle-ci se serrait au fil de ses mots.

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ce voyage à cause de mes conneries. Il est trop important pour moi, et pour toi. Pour que cette journée ne soit pas comme ce matin... »

Il n'osa pas se tourner vers Haru en disant cela. Il entendit juste son silence, et le trouva plus lourd que tout, douloureux, alors que Sousuke continuait de se damner pour ce qu'il avait commis.

« Le problème, finit par murmurer l'ancien nageur. C'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui penses avoir fait quelque chose de mal. »

Glissant une main dans ses mèches, il déglutit, souffla longuement, puis se força à se tourner vers l'autre brun. Il vit qu'il n'était pas non plus dans un très bon état. Ses cernes étaient plus profonds, et un pli se dessinait sur son front. Il voulut mourir, quand il comprenait qu'en plus il causait autant de soucis à son ami.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il était incapable de faire ça, se rendait-il compte. Haru lui plaisait, énormément, plus que ça même; et c'était réciproque. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Et cela, le passager le comprit sans qu'il le prononce. Celui-ci fixa le vague pendant un moment, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

« Lâche. »

Puis il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la plateforme d'embarquement. Sousuke resta assis encore quelques minutes, à réorganiser ses pensées, avant de le suivre. Il paya leurs billets, puis vint s'accouder à la barrière surplombant la mer, à côté de son compagnon. Seulement, il s'était placé plus loin que d'habitude.

Il lui passa son billet, puis ils observèrent en silence un ferry qui s'approchait et s'amarrait près d'eux. Un peu nerveux, et la gorge enrouée, le plus grand tenta :

« J'aimerais quand même qu'on reste amis, tu sais... »

Haru ne se tourna pas vers lui, ses yeux bleus tournés vers les vagues, qui devenaient roses à mesure que le soleil se levait. Il prit son temps pour répondre :

« C'est parce que tu étais avec moi que j'ai pu à nouveau nager, alors tu as intérêt à ne pas t'en aller, en effet. »

Un peu de soulagement le recouvrit, alors que lentement, l'air se détendait entre eux. Il serra les poings, se promettant de ne pas laisser échapper cette chance.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. Je vais nulle part. »

/

Deux heures et demie plus tard, sous le soleil levant, ils arrivaient à Yakushima. L'île presque totalement sauvage était connue, et bien préservée, avec ses immenses forêts de cèdres et ses paysages qu'on croirait sorti d'un _Ghibli_.

L'odeur fut la première chose qui frappa Sousuke. Les arbres émanaient une fragrance qui avait atteint ses narines dès qu'il avait débarqué. Cela fut assez pour lui faire oublier le malaise encore ambiant, alors qu'il lisait tous les prospectus qu'il trouvait, écoutant soigneusement ce que le conducteur du bateau avait à leur expliquer par rapport à l'île.

En faire la randonnée à pieds prenait une bonne dizaine d'heures. Ils avaient aussi la possibilité de louer une voiture pour aller faire le tour de l'île, mais pour entrer et admirer les plus beaux paysages, il n'y avait que la marche. Heureusement pour lui et Haru, ce ne fut pas un problème.

Ils ne discutèrent pas, et dans un sens cela fut préférable vu l'effort physique qu'ils durent fournir. Le premier chemin était plutôt simple, aménagé, et plat. Ils profitèrent des paysages, tout en faisant attention à leur quantité d'eau. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes sur le sentier, car peu de monde était capable d'affronter cette épreuve, et ils en dépassèrent plus qu'ils n'en virent passer devant.

Le Jomonsugi, cèdre de plus de 5m de diamètre et aussi vieux que le Japon lui-même, était cependant au bout d'un chemin différent du premier, bien plus difficile à monter. Il n'y avait plus d'aménagement, et il fallut qu'ils changent leurs chaussures pour ne pas se mettre en danger tant la montée était parfois raide. L'adrénaline secoua Sousuke.

Ils étaient complètement seuls, avec la nature comme fond sonore. Par moments, en entendant des bruissements de feuille, ils se figeaient, et retenaient leur respiration alors qu'ils observaient un cerf passer, les observer eux aussi avant de tranquillement repartir. Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, subjugués et brillants, leur firent oublier tout ce qu'il s'était produit le matin même.

Leurs estomacs crièrent famine aux alentours de onze heures, et ils profitèrent d'une clairière et des roches couvertes de mousse pour déjeuner. Ils s'hydratèrent au maximum, car la canopée rendait l'air encore plus lourd qu'il ne l'était normalement. Il faisait si humide qu'il sentit même son épaule lui faire un peu mal, chose qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire que les jours de grosse pluie.

Des singes surgirent alors qu'ils mangeaient, et si Haru leva un sourcil, Sousuke se crispa, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils volent son déjeuner. L'ancien nageur les prit en photo sans broncher.

« Ils ne vont rien te faire, ils sont sauvages, commenta-t-il à voix basse. Ils n'approcheront pas.

– Je me méfie quand même... ces sales bêtes, elles m'ont volé ma casquette quand on était en Thaïlande avec Rin!

– … c'est vrai que vous y êtes allés. »

Il fit la moue, se relâchant un peu quand les bêtes partirent. Il se souvenait du voyage comme si c'était la veille.

« Bon sang, on a passé une bonne semaine tous les deux, mais je ne le referai jamais. C'était lourd, Rin aime voyager mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons que moi, alors on passait notre temps à se disputer sur où aller. Il a perdu son âme d'explorateur. »

Un léger silence lui répondit, car Haru n'avait peut-être rien à lui dire, ou qu'il refusait de se laisser aller à badiner.

« On dirait que vous vous disputez tout le temps de toute façon, fit-il finalement remarquer.

– C'est parce qu'on s'aime. »

Un bref sourire étira le coin des lèvres de l'autre homme. Sousuke eut l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ, à voir un simple sourire comme une victoire; mais cela lui fit un bien fou.

Ils repartirent rapidement, car ils ne devaient quand même pas trop prendre leur temps s'ils ne voulaient pas affronter la montagne de nuit. Cependant, cette fois, ils marchèrent côte à côte, bien que Haru persiste à laisser de la distance entre eux. Cela fit malheureusement remarquer au plus petit les grimaces que tirait par moments son compagnon, et il lui demanda sans tarder :

« Tu t'es fait mal? »

Il cilla, prit par surprise, et secoua rapidement la tête :

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas. Juste mon épaule, avec l'humidité.

– Tu veux que je prenne certaines de tes affaires dans mon sac?

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Haru étrécit les yeux, visiblement pas satisfait avec cette réponse. Mais il n'insista pas plus. Sousuke en profita pour ressortir l'appareil photo, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'arbre millénaire, et que les paysages devenaient toujours plus somptueux.

Le reste de la randonnée fut tout aussi calme. Ils admirèrent silencieusement les arbres tordus, certains couchés, mais aux troncs aussi grands que des maisons. Il y avait comme un air de sanctuaire dans cette cuvette verte, tandis que l'arbre en son centre semblait garder l'endroit, avec son écorce claire et comme prête à s'effriter si elle était effleurée. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

Sur le chemin retour, ils partirent vers un sentier qu'ils n'avaient pas exploré et qui déviait du chemin principal; pour tomber sur des petites statuettes de _Mononoke_ , laissées en hommage au film s'étant certainement inspiré des paysages de l'île. Sousuke lui demanda s'il l'avait sur son ordinateur, et ils décidèrent de le regarder un de ces jours.

« On aura le temps dans le ferry, demain, fit remarquer Haru, alors qu'ils remontaient dans le bateau, le soleil se couchant au loin. Il part à 18h, d'ailleurs, on aura la journée pour faire autre chose.

– Pour Okinawa? Tu l'as réservé? s'étonna-t-il.

– Tu m'as dit de faire comme je voulais. » se contenta-t-il de dire pour se justifier.

Et Sousuke n'aurait jamais protesté. Il s'était mis à craindre pour leur voyage, au contraire. Mais ils partaient quand même. Le soulagement le recouvrit, alors qu'il imaginait qu'il était peut-être réellement possible de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille.

Mais c'était un mensonge, et il le savait. Car quoi qu'il pense, que cela lui semble inapproprié ou non, il ressentait la même chose qu'avant lorsqu'il était avec Haru. Il avait toujours autant de pulsions difficiles à retenir, de simplement lui prendre la main alors qu'ils rentraient à l'hôtel, de se pencher et ramener ses mèches derrière son oreille. L'avoir embrassé rendait cela encore pire.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent par violentes vagues dès qu'il fut seul, soit sous la douche à nettoyer la crasse accumulée dans la journée, et il cogna son front contre la céramique pour que son bas-ventre se détende. Il respira longuement, se dit que ce n'était qu'un crush, que cela passerait et que cela ne lui valait pas de gâcher son amitié avec Rin, surtout après l'avoir mise à l'épreuve durant des années avec la distance. Cependant, il l'entendit aussi clairement que le matin même.

 _Lâche_

Et il savait pertinemment que c'était vrai.

/

Le voyage en ferry appela de longues heures à simplement discuter, bien que ce soit d'abord derrière le mur qui s'était à nouveau érigé entre eux. Ils avaient plus de vingt-six heures de voyage avant d'arriver à Naha, la grande ville d'Okinawa. Et s'il y avait de beaux paysages méritant d'être admirés, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement obligés de s'occuper.

Ils regardèrent quelques films au fond de leur chambre de Seconde classe, en profitèrent aussi pour dormir et se remettre de leur excursion de la veille. Mais le reste du temps, quand ils ne mangeaient pas, ils se contentaient de rester dans le grand salon, et simplement parler.

Ils abordèrent des sujets jamais effleurés. Ils apprirent de nombreuses choses l'un sur l'autre, encore plus quand, le soir, Sousuke ne résista pas à l'appel du bar. Alors face aux vitres qui leur montraient l'océan infiniment bleu-marine se mélangeant à la Voie lactée, ils laissèrent leur retenue de côté. Ils se remirent à défaire le mur, pierre par pierre, comme s'il n'était pas revenu pour une raison. Comme si c'était l'ordre des choses.

Sousuke parla de ses années lycée, de ses blessures à répétition, de la dépression à l'université, de l'isolement. Il parla de sa vie terne à Osaka, bien qu'il n'ait pas été le plus à plaindre. Il parla de choses dont il n'avait jamais parlées à Rin, des sentiments intériorisés, de la jalousie à son égard, de la colère qu'il ressentait encore parfois alors qu'il se rappelait avant tout avoir été abandonné encore et encore par celui-ci, et de la vengeance puérile que son départ pour Osaka avait peut-être été.

Et Haru lui parla aussi. Assis côte à côte, sur des chaises surélevées, et avec la lumière tamisée, il lui confia lui aussi des secrets. Ses doutes lorsqu'il était au lycée, sa peur glaçante lors des régionales, peur qui s'était transformée en colère. Ses années d'entraînement lorsqu'il devait se faire une place dans le milieu, à voir son meilleur ami et seul appui pendant des années s'éloigner, faire sa vie sans lui. Lui aussi un peu de jalousie envers Rin, qui était parvenu si facilement à devenir insouciant et à l'aise dans la vie après ses années en Australie.

Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais vraiment eu le même genre de vie, ils se retrouvaient l'un dans l'autre, et cela ne faisait que les rapprocher. Ils comprenaient ces sentiments d'isolement tout en étant entourés, ils comprenaient le paradoxe de vouloir moins que ce que les gens attendaient d'eux.

« Rin parlait parfois de toi, tu sais. » Haru but son verre, visiblement un cocktail au kir. « Tu lui manquais, mais il se disait que au moins tu devais être heureux, à Osaka. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui de comprendre qu'il avait eu tort. »

Il était tard, aux environs de 3h du matin, et le bar était quasiment vide. Ils restaient là car ils avaient la possibilité de veiller, boire, vu qu'ils n'arriveraient le lendemain qu'à 18h30. L'alcool, la proximité, le confort les faisaient parler sans retenue. Et bien qu'il ait honte, Sousuke avoua :

« Je sais. J'y pensais, parfois. Je voulais lui parler. Pas qu'à lui, à mes parents aussi, et à quiconque voudrait m'écouter. Mais je finissais toujours par me dire que ce n'était pas important. Que cela les dérangerait. Qu'ils me gonfleraient avec ça ensuite. » il haussa les épaules. « Que j'avais aucune raison de me plaindre, au fond. »

Le plus petit l'écouta, absorbé par ses mots. Il tâcha d'ignorer le plaisir qu'il ressentait en voyant cela, ainsi que l'envie de simplement déplacer sa main de quelques centimètres, vers sa sœur, se laisser faire.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, lorsque tout s'est arrêté? »

Il déglutit, but son verre qui n'était que de la vodka. Une pierre de plus qui tombait. Puis, après s'être éclairci la gorge pour faire passer la brûlure, il souffla :

« Le vide. Juste ça. L'impression que ma vie entière était un trou, un puits sans fond, dont je ne toucherais jamais le sol et pourrais encore moins remonter à la surface. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus rien, que j'étais seul, que j'avais laissé aller tout ce à quoi je tenais. Si Rin ne m'avait pas téléphoné par hasard... » il mit du temps à le dire, mais l'alcool le poussa à confesser : « J'étais prêt à vraiment plonger dans le fleuve. »

Haru ne laissa rien paraître. Il ne dit rien, ne fit pas de commentaire. Il parut simplement penser à quelque chose, la bouche s'entrouvrant et des inspirations prises soudainement laissant prévoir une prise de parole. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, un nouveau verre. Mais il prononça enfin :

« À l'époque où Rin nous a rejoints. En primaire. » Sousuke acquiesça. « Ce fut un moment... compliqué pour moi. »

D'une main, l'ancien nageur froissa sa serviette, reprit une gorgée d'alcool.

« Mes parents n'étaient jamais là. Ma grand-mère malade. On me disait d'améliorer mes chronos, on me parlait de compétition, on me forçait à m'y rendre. Je n'étais pas très bien dans ma peau. Plus je grandissais, plus je me sentais différent, que ce soit car on ne parlait que de ma nage, ou seulement car je m'en fichais des filles. »

Sa langue sortit pour venir humidifier ses lèvres. Sousuke s'en voulut, mais ne put que suivre le mouvement des yeux et déglutir.

« Et Rin est soudain arrivé. Il s'est mis à me parler de relais, alors que ma nage, le free, était bien la seule chose stable que j'avais. Mais il s'en fichait. Il insistait, même quand je répondais non. »

À voix basse, la conversation était seulement entre eux. Et il devina être le premier à entendre ce que lui confiait son ami. Cela fit battre son cœur d'autant plus fort, malgré la bile qui montait tandis qu'il craignait la fin de l'histoire.

« Je me suis senti... Seul, différent, voire incompris. Même Makoto me semblait loin, et incapable de saisir. Ma grand-mère, elle, m'expliquait qu'à dix ans on est un prodige, à quinze un génie, et à vingt une personne ordinaire. Je me demandais pourquoi tant de gens souhaitaient grandir, dans ce cas-là. »

Leurs phalanges s'effleurèrent. Haru ne bougea pas, encore plongé dans son récit. Sousuke, lui, tiraillé entre ce qu'il entendait et la peau contre la sienne, sentait cependant sa nausée grandir.

« Alors, sans réfléchir, un jour de typhon, j'ai plongé pour aller chercher l'écharpe d'une camarade. Et, alors que j'essayais de sortir de la rivière, je me suis soudain dit que si je laissais l'eau me porter, je n'aurais plus aucun souci. » un sourire amer tira une de ses commissures. « Que je me réincarnerais peut-être en sirène. »

Il ne put empêcher le souffle de stupéfaction qui lui échappa, alors que le froid s'emparait de lui. Il voulut dire quelque chose, balbutier un mot, mais en fut incapable. Haru resta à fixer le fond de son verre. Il attrapa celui-ci de la main qui touchait précédemment celle du plus grand, et finit sa boisson.

« Makoto m'a remonté. Rin a assisté à la scène. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Je fais comme si je ne savais pas que c'est la raison pour laquelle Makoto a peur de l'océan, et des tempêtes. » sèchement, il rit. « Tout ça parce que moi aussi, j'ai cru que j'étais dans un vide, que je nageais à contre-courant, et que la seule solution c'était de le laisser m'emporter. »

Cela eut beau lui faire mal au cœur, Sousuke eut encore plus envie de l'embrasser que d'habitude. En tout cas, il ne put empêcher le reniflement qu'il émit, même si aucun mot ne sortit suite à cela. Seule plana la musique derrière eux.

 _"手を取り合って_  
 _このまま行こう_  
 _愛する人よ_  
 _静かな宵に_  
 _光を灯し_  
 _愛しき教えを抱き"_

Ce soir-là, tandis qu'ils dormaient dans la cabine qu'ils partageaient avec cinq autres personnes, il observa la silhouette de son ami. Il avait toujours l'air si loin de lui. Il se sentait toujours incapable de l'atteindre.

Mais c'était pour cela que Haru lui avait tendu la main. Lui, il pensait que les choses pouvaient bien se passer, qu'il avait tort de repousser quelqu'un par peur, et d'être aussi lâche que le jour où le suicide avait effleuré son esprit.

La voix de l'ancien nageur coupa ses réflexions, un chuchotement dans la nuit, pour ne pas déranger leurs colocataires ponctuels :

« Sousuke. »

Il redressa la tête, surpris, et sa respiration bloquée dans sa trachée.

« Ouais? T'arrives pas à dormir?

– Tu bouges. Lorsque tu dors, tu es une bûche, d'habitude. »

Il lâcha un bref rire, et souffla, se réajustant une énième fois dans sa couche, à même pas cinquante centimètres de son ami.

« Excuse-moi. »

Un léger silence plana, les ronflements des autres occupants de la pièce les atteignant enfin. Mais Sousuke ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux. Car il voyait la ligne tendue des épaules de Haru, couché dos à lui, et savait que ses paupières n'étaient pas fermées non plus. Il tenta, timidement :

« Ça va? Trop bu?

– Tu aimes être malheureux? »

Ce fut comme un baquet d'eau glacée qui lui tomba dessus. La bulle d'air coincée dans son thorax lui échappa. Ses yeux écarquillés, il fixa le dos de son ami, ses omoplates bien définies qui dépassaient le haut de son t-shirt, mais qui n'esquissaient pas un mouvement vers lui. Il put seulement balbutier, pitoyable :

« Q, Quoi?

– Tu parlais de te jeter dans le fleuve tout à l'heure.

– Hein-

– Tu as fini par comprendre que c'était idiot. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as vraiment compris ce que tu voulais.

– Quoi? Comment? De quoi tu me parles? » se mit-il à déblatérer, confus, au point que sa voix dérapa, quitta les chuchotements, et le fit se taire soudainement, par peur de réveiller les autres. Et après un petit silence, une inspiration tremblante, Haru lui répondit :

« Tu n'as plus de travail. Tu n'as plus d'appartement. Tu n'as pas de voiture. Tu as toi-même avoué avoir quasiment perdu Rin avec les années. Je croyais que tu essayais de reconstruire tout ça, mais je ne sais plus quoi penser, maintenant. »

Il ne put rien répondre. Rien penser. Seule la voix, sèche, froide, de Haru résonnait en lui, ce murmure qui secoua son âme, en même temps que l'envie de glisser une main jusqu'à l'autre futon, et tenir l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, se remette à lui sourire, le regarder comme il regardait l'océan.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais tu es aussi si égoïste. À croire que tu ne mérites rien, tu abandonnes tous ceux qui pensent que tu vaux la peine d'être suivi. Tout cela en continuant à nous poursuivre, pour seulement nous garder à portée de bras. »

Il revit Haru accoudé à plus d'un mètre de lui sur la barrière. Il le réentendit s'inquiéter pour son épaule, hésitant. Il le revit effleurer sa main de la sienne. Puis la retirer.

« Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Sousuke. Penses-y. »

Il repensa au vide suivant sa démission, sa carrière de nageur brisée. Il semblait tellement semblable à celui provoqué en imaginant l'homme couché à ses côtés disparaître, un beau jour.

Pour la première fois, Sousuke se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, ce que Rin ne savait pas ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les îles d'Okinawa, et eurent l'impression d'être dans un tout autre pays. Les accents ne leur étaient pas familiers, et ils préférèrent rapidement leurs tongs et shorts, sans quoi ils mourraient de chaud. Il y aurait heureusement d'autres choses à faire que les plages, se rassura Sousuke, sinon ç'aurait été dommage de venir juste pour bronzer et dormir quand ils avaient encore tant à voir.

Alors tandis qu'ils descendaient du ferry en voiture, ils profitèrent de la fin d'après-midi pour longer la côte, cherchant un hôtel assez confortable pour plus d'une semaine. Ils évitèrent malgré tout les choses trop clinquantes, n'étant pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'espaces. Ils souhaitaient juste une chambre près de la plage, où ils pourraient aller et venir comme ils le voulaient.

Ils finirent par trouver un hôtel assez cher, mais qui n'était au moins pas trop luxueux. On se sentait bien plus chez soi, et les mini-villas à 100m de l'eau suffirent à les convaincre.

C'était comme s'ils étaient réellement isolés, et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Un endroit où garer leur voiture, et plus qu'une pièce dans laquelle évoluer, avec en plus de cela un accès direct sur la plage. Le seul souci était que pour ne pas avoir quelque chose de trop grand, ils avaient dû se rabattre sur ce qui ressemblait à une suite nuptiale, avec bain pour deux, et évidemment lit double, ainsi qu'un lit simple dans une autre pièce. Heureusement le lit était assez grand pour que ce ne soit pas gênant, bien que Sousuke grimaçât en apercevant cela. Aucun commentaire ne fut cependant fait.

Et il suffit qu'ils posent leurs sacs pour que Haru s'enferme dans la salle de bain et en ressorte avec son maillot et sa serviette à la main. Cela le fit doucement sourire, mais il se pressa pour l'imiter, le laissant partir devant.

Il prit alors son temps pour marcher jusqu'à la plage, appréciant ces quelques instants de solitude, bien qu'il n'ait jamais senti qu'il étouffait en présence de l'autre. Il aimait juste avoir de petits moments pour lui-même, parfois, et c'était surprenant que cela soit si facile d'être constamment avec quelqu'un d'autre après dix ans à se satisfaire de sa vie de célibataire.

Mais cela semblait juste évident, se fit-il la réflexion quand il vit, au loin, Haru avec l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, à fixer la ligne de l'horizon et le soleil qui disparaissait derrière celle-ci. Avec personne sur la plage ainsi que la certitude qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, il laissa ses affaires sur le sable et marcha jusqu'à être à la droite de son ami.

Quand l'ancien nageur remarqua qu'il était là, il se décontracta immédiatement. Sousuke lui demanda si ça allait, et Haru se contenta de murmurer :

« J'ai juste encore un peu de mal. C'est plus simple si tu es à côté. »

Le plus petit se mit à marcher, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les vagues qui ne le faisaient pas vaciller mais semblaient l'accueillir.

« Je ne veux plus identifier ma nage à mes regrets. Je veux me sentir libre en nageant. C'est plus simple lorsque tu es là pour que je me remémore la course qu'on a eue à Kagoshima. Cela m'a rappelé la raison pour laquelle je nageais, avant tout. »

Il serra les poings, et ses épaules se carrèrent. Sousuke vit alors le nageur olympique, l'homme qui avait conquis la natation mondiale. L'homme qui avait grimpé là où le plus grand avait rêvé de se trouver. Son estomac chuta, alors que les mêmes sensations que ce soir-là l'atteignaient.

Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter de se trouver à la même hauteur que Nanase Haruka. Mais il savait que l'autre le voulait pourtant là, avec lui. Il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de ressentir tant de choses pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps, qui avait toujours été un interdit, qui était resté jusqu'à peu la personne avec qui il voyait son meilleur ami finir sa vie. Mais il sentait soudain que c'était peut-être à son tour d'être heureux, et avait terriblement envie d'essayer.

Il resta figé, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable, le cœur battant et le souffle court, alors que Haru se jetait à l'eau, nageait, était si naturel dans celle-ci, si beau. Il plongeait par moments, remontait à la surface pour se laisser porter par le courant, revenait, comme s'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec les éléments.

Mais il ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers Sousuke. Car il souhaitait qu'il le rejoigne. Il ne fallut alors pas lui demander deux fois.

Ils nagèrent ensemble, la distance disparue. Ils observèrent à travers l'eau claire de petits poissons qui passaient entre leurs jambes, alors que le ciel était sombre et qu'ils étaient éclairés par la lune. Ils jouèrent comme des gosses, à s'éclabousser, à tenter de se noyer. Leurs rires se répercutèrent sur la plage vide, alors que Haru était accroché à son dos, et que le plus grand tombait en arrière pour les faire chuter avec fracas.

Quand ils sortirent, c'était épaule contre épaule. Sans se poser de questions, sa main glissa dans celle plus petite. Haru hésita un peu, mais croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Et lorsqu'ils furent devant leur porte, Sousuke s'arrêta, puis retint son compagnon avant qu'il n'entre. Il murmura :

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais un lâche... »

Quelques cigales se firent entendre, dans le silence qui s'installa alors que le brun se retournait, et le fixait de ses yeux tellement bleus, tellement brillants.

« Si je te dis que j'ai envie d'être égoïste, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

Haru ne le lâcha pas du regard.

« Parfois, c'est juste un autre mot pour dire libre. »

Il eut l'impression de respirer fort, alors que la main dans la sienne se resserrait, et qu'il comprenait qu'il était autorisé à le faire. Qu'il avait le droit de se rattraper pour la terrible fin de soirée qu'il leur avait infligé trois jours plus tôt.

Un pas, et Sousuke utilisait sa main libre pour prendre en coupe son visage et recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes.

Il eut chaud, froid, puis fut envahi par une tiédeur agréable, alors que son ventre se tordait d'une manière délicieuse. Sous ses doigts, la peau douce des joues de son ami était familière et plaisante, sa main dans ses cheveux qui le fit se pencher pour pallier à leur différence de taille le guida dans une position qui lui plut. Il n'avait pas à trop se baisser, ni à être dans un entre-deux maladroit. Leurs membres, leurs lèvres, leur taille, tout s'emboîtait.

Haru répondit, ouvrant la bouche et laissant un soupir lui échapper alors qu'il tournait la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa langue. Un frisson les parcourut, engourdit le bout de ses doigts, et Sousuke les fit reculer dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse fermer la porte derrière eux, car il voulait avoir un siège au cas où ses genoux finissaient par le lâcher.

Une fois à l'abri du vent côtier qui commençait à se lever, de la chaleur qui planait encore malgré le crépuscule, ils se séparèrent lentement, et leurs pupilles se croisèrent. Sousuke laissa un sentiment d'excitation, de soulagement se répandre en lui, quand il vit le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son ami. Celui-ci fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, et l'attira simplement dans son étreinte.

Le plus grand se sentit profondément bien, avec l'autre homme contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était avec quelqu'un avec qui les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Quelqu'un qui lui donnait envie de faire tellement, de dire tant de choses, sans même que cela soit nécessaire. Haru l'inspirait, le détendait sans rien faire, lui faisait lentement comprendre ce qui motivait tant les gens à chercher, encore et toujours, l'amour, le _vrai_.

Il passa une main sur son dos, inspira profondément, alors que comme hors du temps, il faisait quelque chose qu'il avait tellement repoussé, vu comme abject. Il se laissait faire par le désir, l'éternelle euphorie, le regard bleu qui l'appelait. Même en sachant pertinemment que rien n'était réglé, que ce qu'il faisait actuellement c'était fuir, à nouveau; il ne put regretter.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'ouvrir réellement à Haru. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de se retenir, de se cacher, avoir peur. Parce que rien n'était comparable à cette simple étreinte, transmission de confiance, d'apaisement, et autres sentiments trop de fois repoussés.

Il releva la tête, et Sousuke ne tarda pas à faire de même, tout pour sonder son regard à la recherche d'un moindre problème, une minuscule trace d'inconfort. Il n'eut rien, alors que Haru retrouvait son air terriblement tendre, peut-être un peu taquin, et lui soufflait :

« On fait quoi maintenant? »

Sousuke l'observa se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Car évidemment qu'il avait de nombreuses fois eu des pensées plus déplacées, qui n'étaient qu'écartées plus violemment. Et ce que lui disait clairement Haru, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, se sentant soudain hébété. Le nageur ne fit que devenir plus narquois, amusé de le voir perdre tous ses mots. Cela le força à balbutier, un rire un peu gêné secouant sa poitrine :

« Tu... veux visiter mon appartement? »

Ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi s'attendait Haru, qui ferma les yeux et détacha l'une de ses mains pour se cacher le visage alors qu'un rire lui échappait. Il n'avait pas de rires éclatants façon Rin, ce n'était pas des gloussements, mais de vrais rires retenus, s'échappant du nez, et Sousuke avait appris à les aimer. À cet instant, il le reçut comme une vraie bénédiction, sa respiration devenant plus facile, et il sourit.

Haru roula alors des yeux, puis le repoussa d'une main, lançant qu'il allait prendre une douche. De son côté, après être resté figé quelques secondes, toucher ses lèvres, et se repasser ce qu'il venait de se produire dans sa tête; il alla s'occuper. Il rangea les quelques affaires qu'ils possédaient, ressortit une boîte de gâteaux qui avait été abandonnée dans la voiture depuis plus d'une semaine. Il les mordillait, car ils étaient évidemment tout secs, quand il revit leur lit et se rappela la villa dans laquelle ils étaient. Sa bouche s'assécha, et il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que la douche était encore allumée. Rassuré, il put aller ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet, et ne fut pas déçu.

Il y avait vraiment de quoi _occuper_ les couples, là-dedans. Ce fut presque drôle, quand il trouva une bible dans le placard en dessous. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de compter avec une fascination presque morbide le nombre de préservatifs, qui étaient évidemment toutes tailles. Quand il entendit l'eau s'arrêter, il referma vivement le tiroir, espérant que le rouge ne recouvrait pas son visage, puis prit des affaires pour sa propre douche.

Celle-ci prit beaucoup moins de temps, d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de se mettre à réfléchir sous celle-ci, pas ce soir. Mais aussi parce que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés du sable qui les recouvrait, il envisageait l'idée que Haru ne veuille pas perdre de temps... Et le nageur semblait avoir pensé à la même chose que lui, car en passant le pas de la salle de bain, il trouva celui-ci devant le même tiroir, à étudier son contenu. Et surtout, bien moins gêné que son compagnon, il le sortait, et le posait sur la table de nuit. Il sentit ses oreilles brûler.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, toujours incapable de savoir ce qui allait se passer, si Haru voulait directement passer à l'étape supérieure, ou se coucher. Sousuke, de son côté, aurait accepté les deux. Mais ne pouvait cacher son extrême envie de ne pas attendre une seconde de plus, laisser toutes ses frustrations s'évacuer, dans leur intégralité. Alors, les lèvres un peu pincées, et tourné vers son ami qui restait devant la table de nuit pour fouiller dans le tiroir, il lança :

« Tu veux te coucher, du coup...? »

Son ton demeurait innocent, comme pour cacher ses espérances les plus profondes et actuellement pressantes. Haru releva la tête. Il baissa les yeux sur la silhouette du plus grand, qui était encore en serviette, alors qu'il avait un boxer et un t-shirt. Puis il lâcha ce qu'il avait en main, contourna lentement le lit jusqu'à se retrouver face à l'ancien policier.

« À ton avis. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Haru posa ses genoux de chaque côté de son bassin, et s'assit sur ses genoux, laissant aussi ses bras entourer sa nuque. Il se contenta de l'étudier du regard, un sourcil haussé, comme pour le défier de faire un mouvement.

Le challenge le détendit un peu, et il amena à son tour ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit, à la fois pour faire un mouvement réciproque mais aussi pour garder l'équilibre.

« Je t'ai proposé de visiter mon appartement, j'ai pas eu de réponse... » grommela-t-il, toujours un peu hésitant dans sa voix, mais incapable de rester silencieux quand Haru le narguait comme ça. Et celui-ci laissa à nouveau ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus grand, avant de les baisser.

« Tu es en train de me demander de te retirer ta serviette?

– Non! s'exclama-t-il, cette fois vraiment rouge. Laisse-moi ironiser deux secondes!

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? fit-il, ayant l'air profondément perdu, voire agacé.

– Tu veux vraiment que je le dise à voix haute? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

– Moi je peux pas…

– Tu te prends trop la tête. » Haru passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa un peu. « Si tu as envie de moi, fais ce que tu veux, Sousuke. Je t'assure que si, moi, je n'en ai pas envie, je te le ferai savoir. »

Et rien qu'avec ça, il arriva à laisser ses lèvres rejoindre celle du plus petit, qui resserra la prise qu'il avait contre lui. Un frisson le parcourut, car il sentit clairement le bassin de Haru s'appesantir contre le sien. En retour, il joignit ses dents au baiser, approfondit leur échange au point d'en lâcher des soupirs. Sousuke se dit qu'il aurait pu rester à embrasser l'autre homme pendant encore de longues minutes tant la sensation était grisante, comme s'il se rassasiait avec ce baiser, après en avoir tant rêvé.

Contre lui, Haru passait une main sur son torse, traçant les restes d'abdominaux qu'il avait perdu au fil des années. Il se détacha un instant, et tourna la tête comme pour étudier ce qu'il avait sous la main.

« On s'est laissé aller, à ce que je vois... »

Il se rebiffa immédiatement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son corps qui lui semblait encore bien musclé, même s'il n'était évidemment pas au niveau de ses années lycée où il allait tous les jours à la salle de sport. Et il va sans dire qu'avec le temps, s'il avait gardé un abonnement, il lui arrivait de sauter une semaine d'entraînement par simple flemme.

Sousuke se vengea alors en amenant ses lèvres contre la nuque face à lui, et utilisa ses bras pour virer son ami de ses genoux, et le faire atterrir sur le lit. Les dents chatouillant encore la peau sensible de Haru, il persifla :

« Même si le cliché des donuts est parfois vrai, tu vas voir si j'ai grossi... »

Et il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répliquer, car il descendit le long de son torse, envoyant voler son t-shirt, puis joignit sa langue à son exploration, ce qui fit rosir les joues de Haru. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son nombril, les doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et sans qu'un mot soit échangé, il laissa la température monter alors que sa main passait l'élastique du sous-vêtement.

Sousuke s'installa par terre, écartant les jambes du plus petit, qui se laissa faire. Il observa le boxer déformé par la présence de sa main, mais aussi l'érection qui durcissait en dessous. Haru, lui, soupira en amorçant un mouvement contre la paume qui l'entourait.

Finalement, il fit descendre le dernier vêtement, conscient que sa serviette à lui aussi n'aurait besoin que de quelques mouvements pour tomber. Mais il s'en ficha quand il put enfin observer l'homme qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son amant, qui s'ouvrait à lui, se dévoilait sans honte, et ne cachait pas son envie de lui faire la même chose.

Il entoura la verge d'une main, et fit un premier geste, comme pour tester les eaux. Le mouvement de bassin qui suivit lui confirma qu'il n'était pas trop brusque, et que Haru n'était pas gêné par sa main non lubrifiée. Malgré tout, il murmura :

« C'est bon? »

Un soupir lui répondit, puis Haru déglutit.

« Ça va. Sousuke?

– Oui? »

Il le lâcha immédiatement, se redressant pour apercevoir son visage, alors que sa main allait caresser sa cuisse. C'était différent, de se comporter ainsi avec Nanase Haruka. Mais pas étrange. Tout à coup, il devenait plus doux, attentionné, comme s'il manipulait un bien précieux. Et ce n'était pas par peur. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire depuis le début, et qu'il avait tant repoussé.

Un peu redressé sur ses coudes, Haru amena une main pour prendre en coupe son visage, et chuchota :

« Ne te pose pas de questions. Je te fais confiance. »

Et en entendant ceci, Sousuke ne réfléchit plus, se laissant enfin emporter par la chaleur dans son ventre. Il hocha la tête, puis amena sa bouche contre l'érection, ne se concentra que sur elle.

Il ressentit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais effleurées en étant intime avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un peu de nervosité, mais aussi, encore et toujours, l'ivresse, l'esprit clair mais l'impression d'être entouré de nuages lourds, comme si le monde ne comptait plus que leur proximité. Toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur Haru. La douceur de ses cuisses, ses doigts calleux frôlant son front, le goût de sa verge, ses membres qui s'écartaient d'un mouvement sensuel et pourtant naturel, ses paupières fermées qui frémissaient, ses cheveux fins qui entouraient délicatement son front plissé.

Il n'était pas très bruyant, lâchant malgré tout de petits gémissements et soupirs. Et si Sousuke appréciait les preuves de plaisir orales, il découvrit rapidement celui de voir un visage d'ordinaire stoïque se tordre, de sentir le frisson de la peau sous ses doigts et sa langue, alors qu'il allait taquiner tous les points sensibles qu'il trouvait.

Mais c'est quand son compagnon lâcha un vrai son, guttural et résonnant dans la chambre, qu'il ne put plus résister. La serviette glissa par terre quand il se releva, poussant aussi le plus petit à reculer jusqu'au centre du lit pour le laisser s'y installer. Comme assoiffé, il alla embrasser Haru, qui répondit avec cette fougue propre à l'amour, tandis qu'ils se laissaient lentement être engloutis par l'excitation moite.

Ils gémirent de concert, se séparant pour respirer, alors que la chaleur montait entre eux. Sousuke glissa sa main jusqu'au tas de trucs sortis du tiroir, dont certains étaient tombés avec le mouvement, et se lubrifia le majeur et l'annulaire. La préparation fut lente mais intense, le plus grand prenant son temps tout en sachant que son amant n'était pas non plus vierge et qu'il faudrait plus que la pénétration pour lui faire plaisir. Il fit alors de longs mouvements, mettant rapidement deux doigts, et les écarta, les plia, chercha les points sensibles de Haru.

Mettre un troisième doigt sembla faire monter la chaleur d'un nouveau cran. Une certaine impatience se propagea entre eux, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, la respiration lourde, les battements de cœur puissants. Sousuke se mit ensuite à chuchoter à l'oreille du brun, tout en lui faisant lâcher de petits sons plus aigus avec des coups de poignets plus courts mais vifs.

Il se retira finalement, et Haru n'hésita pas à écarter à nouveau les jambes, les yeux brillants et la bouche entrouverte. Il embrassa son front humide, puis dès qu'il eut fini de se lubrifier après avoir mis un préservatif, vint se placer à l'entrée. Il échangea un regard avec son amant. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

La pénétration fit frissonner son échine, alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas fait ça depuis longtemps. Serré autour de lui, Haru avait la tête en arrière, ses mains accrochées à ses épaules. Il lâcha un long soupir lorsque Sousuke s'arrêta, complètement rentré, et prit son souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement encore une fois, avant qu'il n'initie le premier va-et-vient.

C'était véritablement différent, se rendait-il compte, alors que pour la première fois il lui suffisait du visage de son partenaire pour sentir son excitation grimper. Il suffisait de sa voix, ses quelques gémissements, pour se sentir déjà près de venir. Car c'était vrai, et il ne pouvait fuir.

L'homme sous lui était le plus beau qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, beau en nageant, beau habillé, beau dénudé de cette manière et en sueur, beau sur un podium, beau sous la lumière de la lune. Nanase Haruka secouait son cœur comme jamais personne avant, le faisait se sentir tellement complet et tellement accompli. C'était irréel et pourtant évident.

Alors tandis qu'il accélérait ses mouvements, attrapant une cuisse tout en se redressant sur les genoux pour mieux plier son amant en deux, il le laissa échapper :

« Bon sang, Haru, je crois bien... putain, je crois bien que je t'aime... »

Le léger cri que laissa échapper le brun lui donna l'impression de perdre ses moyens. Sa poigne se resserra, et Haru haleta, la voix plus claire et aiguë que d'habitude.

« Sousuke... »

Le plaisir les envahit tout les deux, alors que, complètement entremêlés, ils continuaient de s'embrasser, passer leurs mains contre leur peau, s'accrocher à leurs cheveux. La chaleur était pesante. Elle leur donnait l'impression de suffoquer, sans pour autant vouloir en sortir. Le plaisir l'envahit puissamment alors que ses hanches s'activaient, que son ventre était en feu, et ses yeux durement fermés.

Sousuke arqua son dos et s'enfonça complètement, puis s'immobilisa, laissant de sa gorge échapper un puissant cri de jouissance. Il finit en de rapides à-coups, les paupières fermées, et la bouche ouverte.

Il respira longuement, sans se retirer, et empêcha Haru d'aller se soulager alors qu'il n'avait pas encore joui.

« Je peux continuer. Juste une minute. »

Et il ne tarda pas à recommencer à bouger, son visage caché dans l'angle de la nuque de son amant, tout en glissant une main vers ses fesses. Il serra, tout en allant lentement, sa cadence s'accélérant subtilement jusqu'à ce que Haru se retrouve incapable de bouger, sur le dos, et sa respiration chaotique. Il appela le nom de Sousuke, qui en retour se remit à chuchoter dans son oreille.

Il lui dit qu'il était bon, qu'il avait tant rêvé de faire ça, qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour toute la nuit et même le lendemain. Il lui parla de ses jambes, de ses yeux, de son tatouage, tout ce qui le rendait fou chez lui. Cela suffit pour le faire trembler de plaisir, se crisper, sa tête retombant sur l'oreiller, et venir lui aussi avec un léger cri, recouvrant son ventre.

Sousuke s'allongea sur le côté, une jambe encore croisée avec celles du nageur, une fois le préservatif jeté. Il tourna la tête, admirant le profil de son amant qui fermait les yeux, envahi par l'extase. Il fut hypnotisé par l'ombre de ses longs cils sur ses pommettes, le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam quand il déglutit. Puis sa poitrine se soulevant avec sa respiration, le contour de ses muscles fins mais bien définis, l'angle de son genou un peu replié pour laisser la place à son mollet.

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Haru, qui le dévisageait lui aussi sans un mot. Ils restèrent à se regarder de longues secondes, les paupières un peu basses avec la fatigue qui leur tombait dessus. Mais un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien nageur, tendre, et il se laissa lui aussi envahir par l'envie irrépressible de lui répondre d'un sourire bien niais, comme il savait si bien le faire.

La main de Haru vint tracer doucement le contour de sa mâchoire, et il s'arrêta pour tenir son menton, rouler pour mieux venir l'embrasser. Sousuke plaça ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes ramenant le plus petit toujours plus près de lui, qui passait ses pouces sur ses joues. Il savoura le contact de sa langue, la chaleur tiède entre eux, les frissons de plaisir lorsque des dents venaient doucement mordiller la peau de ses lèvres.

Avec un petit bruit de succion, ils se séparèrent, sans pour autant se défaire de l'étreinte. Il faisait bon dans la chambre, la climatisation étant évidemment allumée vu la saison. Dehors, la nuit était noire, et quelques lumières artificielles venaient se refléter sur leurs corps nus. Haru revint chastement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de murmurer :

« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure... c'était vrai? »

Sousuke cilla, la question le prenant un peu par surprise. Mais il n'eut pas peur. Il acquiesça, le regard droit, tout en glissant ses phalanges dans les cheveux fins. Son amant, lui, prit quelques secondes pour se faire à l'information.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti amoureux, confessa-t-il à voix basse, ses yeux bleus descendants. Mais j'ai été avec quelques personnes qui avaient des sentiments pour moi, et qui me l'ont dit. Notamment Rin. »

Le rappel, bien qu'il eût souhaité le contraire, fut accueilli avec une petite douleur dans son estomac. Haru continua :

« J'ai évidemment été touché, lorsqu'on a pu me dire ça, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti la même chose. Parfois, cela m'a même poussé à me détester, à me demander quel était mon problème. Cependant... »

Il resserra sa prise contre sa taille, et souffla, le visage rose :

« Que ce soit toi qui me le dises ne me fait absolument pas le même effet. »

Chacun put sentir la chamade qui secoua leur poitrine lorsque le brun prononça ces mots. Se sentant vibrer, Sousuke colla son front au sien, et chuchota :

« Quel effet cela te fait? »

Haru revint croiser son regard, les pupilles bleues terriblement claires, brillantes de sincérité et de tendresse.

« Cela me rend profondément heureux. »

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _There's no reason  
To feel all the hard times  
To lay down the hard lines  
It's absolutely true_

* * *

Un hommage au grand homme qui venait de nous quitter lorsque je rédigeais ce chapitre.

La chanson en japonais est de Queen, Te o Toriatte, qui a effectivement son refrain en anglais puis en japonais. Si vous n'étiez pas au courant, Queen, c'est mon groupe préféré, _forever_. Si jamais vous n'avez pas l'occasion d'aller voir cette chanson et sa traduction en anglais (qui est donc dans la chanson), la voici :

 _« Let us cling together as the years go by,  
Oh my love, my love,  
In the quiet of the night  
Let our candles always burn,  
Let us never lose the lessons we have learned »_

J'ose aussi espérer que vous aurez pas oublié le rating ^^

* * *

« _I hope to see you all once again, another day, in another place. »_

David Bowie, 1947-2016


	9. I'm Alive

Salut tout le monde, un petit mea culpa pour la semaine dernière, je l'ai enlevé assez rapidement, mais j'avais oublié de retirer un commentaire de ma bêta, qui est donc resté dans le chapitre final :'D Donc si vous avez lu entre la publi et genre 11h du mat le dimanche, toutes mes excuses pour cette erreur d'inattention (faut dire que ça pétait bien l'ambiance du passage).

Malgré tout, cette fois-ci, j'ai bien relu, alors bonne lecture :) Le rating est toujours autant d'actualité!

N'hésitez pas à partager ce que vous avez pensé, et je réponds aux reviews le plus vite possible, j'ai du temps maintenant que j'ai passé mon partiel de kanji (d'ailleurs, si vous voulez voir un peu ma progression/ce que je fais/lis/regarde, je suis très active sur twitter Papy1412).

Je précise que j'ai fait la relecture finale du chapitre avec l'album _Legend_ de Bob Marley en fond, et que c'était vraiment cool :D

* * *

9\. I'm Alive (The Hollies)

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut en sursautant qu'il se réveilla, soudain tiré de ses songes par de brefs souvenirs de la veille. Il cilla, avant de froncer les sourcils quand la lumière traversant les fenêtres lui parvint. Il détourna alors le regard, et chercha presque instinctivement Haru.

La vue lui coupa le souffle. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve : Nanase Haruka, les cheveux en bataille, la gorge rougie, se trouvait à quelques mètres, assis devant son ordinateur, portant visiblement l'un des t-shirt de Sousuke, vu comme celui-ci était trop grand pour lui. Il parlait sur Skype, suffisamment à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le plus grand qui avait de toute manière le sommeil lourd. Et plus que tout, il était illuminé par les rayons doux du soleil, un sourire éclaircissant lui aussi son visage, et l'ancien policier fut obnubilé par le mouvement de ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait dans le micro de ses écouteurs.

Sousuke était encore trop dans le coaltar pour saisir ce qu'il disait, et le nageur l'aperçut, dans le coin de son regard, venir passer une main sur ses yeux. Il chuchota alors qu'il allait laisser son interlocuteur (qui ne pouvait être que Makoto), et raccrocha, puis s'approcha, laissant au tout juste réveillé le loisir d'admirer ses jambes, et l'image érotique de son amant ne portant rien d'autre qu'un large t-shirt.

Haru s'assit sur le lit, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son coude pour faire un minimum face à son ami. Il se contenta de chuchoter :

« Bonjour, j'ai pas commandé de strip-teaseur... »

Une paume vint frapper son front et le fit retomber sur les oreillers, hilare, continuant malgré tout de se rincer l'œil.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir dormi des mois.

– C'est l'impression que j'en ai... » s'esclaffa-t-il, alors qu'il glissait sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre sa sœur.

Il observa le mouvement de leurs doigts, et entrouvrit la bouche, ce qui attira l'attention de Sousuke. Mais finalement, Haru se pencha pour venir l'embrasser, et cela fut rapidement oublié.

Cette fois, c'est le plus petit qui se mit au-dessus, et il ne protesta certainement pas, surtout quand l'homme retira son t-shirt d'une manière bien trop _professionnelle_ , récoltant un sifflement appréciateur. L'ancien nageur glissa ses doigts sur sa poitrine, et haussa les sourcils en entendant Sousuke lâcher un grognement. Sa tête lui donna l'impression de tourner lorsqu'un ongle vint frotter le haut de son téton, et qu'il laissa passer un râle. Il n'eut même pas la force de se venger lorsque Haru eut l'audace de ricaner, puisqu'il se détacha du baiser et titilla l'autre appendice de sa langue.

« C'est bas, ça... »

Seul un coin de sourire ravi lui répondit, et il laissa sa tête tomber sur le coussin alors que la main continuait de doucement le pincer. Il grimaça cependant lorsque cela vira un peu trop fort, et Haru s'excusa, lâchant le téton rouge. Pour se faire pardonner, il alla alors embrasser celui-là, montant son autre main pour continuer de stimuler celui qu'il venait d'abandonner et qui brillait de salive.

Il en secoua les hanches, tant il apprécia la double sensation, maintenant que le contact était plus doux et la peau sensible lubrifiée. Les yeux de Haru brillèrent sous la découverte, alors qu'il le relâchait, et revenait embrasser ses lèvres. Sousuke ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

« Fais pas le malin parce que t'as trouvé un de mes points faibles...

– C'est simplement mignon de la part d'un si grand garçon.

– Je contrôle pas mon corps. » bougonna-t-il, les oreilles rouges.

Un vrai sourire traversa Haru, et il l'embrassa d'autant plus, remontant de manière à ce que leurs bassins soient alignés, et leurs érections aussi. Son amant entoura sa taille, alors qu'ils faisaient quelques mouvements langoureux, savourant le contact de leur peau nue.

Sousuke soupira en sentant les chatouillis dans son ventre. Sa prise autour des hanches fine se desserra, et il glissa une main sur sa cuisse pour mieux échanger leurs places, appréciant la chaleur du soleil qui passait à travers les vitres pour les illuminer, alors que le doux bruit du ressac les atteignait.

Il lubrifia ses doigts, et tâcha de convenablement ouvrir son amant, malgré les restes la veille. Il serra les dents pour retenir son envie de directement le pénétrer, sans préavis, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux préservatifs sur la table. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

« Tu es... souvent testé, non? »

Cela fit se figer l'ancien nageur, qui ouvrit grand les yeux, d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui, je suis toujours testé tous les six mois par la Fédération Japonaise, certaines drogues apparaissent seulement quelques années après utilisation. Pourquoi?

– C'est pas grand-chose, fit-il en secouant la tête. Juste, tu sais, ma dernière affaire? Le gosse s'est fait évidemment tester, et du coup je l'ai fait avec lui, pour le soutenir... même si j'ai toujours fait gaffe, sauf peut-être plus jeune. »

Haru hocha lentement la tête. Sousuke, un peu nerveux, s'empressa de dire :

« Je te demande pas d'essayer sans, en plus c'est chiant à nettoyer après, mais juste je me demandais-

– Je ne l'ai jamais fait sans. »

Il sentit son visage s'enflammer, alors qu'inconsciemment il visualisait. Malgré cela, après l'image, la question indécente qui survint dans son esprit le fit hésiter. Même avec Rin, Haru n'avait pas passé ce cap.

Il prit alors un préservatif, les mains un peu tremblantes, et susurra :

« Désolé, oublie, c'était une question bizarre... »

Mais son poignet fut attrapé. Puis en relevant la tête, il fondit dans les yeux bleu océan, brillants, et tellement beaux.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais tu es sûr? »

Haru lui demandait s'il acceptait la promesse que cachait ce geste. À cet instant, il parlait de jurer fidélité à un homme qu'il connaissait depuis assez peu de temps, et avec qui la relation intime avait débuté la veille. C'était stupide.

Pour autant, il eut l'impression que cela faisait, en réalité, bien plus longtemps. Il ne fit que repenser à des ex, et cela suffit pour qu'il soit dégoûté. Et cela avait beau paraître mièvre, ultra romantique, il voulait le faire avec Haru. Il s'en sentait capable.

Il hocha alors faiblement la tête. Et fusa lui aussi vers l'avant pour embrasser le brun, blessant presque ses lèvres avec la force du baiser. Il passa sa langue sur la peau meurtrie, suça jusqu'à sentir le goût du fer.

Le plus petit haleta, tout en attrapant son érection pour la recouvrir elle aussi de lubrifiant. Quelques secondes après, il soulevait les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de la main de Sousuke, et lui disait d'y aller. Il ne se fit alors pas prier.

Ils firent l'amour, et la hâte se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place à l'envie de découvrir les corps et en profiter au maximum, faire durer le plaisir. Il remarqua alors que Haru devenait plus bruyant lorsqu'il prenait son temps pour aller titiller ses points sensibles. Il aimait particulièrement quand il utilisait ses dents, pas pour lui faire mal, mais par exemple pour les passer sur sa gorge, ou sur sa poitrine.

Ils parlèrent doucement, chacun tenant à faire ce que préférait l'autre, s'assurant que ce qu'ils faisaient était bon, murmurant parfois des suggestions. Ils prirent leur temps, savourèrent, Sousuke se sentant frissonner alors qu'il voyait le plaisir que ressentait son partenaire.

Puis il perdit tout contrôle lorsque Haru lui chuchota qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher. Immédiatement, son cœur accéléra sa cadence, le rythme de ses hanches aussi, alors que sans s'en rendre compte il fixait la verge de son amant, comme hypnotisé et le ventre en feu.

Dès qu'il aperçut le visage se tordre, sentit le corps fin se crisper contre lui, et que le sperme s'échappa de son érection, il lâcha un son qu'il n'avait jamais poussé et vit des couleurs derrière ses paupières, ses oreilles sifflant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de demeurer à genoux, l'air certainement d'être resté sur le carreau, alors que Haru, en rouvrant les yeux, serrait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Oh putain... » murmura-t-il, la bouche sèche et la vue le happant encore. De son côté, Haru commençait à laisser ses épaules sursauter, et ne put plus tenir quand Sousuke leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

Il se cacha derrière ses mains, et le coussin, mais Sousuke aperçut bel et bien les larmes rouler hors de ses yeux, alors que son rire cristallin s'échappait de lui, qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir, mais restait dans son fou rire.

Lentement, il finit par le suivre, le rire étant contagieux, bien qu'il arrive à caser :

« Eh, arrête de te moquer, je m'y attendais pas... »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, bien que Haru rie à ses dépens. Il décida alors de le faire taire en venant embrasser sa nuque, puis sa pommette. Enfin, son fou rire se calma :

« Bon sang... la tête que tu faisais...

– J'avais jamais provoqué ce genre de truc, bordel, c'était trop pour moi.

– Pourtant, tu as plus d'expérience. »

Ses lèvres se décalèrent pour recouvrir celle de son amant, comme pour qu'il cesse de se moquer de lui.

« La ferme. Je savais que c'était possible, mais j'ai toujours fait venir mes mecs à la main.

– C'est différent, j'aime les deux. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, la plaçant ensuite dans l'angle de l'épaule de son ami qui vint glisser ses doigts dans les mèches à la base de sa nuque.

« Sousuke?

– Mh? fit-il, trop occupé à passer sa langue sur les contours définis de ses muscles.

– Tu as déjà reçu? »

Son mouvement se figea, puis il acquiesça vaguement, un poil gêné.

« Quelques fois. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas adoré. Voire que je me faisais un peu chier.

– À ce point?

– Si tu as envie qu'on échange, ça ne me dérange pas, tâcha-t-il de le rassurer en relevant la tête. Juste que je peux pas te promettre de prendre mon pied.

– J'aime être en dessous, donc on n'est pas obligés si cela te rend mal à l'aise. »

Sousuke secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est pas ça! Je veux bien essayer, sérieusement. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais... » il lui fit un petit sourire. « Si c'est avec toi, je suis quasiment sûr que ce ne sera pas la même chose. »

Haru laissa ses sourcils se hausser pendant une seconde, puis étrécit ses paupières, tout en ramenant Sousuke contre lui.

« Beau parleur. »

Il lâcha un ricanement, suivit d'un soupir quand les jambes du nageur revinrent l'entourer.

« Encore...? murmura-t-il, assez surpris.

– Oui. »

Et il ne lui fallut en effet que peu de temps pour que son érection refasse parler d'elle, et qu'il entre à nouveau en lui. Cependant, Haru ne tarda pas à pousser sur ses épaules, et lui demander de se mettre sur le dos. Sousuke sentit son visage brûler, mais fit ainsi, laissant le plus petit se positionner sur son bassin, s'assurant qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal, avant de prendre sa verge en main et la positionner de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'abaisser dessus.

Les mains crispées sur les cuisses le surplombant, il eut un mal fou à ne pas simplement gémir lors de la descente de son amant. Que ce soit à cause de la position, la sensation, ou même son excitation en admirant Nanase Haruka la tête balancée en arrière, tout en courbes, celle de son dos étant bien trop érotique pour que Sousuke garde la tête froide.

Il se gorgea de la vue, la pomme d'Adam exposée, le torse encore recouvert de son précédent orgasme, la verge qui rebondissait à chaque mouvement. La simple vue manqua le faire venir, et la sensation s'y couplant le persuada qu'il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour qu'il finisse.

Il passa alors une main sur le torse face à lui, contre les pectoraux, la clavicule, les côtes de son amant. Haru redressa la tête, utilisant l'épaule de l'autre pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'il continuait d'aller et venir, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte dans son plaisir. Sousuke glissa son pouce contre la lèvre pendante, et ne put cette fois empêcher un gémissement pitoyable lorsque son amant passa sa langue dessus.

Ses hanches s'élevèrent alors pour venir à la rencontre de celles de son amant, son mouvement plus dur alors qu'il perdait toute retenue, trop loin dans son ivresse, sa peau à vif, sa tête dans les nuages. Haru lui aussi laissa sa voix un peu monter, la sueur le recouvrant, collant ses cheveux fins contre son front. Le son humide de leurs mouvements atteignit les oreilles de Sousuke, avec le bruit du lit sous eux, et le râle qui lui échappa fit trembler sa poitrine, alors qu'il sentait son orgasme monter.

Mais Haru ralentit soudain ses va-et-vient, et se laissa tomber plus durement sur lui, se concentrant sur un endroit qui le faisait se mordre la lèvre. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, un son un peu cassé s'en échappant, alors qu'il venait encore une fois, et que son amant sentait ses yeux rouler de plaisir.

Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles, Haru encore perché sur son bassin, serré contre lui. Il finit par se redresser, les cuisses un peu tremblantes, puis s'allongea à côté de Sousuke, un bras contre le ventre de celui-ci, qui chuchota :

« Je... vais pas pouvoir faire ça une troisième fois. »

Un léger rire lui répondit :

« Moi non plus... »

C'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent couchés, Sousuke attrapant un mouchoir dans son sac pour nettoyer un minimum Haru, bien qu'une douche soit bientôt nécessaire. Mais sur le coup, il ne voulait pas bouger, trop fatigué, et souhaitant simplement apprécier la sensation de bien-être, nu avec quelqu'un qui comptait plus que d'autres.

Il se contentait de garder son regard dans le sien, tandis qu'au fond de lui il réalisait lentement ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il faisait. Après avoir tant écarté la pensée la veille, elle revint comme un boulet de canon, et Haru sembla le sentir. Celui-ci murmura alors, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il osait enfin prononcer :

« Tu sais que je ne te le pardonnerai pas, si tu te remets à culpabiliser et à me repousser. »

Il savait que cette conversation devait arriver, mais avait peut-être prié pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'immédiatement se mettre à penser, imaginer ce que le futur pourrait être quand ils reviendraient à Tokyo, et le sentiment ne fut pas agréable. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'envisager, peut-être car il était parti pour fuir. Mais Haru était catégoriquement contre, et c'était normal. Seul Sousuke avait un problème.

« Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur de la réaction de Rin, poursuivit-il, lentement mais fermement. Seulement je crois que tu le sous-estimes grandement. »

L'ancien policier ne put empêcher un soupir de lui échapper, car évidemment il n'y croyait pas, pas après les années passées à entendre la même chanson. Sa réaction ne plut pas à son amant, qui insista, tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir, bien que maladroitement :

« Il sait que notre relation est terminée, Sousuke. Il s'en est remis, cela fait déjà plus de cinq ans.

– Et tu sais comme il est, il a toujours gardé espoir-

– C'est un romantique, mais il a _grandi_ , et ça, tu n'as pas pu le voir, toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, détournant les yeux, un peu blessé.

« Je sais que j'ai été absent de sa vie, et je m'en veux déjà assez.

– Ce n'est pas le problème, reprit Haru, secouant la tête, et l'air d'au moins un peu s'en vouloir. Ce qui a été fait est fait. Je veux juste que tu lui accordes le bénéfice du doute, et surtout... »

Sa voix sembla se coincer dans sa gorge, et il vint prendre sa main tout en cherchant ses mots.

« Je refuse que ce soit une chose pareille qui empêche ce que l'on a de fonctionner. Je tiens vraiment trop à toi pour ça. »

Sa prise sur sa peau se resserra, et le plus grand sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, alors que celui qu'il voulait plus que tout chérir était réellement blessé par son hésitation.

« Tu peux fuir tout, et tout le monde, sauf moi. Ça, c'est hors de question. »

Sousuke se redressa immédiatement. Il avait tellement honte. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien de juste, pour personne. Mais il avait choisi d'être égoïste, et il devait s'y tenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir en arrière. Le cœur battant, il asséna :

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais.

– Ne dis pas des mots comme "jamais" si facilement, gronda Haru.

– Je te le promets, insista-t-il.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas. »

Son regard bleu resta planté dans le sien, péremptoire. Sousuke se sentit si pitoyable, car rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne rassurerait son ami. Pas tant qu'ils étaient en voyage, pas tant qu'il pouvait encore fuir ses responsabilités. Il s'était dit que de se laisser aller, de suivre ses envies, finalement, ne pourrait faire de mal à personne vu qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Mais ce ne serait pas éternel. Il faudrait qu'il affronte son choix.

Car s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne pourrait laisser Haru. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Il attira alors contre lui l'ancien nageur, s'excusant tout bas, tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

« Je veux être avec toi, Haru, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé d'être un tel lâche. Je sais que tu as raison, mais... pour le moment, j'aimerais tellement penser à d'autres choses, oublier tout le reste... je ne veux pas non plus que tu en viennes à me fuir pour être réellement libre. » il ferma les yeux, collant son front contre celui de l'autre, et soufflant : « Je veux te rendre heureux, je l'ai dit et je le pense. »

Il se sentit rougir un peu en prononçant ces mots, se rappelant cet instant gênant à Fukuoka. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'avait réellement dit, ce soir-là. Et en voyant le léger sourire qui apparut au coin des lèvres de Haru, il eut sa réponse.

« D'accord, accepta-t-il. Cela ne me plaît pas, malgré tout.

– Excuse-moi. » répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux, laissant son nez effleurer le sien. Haru ne répondit pas, et se contenta de s'allonger de nouveau, appréciant de finir allongé contre son torse, sentant celui-ci s'élever en même temps que sa respiration, et le cœur battement lourdement contre son oreille.

La main de Sousuke ne tarda pas à retracer les courbes du plus petit, doucement, chatouillant visiblement par moments l'autre homme. Puis il finit par attraper sa main droite, observer la forme qu'elle avait lorsque ses doigts étaient mêlés aux siens. Il se laissa alors encore une fois être fasciné par le tatouage juste en dessous des muscles de la paume, traversant le poignet et suivant les sinuosités de ses veines.

« Ça a quelle signification, au juste...? »

Cette question l'avait traversé de nombreuses fois, et il aurait pu demander plus tôt, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Il n'avait pas spécialement repoussé l'échéance, cela ne devait pas être très personnel vu que les mots étaient visibles de tous, et ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait.

« C'est un souvenir d'enfance, répondit Haru d'un ton habitué. En primaire, quand Rin nous a rejoints, il y avait un projet pour un parterre de fleurs autour du cerisier de la cour. Il a eu l'idée que chacun d'entre nous décore les briques avec notre mot ou expression favorite. Ceux de Makoto, Rin et moi formaient cette phrase. »

Il haussa les sourcils, se penchant plus près comme pour mieux distinguer la phrase simple. Cela fit doucement sourire son amant.

« Tu essaies de deviner qui a écrit quoi?

– Ben déjà je crois savoir de qui vient le _Free_ , hein. »

Une légère moue lui répondit, et il sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Et ensuite... Rin pourrait tout aussi bien avoir écrit les deux, mais vu comme il pensait qu'au relais à l'époque... le " _For the team"_? Et Tachibana " _I swim"_?

– Félicitations, se contenta de répondre Haru, alors que Sousuke laissait sa satisfaction faire s'illuminer son visage. Et toi?

– Hm?

– Tu aurais écrit quoi? »

Il cilla en entendant la question, n'y ayant véritablement jamais pensé. Il relâcha le poignet tandis que Haru s'appuyait sur son menton pour apercevoir son visage. Il fixa le plafond en réfléchissant ardemment.

« J'imagine que j'ai pas le droit de répondre _tonkatsu_? » Le regard de l'autre fut assez parlant, et Sousuke en lâcha un rire. « Faut que j'y pense un moment. En tout cas, ça m'étonne quand même de Tachibana, fit-il remarquer. J'avais oublié qu'il était dans la natation, lui aussi.

– Il aurait essayé de devenir pro s'il en avait eu réellement envie, expliqua l'ancien nageur. Mais je crois qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable. »

Et il poursuivit sans réfléchir, l'affection envers son meilleur ami teintant sa voix, et réchauffant Sousuke de l'intérieur :

« Il m'a un jour avoué qu'il avait beau être un peu jaloux de Rin quand on était plus jeune, il préférait être un appui stable pour moi, lorsque ma popularité grimperait. Évidemment, ce fut un peu difficile de rester un bon meilleur ami avec les années et la distance entre ce que chacun de nous faisait, mais on s'en est sortis.

– C'est vraiment cool que vous soyez toujours aussi proches. Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps déjà?

– Probablement notre naissance, raconta-t-il. Nous étions voisins, alors j'ai souvent été gardé par ses parents et inversement. Ensuite, ils nous ont mis dans la même garderie. Puis la même maternelle, école primaire. C'est lui qui m'a ensuite poussé à m'inscrire à la piscine avec lui. »

L'information surprit un peu le plus grand, qui s'enquit :

« J'aurais cru que tu avais un abonnement depuis ta naissance.

– Je nageais déjà un peu dans la mer, l'été, répondit-il. Et j'adorais être dans l'eau. Mais club signifiait compétitions, alors je n'étais pas très intéressé.

– Et c'était bien ce que je détestais chez toi, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tant de talent gâché. »

Le mot lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Moi je ne te détestais pas vraiment, même si tu n'avais pas été très diplomate.

– Pas le moment le plus glorieux ni joyeux de ma vie, se contenta-t-il de se justifier avec une grimace. Je m'en suis vachement voulu après, tu te doutes bien.

– Tu n'étais plus jaloux? »

Un rire s'échappa de lui, un peu amer, débordant de sarcasme.

« À cette époque, je me suis persuadé que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient se dérouler. Que de toute façon je n'aurais jamais le même lien avec Rin, et que vous étiez destinés à vieillir ensemble... »

Le silence plana après sa phrase, et il s'en voulut un peu. Au fond, il le pensait et n'aurait jamais menti à ce sujet, l'aurait cependant peut-être contourné. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler. Haru, en réaction à cela, réajusta la prise de son bras autour de son torse, se rapprochant un peu de lui.

« J'y ai pensé, parfois. » confessa-t-il.

Les sourcils de Sousuke s'élevèrent haut, alors que son ami ne croisait pas son regard, reposant sa joue contre sa poitrine.

« Je me suis demandé, quand je sortais avec Rin, si je me voyais terminer ma vie avec lui. Et pour être franc, j'arrivais à l'imaginer. Mais je n'arrivais pas à aussi m'enlever de la tête l'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Que cela semblait trop... facile, fade. »

Il déglutit, et se mit à tracer, du bout des doigts, des formes abstraites sur la peau de Sousuke qui l'écoutait, sa respiration lui paraissant plus forte qu'ordinaire.

« J'ai hésité, je me suis demandé si je voulais gâcher l'opportunité parfaite d'être avec quelqu'un qui m'aimerait, pour qui je suis, et cela aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Quelqu'un qui me connaît parfaitement, qui est capable de me faire sortir de chez moi et découvrir de nombreuses choses. »

L'estomac de Sousuke se serra en même temps que ses incertitudes, mais aussi une certaine jalousie qui le rendait malade, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir le droit de ressentir; mais qui s'emparait malgré tout de lui.

« Mais comme je te l'ai dit, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que les choses seraient exactement pareilles si nous n'étions qu'amis, je ne lui ai pas menti. Il a été déçu, mais heureusement nous sommes restés proches. »

Il hocha faiblement la tête, se mordant la lèvre, alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son meilleur ami observer de loin l'homme qu'il avait dans les bras, espérer qu'un jour ses sentiments seraient réciproques, qu'il y aurait un déclic, que si Haru ne trouvait jamais personne il se laisserait tenter par la facilité que Rin incarnait.

Alors il ne put s'empêcher de demander, le souffle court :

« Et... avec moi? Tu imagines quoi? »

Haru redressa sa tête, son menton près de sa clavicule. Il chercha à sonder son visage, mais Sousuke demeurait détourné dans son indécision.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. C'est là toute la différence. »

Et tandis qu'enfin il affrontait son regard, sentant une bouffée de chaleur recouvrir son visage, ce fut aussi le moment où son estomac vint se faire entendre. Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus petit.

« Appelle pour demander à manger. Je dois prendre un bain. »

Sousuke haussa les sourcils, prit par surprise, et vit Haru se redresser puis se diriger vers la salle de bain, le pas un peu maladroit. Il resta une seconde immobile, à remettre en place ses pensées après l'échange qui venait de s'écouler, et alla enfin prendre le téléphone.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le room-service leur apportait un chariot pour le petit déjeuner, bien trop gros par rapport à ce qu'il avait demandé.

« Service spécial pour les jeunes mariés! claironna le groom.

– Euh... merci. »

Il remercia le ciel que Haru ne choisisse pas ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain, puis se mit à observer le contenu du chariot. Du pain toasté, de la confiture, des jus, des fruits... Il sourcilla en apercevant des fraises, mais se laissa tenter, prenant quelques autres bols contenant des choses qui l'intéressaient, et les amena sur le lit, tout en empruntant l'ordinateur de son compagnon.

Il grignota tout en descendant son fil Facebook, mettant une playlist YouTube en aléatoire pour avoir un fond sonore. C'est donc en fredonnant _Behind Blue Eyes_ qu'il aperçut Rin se connecter lui aussi.

 _« No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies »_

Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, hésita, se sentit coupable de le laisser de côté encore une fois alors que son ami n'avait rien fait et qu'il devait vraiment vouloir savoir ce qu'ils devenaient. Et cette fois, il n'aurait pas à voir son visage, se rassura-t-il. Il envoya alors un message.

– _salut_

Rin mit quelques instants à répondre, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ce que Sousuke initie une conversation.

– _Yo, ça va?_

– _tranquille  
– on est à okinawa là_

– _Putain carrément  
– Chanceux, vous allez pouvoir dorer vos fesses au soleil ;)_

Il prit une lourde inspiration, puis tapa :

– _je voulais te dire que je suis désolé  
– on veut vraiment pas t'inquiéter et on s'en fout pas que tu sois inquiet  
– juste qu'on est un peu loin de tout donc forcément on peut pas trop te tenir au courant_

Il détourna un instant son attention de l'écran, pour mordre dans un toast et penser à autre chose que la réponse que pourrait bien lui envoyer Rin. De l'autre côté de la chambre, il entendit Haru sortir de la baignoire, et regretta presque de ne pas y être allé avec lui. La pensée, alors qu'au même moment il discutait avec son ex, lui tordit l'estomac.

Ses yeux revinrent vers l'écran, et il ferma son poing en se mettant à lire :

– _T'excuses pas, je peux comprendre  
– J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de vous imaginer super potes avec Haru, mais d'un côté ça m'étonne pas?  
– Je me l'explique pas trop, vous vous ressemblez pas mal en fait, tu trouves pas? Et puis entre toi qui a perdu ton boulot et Haru qui est poursuivi par un malade, normal que vous vous ayez envie de vous barrer  
– Mais ouais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles, ça c'est clair_

Il se sentit envahi d'un tas de sensations étranges, entre le soulagement et l'angoisse. Rin ne lui en voulait pas, mais, et s'il commençait déjà à avoir des soupçons? Et s'il se mettait à croire qu'il était parti avec Haru pour mieux avoir l'occasion de se le faire?

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et il tourna la tête vers l'ancien nageur, la bouche sèche.

« Bon bain? tenta-t-il, alors que le brun en serviette marchait directement vers le chariot et se mettait à observer son contenu, certainement frustré qu'il n'y ait pas de poisson.

– Me _laver_ n'a pas été très agréable, je dois dire. »

Sousuke ouvrit grand les yeux, un peu rouge, et sentit une immense gêne l'envahir quand il aperçut sa conversation avec Rin, comme si celui-ci pouvait les entendre derrière son écran.

« Ah, désolé...

– Je plaisante. » soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui, un verre de lait à la main et un beurrier de l'autre. Il se mit à en recouvrir ses toasts, et fit tomber ses yeux sur la machine. « Tu parlais à Rin?

– O, Ouais, fit-il en remettant l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, comme pour l'empêcher de voir. Je le tiens au courant, sinon il va se sentir seul. »

Haru hocha la tête, une lumière dans son regard signifiant qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait plus que cela, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, et se contenta de murmurer :

« J'ai appelé Makoto tout à l'heure

– Ah, oui, je vous ai vaguement entendus. Promis, j'ai pas espionné.

– Tu n'as rien à espionner de toute manière. Pas besoin de sortir quand je parle avec lui. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il se rappelait de la dernière conversation où il avait été présent (bien que Haru ne le sache pas), et se demanda s'il faudrait qu'il l'avoue un jour.

« En tout cas je lui ai dit pour nous deux. »

Heureusement que Sousuke n'avait rien dans la bouche sans quoi il se serait étouffé. Le temps de se remettre, il s'écria :

« Quoi?

– Je n'allais pas lui mentir, gronda-t-il.

– Vous pouviez pas parler d'autre chose!?

– Non. » le regard ahuri de Sousuke le poussa à s'expliquer : « S'il m'a poussé à me rendre à Iwatobi avec toi, à la base, c'est parce qu'il pensait que tu avais un faible pour moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme pour traiter les informations que venait de lui offrir son amant.

« Tu veux dire... avant même qu'on se connaisse vraiment?

– Oui. » acquiesça-t-il.

Soudain, beaucoup de choses s'éclaircirent, notamment l'enthousiasme avec lequel le châtain avait poussé son meilleur ami à faire du covoiturage avec lui. Il s'empressa de dire, car il voulait être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de malentendu :

« Euh, Haru, ça s'est pas du tout passé comme ça...

– Je _sais_ , répondit-il, lui aussi lentement blasé. Il pensait aussi que c'était pour cela que tu étais venu chez moi, le soir où on s'est revus pour la première fois...

– Hein! Mais ç'aurait pas été possible, ça faisait bien dix ans que je t'avais pas vu! »

Haru se contenta de secouer la tête.

« C'est un romantique, lui aussi.

– Là ç'aurait limite été bizarre, franchement.

– En tout cas, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Lorsque les choses ont _vraiment_ commencé à changer, je lui en ai parlé, pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les choses avaient évolué depuis, et pour être franc je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi... direct, avec toi, s'il ne m'y avait pas poussé, alors je lui devais bien ça. »

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, alors qu'il resserrait les draps contre ses jambes.

« Il... n'a rien dit à Rin, hein? »

Haru osa lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu le saurais si c'était le cas, non? » voyant à quel point Sousuke tenait à savoir, il grommela : « C'est lui-même qui m'a expliqué que tu ne ferais peut-être jamais rien justement à cause de Rin. Alors je ne pense pas qu'il irait lui en parler, non. »

Acquiesçant rapidement, il se relaxa un peu, puis revint vers l'ordinateur, car il fallait quand même qu'il réponde à son meilleur ami, bien que la culpabilité soit renforcée avec Haru à ses côtés.

– _merci, je voulais vraiment pas te laisser pour compte  
– que ce soit quand j'étais à osaka et maintenant  
– je compte bien rester à tokyo lorsqu'on reviendra de toute façon, on se verra plus souvent_

Il se servit du jus d'orange, lâchant un murmure appréciateur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était fraîchement pressé. D'un coup d'œil, il proposa à son compagnon de goûter, qui le fit sans tarder, et hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Puis il lut la réponse de Rin :

– _Y a intérêt, mec ;) Je te lâche plus maintenant  
– Même si je vous encourage à prendre votre temps, j'ai quand même super hâte que vous reveniez. Ça sera super cool, mes trois meilleurs amis à Tokyo :)) Surtout si tu viens t'installer pas loin_

– _eh je reste pauvre et au chômage je vais pas m'installer à ginza c'est mort_

Un petit sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres, alors que véritablement il pouvait se dire que tout ne se passerait peut-être pas si mal. Que tout n'était pas perdu. Que Haru avait raison, Rin avait grandi même en son absence.

« Je vais essayer de parler à Rin dès qu'on reviendra à Tokyo. »

Les mots furent dits avec assurance, bien qu'il ait du mal à réellement s'imaginer la scène. Cependant, il voulait que Haru le sache. Il voulait être là pour lui, et cela ne pouvait se contenter d'être durant leur fuite. Maintenant qu'il avait choisi d'être égoïste, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, et devait affronter, enfin, ses peurs.

L'ancien nageur avala sa tartine, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« J'imagine que même si je souhaite qu'on lui dise tous les deux, tu refuseras.

– … désolé. »

Il secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Et si je suis là, cela ne rendra les choses que plus difficiles pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

– Probablement.

– Je te fais confiance, alors. »

Il lui sourit, le remerciant tout bas, puis attrapa un croissant. Le bruit d'un nouveau message attira son attention :

– _Allez je te laisse. Vous avez intérêt à faire un putain de diapo lorsque vous revenez, je veux tout voir de votre trip! A plus!_

Sousuke sourit, et lui dit au revoir à son tour, finissant de manger puis allant à son tour se laver. Quand il ressortit, le visage et les cheveux criant un peu moins « SEXE » qu'avant, ils s'habillèrent, et sortirent enfin pour aller longer la plage, et arriver à Nanjô, la ville la plus proche.

Ils passèrent acheter de la crème solaire, la chaleur étant déjà lourde avec le soleil juste au-dessus de leur tête. Ils prirent leur temps, allongés sur le sable, profitèrent de l'air plus sec que dans le Kyushu. Assis sur une serviette, Sousuke se sentait véritablement heureux, alors qu'il observait simplement Haru en train de fendre les vagues, se laisser porter par le courant. Quand il le rejoignit dans l'eau, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait, et ne voulait vivre sans ça.

Une heure ou deux après, lassés de la farniente, ils entrèrent dans la ville après avoir mis de meilleures chaussures, et cherchèrent les choses à visiter du coin, de préférence sans qu'ils aient besoin de la voiture. Ils furent alors dirigés vers les ruines du château Tamagusuku, envahies par la végétation, qui promettaient une bonne promenade pour qui est assez athlétique pour pouvoir la faire sans guide.

Ils grimpèrent la large colline, et apprécièrent la fraîcheur sous les grands arbres ombrageant sans cesse le lieu, avec cela le vent marin. Ici et là, de vieux escaliers de pierre encore solides appelaient à l'exploration, et sans sentier défini, ils purent se perdre à souhait. Heureusement pour Sousuke, Haru possédait le sens de l'orientation qui lui faisait défaut, et put facilement leur faire trouver leur chemin, non sans sourire en coin lorsqu'il arriva à prendre une photo de son ami absolument mortifié en observant leur plan.

Leur visite était plus qu'agréable, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, et qu'il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux. Haru pouvait lui attraper le poignet lorsqu'il partait dans le mauvais sens, puis garder la paume contre la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour descendre en sécurité.

À un moment, le plus grand sauta d'un mur, visiblement un ancien rempart, et releva les yeux vers l'autre homme qui se préparait lui aussi à descendre. Mais celui-ci s'arrêta, et s'accroupit pour observer un oiseau qui était venu se poser non loin de lui, sur les pierres, comme intrigué par leur présence. Lorsque Sousuke prit une photo à son insu, il ne put s'empêcher de centrer l'objectif sur la silhouette svelte, illuminée par les rayons du soleil passant à travers la canopée.

Le soleil commençait sa descente par delà les montagnes quand ils revinrent en ville, et retournèrent marcher sur la plage pour trouver un restaurant avant de pouvoir rejoindre leur hôtel. Ils s'installèrent alors dans une petite échoppe au bord de la mer, et eurent droit aux meilleurs tempuras que Sousuke ait jamais mangé, le patron annonçant fièrement qu'il préparait les meilleurs d'Okinawa.

Il était tout juste vingt heures lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leur chambre, la femme de ménage étant visiblement passée changer les draps. Il grimaça en imaginant l'état dans lequel elle avait dû les trouver, alors que son amant se déshabillait et prenait des vêtements pour sa douche.

« Tu me rejoins? »

Il haussa les sourcils, laissant son visage se réchauffer un peu, avant d'acquiescer, et lui faire signe de partir devant. Quand il fut seul dans la pièce, il put enfin sortir de son sac quelque chose qu'il avait acheté en même temps que la crème solaire, profitant du fait que Haru ait été absorbé dans le dépliant qu'ils avaient été chercher plus tôt.

C'était le lubrifiant qu'il préférait utiliser, moins épais que celui de l'hôtel. Il espérait que cela rendrait _l'après-coup_ moins désagréable pour son amant. Il posa alors la bouteille sur la table de chevet, et alla rapidement se glisser dans la salle de bain.

La douche se révéla être une expérience intéressante, alors que le plus petit finissait à genoux, à tenter de nouvelles choses. Et il y fut _très_ réceptif, tirant sur ses cheveux, le bassin ne cessant de tressauter.

Le soir, ils choisirent de se regarder quelques films, et Haru insista pour qu'ils se fassent _Les Dents de la Mer_ , que Sousuke n'avait jamais regardé. Celui-ci se retrouva les draps sur la tête, les poings serrés dessus et les yeux grands ouverts, alors que le thème du film résonnait pour la énième fois. Il sursauta même en entendant le détonateur lorsque l'autre ne résista pas et prit une photo de lui dans cet attirail pour le moins pitoyable.

« Plus jamais je ne mets un pied dans la mer, souffla-t-il lorsque les crédits défilèrent.

– On pourrait _sentir_ le plastique du requin tant les effets spéciaux sont mauvais, Sousuke.

– J'aime pas ce genre de films, ok! Je pensais aussi que ça irait vu que c'est vieux! Eh bah non! »

Lentement, Haru sombra dans un fou rire silencieux, le visage caché derrière sa main, et Sousuke se vengea en lui tombant dessus, et ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il se mit alors à rire à voix haute, tandis que la vengeance du plus grand se transformait lentement en bagarre pour chatouiller les côtes de l'ancien nageur.

« J'arrête si j'ai le droit de me coller à toi cette nuit. Je sais que je vais me remettre à flipper.

– Tu me colles même sans permission. » se contenta de répondre Haru en se glissant sous les draps, une fois sa respiration récupérée.

Sousuke avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Il était avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait sincèrement, avec qui il s'amusait et partageait l'envie de découvrir plus de paysages. Il avait réellement l'impression d'avoir attendu ces instants toute sa vie, que de ne pas avoir pu percer dans la natation, s'être retranché dans le Kansai, avoir perdu contact avec son meilleur ami; en valait la peine.

Un frisson de bonheur le traversa alors qu'il venait embrasser son ami, délicatement, avant de fermer les yeux.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

 _I used to think that I was livin'  
Baby, I was wrong  
No I never knew a thing about livin'  
'Til you came along_

 _Now I can breathe, I can see, I can touch, I can feel  
I can taste all the sugar sweetness in your kiss  
You give me all the things I've ever missed  
I've never felt like this  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

* * *

Eeeet troisième chanson découverte avec _Good Morning England_ :D

 _Behind Blue Eyes_ , c'est The Who :))

J'aime ce chapitre, j'aime les chapitres où tout se passe bien et que les deux sont simplement amoureux et en profitent 3 Au passage, celles à l'oeil acéré remarqueront avec le moment "voyage" du chapitre à quel point on peut sentir le besoin primaire que j'avais de jouer à Breath of the Wild lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre lol (c'était été 2016, donc alors qu'on avait encore qu'un seul trailer :'D, et je mourrais tranquillement)

A la semaine prochaine, et vous inquiétez pas, le smut est certainement pas fini lol


	10. Don't stop me now

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions dans les commentaires! Surtout maintenant qu'on va enfin avoir, pour de bon, une suite à la série : priez avec moi pour le maximum de SouHaru (du Sousuke tout court, déjà, je serai heureuse mais bon, du SouHaru c'est encore mieux 8D)

Là aussi comme d'habitude, le rating est là pour une raison 8)

* * *

10\. Don't stop me now (Queen)

Ils observèrent le soleil lentement monter vers son zénith, accoudés à la rambarde du ferry en direction de Zamami, île à une quarantaine de kilomètres de la capitale d'Okinawa. Alors que Sousuke mangeait un pain au melon, Haru terminait une pomme qu'il avait prise dans le chariot de nourriture auquel ils avaient encore eu droit la veille pour leur dîner.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient dans l'extrême sud de l'archipel. Deux jours après leur arrivée, ils avaient visité plus en profondeur l'île principale, dont la capitale Naha. C'était comme s'ils souhaitaient étirer au maximum leur voyage, ayant par exemple pris la journée pour visiter le château Shujiro, un peu petit, bien que magnifique dans sa couleur rouge visible à des kilomètres.

Mais ils finissaient toujours par explorer les alentours, simplement marcher dans les rues pavées du Shurikinjocho, prendre des photos, s'asseoir pour discuter pendant quelques minutes, heures. Parfois, ils se contentaient d'aller à la plage, puis de rentrer tôt pour se regarder un film, ou bien faire l'amour, en plein après-midi, car ils le pouvaient, et le voulaient.

Sousuke se sentait grisé par ses sentiments et l'effet qu'ils avaient sur lui. C'était comme une douce béatitude, mais qui durait, encore et encore. Une histoire d'amour comme il n'en avait vu qu'en fiction, soudaine mais sincère, puissante, passionnelle. Car Haru aussi se complaisait dans le nouveau développement de leur relation.

C'était certainement ce qui le touchait le plus. Encore une fois, il n'était pas celui qui connaissait le mieux l'ancien nageur. Pourtant, il savait que celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi radieux, parfois comme un enfant, quand il réveillait Sousuke qui dormait au soleil, en lui volant un baiser, pour mieux plonger et nager ensuie, laissant le plus grand incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il voyait ses sourires, tellement plus présents qu'auparavant, ses épaules détendues, l'air sans cesse à l'aise qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Même Tachibana, lorsqu'ils lui avaient parlé par Skype, avait remarqué cette différence.

Il étira son dos, puis son épaule, en revenant de la poubelle où il avait été jeter son emballage ainsi que le trognon de pomme. Quand il revint, le regard de Haru traînait sur lui.

« Si tu as mal, tu me le dis. » se contenta-t-il de lui asséner comme un reproche. Sousuke soupira :

« Bien sûr que je te le dirais. Et là ce n'est rien, c'est normal d'avoir de petites douleurs lorsque je bouge beaucoup. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années, mais c'est juste un peu gênant, ça ne veut rien dire.

– On pourrait aller voir un médecin pour être sûrs.

– Non, gronda-t-il, en fondant ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon. Je connais mon corps, tout comme mes limites, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Y a vraiment pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes.

– Je ne veux pas que ce voyage te cause de mauvaises choses. »

Il s'accouda près de lui, fixant ensuite les vagues, une commissure étirant la moue un peu lasse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir à chaque fois que Haru s'inquiétait à tort pour lui.

« Même si je me pète de nouveau l'épaule, y a peu de risques que je regrette d'être parti avec toi.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi.

– Haru, je suis sérieux, insista-t-il, tournant à nouveau sa tête vers lui. Je vais bien. Et si ça ne va pas, je t'assure que je ne le cacherai pas. J'ai retenu la leçon, tu sais? »

Le plus petit ne sembla pas très satisfait, mais fut forcé de hocher la tête, venant ensuite coller son épaule contre la sienne. Ils s'approchaient de Zamami, et le soleil était encore une fois bien puissant, ce matin-là.

« Tu sais quel jour on est? »

Sousuke haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

« Euh, jeudi?

– Le premier septembre. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa voix se haussa :

« Tu plaisantes!

– Non. »

Un temps s'écoula, alors qu'il laissait l'information le recouvrir, une main sur son front, ébahi.

« Bon sang, ça passe vite...

– C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non? »

Il acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre, car c'était bien ça qui le secouait. Dans deux semaines précisément, il aurait trente ans, et quitter la vingtaine était un cap; un cap qu'il se sentait soudain peu préparé à franchir.

« Je suis vieux...

– J'ai déjà trente ans moi, lui fit remarquer Haru.

– Ouais, mais t'es un nageur pro, gémit-il. Ça passe mieux. Je suis un _chômeur_ de trente ans moins quinze jours.

– C'est dans si peu de temps?

– Le 14. »

Le plus petit eut l'air d'avoir lui aussi besoin de quelque temps pour se faire à l'aveu. Puis quelque chose commença à le contrarier, Sousuke le vit, et le fit immédiatement remarquer :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Tu voudrais passer ton anniversaire avec Rin, non? »

Il faillit répondre qu'il s'en fichait, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Avec sa démission, et son arrivée à Tokyo, il s'était décidé à ne plus laisser tomber son meilleur ami. Il avait Haru, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour négliger l'une des personnes qui avaient été les plus importantes pour lui, qui souhaiterait qu'ils passent ce jour ensemble.

Il hésita. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ce voyage se termine, mais cela arriverait forcément un jour. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient partis, qu'ils avaient fui, et il ne pouvait éternellement se le permettre. Il devait retrouver un travail, s'installer à Tokyo, faire face à Rin, à ses parents.

Mais Haru était le plus important, au fond. Alors la première chose qu'il lui répondit fut :

« Tu veux rentrer, toi? »

Son partenaire resta silencieux, à observer les vagues, et la terre se rapprocher d'eux. Quelques poissons filaient près de la coque, leur dos à la limite de la surface de l'eau. Plus loin, sur le pont, un jeune garçon pinçait les cordes de sa guitare, chantant doucement aux quelques filles qui l'accompagnaient :

 _«_ _All the times that I cried  
Keeping all the things I knew inside_ _  
_ _It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it_ _  
_ _If they were right, I'd agree  
But it's them they know not me_ _  
_ _Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away_ _  
_ _I know I have to go_ _»_

L'ancien nageur inspira, laissant le temps à la musique de planer encore quelques instants, puis finit par murmurer :

« Je me disais de toute manière que ce fou ne disparaîtrait pas si je ne faisais rien. Je ne veux pas le laisser plus longtemps dans les parages, au risque qu'il fasse ça à d'autres personnes. Et s'il était venu chez moi, c'était pour y trouver les lettres, alors je commence à croire qu'il cherche à effacer toutes ses traces pour mieux harceler quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'information jusque-là inconnue surprit Sousuke, qui sentit un peu de colère monter en lui.

« Ce n'était pas juste pour te faire du mal, qu'il était venu?

– Il savait très bien les instants où j'étais chez moi, et lorsque je n'y étais pas, soupira-t-il. Il y avait des photos de moi, par moments, dans les lettres, parfois montées... » il secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser des souvenirs, et revint au premier sujet. « Et cela s'est produit quelques jours après que j'aie eu pour la première fois des gardes du corps. Je pense qu'il a paniqué et a cru que j'avais réellement porté plainte, alors il a voulu se débarrasser des preuves contre lui.

– Et maintenant tu serais prêt à montrer les lettres à la police? »

Sousuke imaginait sans souci qu'il ait voulu garder ceci pour lui. Lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa gloire, cela se serait transformé en scandale. C'était déjà humiliant, douloureux, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voulait montrer à d'autres personnes, ou voir découvert. Encore plus lorsque cela durait depuis plus d'un an. À chaque lettre, en parler avait dû être plus difficile. Pourtant, Haru lui en avait parlé, à lui. Et c'est sa main que celui-ci prit soudain, les faisant planer au-dessus de l'eau, pour mieux asséner :

« Je ne le laisserai plus me faire peur. »

Son cœur accéléra sa cadence, alors qu'encore une fois, l'idée d'être ce que ce grand nageur olympique considérait à la fois comme une ancre, mais aussi son futur; faisait faire des bonds à son estomac. Il pressa alors sa paume contre la sienne en guise de réponse, et apprécia le petit sourire qui se dessina au coin du visage de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu les avais cachées où, les lettres? Il avait quand même bien tout fouillé, je trouve. Et vu le paquet qu'y avait, c'est pas facile à planquer.

– J'ai retiré des planches du sol de la salle de bain pour les mettre en dessous, dans une boîte. » se contenta-t-il de murmurer, alors que Sousuke laissait ses sourcils se hausser, à se dire qu'effectivement il n'aurait jamais pensé à cela.

« D'accord. On fait ça. On rentre à Tokyo. Comme ça... »

Haru tourna ses pupilles bleues vers lui, entre crainte et impatience.

« Un, je m'occupe de cet enfoiré. »

Il déglutit, hocha la tête comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Deux, je parle à Rin, de préférence avant mon anniversaire... »

Les paupières du plus petit s'étrécirent. Il devait se persuader d'y croire.

« Et trois, quand tout est réglé, on repart en voyage, finit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Je veux visiter le nord du pays, quand même. »

Haru, aussi, se mit à sourire, même si c'était plus infime. Malgré cela, il souffla :

« Et tes parents?

– Euh... ça va être compliqué de faire passer la pilule du "votre fils est gay", mais bon... ils s'y feront, j'imagine. »

Ils n'eurent pas la force de détacher leur main lorsqu'il fut temps de débarquer. Normalement, ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'afficher en public, bien que l'avis des gens d'Okinawa n'ait que peu d'influence sur eux; mais ils ne purent s'y résoudre après leur conversation.

Après être sortis de la petite ville d'une centaine d'habitants, eux ainsi que la majorité des autres personnes descendues du ferry partirent vers la plage la plus proche. Sur le chemin, Sousuke fit remarquer qu'il en avait un peu marre de la mer, et qu'il avait assez hâte d'en finir avec ce qui les attendait à Tokyo pour voir de nouveaux paysages.

« Il y a des pays que tu aimerais visiter? »

Il réfléchit un moment, commençant à en énumérer quelques-uns, dont la Malaisie, la Nouvelle-Zélande, l'Inde.

« Je préfère les endroits avec de belles choses à voir, sans devoir me taper des touristes partout. Et puis je sais pas, j'aime bien voyager pour bouger, me dépasser, alors rester simplement à bronzer ça finit toujours par me frustrer.

– Désolé. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à Okinawa, il aurait fallu que tu me le dises. Moi aussi je préfère voir le plus de choses possible. »

Rapidement, alors qu'un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres, il secoua la tête.

« Actuellement, je t'avoue que je m'en fiche bien. Là je préfère être bien tranquille, et pas trop crevé, pour mieux _profiter,_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » finit-il en haussant les sourcils, ce qui lui fit récolter des yeux levés au ciel. Il répliqua d'un coup de coude.

Ils descendirent un escalier de bois qui les mena enfin sur la plage de sable blanc, donnant sur l'océan bleu vert. Le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration, alors qu'il allait immédiatement tester la température de l'eau, et qu'elle était aussi bonne que depuis leur arrivée à Okinawa.

Ils s'établirent près de l'herbe qui bordait la plage, se changeant rapidement tandis qu'il n'y avait encore que peu de monde, puis se dirigèrent vers l'eau. Haru partit de son côté nager aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, et Sousuke le suivit du regard, prenant son temps tout en observant les coraux un peu plus loin, avant d'enfin le rejoindre.

Deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent, alors qu'ils sortaient pour boire un coup, se préparant à aller visiter les îlots alentour. Il vit la crème solaire que l'une d'entre elles avait en main, et se prépara au pire.

« Bonjour, vous pourriez m'aider? Je ne peux pas me mettre de la crème dans le dos. »

Et évidemment, s'étant adressée à Haru, celui-ci accepta sans commentaire, alors que Sousuke grimaçait, se retenant de dire à voix haute que son amie aurait pu le faire pour elle. La plus petite des deux, qui s'était adressée à son compagnon, s'allongea alors immédiatement sur le ventre, détachant le haut de son bikini, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au commis-crème solaire, qui la tartina malgré tout.

Au même instant, l'autre s'approchait, pour lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici, d'où ils venaient. Et l'ancien policier avait beau savoir qu'ils se faisaient actuellement draguer, il n'eut pas la force de les envoyer balader, étant peut-être trop poli pour ça. Il répondit alors simplement, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés.

Haru finit rapidement sa tâche, et revint vers lui, pour lui demander s'il était prêt. Les deux filles leur demandèrent ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire, et se découragèrent lorsqu'ils expliquèrent leur projet d'aller visiter les environs, à la nage. Cependant, Sousuke s'attendait à les recroiser lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de partir vers l'eau avec son ami.

En nageant, ils contournèrent quelques gros rochers qui sortaient de l'eau, et montèrent sur le premier qui leur permettait un bon appui pour y grimper et observer le paysage. Deux autres îles se trouvaient non loin, et Haru lui raconta leur camp d'entraînement au lycée où ils avaient fait un parcours entre des îles semblables. Sousuke fut tenté de lui demander, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle une fois sur la plage de l'îlot perdu, s'il était au courant de la raison pour laquelle les deux jeunes filles les avaient approchés, mais n'osa pas.

Avec seulement quelques plongeurs ou visiteurs ayant aussi fait le chemin jusqu'à l'île Kahi, majoritairement rocheuse et qui ne faisait pas plus de 500m², ils purent plonger des hauteurs sans déranger personne, après avoir trouvé une crique sans danger. Ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, Sousuke éclaboussa consciencieusement Haru qui sortait de l'eau, et se mit à rire en voyant son air blasé.

Ils explorèrent les environs, plongèrent pour observer les fonds marins, ramassèrent quelques coquillages. Alors qu'ils revenaient à la surface, il suffit de quelques mouvements à Sousuke pour nager jusqu'à l'autre, l'attirer contre lui, et l'embrasser contre les rochers. À la fois, car l'idée de le faire dans un tel environnement l'excitait, mais aussi comme pour se rassurer, se rappeler que ces filles n'avaient aucune chance.

Haru monta une main vers sa nuque, soupirant de bien-être, entre l'eau douce et tiède, le corps ferme contre lui, le soleil caressant sa peau. Les paupières fermées, il profita de la force d'Archimède pour entourer son amant de ses jambes, et venir amener ses lèvres contre sa nuque, ce qui fit s'esclaffer celui-ci :

« C'est l'effet que ça te fait d'embrasser dans l'eau? J'aurais dû parier.

– Sousuke, chuchota-t-il, ignorant sa blague si c'en était seulement une. Ce soir, tu me laisseras le faire? »

Celui-ci haussa haut les sourcils, ne s'attendant certainement pas à entendre ceci, maintenant.

« Euh... si tu veux, mais ça sort d'où?

– J'ai envie d'essayer avant qu'on retourne à Tokyo.

– Oh, ok. D'accord. »

Haru suça contre son pouls, faisant lâcher un léger gémissement à la fois de surprise mais aussi de plaisir à Sousuke; puis il se détacha de lui, avant de remonter sur la terre ferme. Mais ce ne fut pas sans ajouter :

« Et la prochaine fois, ignore-les. »

Il manqua s'étouffer dans l'eau, comprenant que son amant venait de lui faire un beau suçon, avant de s'écrier :

« Tu plaisantes! C'est toi qui l'as aidée sans sourciller!

– Et je pensais que tu viendrais t'interposer.

– Désolé de pas lire dans tes pensées comme Tachibana! »

Il fit légèrement la moue, mais finit par soupirer en s'éloignant, alors que Sousuke frottait sa nuque qui lui semblait soudain brûlante. Il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, et tint à ce que Haru subisse la même chose, comme pour se venger.

Ils revinrent alors sur l'île principale, et reçurent quelques apostrophes de leurs nouvelles _amies_. Ils se contentèrent de les saluer silencieusement tout en rassemblant leurs affaires, se rhabillant, puis partant explorer l'île, car à en juger par leur visage, elles avaient vu l'état de leur nuque. Sousuke eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour cesser de rougir.

Après être allés s'acheter en ville de quoi déjeuner, ils partirent faire le tour de la petite île, ayant aussi loué des masques et tubas. Ils suivirent les routes en terre sèche, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'asphalte en ces lieux, et grimpèrent les falaises, s'approchant parfois de hauteurs qui leur donnèrent à nouveau envie de sauter. Malheureusement, le danger les fit se raviser, et ils se contentèrent de tranquillement descendre, utilisant parfois l'épaule de l'autre comme appui, jusqu'à arriver enfin à la hauteur de l'eau, enlever leurs chaussures, chemises et pantalons, puis enfiler leurs masques.

De nombreux crabes défilèrent entre leurs jambes, et si sur le coup Sousuke sursauta (image que Haru eut évidemment le temps d'immortaliser avec leur appareil équipé d'une protection waterproof), il s'y habitua rapidement et les observa sous l'eau avec les poissons, plongeant pour les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cachent dans des algues.

Il y avait quelques coraux, peu à cause des touristes qui devaient marcher dessus sans le savoir, et s'ils en avaient eu la possibilité ils seraient allés plus profond en espérant voir de meilleures choses, mais ils n'avaient actuellement pas le temps d'aller faire une plongée.

« Il y a de bien meilleurs coraux dans d'autres pays, le réconforta Haru, lorsqu'ils revinrent à la surface et se séchèrent avant de repartir. On pourra faire de vraies plongées et voir des endroits qui le méritent vraiment.

– Quand on en parle, on dirait vraiment qu'on va finir notre vie glandeurs qui ne font que voyager, rit-il doucement. Lorsqu'on va devoir retourner bosser, ça va être bizarre.

– On aura qu'à voyager et trouver de petits boulots là-bas. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Sousuke sourit.

« Si je retrouve un boulot, c'en sera pas un qui me permettra de prendre souvent des vacances. » lui rappela-t-il gentiment.

Haru ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il suivit malgré tout son sourire.

« On trouvera un moyen. »

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'ils revinrent au ferry, et recroisèrent les filles de la mâtinée. Celles-ci les saluèrent de loin, visiblement un peu embarrassées, et après s'être échangé un regard, ils décidèrent d'aller quand même leur parler.

Ils leur montrèrent quelques photos de leur journée, ou du reste de leur voyage, et cela les passionna, tandis qu'elles leur posaient énormément de questions. Cependant, la plus petite tint à s'excuser d'avoir agi avec si peu de tact, sans imaginer qu'ils puissent être en couple. Sousuke leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine, et Haru dit :

« J'aimerais juste vous demander de ne pas en parler. Je ne veux pas que cela se sache. »

Elle rougit immédiatement, et, un peu gênée, murmura :

« Ah, vous êtes donc bien Nanase Haruka…

– Oui.

– Vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je n'étais pas sûre, mais sur le coup je me suis dit que l'occasion était trop belle... enfin, nous ne dirons rien, même si je ne pense pas que quiconque nous croirait, de toute manière. »

L'autre ne put alors s'empêcher de glisser en direction de Sousuke :

« Euh, et vous aussi vous êtes nageur pro...? »

La question le surprit, et il secoua immédiatement la tête.

« Oh, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés alors? enchaîna-t-elle, moins mal à l'aise que son amie et réellement intéressée, bien qu'elle ajouta : Si ce n'est pas trop personnel évidemment. »

Il nia à nouveau, observant Haru en coin.

« On se connaît depuis longtemps, j'étais aussi dans la natation. Ami d'un ami, vous voyez le truc.

– C'est génial! Cela fait longtemps, du coup?

– Ah, erm, non, nia-t-il. Développement récent. »

Elle avait l'air prête à poser plus de questions, mais son amie intervint et la chicana, lui expliquant qu'elle était trop curieuse. Finalement, elles prirent alors congé, et se contentèrent de lancer :

« Ravies de vous avoir rencontrés! J'espère que tout se passera au mieux pour vous! »

Ils hochèrent la tête, Sousuke demeurant un peu désorienté, et Haru parfaitement stoïque. Le voyage retour fut plus silencieux que d'habitude, bien que leurs épaules ne tardèrent pas à se coller.

De retour sur terre, ils se rendirent à Naha pour dîner, tout en discutant de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. Il faudrait quelques jours pour réserver un nouveau ferry, et puis il faudrait remonter jusqu'à Tokyo. Sousuke émit l'idée de laisser la voiture à Okinawa, surtout vu l'état de celle-ci, mais Haru refusa fermement.

« On est pas obligés d'aller directement à Tokyo. On peut passer par Shikoku, ça ira peut-être même plus vite.

– Ok, du coup on dit qu'en arrivant avec le ferry, on va direct jusqu'à Shikoku? On se sera bien reposés, on pourra conduire de nuit.

– Pas besoin, celui-là nous fera arriver à 8h30 à Kagoshima, répondit-il en observant le livret récapitulant les prix et horaires des ferrys. On pourra ensuite aller prendre le ferry pour Yawatahama, qui part de Beppu. C'est seulement trois heures, et il y en a régulièrement dans la journée.

– Pas d'objections. »

Haru remit le fascicule dans son sac, attaquant enfin ses sobas qui avaient refroidis. Puis après après dégluti sa première bouchée, osa demander :

« Tu comptes prévenir Rin de notre retour? »

Sousuke ne répondit pas immédiatement, car c'était bien la question qu'il se posait, lui aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas lui dire, à part peut-être pour lui faire la surprise. Peut-être aussi qu'il souhaitait repousser le moment où il devrait réellement lui faire face. En tout cas, actuellement, il n'en avait pas envie.

« Tu vas prévenir Tachibana, toi?

– Oui, il faut qu'il me donne les nouvelles clés.

– Oh... »

Après un temps, où le murmure de la pièce couvrit le vide dans leur discussion, Haru soupira :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire. Il sera heureux quoique tu décides.

– Mmh. Et si je le lui dis maintenant, il voudra encore m'héberger, mais je compte pas te laisser à nouveau seul dans ton appart alors... »

Haru ne crut pas une seconde à son excuse. Mais il le laissa faire, et Sousuke ne lui en fut que plus reconnaissant.

« De toute façon, tu es censé être mon garde du corps. C'est pour ça que mon agent te paie.

– Il a vraiment continué à me payer? fit-il, incertain.

– Évidemment. Il s'en fichait bien que l'on soit à Iwatobi ou à l'autre bout du Japon. Quand je lui ai envoyé un mail, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait embauché et qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de votre contrat.

– Il est vraiment bizarre, ce type, mais je vais pas me plaindre, surtout s'il agit comme ça par culpabilité d'avoir rien fait pendant des années... marmonna-t-il, car il avait quand même plus ou moins envoyé chier ceux-ci en partant sans crier gare, bien qu'ils le méritent.

– N'oublie pas que la moitié va toujours pour Japan Heart. » grommela-t-il, ce à quoi Sousuke hocha la tête, un peu exaspéré.

Ils finirent leur repas, puis repartirent tranquillement jusqu'à leur hôtel. Une fois arrivés, Haru l'attira avec lui dans la salle de bain, mais remplit cette fois la baignoire. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux à patauger dans la cuve profonde, le plus petit assis entre ses jambes malgré la taille du bain.

Il lui lava tranquillement les cheveux, trouvant cela un peu bizarre de le faire à l'occidentale, et de se dire qu'il se baignait dans leur crasse, mais la présence de l'autre homme dans ses bras en valait la peine. Surtout quand il avait sa nuque directement sous son nez, et pouvait l'embrasser à sa guise, puis se délecter des frissons qu'il déclenchait.

Cependant, Haru finit par se retourner, ses genoux d'un côté et de l'autre de ses hanches, et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Puis il murmura :

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin...? »

Sousuke s'esclaffa, le souffle un peu court.

« J'aurais du mal à oublier ça. »

Ils sortirent alors de l'eau, se séchèrent sommairement et oublièrent leurs habits pour directement aller rejoindre leur lit, et laisser leurs mains caresser la peau de l'autre. Mais si, d'ordinaire, ils inversaient librement leur position durant les préliminaires, Haru ne se laissa pas descendre de son perchoir, cette fois-ci, une main fermement accrochée à son épaule.

La bouteille de lubrifiant qu'avait achetée Sousuke et qui était déjà presque vide atterrit dans la main du plus petit, qui descendit en même temps que ses paumes le long du corps de son amant, qui ferma les yeux, se préparant à la nouvelle expérience. Il n'avait pas peur, peut-être un peu d'appréhension impossible à secouer après ses essais passés, mais tenta au maximum de se concentrer sur la sensation des lèvres contre son érection, et de la langue glissant à l'arrière de ses cuisses.

Mais il lâcha un vrai cri de surprise lorsque la bouche alla à un endroit qu'aucune bouche n'avait jamais approchée. Et il allait dire quelque chose, lorsque ses mots moururent sur sa langue, remplacés par un long gémissement.

Il ne put détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait, de Haru les paupières fermées, les joues rouges, tandis que sa langue rose sortait pour mieux entrer en lui et le faire trembler. Incapable de parler face aux sensations trop puissantes, limite douloureuses tant son bas-ventre se serrait, il put seulement haleter, la tête sur l'oreiller, ne cessant de se forcer à la redresser pour continuer de voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il sentit un doigt se joindre à la langue, et se crispa automatiquement, ayant cependant assez de temps pour se faire à l'intrusion pour que ce ne soit pas désagréable. Il hocha alors la tête en direction de son ami pour le pousser à continuer, et celui-ci embrassa la peau sensible de la base de son sexe, avant de retourner plus bas.

Il fut surpris en se rendant compte qu'un second doigt avait été inséré et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit ceux-ci faire de nouveaux mouvements en lui, et qu'il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses les fois précédentes.

Peut-être que c'était Haru. Peut-être que c'était la confiance. Peut-être que c'était plus que cela. Mais il en retomba sur le dos, abandonnant l'idée d'admirer la scène; l'esprit enfumé, la bouche entrouverte, alors que son amant lâchait un lourd soupir appréciateur qui enclencha un frisson qui remonta toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsque Haru détacha enfin son visage de lui, il poussa un grognement en apercevant ses lèvres roses, humides, et ses pupilles dilatées. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage, et Sousuke l'attira contre lui, se fichant d'où avait été sa langue. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était tenir contre lui cet homme qui le faisait se sentir complet, c'était le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, tout pour qu'il puisse encore le toucher, l'embrasser, le voir sourire, le voir nager, avoir les yeux brillants face à de nouveaux paysages, ou quand ils croisaient les siens.

Son cœur battait tellement fort, lorsqu'il sentit Haru le pénétrer, ses oreilles sifflèrent presque sous l'intensité, alors que la chaleur le recouvrait, et que l'ivresse s'emparait à nouveau de lui. Mais il voyait tout clairement. Il entendait tout, le son humide de leur étreinte, le froissement des draps, les expirations de son partenaire, les vagues au loin.

Il crispa ses mains sur les omoplates du plus petit quand il commença à aller et venir, et que la chaleur dans son ventre sembla exploser. Les paupières closes, il se laissa aller à la brûlure liquide qui se répandait sous sa peau, alors que sa gorge ne retenait aucun son, qu'il sentait le coin de ses yeux s'humidifier, et que les pupilles bleues ne le lâchaient pas.

Des lèvres se collèrent contre son cou, contre sa poitrine, et il gémit encore, lâchant le prénom de son amant entre deux inspirations. Ses muscles se tendirent, alors qu'il émettait un long râle, Haru martelant l'endroit en lui qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de venir, avec l'impression qu'il s'effondrerait juste ensuite, il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Et le chuchotement qui suivit suffit à le faire basculer, et lâcher un vrai cri.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, son amant encore en lui, reprenant sa respiration alors que Sousuke se sentait capable de s'endormir dans la seconde. Mais il eut malgré tout assez de conscience pour répondre lorsque l'autre l'embrassa, avant d'enfin se décaler pour se coucher à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il allait bien il hocha la tête, n'ayant pas la force de parler, les lèvres molles.

Avant de fermer les yeux, il vit le sourire en coin de son ami, les paupières lui aussi demi-closes. Puis il entendit à nouveau, comme un écho alors qu'il sombrait, les mots qui s'étaient échappés de Haru quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Moi aussi._

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _Tonight  
I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive  
And the world is turning inside out  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now  
Don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time  
Having a good time_

* * *

Sachez que je n'ai pas pu écrire le chapitre en écoutant cette chanson. Car celle-ci me met dans un état qui me rend incapable de faire autre chose que de monter le son à fond, chanter en même temps, faire du air-guitar; bref : kiffer à fond, et absolument pas écrire.

Oui. Queen est mon groupe préféré, et _Don't Stop Me Now_ ma chanson favorite de tous les temps après _Father & Son _de Cat Stevens, qui est elle aussi citée dans le chap.

(ah, et, oui, j'ai bel et bien été chercher les horaires exacts des ferrys au Japon, pour chacun de leurs trajets. Cherchez pas, ça m'amuse.)


	11. Walking on the moon

Salut tout le monde! Je vous rassure, pas de poisson d'avril de mauvais goût, au contraire, au moment où je poste on est le 2 avril, jour Saint chez moi (l'anniversaire de Sasaki Haise :D).

Mine de rien, on s'approche de la fin de la publi (il y a 15 chapitres), c'est passé trop vite D: En tout cas, comme d'habitude, merci pour votre soutien dans les commentaires, sur ffnet comme Ao3, et je vous souhaite d'avance une excellente semaine!

Je précise (c'est un petit détail mais c'est mentionné dans ce chapitre) que Akihabara est le quartier des électroniques de Tokyo.

Merci au boulot énorme de snf, et bonne lecture!

* * *

11\. Walking on the moon (The Police)

Sousuke se figea devant la portière de la voiture, celle qui avait traversé le Japon avec eux. Elle avait finalement bien tenu le choc, même lorsqu'ils avaient fait des détours les amenant sur des routes boueuses, même lorsqu'elle avait passé une journée sous la pluie d'un typhon lors de leur arrivée à Matsuyama, même lorsqu'un crétin l'avait percutée alors qu'ils sortaient tranquillement du ferry.

Il leur restait 6h de trajet avant d'arriver à Tokyo. Ils étaient désormais dans le Kansai, n'ayant jamais été aussi près de finalement mettre un terme à leur voyage. Ils pouvaient rallonger celui-ci autant qu'ils voulaient, on était déjà le 8 septembre, et il avait décidé de rentrer pour partager le jour de ses trente ans en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de traîner, bien qu'ils auraient souhaité voir encore d'autres choses.

Il tenta de se persuader qu'il en avait déjà vu assez, qu'il avait le temps d'en voir plus tard. Il se rappela de leur après-midi à Iya, à traverser les immenses ponts suspendus, ne pas résister à l'envie de baisser les yeux et admirer le vide sous leurs pieds, alors que le vertige faisait trembler ses mains, mais que l'adrénaline le poussait à continuer. Il pensa à la vue depuis le mont Yashima, alors qu'après une demi-heure de randonnée décevante à ne voir que quelques temples, lui et Haru étaient sortis des sentiers et s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la partie abandonnée de Takamatsu, avec immeubles envahis par les éléments, cimetières au milieu des arbres, voitures rouillées recouvertes de mousse.

Ce voyage avait été comme un rêve dont il n'aurait voulu se réveiller, mais les responsabilités l'attendaient. Pour Rin, pour ses parents, pour Haru, il fallait qu'il redescende sur terre. Rin méritait de retrouver son meilleur ami, et d'être rassuré avec leur présence. Sa mère avait le droit de savoir qu'il avait perdu son travail, et qu'elle n'aurait pas de petits-enfants. Haru devait pouvoir lui faire confiance, être certain qu'il ne partirait pas.

Il inspira alors fortement, et ouvrit enfin la portière, réajustant le siège, puis partant vers l'autoroute, concentré sur celle-ci alors que son partenaire ne disait rien, observait le paysage qui défilait. Ils mirent alors un CD, car aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait parler et que cela ne les dérangeait pas. Sousuke conduisit, la fenêtre ouverte, murmurant sous sa voix les paroles de _Space Oddity_.

 _« Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles  
I'm feeling very still  
And I think my spaceship knows which way to go »_

« Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu n'en parles pas à Rin aujourd'hui, tu sais. »

Il fut tiré de son playback en entendant la voix de son ami, bien plus grave que celle de David Bowie.

« Je te demande juste de lui en parler avant la fin du mois, finit-il. Je ne veux pas me cacher, Sousuke, surtout quand moi je suis assez sûr qu'il ne réagira pas si mal. »

Inconsciemment, il grimaça, ne pouvant empêcher ses doutes de s'afficher sur son visage. Car même si Rin l'acceptait, rien ne disait qu'il ne serait pas choqué, voire blessé, et tente de le cacher. Haru était important pour lui, Sousuke était bien placé pour le savoir. Quoiqu'il fasse, la pilule ne passerait pas facilement, et c'était cette période d'adaptation qu'il craignait.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Rin, il ne voulait pas le blesser à nouveau, il voulait être là pour lui. Mais quoiqu'il en pense ou dise, il se sentait désormais incapable de faire passer l'amitié avant l'amour, comme le voulait le dicton. Ses sentiments étaient trop précieux et puissants pour être abandonnés. Et autant il avait fini par avoir l'habitude de décevoir Rin, autant il ne se pardonnerait jamais de faire de même avec Haru.

Il hocha alors la tête, la gorge prise, et le cœur battant alors qu'il savait que sa fuite se terminait maintenant. Et comme pour se convaincre qu'il pouvait le faire, il attrapa la main de son ami, et la serra fort.

Au fur et mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la capitale, que les immeubles étaient plus nombreux, les voitures aussi, la réalisation glaçante s'emparait de Sousuke. Lorsqu'il vit la tour de Tokyo, au loin, il dut serrer la mâchoire, et se battre pour que ses yeux cessent d'être humides. Car déjà, Nokonoshima et ses champs de fleurs, Hiroshima et son parc de la Paix illuminé par la lune, la photo de Haru devant le volcan de Sakurajima, leur soirée Dents de la Mer à Okinawa, leur course durant la tempête, et tant d'autres moments défilaient devant ses yeux; et le voyage, leur exil solitaire, l'intimité lui manquait.

Il fallait bien que les choses finissent. Mais c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait dû achever dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas rempli d'amertume et de déception comme son rêve d'être nageur professionnel. Ce n'était pas un profond ennui comme ses années d'université. Ce n'était pas une porte claquée et des larmes de colère comme sa carrière de policier. A cet instant, il n'avait ni regret, ni lassitude, ni rage; mais de la vraie mélancolie, comme il l'avait rarement ressentie.

Alors quand ils se garèrent dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble de Rin, ils ne bougèrent pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Enfin, ils échangèrent un vrai regard, la même émotion dans leurs pupilles.

Et Sousuke se pencha à travers l'habitacle, luttant contre sa ceinture de sécurité, car se détacher signifiait qu'ils seraient réellement arrivés. Il embrassa chastement son ami, les yeux fermés pour les quelques secondes que cela dura, et caressa doucement sa joue avant de s'écarter, et murmurer :

« Bon retour, Haru. »

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, et se pencha à son tour, déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, un peu plus puissamment.

« A toi aussi. » répondit-il simplement.

Enfin, prenant une grande respiration, ils se détachèrent, puis sortirent de la voiture, grimpant ensuite les étages jusqu'à atteindre celui de Rin. Sousuke fut alors étonnamment impatient, peut-être car il souhaitait voir la réaction de son meilleur ami (qu'il savait chez lui car il avait toujours ses mercredis de libre); la joie sur son visage en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient enfin revenus. En tout cas, il n'hésita pas en sonnant à la porte du rouquin.

Un petit temps s'écoula, durant lequel il entendit des pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement, puis un frottement contre la porte, certainement un coup d'œil par le judas. Ensuite, le bruit des clés tournées avec violence les atteignit, et le battant s'ouvrit sur le visage ébahi mais aussi euphorique de leur vieille connaissance.

« Vous êtes rentrés! »

Puis sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il se jeta sur eux, les entoura de ses bras, les serrant d'une force égale contre lui. Un rire échappa à Sousuke, alors que Haru se plaignait de la brutalité de l'étreinte, puis il entendit un reniflement qui ne fit que redoubler son hilarité.

« Ça y est, on a enclenché la machine...

– Bordel, gémit Rin qui se mettait bel et bien à pleurer. Je déteste ce genre de surprise!

– Compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser. »

Enfin, il les lâcha, les joues roses, et l'air ravi ne le quittant pas. Il les invita à entrer, surtout lorsque Haru fit remarquer qu'ils venaient de faire 6h de route.

« Une bonne douche, aussi, ça vous fera rapidement du bien, glissa-t-il en leur apportant des tasses de thé.

– Il faut déjà que Haru récupère ses nouvelles clés, faudra faire avec l'odeur.

– Bah, je te prête ma salle de bain si y a que ça. Et puis je serai pas contre le fait que tu restes ce soir, ça me ferait même plaisir. »

Sousuke ouvrit la bouche, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le sujet tombe si rapidement. Mais heureusement pour lui, son partenaire vint à sa rescousse :

« Il restera chez moi, Rin. Je te rappelle que vous l'avez _engagé_.

– Ah oui... enfin, après, toi, tu peux passer la nuit chez Makoto non? Je me disais que vous en auriez peut-être un peu marre de devoir pieuter ensemble...

– Je veux dormir chez moi, insista Haru.

– J'aurais bien voulu qu'on passe la soirée tous les deux moi aussi, mentit Sousuke, un peu gêné. Mais bon, au final c'est pas très grave. On repart plus, là, de toute manière. »

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, surtout de leur voyage. Puis ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils comptaient actuellement faire, l'ancien policier parlant de sa future recherche d'appart, et Haru de la plainte qu'il allait finalement porter, et les lettres qu'il amènerait à la police.

« Si t'as besoin que je t'accompagne, hésite pas, lança leur hôte, ses yeux carmins plongés dans les bleus.

– Merci, mais c'était prévu de toute manière que Sousuke vienne. ...vu qu'il a été policier. »

Cela sembla un peu rassurer Rin, bien qu'un peu de déception accompagne cela. La bouche du plus grand s'assécha.

Haru ne tarda pas à les laisser, car il avait encore Makoto à aller voir. Il promit à Rin de repasser rapidement, et qu'il le verrait à la piscine. Cela sembla requinquer son meilleur ami, qui sourit comme jamais en entendant ceci.

Malgré tout, le plus petit resta un instant bloqué près de l'entrée, et ne tarda pas à poser son regard sur Sousuke. La réalisation le frappa. Pour la première fois depuis maintenant deux mois, ils se disaient vraiment au revoir. Evidemment, cela ne durerait que jusqu'au soir. Mais la pensée ne manqua pas de le faire se tendre, alors qu'il pouvait juste faiblement lever une main pour le saluer. Haru, lui, ne dit rien, et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Rin remarqua sans tarder la tension qui s'était installée, et, après quelques secondes de blanc, tenta :

« Ça... va? »

Il sortit brusquement de sa transe, secoua la tête pour reprendre pied, et fit un bref sourire à son ami.

« Oui, oui. Je pensais à autre chose. »

Mais il aurait fallu plus pour convaincre le rouquin, qui haussa un sourcil tout en l'observant, et glissa sans attendre :

« Tu as l'air différent.

– C'est-à-dire?

– Je saurais pas trop t'expliquer. Juste que là, entre ce que j'ai pu voir de toi à ton retour d'Osaka, et maintenant... » il ricana, un sourcil haussé, comme malicieux. « Je sais pas ce que t'as fait Haru, mais t'as l'air tellement heureux, je te reconnais presque pas! »

Il rougit furieusement, et s'apprêtait à nier, ou en tout cas répondre quelque chose; mais Rin changea habilement de sujet, peut-être pour ne pas qu'il prenne sa phrase trop à cœur, ou alors car il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il lui dirait.

« Ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas nagé avec lui mine de rien! Ça m'a manqué, j'ai hâte. »

Il fallut un moment, mais Sousuke se rétablit lorsqu'il se rappela que son meilleur ami savait vraiment beaucoup moins de choses que lui. Il voulut lui parler de la raison pour laquelle Haru avait déserté les piscines, mais il sentit qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Rin ne le saurait peut-être jamais, et ce n'était pas si important. Les choses avaient été rétablies.

Il se contenta alors de parler du fait qu'il avait un peu nagé avec lui, qu'ils avaient fait quelques courses mais pas grand chose, qu'il serait sûrement heureux de pouvoir à nouveau affronter son rival. Mais Rin, évidemment, continua de babiller et changea encore de sujet sans crier gare :

« Et au fait, alors, toi et Haru? »

Cette fois, son corps entier se contracta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Une alarme résonna en lui, mais s'éteignit rapidement.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, ricana Rin. C'est vrai quoi, je veux savoir comment vous êtes devenus potes; vous vous êtes pas trop bouffé le nez au début? »

Il put à nouveau respirer, en comprenant le malentendu. Les épaules malgré tout encore un peu tendues, il les haussa, et marmonna :

« Ben... Normal quoi, on a eu le temps de parler et découvrir qu'on avait pas mal de trucs en commun.

– C'était pas trop dur, de cohabiter?

– Euh, non, pas spécialement... »

Tout avait été simple, avec Haru, c'était bien cela qui avait tout changé. Naturellement, ils avaient collé, s'étaient lié, avaient marché au même rythme. Peut-être que leurs points communs avaient aidé. Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste complémentaires.

« Vraiment? Parce que, tu sais, il a toujours besoin d'un peu de solitude, et puis y a les moments où il va se barrer sans rien dire... Haru est comme ça, il se soucie pas tellement de ce qui l'entoure, et on pourrait croire qu'il ne fait attention alors que c'est tout le contraire. Juste qu'il a besoin de son air.

– On... a pas eu ce problème-là. »

Il aurait peut-être fallu qu'il se taise, se dit-il ensuite. Que Rin ne se doute de rien. Et pourtant, il devrait être au courant. Mais actuellement, il ne voulait pas qu'il devine, tout sauf ça, il fallait que Sousuke le lui dise de lui-même, mais soit d'abord prêt à le faire.

Cependant, comme par fierté, il ne voulait pas mentir.

« Je sais que tu... dois trouver ça étonnant, marmonna-t-il, son ventre commençant à se serrer, ses mains à devenir humides, et de la chaleur à passer contre sa nuque, ses joues, son front. Mais on s'est rapidement entendus, peut-être juste parce qu'on était vraiment pas au meilleur moment de notre vie l'un comme l'autre, en tout cas ça a fonctionné. Et c'était pas parce qu'on se retrouvait ''forcés'' à cohabiter. »

Un peu tremblant, il continua :

« On a beaucoup discuté, de beaucoup de choses. De trucs dont j'avais jamais vraiment parlé, pas même à toi, c'est dire; et il m'a aussi raconté énormément de choses. J'ai pas senti de murs, c'était naturel, peut-être car on se ressemble, ou juste parce qu'on se comprend bien. Et... qu'on soit revenus à Tokyo n'y changera rien. »

Les yeux détournés, la lèvre mordue, il ne sut quoi dire d'autre, la respiration un peu tremblante alors que Rin l'observait avec de grands yeux surpris. Sa question avait été innocente, après tout, il ne devait pas s'attendre à tant de sa part.

« Désolé. Je crois que... j'arrive vraiment pas à vous imaginer proches comme ça, en fait. T'as changé, en bien hein, juste que je le vois encore plus là, et c'est un peu compliqué à assimiler d'un coup... »

Sousuke s'éclaircit la gorge, et secoua la tête :

« C'est normal, je t'en veux pas. T'étais pas là.

– Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein? Si jamais Haru est pas là, ou... j'en sais rien moi... »

Une sensation de froid glacial s'empara de lui alors qu'il se rendait progressivement compte de toutes les implications qu'avaient sa relation avec Haru. C'était plus que de risquer la colère de Rin. Celui-ci, actuellement, pensait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Et ce qu'il pouvait croire c'était que Sousuke était allé se trouver un nouveau meilleur ami.

Rin n'aurait pas dû avoir à s'inquiéter de cela. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il se passe, peu importe la distance, le rouquin demeurerait important pour lui, quelqu'un pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi, qu'il pardonnerait toujours. Il l'aimait, comme un frère, et le sentiment était partagé. C'était différent de l'amour qu'il avait pour Haru. Mais en faisant croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, Rin ne pouvait le distinguer.

Il eut peur, de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait fait face à l'océan et que son ami lui avait parlé de ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir. De la même façon que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour l'ancien nageur.

Sousuke s'était décidé, avait affirmé que Haru serait plus important, qu'il méritait les sacrifices. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait perdre Rin. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à abandonner des choses auxquelles il tenait et souhaitait protéger depuis l'enfance.

A nouveau, dans sa tête, il l'entendit, aussi clair que la première fois. _Lâche_.

Oh qu'il avait eu raison. Sousuke était le pire des lâches. Un trouillard incapable de dire la vérité à son meilleur ami, de parler à ses parents, de rassurer la personne qu'il aimait. Un homme qui souhaitait bien trop souvent pouvoir faire marche arrière, alors qu'il aurait trente ans dans quelques jours.

Et il ne trouva pas quoi dire pour rassurer Rin. Tout lui sembla n'être que banalités. Des paroles vides de sens. Et car il ne méritait peut-être pas d'être ami avec un aussi bon type, c'est celui-ci qui poursuivit, seul, la conversation :

« Non, _même_ si Haru est là, t'as intérêt à venir me parler. Avant, t'étais seul avec lui, et t'as balancé ton portable je ne sais où, mais maintenant, tu es là, fit-il avec force, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. T'as plus le droit de fuir, Sousuke. Ni moi, ni personne. Je te botterai le cul, si ça arrive, parce que c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire juste ensuite, son geste peut-être un peu pitoyable, mais réellement reconnaissant. Faiblement, il leva le poing vers le rouquin, qui hésita une seconde, mais finit par sourire, lui aussi, et y cogner le sien, avec un léger esclaffement.

« Bon allez, debout maintenant, fit-il en s'extirpant du canapé, profitant du contact de leur main pour attraper son poignet et le remettre sur pied. J'aurais pu en faire une surprise, mais je veux pouvoir te contacter d'ici là; alors bon anniversaire en avance, Yamazaki, je t'offre un portable. »

Un vrai rire s'échappa du brun, qui attrapa son sac de voyage, tout en secouant la tête :

« J'ai pas le droit à un douche, avant ça?

– Si, j'ai un double des nouvelles clés de chez Haru de toute façon, alors tu peux aller y poser tes affaires et je te la filerai au passage. Et oui, une bonne douche, t'en as besoin. Après ça, direction Akihabara. »

La tension évacuant lentement ses épaules, il soupira :

« Je te suis, faut que je retrouve mes marques ici, moi.

– Si tu veux je te paie aussi un bracelet traceur, pour qu'on puisse te retrouver si tu es perdu. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Un coup dans les côtes lui répondit. Le cœur léger, ils sortirent.

/

Après avoir passé 3h à essayer tous les portables du marché, qui faisaient grimacer Sousuke car il ne savait pas se servir d'un smartphone après avoir utilisé un portable datant de 2003 toute sa vie, que Rin lui ait expliqué comment télécharger des applis, comment appeler Siri, puis être passé au box où étaient entreposées toutes ses affaires; il était enfin de retour chez lui, ou du moins chez Haru. Exténué après le voyage, puis l'après-midi à être traîné de tous les côtés par Rin qui souhaitait qu'il s'occupe rapidement de tout pour mieux qu'il s'installe définitivement, il pouvait enfin se poser, boire un coup, mais c'était sans compter l'extatique qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as tenu presque dix ans dans un appart pareil, grommela Rin qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'ancien logis de Sousuke, lorsqu'il était allé le déménager suite à sa demande. Enfin, j'ai quelques moyens de chantage sous la main, la boîte dans ton placard était un trésor.

– Bon sang, si tu continues je t'explose la tronche, soupira-t-il, se sentant rougir en se rendant compte de ce que son meilleur ami avait pu voir en rangeant ses affaires.

– Je te laisse tranquille si tu réponds à une seule question. » fit-il, son sourire ne prévoyant rien de bon.

Sousuke étrécit les yeux, faisant une pause tandis qu'il sortait ses vêtements d'un carton, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée que de pactiser avec le diable.

« Fais-moi peur... »

Rin eut l'air excessivement ravi. Loupé.

« Une personne, ou plus? »

Il écarquilla les yeux :

« Je cherche pas qui s'occupe de ta queue, t'occupes pas de la mienne!

– Eh, tu rêves, ça faisait _beaucoup_ de bouteilles de lubrifiant, pour un gars célibataire! Impossible que tu prévoies de toutes les utiliser toi-même!

– Je t'emmerde!

– Allez, c'est bon, dis-moi. Vous étiez combien? Ou alors t'avais quelqu'un de sérieux? »

Il soupira, puis jeta un paquet de chaussettes dans le tiroir vide qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain de Haru. Il aurait bien directement mis ses affaires dans l'armoire de celui-ci, car ils avaient librement échangé leurs affaires durant le voyage quand elles leur allaient; mais avec Rin dans les parages, c'était plus compliqué.

« Histoires d'un soir, rien eu de sérieux. » ronchonna-t-il. Puis après un regard de Rin, il développa : « Oui, _beaucoup_ d'histoires d'un soir, et non, pas de plans à trois, ni de partouzes. Et tu l'as foutue où, cette boîte, d'abord?

– Bien moyen que je t'aie piqué deux-trois trucs.

– Tu déconnes! s'écria-t-il, véritablement rouge.

– Considère que c'est le paiement pour avoir gentiment nettoyé ton appart crasseux, se contenta-t-il de répondre, très fier de lui. Et je peux te les rendre. J'ai pas tout utilisé.

– Garde-les, fit-il, d'un air dégoûté. Je veux même pas savoir ce que t'en as fait. »

La porte d'entrée claqua, et il haussa un sourcil, car Haru semblait être rentré. Rin, plus proche du genkan, se dirigea alors vers celui-ci.

« Hey, Haru- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler, qu'une porte fut à nouveau claquée, et quand Sousuke arriva, il put voir que c'était celle de la cuisine. Il échangea un regard avec Rin, puis souffla, la voix rauque :

« Je reviens. »

Sans hésiter, il entra, et referma derrière lui, observant son partenaire au dessus de l'évier, les mains crispées sur la porcelaine. Il approcha, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand il vit ce qui se trouvait au dessus du siphon.

Une enveloppe.

« Haru, murmura-t-il.

– Elle t'est adressée. »

Sousuke sentit tout sang s'échapper de sa tête, la gorge serrée alors qu'une colère qu'il avait rarement aperçue couvrait les pupilles bleues. Les sourcils fins froncés et ridant son front, sa mâchoire était tendue alors que ses lèvres tremblaient en fixant la lettre dans l'évier.

Derrière lui, il entendit la porte être poussée. Rin cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et Sousuke sentit immédiatement l'angoisse l'envahir.

Quoiqu'il s'ensuive, il ne préférait pas savoir ce qui se trouvait dans cette lettre. Il ne voulait pas que Haru la lise, ni que Rin s'en approche. Il en avait presque oublié que le harceleur n'admirait pas seulement le nageur, et évidemment que de se rendre compte que celui-ci avait quelqu'un ne lui plairait pas. Va savoir comment il avait pu l'apprendre, tout était possible.

Lorsqu'il vit les larmes commencer à déborder des iris toujours aussi sombres, il posa sa main sur son épaule, partagé entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le fait que Rin soit à quelques mètres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On va s'assurer qu'il n'envoie plus jamais rien à personne, compte sur moi. » souffla-t-il, le ton dur, comme pour faire croire qu'il était sûr de lui.

Enfin, Haru tourna sa tête vers lui, ses traits toujours tirés par la rancœur, mais aussi déchirés alors que les malheurs qu'il avait réussi à oublier lui retombaient dessus, qu'il n'avait même pas le temps d'atterrir, que tout s'effondrait après avoir remis un seul pied à Tokyo.

« Il n'avait pas le droit de t'impliquer. » siffla-t-il, attrapant sa manche.

Il eut la nausée. Parce que Rin était dans la pièce, qu'il voulait quand même embrasser Haru et le rassurer, qu'il avait mal au ventre rien qu'en imaginant ce qui pouvait se trouver dans l'enveloppe. Et son ami remarqua facilement son malaise, quand il ne bougea pas. Il fronça les sourcils, fit alterner son regard entre ses deux amis, puis sortit de la pièce avec un toussotement certainement forcé pour cacher un sanglot, annonçant qu'il allait prendre un bain.

Sousuke se sentit désemparé. Il voulait rassurer celui qu'il aimait. Il voulait pouvoir dire la vérité à Rin. Il voulait pouvoir vivre sans peur au ventre, dans le confort, la sécurité, et s'était persuadé que tout irait bien, à Tokyo. Mais c'était le contraire.

« Désolé, mais... tu peux nous laisser? »

Il ne pouvait pas rassurer Haru comme il le souhaitait avec Rin dans les parages. Il avait bien trop peur pour cela. Celui-ci sembla perdu, surtout en voyant la détresse sur ses traits, et demanda malgré tout, alors que Sousuke lui faisait enfin face, et qu'on pouvait soudain entendre le bruit de l'eau remplissant la baignoire :

« Il se passe quoi? »

Evidemment qu'il était inquiet, lui aussi. Quoiqu'il se passe, même s'il sortait avec d'autres personnes, il aimait Haru, était aussi un de ses meilleurs amis, et ne resterait pas sans rien faire alors que celui-ci était bouleversé de cette manière.

« Le connard qui refait parler de lui... souffla-t-il, triturant un coin de l'enveloppe.

– J'avais compris, mais toi aussi il te menace maintenant? C'est quoi ce bordel, me dit pas qu'il compte attaquer tous ceux qui entourent Haru? »

Sousuke ferma les yeux, déglutit.

« Je... Je t'expliquerai, mais là... » il grimaça. « Faut que tu t'en ailles. Haru a besoin d'être seul. »

Un temps s'écoula, et Rin tenta :

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi...? »

Sa gorge se serra, et il hésita, mentir, dire la vérité, un peu des deux. Mais les mots sortirent tous seuls, finalement.

« Moi c'est différent. »

Le cœur battant, il vit la même expression un peu piquée que plus tôt dans la journée, celle de l'incompréhension, et Rin sembla avoir très envie d'insister, car il n'était pas du genre à accepter d'abandonner lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais, pour une fois, il sembla s'y faire, et lui concéda un petit mouvement de tête, allant malgré tout pousser la porte de la salle de bain pour s'adresser à son vieil ami, qui était déjà dans l'eau :

« Si t'as besoin de moi, je suis là, Haru. Hésite pas, ok? »

Il aperçut celui-ci acquiescer, et cela lui suffit. Rin quitta alors l'appartement, les mains dans les poches, et les yeux baissés. Sousuke se sentit coupable, passa une main sur son visage. Mais prit la lettre, quand il fut certain que Rin était bien parti, et passa la porte de la salle de bain qu'il referma derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le tabouret de douche, volontairement de dos à l'ancien nageur, et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Il déglutit à de nombreuses reprises, alors qu'il voyait les mots, plus violents les uns que les autres, qui faisaient apparaître des images qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu visualiser. Il se sentit dégoûté, sali en lisant ces paragraphes, et comprit facilement que l'autre en ait perdu toute envie de nager, et ait été incapable d'en parler à d'autres. Ce qu'il lisait, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait montrer.

Sousuke ne finit pas de lire, car il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. La seule chose qu'il avait voulu savoir, c'était la manière dont l'homme avait appris son existence, et il soupira car il aurait dû s'en douter. Un gros fan de Haru les avait aperçus pendant leur voyage, probablement de loin, et s'était empressé d'aller le raconter sur un réseau regroupant d'autres fans tout aussi passionnés. Le harceleur en faisait sûrement partie, avait lu l'info, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour attaquer, comme s'il craignait qu'il lui vole son jouet. Il se contenta alors de remettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et de soupirer, quand il entendit son ami sortir sa tête de l'eau :

« Haru, je vais bien, et il ne me fera rien. Il ne sait rien de moi, et si je le croise, je saurai le neutraliser. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Un soupir rageur lui échappa alors, et il tourna son tabouret en plastique, enfin dirigé vers son amant.

« Je suis désolé, ok? Je sais qu'on est venus pour tout dire à Rin, mais je... je dois d'abord m'y préparer.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » entendit-il, alors que les gouttes perlaient des cheveux bruns fins venant cacher son visage pâle.

Le plus petit bougea un peu la tête pour faire apparaître son visage, entre ses mèches. Malgré tout, ses yeux ne croisèrent pas ceux de Sousuke.

« Je sais que tu n'y parviendras pas en un jour. C'est juste... dur à encaisser. »

Ses traits se tordirent, et une expression de dégoût se forma sur son visage, alors que ses genoux se rapprochaient de sa poitrine.

« Je ne veux pas faire semblant. Lorsque j'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas devoir me retenir. Je ne dois rien à Rin. Je sais que c'est plus que cela, qu'il s'agit de toi, et je le respecte. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si douloureux. Moi aussi, je suis égoïste, Sousuke. »

Il se redressa en soupirant, un reniflement lui échappant ensuite. La tête baissée, le plus grand perdit de vue son expression, perdu dans la contemplation du carrelage, alors que la voix sèche, hachée, poursuivait :

« Pour la première fois, je me sens amoureux. Et je n'étais pas prêt à affronter ce que notre retour implique, visiblement. Je pensais que tout serait comme avant, mais ce ne sera pas possible... »

Il eut envie d'immédiatement remonter dans la voiture. D'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, fuir, encore une fois, tout ce qui les attendait dans cette ville. Tout pour que son compagnon se remette à lui sourire, nage sans se soucier de rien, le nargue avec des t-shirt trop grands, le réveille sur la plage en lui volant des baisers.

Sousuke s'approcha de lui, et l'enlaça, peut-être un peu trop violemment, et au diable son t-shirt mouillé. Haru se laissa faire, le visage simplement enfoncé dans le torse du plus grand, à respirer lentement. Celui-ci embrassa le haut de sa tête, à la fois comme une excuse et une tentative de le réconforter, de lui assurer que tout irait bien, qu'il serait là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il repensa à la lettre, et les phalanges qu'il avait glissées dans les cheveux fins se crispèrent. Lui aussi, il se sentit envahi par l'animosité envers ce type dont il ne savait rien, dont il ne voulait rien savoir, à part la sensation que cela lui provoquerait de coller son poing dans sa joue.

« On a déjà assez de preuves comme ça... murmura-t-il, ne lâchant pas son amant. On peut bien se débarrasser de quelques unes. »

Haru eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux que Sousuke attrapait sa main, et le tirait hors de l'eau, lui jetant une serviette dessus, puis partant dans la chambre lui prendre des habits. Quand il revint, il était à peu près sec, et s'habilla rapidement, l'air hagard, à l'observer prendre l'enveloppe puis, dans le salon, un paquet d'allumettes ainsi que la pochette où se trouvait toutes les lettres. Il en attrapa une dizaine au hasard, puis partit, traînant l'autre derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils accèdent au toit.

Là, sous le soleil déclinant, Sousuke jeta un regard sur la ville lumineuse, quelques nuages au loin, le mont Fuji qu'on arrivait malgré tout à percevoir. Puis il tendit les feuilles à son ami, qui le dévisagea, l'air incertain, les cheveux et les yeux humides, jusqu'à ce qu'il explique :

« Déchire-les, piétine-les, fais ce que tu veux. Et après, on crame tout ça. Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant... soupira-t-il. Mais je pense que tu en as besoin. »

Haru ouvrit grand les yeux, ses bras le long de son corps parcourus par un tremblement. Mais finalement, d'un mouvement vif, il attrapa la première feuille, et la déchira en deux, puis quatre, autant de morceaux qu'il pouvait, avec le plus de force possible, comme s'il s'agissait de l'homme sur lequel il abattait enfin ses poings. Rapidement, il en reprit d'autres, et recommença, la respiration forte, et les larmes glissant enfin sur ses joues, sans un mot, concentré sur sa destruction, sa rage.

Sousuke l'observa faire silencieusement, espérant que cela serait suffisant pour l'instant. Peut-être que ce serait frustrant de savoir qu'il en restait encore beaucoup d'autres, chez lui, mais ils en avaient besoin s'ils voulaient porter plainte. Il fallait que des scientifiques puissent y chercher des empreintes, quoique ce soit qui pourraient enfin trouver l'auteur du harcèlement.

Ils étaient rentrés, et il n'était pas question qu'ils continuent de se laisser manipuler par la peur. Ils étaient enfin libres, ensemble.

Lorsque Haru eut terminé, à genoux pour ramasser des morceaux déjà déchirés et mieux les tordre, encore, l'autre vint s'asseoir lui aussi sur le sol en béton, et lui tendit les allumettes. Le visage mouillé, le plus petit osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il s'essuya, prit la petite boîte, et alluma un bâtonnet.

Il resta à planer au dessus du tas de papier, des caractères sans plus aucune signification maintenant qu'ils étaient éparpillés. Ce n'était plus que des mots sans aucun sens. Des morceaux de photo dont on ne pouvait comprendre l'image. Et enfin, il lâcha l'allumette, pour que les flammes engloutissent le papier, et peut-être ses craintes.

Alors qu'ils jetaient des petits morceaux qui s'étaient envolés un peu plus loin, et observaient les cendres se former, Sousuke chuchota :

« Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi. »

Haru releva son visage, tiré de sa contemplation du feu qui palpitait entre eux, et le fixa.

« _Don't stop running_. »

Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, réellement perplexe, alors que son ami expliquait :

« Tu m'as demandé ce que j'aurais écris sur ma brique, si j'avais été dans votre classe en dernière année de primaire. Et déjà à l'époque, je crois que j'aurais écrit cela.

– _Running_ dans le sens de _running away_ , fuir? »

Sousuke sourit, et secoua la tête :

« Non. Dans le sens de _running for_. Se battre. Tenter. Ne pas ralentir, ni se retourner. »

Les dernières flammes s'éteignirent, en même temps que le papier perdait toute consistance, et n'était plus qu'un petit tas noir entre eux deux. Et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de celui qu'il aimait.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir ce dont je rêvais. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais assez fort pour avoir la volonté de ne jamais abandonner. De nombreuses fois, je n'y suis pas parvenu, parfois je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de m'arrêter. Mais maintenant, je m'en fiche. Je veux m'y tenir. Je veux continuer à courir. »

Haru hocha la tête, un coin de ses lèvres se relevant. Lentement, il se pencha, et vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, rien qu'une seconde. Puis il se remit sur pieds, tendant une main pour aider Sousuke à faire de même, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le tas de cendres et les éparpiller pour qu'elles soient emportées par le vent.

« J'essaierai d'être aussi fort que toi, alors. »

Les mains venant à nouveau se tenir, ils redescendirent jusqu'à l'appartement, le silence agréable entre eux. Haru se contenta de chuchoter :

« Mais ç'aurait été trop long.

– De quoi?

– D'écrire tout ça sur la brique. »

Sousuke leva les yeux au ciel, alors que le plus petit s'esclaffait, essuyant ses yeux pour la dernière fois.

/

C'était sans compter sur l'homme, à une dizaine de mètres, dans un autre appartement, qui abattait encore, et encore, et encore, un poignard sur une photo, et le nom _Yamazaki Sousuke_ écrit en dessous.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Some may say  
I'm wishing my days away  
No way  
And if it's the price I pay  
Some say  
Tomorrow's another day  
You stay  
I may as well play_

* * *

Une autre chanson découverte quand j'écoutais tout ce que je trouvais sur Youtube, notamment quand j'ai cherché des chansons que je ne connaissais pas de Police.

Et voilà 8) Avec ça, _Space Oddity_ de David Bowie.


	12. Karma police

Salut tout le monde! Plus que trois chapitres après celui-là, ça va vite bordel :O Enfin, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même brièvement ^^

Bonne lecture, et merci à snf pour la correction!

* * *

12\. Karma Police (Radiohead)

Les éclaboussures jaillirent dans tous les sens alors que les bras fendaient l'eau, que les pieds battaient et que le public criait. La piscine olympique qui accueillait l'équipe nationale pour son entraînement n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes, et voir Matsuoka Rin ainsi que Nanase Haruka s'engager dans un 100m free, c'était comme revenir dans le temps.

Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que l'équipe n'avait pas assisté à ce spectacle. Dans le milieu, beaucoup étaient au courant de la disparition soudaine du recordman mondial du 100m free. Personne ne savait trop ce qu'il lui avait pris, certains se contentaient de penser qu'il avait pris des vacances, d'autres croyaient à une romance passionnée, certains plus discrets parlaient de problèmes financiers, d'alcool, de drogue.

Son retour faisait taire tout le monde, et son départ était oublié. Tout ce qui comptait était l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement, et la frénésie qu'il continuait de provoquer, alors qu'il sprintait dans les derniers mètres, et abattait sa main en premier sur le mur.

Rin arracha son bonnet, l'air frustré mais un sourire toujours bien en place au coin de ses lèvres. Il fit quand même tomber sa main contre celle de son vieil ami, le serrant ensuite brièvement dans ses bras, avant de sortir de l'eau pour laisser les suivants plonger.

Sousuke observait cela depuis les gradins, acceptant de rester simple spectateur lorsque ses amis étaient dans l'eau. Il n'avait plus rien à y faire, et il l'avait accepté il y a longtemps. Il n'était pas, ou plus, un rival, ni pour Haru ni pour Rin, mais leur ami, là pour les soutenir, et était satisfait en les voyant si heureux rien qu'en nageant l'un contre l'autre, surtout avec les événements de la veille.

Ils s'étaient enfin rendus au poste de police, et il s'était occupé de parler. Évidemment, les policiers face à lui n'avaient pas trop apprécié qu'il leur donne des directives, mais leur exhiber son ancien rang avait rapidement fait taire les bas-gradés, et ils avaient pu discuter avec des inspecteurs. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas semblé plus ravis que leurs collègues, mais les avaient au moins pris au sérieux, grâce à Sousuke.

Leur affaire était ainsi gardée secrète, et une enquête avait été ouverte en même temps que la plainte de Haru avait été déposée. Les lettres avaient été rapatriées, pas de questions gênantes posées, et des analyses avaient été faites. Cela s'était déroulé un vendredi, et on ne leur avait donné les résultats que lundi.

On leur avait alors annoncé que les empreintes trouvées étaient répertoriées dans le registre, l'homme ayant déjà eu des problèmes pour harcèlement, bien que plus mineur. Mais lorsque les enquêteurs étaient allés chez lui, ça avait été pour y découvrir un appartement vide. L'ancienne logeuse n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait se trouver.

Sousuke avait longuement discuté avec les policiers, leur parlant de son hypothèse comme quoi le harceleur aurait loué un appartement dans un des immeubles près de chez Haru, car il était clair qu'il avait pu suivre ses faits et gestes à la trace. Aussi, il était possible de regarder les personnes ayant emménagé au moment où son compagnon avait fait de même, vu qu'il semblait l'avoir suivi. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Le seul résultat qu'ils avaient, c'était un homme dans la nature, dangereux, certainement en colère. Les policiers avaient voulu leur procurer une garde rapprochée, mais s'étaient fait rembarrer par un Sousuke enragé, qui prenait soudain son rôle à cœur. En tout cas, on leur avait donné des clés, qu'ils devraient garder sans cesse sur eux, qui d'une simple pression sur le bouton central préviendraient les policiers au cas où ils se trouveraient en danger.

Alors il refusait d'abandonner son ami rien qu'une seconde. Il le suivait à la trace, l'autre ne faisant pas de commentaire, tout aussi inquiet pour lui. C'était Rin que cela semblait agacer, inconscient de la situation, qui lui répétait qu'il n'avait pas à craindre quoi que ce soit, que Haru n'était jamais vraiment seul de toute manière, qu'il devait le laisser respirer.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de venir observer l'ancien nageur au travail depuis les tribunes. Ce n'était que quelques heures, et il aimait voir Haru se relaxer, dans son élément. Il reprenait son statut de conseiller sportif, utilisant ce qu'il avait appris durant ses années à lui, ou encore en lisant les livres de cours de Tachibana.

Celui-ci arriva d'ailleurs vers la fin de l'entraînement, lui faisant un sourire avant de lui expliquer qu'il était prévu qu'il rentre avec Haru pour aller faire quelques courses. Il était en train d'insister pour les accompagner, quand Makoto secoua vivement la tête, et changea de sujet :

« Tu pourrais en profiter pour parler à Rin. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu ne crois pas? »

Il resta la bouche entrouverte, ne s'attendant pas à cela, tout à coup. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se renfrogner, et soupirer :

« C'est pas si facile...

– Je m'en doute, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais plus tu attendras, plus ce sera compliqué, tu sais. Et Rin le prendra mal si tu le lui caches trop longtemps. »

Il hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague, ou plutôt suivant de loin Haru, qui s'essuyait les cheveux, se penchait pour réajuster la position d'un nageur, lui parlait à voix basse. Comme souvent depuis leur retour, il se rappela ce qu'il était quelques mois plus tôt, se demanda comment il aurait réagi si on lui avait expliqué que la personne qui le rendrait heureux serait Nanase Haruka. Il tentait de se rappeler à quel moment tout avait changé, et plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à imaginer avoir pu un jour trouver le brun indigne d'intérêt.

« J'aimerais simplement fêter mon anniversaire avec Rin, sans risquer de tout gâcher car il m'en voudrait. Je lui dirai après.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra, souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Si tu es sincère avec lui, et que tu lui expliques que tu es amoureux, ainsi qu'heureux, il ne t'en tiendra jamais rigueur. Il sait que Haru n'est pas un prix, et est bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, incertain malgré tout, l'angoisse lui tordant les boyaux, et il essuya ses paumes humides sur son pantalon.

« Rin en a déjà parlé avec toi? De ses sentiments pour Haru.

– Heu, très peu, je t'avoue...

– C'est pour cela que vous avez du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'ai si peur, expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à l'entendre me parler de Haru. Avant, c'était de l'admiration, en grandissant c'était de l'envie, puis plus que ça. Je sais tous les détails, je sais qu'il ressent tout ça depuis qu'il a l'âge d'être vraiment amoureux. »

Un soupir lui échappa à nouveau, et il continua, sa voix tremblante :

« C'est à moi qu'il a tout raconté, c'est moi qui ai séché ses larmes, qui lui ai assuré que tout irait pour le mieux, qu'ils étaient peut-être destinés à finir ensemble. Moi, seul, je lui ai dit qu'ils finiraient sûrement leur vie ensemble. Et là, tout à coup, faut que j'aille le voir pour lui dire que j'aimerais prendre sa place. »

Il ferma les yeux, couvrant son visage.

« Évidemment, c'était il y a longtemps. Je lui ai dit ce genre de trucs à une époque où je pensais encore être hétéro parce que j'avais embrassé une fille ou deux. Avec les années, je me suis contenté de l'écouter, j'ai arrêté de lui donner de faux espoirs, mais je continuais de croire que les choses tourneraient comme je le pensais. Et rien que ça, ça me donne encore parfois l'impression que je fais quelque chose de mal. »

Quand il baissa ses mains, il aperçut Rin parler avec son ancien collègue, de l'autre côté de la piscine, poser une main sur son épaule, les yeux brillants.

« Je sais que c'est faux. Je sais parfaitement que Haru m'aime, et je ne veux pas le perdre, ou le blesser. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je flippe. Et ce ne sont pas des mots qui changeront quoi que ce soit, il faut juste que je fasse le premier pas, et ensuite tout sera fini. Mais c'est un putain de cercle vicieux, je n'ai jamais l'impression que c'est le bon moment. »

Makoto ne le coupait pas, hochant la tête, réfléchissant à ses mots et respectant son avis. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le châtain, mais savait que c'était quelqu'un qui savait écouter, et à cet instant il appréciait, ainsi que se faisait la réflexion que c'était peut-être le meilleur interlocuteur qu'il aurait pu trouver, pour ce sujet.

« Ce qu'il te faudrait, alors, c'est une décharge.

– Une décharge? répéta-t-il, comme pour être sûr.

– Dans le sens d'un choc, quelque chose qui te fasse comprendre que tu ne peux plus reculer. Un déclencheur, si tu préfères. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas trop te donner d'exemple, sans quoi cela ne fonctionnera pas, et puis je ne peux pas en inventer un pour t'aider... » il lui adressa un regard désolé. « Il semble effectivement que seul le temps t'aidera.

– Merci, en tout cas, dit-il en lui faisant enfin face. Haru a de la chance de t'avoir. »

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de s'esclaffer :

« Toi aussi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cela, car les deux nageurs arrivèrent vers eux, ayant terminé leur journée. Sousuke ne tarda alors pas à se mettre sur pieds, craignant que leur conversation soit arrivée à leurs oreilles. Cela ne sembla cependant pas être le cas, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pour mieux se séparer une fois la porte passée, en promettant de se revoir le 14, son anniversaire.

Ainsi, Haru et Makoto partirent de leur côté, et il se retrouva avec son meilleur ami, un peu nerveux après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, les mots du châtain se répétaient dans son crâne.

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Makoto, fit remarquer Rin une fois qu'ils furent dans le métro.

– Il est sympa, se contenta-t-il de répondre, n'appréciant pas le sourire carnassier qu'il lui adressa juste ensuite.

– Il te plaît? »

Sousuke manqua se cogner à la barre du train.

« Quoi?

– Tu serais pas le premier, se contenta-t-il de dire. Il est beau gosse, après tout.

– Non, tonna-t-il. Non, non, non, tu oublies direct cette idée. » il leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête. « Pas intéressé. »

Rin en haussa un sourcil, surpris de son ton si péremptoire.

« T'as quelqu'un d'autre en vue? »

Le sang monta immédiatement à la tête de Sousuke, qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, alors que son ami ne tardait pas à s'esclaffer :

« Oh, j'ai touché juste!

– La ferme...

– Allez, le poussa-t-il gentiment. Dis-moi tout. Un type que t'as rencontré en voyageant?

– Je ne t'en parlerai pas dans le métro. » se contenta-t-il de dire, espérant que cela mettrait fin à la conversation.

Il avait beau se sentir plus prêt à en parler grâce aux mots de Tachibana, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'en discuter maintenant. Il fallait qu'il y soit préparé, d'abord, qu'il sache ce qu'il dirait, pour aller droit au but, ne pas dire de bêtises. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, et s'il savait que cela pressait, car Haru ne serait pas éternellement patient, il souhaitait que cette journée-là finisse tranquillement.

« Tu m'en parleras quand, alors? » grommela son ami, pas très satisfait de sa réponse.

Déglutissant, il réfléchit. Était-il capable, s'il avait une date, d'être prêt à en parler d'ici là? Et peut-être était-ce la meilleure des occasions, un moyen de rassurer son compagnon, s'il lui annonçait qu'il avait enfin prévu de tout dévoiler, qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuir.

Peut-être que c'était ça, la décharge. Alors il balbutia :

« Demain aprèm, Haru doit s'occuper de trucs administratifs... t'es libre, toi?

– J'ai un plateau jusqu'à seize heures, je suis libre après ça sinon. On a qu'à commencer à chercher des apparts, puis se faire une bouffe, t'en dis quoi? »

Il acquiesça, bizarrement impatient, alors qu'une bouffée d'espoir le recouvrait, malgré le tremblement qui parcourait son estomac.

« Vendu alors, s'esclaffa Rin, ravi de l'opportunité. En plus moi aussi y avait un truc dont je voulais te parler, c'est parfait.

– Ah... par rapport à quoi?

– Crève, si j'ai pas le droit de savoir, toi non plus. Je t'expliquerai tout demain, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas urgent. »

Il hocha alors la tête, un peu désarçonné. Puis leur train s'arrêta, et ils changèrent de sujet en descendant.

« Dans quel coin t'aimerais t'installer, sinon?

– Je sais pas trop, fit-il en haussant les épaules, soulagé qu'ils parlent d'autre chose. Je pense que j'essaierai la Shitamachi, je cherche pas un gros truc.

– T'es sérieux? grogna-t-il. Y a quand même mieux dans le coin.

– C'est le moins cher, se contenta-t-il de dire pour se justifier.

– Tant qu'à faire, prends au moins sur la rive ouest, ce serait bien que tu disparaisses pas encore une fois des radars. »

Sousuke roula des yeux, alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au quartier résidentiel dans lequel lui et Haru vivaient, à l'écart des grands magasins.

« Et au fait, t'as pu voir tes parents, quand vous étiez à Tottori? »

Il fut figé sur place. Il avait véritablement oublié cette histoire. Rin le remarqua bien assez vite, et son ton vira désapprobateur :

« Ce sont tes parents, tu ne peux pas les ignorer comme ça!

– Je... merde, j'avais zappé. »

Avec tout ce qu'il se passait, leur retour, le secret, et l'enquête, pas un instant ne s'était-il rappelé que cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il avait raccroché au nez de sa mère, qu'il ne lui donnait signe de vie, et surtout qu'il ne lui avait expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Cependant, ceci ne l'effraya pas. Il se sentit soudain capable d'affronter ceci, capable de faire face à ses parents, d'enfin tout leur dire, que ce soit par rapport à son travail ou sa sexualité. Il eut même envie de leur parler de Haru, comme pour compenser le fait qu'il n'en était pas capable avec Rin.

« Tu as intérêt à faire ça dès que tu rentres, maugréa son meilleur ami. Ainsi qu'à te mettre à plat ventre pour t'excuser, ta mère est tellement adorable, tu te conduis vraiment comme un connard avec elle.

– J'y peux rien, soupira-t-il. À chaque fois qu'elle appelait, c'était au pire moment. Et puis elle finissait toujours par me parler de mariage...

– Faut que tu leur dises, mec. Plus tu attendras, plus ça sera difficile. »

Un ricanement lui échappa.

« T'inquiète pas, je suis au courant. »

Ainsi, après avoir dit au revoir à Rin qui avait des plans pour la soirée, il se retrouva seul dans l'appartement, alors qu'il n'était pas encore dix-huit heures. Avec la chaleur encore ambiante, l'idée d'une douche lui effleura l'esprit, mais c'était sans compter la culpabilité soudaine qu'il éprouvait envers ses parents. Et avoir un problème qu'il pouvait enfin régler sans difficulté le poussa un peu plus à ouvrir son vieil ordinateur, puis Skype, et d'appeler, en espérant que sa mère répondrait.

Quelques tonalités résonnèrent, lentement, alors qu'il se demandait vaguement comment il aborderait le sujet. Cette question fut balayée lorsqu'elle décrocha enfin, la voix partant dans les aigus :

« _Sousuke, c'est toi?! Nom de Dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie!_ »

Immédiatement, la honte l'envahit, et il souffla :

« Bonjour, Maman... »

Au bout du fil, il l'entendit soudain prendre une respiration. Un ange passa, puis il grimaça sous la force de la voix qui passa les haut-parleurs :

« _Deux mois, Sousuke! Cela fait deux mois que tu ne réponds plus à mes appels ni à mes messages! Je me faisais un sang d'encre!_

– Je suis désolé... je n'ai aucune excuse.

– _Oh que oui, tu n'en as aucune! J'ai même appelé à ton travail! Et l'on m'annonce que tu ne travailles plus là-bas! As-tu seulement idée de ce que l'on a vécu, avec ton père?_ »

Il cacha son visage dans sa main, et gémit :

« Vous saviez que je n'avais pas disparu, Rin vous a envoyé un message, je le sais...

– _Et alors!? C'était pire! Depuis quand est-ce que tu nous fuis ainsi? Que t'est-il arrivé, Bon Dieu!_ »

La voix de sa mère, bien qu'elle la souhaite coléreuse, trahissait une certaine fragilité, et il déglutit, véritablement piteux alors que la chaleur de la honte pesait sur lui. Il ne put que murmurer :

« Excuse-moi, Maman. Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je vais bien, je n'ai pas eu un problème, ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste... fui. »

Il prit lentement une inspiration, alors que de brefs sanglots résonnaient dans le combiné, et qu'à son tour, ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

« J'étais en voyage, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. C'était mal de ma part, je sais, mais à ce moment-là, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de me couper de tout, y compris de vous. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais, cependant, je te le promets. Dès que je peux, je viendrai vous voir, je... »

Essuyant ses yeux, il murmura :

« Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Ne pleure pas. Je vais bien, tout va bien.

– … _Fils indigne._ »

Enfin, un sourire arriva à passer ses lèvres, et son cœur s'allégea, alors qu'il entendait les habituelles remontrances, mais que pour la première fois, elles lui faisaient du bien.

« Oui. Je le suis. Tu pourras me taper autant que tu veux quand je vous verrai.

– _Où es-tu, actuellement? Tu parlais d'un voyage..._ »

Un sursaut d'affection le traversa, car il avait trop facilement oublié que quoi qu'il arrive, s'il y avait des personnes qui l'aimeraient toujours, c'était ses parents. Il avait eu le droit d'être élevé tout à fait convenablement, par des gens aimants, et il les avait ignorés trop facilement, pendant des années. Peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas mériter quiconque, peut-être que les voir lui rappelait tous ses échecs et la déception qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans leurs yeux. Mais ils demeuraient ses parents.

« Je suis à Tokyo. Je... nous sommes rentrés. Je vais tout faire pour y trouver un travail, me rapprocher de Rin, de mes anciens amis, recommencer à zéro. Dès que tout sera réglé, je pourrai venir vous voir.

– _Tu n'étais pas seul durant ton voyage? Je ne saisis pas, je pensais que tu voulais te retrouver..._ »

Sa voix dérailla, alors que de nouveau, son visage devenait brûlant, d'embarras cette fois. Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant comment aborder le sujet.

« Ah, euh... c'est assez compliqué. Je ne t'avais pas menti, tu sais, lorsque je t'avais dit que j'étais chargé de protéger quelqu'un, à Tottori... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et sa mère ne dit rien pour le pousser à poursuivre.

« En gros, c'est... une vieille connaissance. Qui a eu de gros problèmes, harcèlement, vraiment pas de bonnes choses. Il habitait à Iwatobi, alors en premier lieu je pensais juste l'accompagner et mieux rester dans la région ensuite, mais vu qu'il est assez connu, ses agents m'ont proposé de faire office de garde du corps.

– _Comment ça, ce n'est pas Rin j'imagine, qui connais-tu de connu?_

– Un autre nageur, Nanase Haruka...

– _Ah, peut-être, cela me dit quelque chose... pardonne-moi, continue._ »

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, puis, après avoir avalé sa salive, poursuivit :

« Eh bien je le connaissais vaguement à l'école primaire, c'est un très bon ami de Rin d'ailleurs. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé avec lui, et on a... accroché? L'idée de partir et oublier tout ça nous attirait bien. Alors on a jeté nos portables, et on est partis sur la route. »

Un léger son choqué échappa à sa mère.

« _Vous n'avez pas dormi sous des ponts, j'espère!_

– Non, se mit-il à rire. Pas du tout, au contraire. Il a de l'argent, et ses agents me payaient bien pour le protéger, on a pas eu de souci de confort. Au final, on est descendus jusque dans le Kyushu, on a prit notre temps pour tout voir, on s'est baladé, changé les idées, on est même partis à Okinawa...

– _Okinawa_? »

Il s'empressa de lui décrire la majorité de son voyage, les endroits où il s'était rendu, ce qu'il avait vu. Sa mère se contentait d'acquiescer verbalement, alors que sa voix tremblait d'une excitation qui le ramenait en enfance, lorsqu'il racontait avec enthousiasme de ce qu'il avait fait au club, les médailles reçues, les records battus.

« _C'est une belle expérience que tu as vécue là. Cela ne justifie pas d'avoir complètement oublié que nous existions, et je ne suis pas sûre que de fuir tes responsabilités à trente ans était le meilleur choix, mais... j'imagine que tu demeures encore jeune, au fond. Tu avais besoin de cette longue pause, tu sembles heureux, et je ne souhaite rien d'autre._ »

Il sourit, rasséréné par ses mots, soufflant un remerciement, car elle respectait ses choix et que c'était important pour lui. Alors, le cœur battant, il chuchota :

« Maman...

– _Oui?_

– Je, Je dois te parler d'autre chose... »

Cillant, il eut besoin d'un instant, pour se remettre les idées en place, se décider à y aller, plonger. Soudain, l'image de Haru, dans la mer, à Okinawa, qui le fixait, l'appelait à le suivre, lui revint en mémoire.

« Je suis vraiment heureux, ces derniers temps. Comme je ne me suis jamais senti avant. J'ai vu des endroits magnifiques, j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami, je suis prêt à reprendre un boulot qui me fera me sentir réellement épanoui, j'ai enfin _envie_ d'être épanoui et de le rester et... j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime, que j'aime... » il déglutit, ses lèvres sèches, mais arriva à le sortir, enfin : « … et qui se trouve être un homme. »

L'embarras ne tarda pas à le recouvrir. Il l'avait dit. Et le silence qui lui répondit sembla faire résonner ses mots en écho, écho que reprit sa mère :

« _Un homme...?_ »

Il vint mordre sa lèvre, se préparant à ce qui suivrait, se disant qu'il savait que cela arriverait, mais refusant de fuir, de se cacher.

« Oui. Je... Je suis homosexuel.

– _Mais_... »

La tentative de protestation vaine, pas par dégoût, mais simple incompréhension, le rassura. Il dit alors doucement, se sentant soudain parfaitement calme.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'ai découvert cela, mais je n'ai jamais osé vous en parler. Vous me parliez toujours de mariage, et j'imagine que je ne voulais pas vous décevoir... mais maintenant que j'ai vraiment trouvé quelqu'un qui compte, je ne veux plus vous le cacher. »

Il poursuivit sans attendre une réponse, laissant juste ses mots lui échapper :

« Je suis tellement amoureux, Maman. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens ça, et par miracle je sais qu'il ressent la même chose. Je veux rendre Haru heureux, je veux pouvoir le garder à mes côtés, vous le présenter. C'est un gars incroyable, et pas seulement dans une piscine. » il ferma les yeux, et souffla : « C'est pour cela que j'ai pu partir avec lui. Car c'est en le rencontrant que je me suis enfin senti vraiment complet. »

Son débit de parole le rendant un peu essoufflé, il continua plus doucement :

« Je sais que tu dois penser aux petits enfants, au mariage, à tant de choses que je regretterai, que je ne pourrai vous donner... mais il en vaut la peine. »

Un reniflement lui répondit, et son cœur se serra, car il voulait que sa mère comprenne, que tout se passe bien. Car si elle l'acceptait, peut-être qu'il arriverait à parler à Rin, peut-être qu'il aurait plus de courage.

« _Je ne... je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, mais je veux que tu le saches : quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe qui tu aimes, moi je t'aime, Sousuke. Tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas?_ »

Un rire soulagé lui échappa.

/

Haru rentra en fin de soirée, méfiant au cas où son ami serait déjà là. Et tandis qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur, priant pour que son compagnon soit dans la cuisine, ou la salle de bain, et ne voie pas l'énorme boîte qu'il portait; il fut figé sur place en apercevant que, au contraire, celui-ci était étalé sur le tapis, fixant le plafond.

Il releva la tête, dévisagea l'arrivant qui l'interrogeait des yeux. Cependant, Sousuke se contenta d'un regard incrédule en voyant le paquet, et Haru s'empressa de dire :

« T'occupes. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »

Un rire lui répondit.

« Rien de grave. Je suis juste heureux.

– Quand tu es heureux tu te roules par terre?

– Et toi, tu déménages? »

Haru lui ordonna de fermer les yeux, et il s'exécuta, le laissant aller déposer son fardeau dans la chambre, puis revenir et se poster près de la tête de l'autre homme.

« Explication? demanda-t-il, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé.

– Rejoins-moi et je le ferai. »

À nouveau, cela fut accueilli avec pas mal de perplexité, mais le plus petit s'allongea finalement à ses côtés, puis le dévisagea, semblant attendre la chute. Alors, tout en allant ébouriffer les cheveux bruns fins, Sousuke expliqua :

« J'ai parlé à ma mère. Elle m'a ensuite passé mon père. »

Les sourcils se haussant, Haru laissa la surprise l'envahir, tandis que son partenaire tournait la tête vers lui.

« Je leur ai dit que j'étais gay, et je leur ai parlé de toi. Aussi, je dois le dire à Rin demain. »

Ne s'attendant sûrement pas à tant d'informations d'un coup, l'ancien nageur ouvrit grand les yeux, et se redressa sur son coude.

« Vraiment?

– Ouais.

– Comme ça? Tout à coup, en un après-midi? »

La réponse se présenta sous la forme de lèvres fondant sur les siennes, puis de mains glissant le long de son dos. D'un mouvement de hanches, Sousuke se retrouva entre les jambes de son ami, pour mieux le pousser à s'allonger, et retirer son t-shirt. Cependant, Haru l'arrêta, tenant ses poignets, et insista :

« Pour de vrai? Tu vas lui dire demain? »

Sousuke déglutit, les yeux plongés dans les siens, et hocha la tête, hors d'haleine.

« Je retrouve Rin le soir, et je lui ai expliqué que je devais lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Je flippais, alors je me suis moi-même contraint à ne plus pouvoir fuir. Demain, tout sera réglé. »

L'air hagard, le plus petit l'attira de nouveau contre lui, ses doigts enfoncés dans la peau de son crâne, soupirant un bref _merci_ débordant de reconnaissance et de soulagement. La respiration hachée, il gémit, alors que son amant l'attirait à son tour contre lui, et commençait à rouler des hanches. Et peu lui importa qu'ils soient sur le tapis, quand une main passa la barrière de son jean pour prendre en coupe son postérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sousuke lâchait un léger cri rauque en pénétrant Haru, qui laissa sa tête partir en arrière, et ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Bien moins doux qu'auparavant, emportés par la fougue, l'exaltation, ils avaient encore la majorité de leurs vêtements. Mais ils voulaient juste sentir l'autre, sa présence, et se fichèrent de savoir si le lubrifiant allait laisser des traces sur le tissu en dessous eux.

Après quelques minutes, Haru grimpa sur les genoux de son amant, et le coinça contre le canapé, allant rencontrer ses mouvements. Les lèvres et le visage roses, les yeux brillants, il laissait échapper les sons les plus délectables qu'avait pu entendre Sousuke, qui sentit ses yeux rouler alors que tout, ce qu'il voyait, entendait, ressentait; le rendait fou.

Il aimait Nanase Haruka, et avait envie de le crier sur les toits. Il souhaitait que tout le monde le sache, que tout le monde le jalouse, que tout le monde l'accepte. Il voulait pouvoir se liguer à son meilleur ami pour se moquer des manies bizarres qu'avait le nageur, il voulait parler plus longuement avec Tachibana, il voulait que ses parents comprennent ce qui le rendait si unique, il voulait l'apercevoir à la télévision, il voulait pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, la nuit, et savoir qu'il était heureux grâce à lui.

Ses va-et-vient s'accélérèrent, alors qu'il embrassait encore Haru, ne se lassait pas de la sensation, se sentant toujours grisé avec sa langue contre la sienne. La chaleur en lui, contre lui, qui ne faisait que grimper, qui collait leurs habits à leur peau, le fit trembler. La pression, contre son érection, si parfaite, faisait tourner sa tête.

Il vint avec un cri, tremblant contre le bassin tressautant, tandis que le plus fin faisait tomber sa tête dans l'angle de sa nuque, et y camouflait les sons qui lui échappèrent quand il jouit à son tour, le t-shirt de Sousuke bon pour la machine. Dans l'extase qui suivit la jouissance, les quelques sursauts de plaisir qui les parcouraient encore lorsqu'ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient, ils laissèrent leurs respirations chaotiques redevenir normale. Une fois calmés, seuls leurs nez se frôlaient, alors qu'ils partageaient l'air qu'ils exhalaient.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'à travers la baie vitrée, le harceleur, s'il espionnait bel et bien, aurait facilement pu les voir. Mais plutôt que de profondément l'agacer, il en ressentit presque une certaine fierté. Il imagina l'homme dans une colère noire, jaloux, s'arracher les cheveux, lâcher des insultes.

Un minimum rhabillé, après que Haru se soit dirigé vers la cuisine tout en se recoiffant rapidement, Sousuke s'occupa alors de fermer les volets, la nuit étant de toute manière tombée. Mais ce ne fut pas sans adresser de bons gros doigts d'honneur à l'obscurité, à celui qui les observait sûrement, avant de fermement faire disparaître toute vue de leur appartement de l'extérieur.

/

Le lendemain, c'est avec l'esprit clair que Sousuke se leva. Il sentait que plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Quand il retrouva son meilleur ami, ils cherchèrent des annonces, visitèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient en cette fin d'après-midi, en pleine semaine. Au final, il s'en fichait éperdument. Rester chez Haru ne le dérangeait pas, et s'il aimait avoir son intimité, avoir son propre appart pouvait attendre, si seulement il en avait réellement envie un jour.

Et Rin allait bientôt savoir la vérité. Il n'aurait plus besoin de lui mentir, de faire mine que ses chaussettes étaient dans la salle de bain et pas mélangées à celles de son hôte, de faire un faux lit sur le canapé, de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas chaud pour éviter de retirer la veste qui cachait les traces de dents de son amant.

Il était nerveux, mais prêt à tout dévoiler. Les choses ne tourneraient sûrement pas aussi mal qu'il le croyait. Son ami l'aimait, tout comme il aimait Haru, et serait, au fond, content de savoir qu'ils étaient heureux. Il serait sûrement déçu, peut-être encore une fois perplexe, mais il saurait, et c'était le plus important.

Alors une fois chez le rouquin, autour d'une pizza, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la force de faire à manger, toute l'impatience qu'il avait ressentie dans la journée, pour ce simple instant, lui tomba dessus. Il dirigea ses yeux vers lui, et, prudemment, lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire.

Au fond, il espéra que Rin ait deviné. Il se dit que c'était peut-être la meilleure option, tout compte fait. Ainsi, tout serait beaucoup plus facile, et si l'autre était blessé qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé, Sousuke pourrait lui assurer que c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait lui avouer, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

« Tu veux pas me parler d'abord de ton gars? » tenta Rin, visiblement trop curieux pour passer le premier. Mais le ventre malgré tout douloureux dans l'attente, et l'angoisse toujours présente, quoi qu'il fasse, il secoua la tête.

« Ok. De toute façon, ce sera rapidement réglé, c'est juste une question. »

Le cœur battant, Sousuke ne toucha même pas à sa pizza, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir ingérer quoi que ce soit.

« Vas-y. » souffla-t-il, froissant nerveusement sa serviette. Cela attira malheureusement l'attention du rouquin, qui laissa son inquiétude ressurgir :

« T'es sûr? T'es tout blanc, mec, tu vas pas m'annoncer que tu vas mourir j'espère?

– Mais non, s'esclaffa-t-il, un peu tremblant malgré tout. C'est rien. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, et... et je t'expliquerai tout après. »

Rin déglutit, sans perdre son air inquiet, et Sousuke voulut se jeter par la fenêtre pour être à ce point incapable de simplement parler à ce meilleur ami, pire, de lui faire peur à lui aussi. Mais, celui-ci étant bien plus fort que lui, il se jeta enfin à l'eau :

« Ok. Je sais juste que tu es super proche de Haru, maintenant, et même si j'arrive toujours pas bien à m'y faire... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant aller droit au but, car lui, lui n'avait pas peur, savait ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il l'admirait pour cette raison. Sousuke se dit qu'il méritait qu'il lui parle avec autant de sincérité. Qu'il avait vraiment le droit de savoir, même s'il lui en voulait ensuite, que lui cacher plus longtemps serait pire. Que tout se passerait bien.

Mais la phrase suivante fut comme une pierre dans l'eau, alors que la voix de Rin, instable, peut-être d'excitation, peut-être d'incertitude, tombait sur lui.

« Je pensais lui demander s'il voudrait réessayer, avec moi. »

La désillusion, profonde, douloureuse, s'abattit sur Sousuke, au même titre que la première pluie de septembre, dehors.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _I've given all I can  
It's not enough  
I've given all I can  
But we're still on the payroll_

* * *

Radiohead, peut-être bien le groupe de mon enfance? J'en connais pas tellement, après, j'ai surtout écouté en boucle trois chansons D: Mais je les ai BEAUCOUP écoutées... dont Karma Police.

D'ailleurs, je suis particulièrement fière de l'ironie douloureuse de ce titre, pour ce chapitre précisément :D

Si vous trouvez que ce cliffhanger est digne de baffes, je suis bien d'accord, et sachez que mon côté S jubile rien qu'en imaginant vos réactions.


	13. Eleanor Rigby

Salut tout le monde, désolée, je serai courte vu que j'avais zappé qu'on était samedi, et du coup qu'il fallait que j'update... et j'ai passé ma soirée à me refaire Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu (si vous avez pas vu cet anime, changez ça vite, c'est le meilleur anime de ces dernières années, sans rire).

Merci à Diane pour la correction, comme d'habitude, et bonne lecture!

* * *

13\. Eleanor Rigby (The Beatles)

« Je pensais lui demander s'il voudrait réessayer, avec moi. »

Ce fut suffisant pour anéantir tous les espoirs qu'il avait eus. Toute sa détermination s'envola, l'idée que tout serait facile aussi. Un instant, le monde sembla devenir blanc, il eut mal à la tête, respira difficilement.

« Quoi? »

Le mot lui échappa tout seul, sans qu'il ne soit capable de le retenir. Dehors, le clapotement de la pluie s'intensifiait, et Rin, inconscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait, poursuivait :

« Avec toute cette histoire, rester simplement sur le côté me rend dingue. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans de tels moments, tu comprends.

– Oh... »

Sousuke fixait la table entre eux, le cœur battant, la bile aux lèvres. Son esprit tournait au ralenti, alors qu'il se demandait s'il aurait réellement pu empêcher les choses d'en arriver là. S'il aurait vraiment dû le dire à Rin, dès son arrivée, ou sur Skype.

« J'en suis malade, de me dire que je peux rien faire, alors que je pourrais, si j'avais juste les couilles de lui dire que je l'aime encore, et que je serais peut-être capable de le rendre heureux. Alors je veux que tu me le dises : il t'a parlé de ce genre de trucs? Il attend que je tente le coup? Et toi, tu en penses quoi? »

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, et respira profondément, car il perdait pied, car il allait se mettre à pleurer, car il s'en voulait tellement. Pour être un lâche, pour faire indirectement souffrir Haru, pour se sentir blessé en entendant la question du rouquin.

« Tu peux pas faire ça. »

Les mots sortirent tous seuls, balbutiés, et il n'était même pas sûr que Rin l'ait entendu. Celui-ci, en tout cas, n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de répéter, que Sousuke fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque, et souffla :

« Tu peux pas. Vraiment.

– Comment ça? »

Une boule coincée dans sa gorge, ses mots se perdirent. Rin le fixait avec incompréhension, et n'était accueilli que par le silence, alors que Sousuke se cachait dans ses avant-bras, plus terrifié que jamais, le crachin dehors comparable à ce que traversait sa tête.

« Haru n'est pas amoureux de toi. Il faut que tu lâches l'affaire.

– J'en saurai rien si je ne lui demande pas, et c'est bien pour ça que je veux essayer-

– Tu peux pas faire ça, répéta-t-il, encore une fois, ce qui suffit à réellement agacer l'autre.

– Non mais sérieux, mec, je veux bien que tu sois contre, mais dis-moi pourquoi, au moins! »

Les lèvres de Sousuke tremblèrent, et il ferma les paupières, sa voix rauque lorsqu'il lâcha :

« Il a déjà quelqu'un. »

Il était pitoyable. Toute son assurance disparue, il ne pouvait que se réfugier derrière des prétextes, se cacher et ne pas avouer la vérité, le réel sens de son refus. À nouveau, il fuyait, et c'était bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Rin, lui, cilla, perdu. Évidemment qu'il l'était. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait parlé en premier, s'il osait, maintenant, assumer sa relation avec Haru. Mais plus que jamais, il avait peur de son meilleur ami, alors que celui-ci n'était plus seulement l'ex-petit copain. Il était amoureux, profondément, tenait à son ami, pensait que son idée coulait de source. Et Sousuke se sentait intrus, incongru, de trop.

« Hein, comment ça, depuis quand...? »

Son estomac était douloureux, sa peur glaçante, car Rin n'était pas un idiot, et qu'il sentit venir sa phrase :

« Tu...-? »

Immédiatement, il se redressa, et, oubliant que sa pizza était encore devant lui, ne pensa qu'à partir.

« Je, je suis pas au courant, je sais pas. Je dois y aller-

– Sousuke!

– Sérieux, j'en sais rien, j'ai dit n'importe quoi. Il faut que je m'en aille.

– Mais tu ne m'as encore rien expliqué! »

Rin était inquiet, choqué, désemparé. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, sinon il allait vomir, dire autre chose, empirer la situation. Alors il marcha vers l'entrée, mit ses chaussures, et se retrouva soudain dos à la porte, un poing accroché à son col, et des pupilles rouges le dévisageant furieusement.

« T'as pas le droit de me fuir, Sousuke! Réponds-moi, bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? T'es vraiment plus le même, depuis que t'es revenu! Pourquoi tu as peur de moi? »

Les yeux détournés, la bouche entrouverte, à chercher ce qu'il pourrait dire, et de quelle manière il pourrait se glisser dehors, il susurra :

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais pas. Faut que j'y aille.

– Et ce dont tu voulais me parler? »

Il prit la main qui agrippait son haut, la força à le lâcher. Puis, d'un simple soupir, il répondit, puis sortit, sous la pluie battante :

« C'est pas important. »

/

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Haru, il était trempé. Il sentait la pluie, était poisseux avec la chaleur encore ambiante, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, mais il ne bougea pas du genkan. Il resta coincé sur le fait qu'il devait enlever ses chaussures et qu'il salirait tout l'appartement ensuite.

Son ami ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre, les yeux écarquillés en l'apercevant.

« Sousuke, ça va? Tu devais passer la soirée avec Rin... »

Et il ne put que couvrir ses yeux, et lâcher un long rire sec, crispé, ironique. Figé face à lui, Haru ne bougea pas, l'inquiétude claire sur son visage, et l'empêchant visiblement de faire un pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi sérieux? »

Immédiatement, les sourcils de l'ancien nageur se froncèrent.

« Il a mal réagi?

– J'ai même pas été _foutu_ de lui dire! » lâcha-t-il, bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Ils se dévisagèrent, accrochés à leurs yeux et la tempête d'émotions qui passait de l'un à l'autre, les non-dits qui les recouvraient.

« Il veut recommencer avec toi, Haru. Il m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais, continua-t-il en étant à nouveau secoué par ce rire froid qui l'avait emporté précédemment. Il m'a demandé si tu m'en avais _parlé_. »

Le choc traversa les traits du plus petit, et il mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler les informations. Lentement, il répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à lui dire tout de suite- »

Mais violemment, ses bras s'écartèrent, et Sousuke éclaboussa les murs.

« _Si_ c'est grave! Putain, Haru, je t'ai dit que je le ferais, et je me suis débiné; je lui ai sorti que t'avais _quelqu'un_ , j'ai pas été foutu de juste lui dire que cette personne c'était moi!

– C'est déjà un début, fit son compagnon, haussant lui aussi la voix, car il comprenait que ce n'était plus avec de la douceur qu'il se calmerait.

– Rien du tout! cria-t-il, réellement en colère. Je suis un lâche, tu l'as dit toi-même! Je suis même pas capable de te rassurer! Je peux _rien_ faire pour toi!

– Tu sais que c'est faux!

– N'importe qui serait mieux que moi, putain, n'importe qui serait capable d'assumer, d'avoir les couilles-

– Eh bien pars! »

Un silence choqué lui répondit, alors que le plus petit gardait les yeux grand ouverts, un pli de colère sur son front, et qu'il continuait de pester :

« Pars, si tu crois que je te mérite pas. Ou si tu penses que ça me ferait _du bien_ , que je devrais être avec lui plutôt que toi, ou que je serais assez idiot pour te quitter. La porte est derrière toi. »

Et il vit l'hésitation dans les pupilles de Sousuke. Il vit le réel doute qui le parcourut, amplifié par son malaise actuel. Il vit son corps se retourner, sa main ouvrir la porte, et ses pieds le faire sortir. Il vit le genkan, vide, et sentit la panique l'envahir, tout comme le regret, la peur.

Mais des larmes de stupéfaction n'eurent pas le temps de s'échapper de Haru que le battant fut rouvert, qu'un corps mouillé se plaqua contre lui, que des excuses furent soufflées dans son oreille.

L'ancien nageur renifla, cacha les larmes, de soulagement cette fois, qui lui échappèrent. Il lui rendit son étreinte, s'en fichant qu'il sente la pluie, qu'il soit poisseux, qu'il ait les cheveux en pétard.

Puis il reprit figure, essuyant son visage, et attrapa fermement le poignet de son compagnon, pour le tirer dans l'appartement, et notamment vers la douche.

« Je vais faire en sorte que tu oublies l'idée de me quitter... »

Et Sousuke se laissa faire.

/

« On ferait limite mieux de tout annuler, gronda-t-il pour la cinquième fois de la journée, enfoncé dans le canapé, alors que Haru était en cuisine, et lui parlait via la porte ouverte.

– Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as trente ans aujourd'hui, alors je ne vois pas trop ce que tu comptes annuler.

– J'ai pas envie de faire la fête, là. »

Le plus petit lâcha une seconde ses poêles, et arriva à l'arrière du canapé, pour frapper la tête de son ami à l'aide de son torchon.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Sousuke. Je suis sûr que Rin n'est pas en colère contre toi.

– Je me suis barré comme un connard, et je l'ignore depuis hier! s'exclama-t-il, les mains levées. Je pense même pas qu'il viendra!

– Il viendra, lui assura-t-il. Il tient trop à toi pour ça. »

Il se contenta alors d'une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, et repartit surveiller son plat. Mais trop angoissé pour rester assis, il le suivit, et l'observa cuisiner, les hanches appuyées contre le plan de travail.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. En même temps, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? J'avais déjà peur qu'il ait encore des sentiments pour toi, maintenant il veut en plus retenter le coup! Je ne peux _pas_ lui dire comme ça que c'est avec moi que tu es, plus maintenant... »

Haru le fixa, une commissure baissée, car il souhaitait parler à Rin, lui, mais savait que ce ne serait pas juste. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, et Sousuke ne se remettrait pas de ne pas avoir pu lui avouer lui-même.

Alors, tiraillant sa lèvre inférieure, il s'approcha de l'autre homme, et posa ses mains sur ses joues, pour le forcer à le regarder, qu'il sache que lui, il était là, et contrairement à la veille pouvoir le convaincre par la tendresse plutôt que des mots durs.

« Ça ira, Sousuke. Tu finiras par lui dire. Maintenant qu'il sait que je ne suis pas célibataire, il doit s'être fait une raison. Alors bois un coup, détends-toi, et... s'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire en sorte que tu passes une bonne soirée. Je veux pouvoir faire ça pour toi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un baiser, simple, mais rempli d'affection.

« Ça va être difficile...

– Tu survivras. Laisse déjà Rin se faire à l'idée que l'on est amis. »

Puis il revint une énième fois aux plaques pour retourner le chou avant de mettre un couvercle et éteindre le feu en dessous.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour? » changea-t-il rapidement de sujet, souhaitant que Sousuke pense à autre chose.

Le plus grand glissa une main contre sa nuque, l'esprit pas forcément sorti de ses tourments, mais obligé de se concentrer sur la nouvelle conversation.

« J'aime pas trop vivre à tes dépends et à ceux de ton agent... mais je crois bien que ma mère me le pardonnera jamais si je ne vais pas la voir d'ici la fin de l'année. Alors repartir tous les deux me paraît la meilleure idée, avant que je retrouve un taf.

– Moi je te suis. Au moins ce ne sera pas grave s'il fait froid, si on est à Hokkaido. » il sourit en coin. « On pourrait faire du hors-piste.

– Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on meure dans un ravin, s'esclaffa-t-il, lentement détendu, alors que la simple idée de repartir avec son ami lui faisait un bien fou.

– La compétition me manque, laisse-moi avoir mon adrénaline. »

Le sourire sur son visage fut un baume au cœur, et il ne résista pas et s'installa sur son dos, son menton posé sur le haut de son crâne, pour l'enserrer légèrement contre lui. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait le remercier via ce geste, peut-être était-ce pour en profiter avant de devoir garder ses mains pour lui toute la soirée.

C'était une chose de plus qui lui faisait peur, et qui le poussait à ne pas passer du temps en compagnie de Haru ainsi que Rin. Il était bien trop accro, trop amoureux, pour se retenir sans que ce soit difficile. Il était terriblement faible, et c'était aussi cela qui avait rendu l'échec de la veille si douloureux.

« Je peux te procurer de l'adrénaline moi-même, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, son compagnon remuant un peu pour qu'il le laisse libre de ses mouvements et qu'il évite de se brûler.

– Tu es bien présomptueux.

– Je ne parlais pas forcément de sexe. Quand on a fait la course à Kagoshima, je te suivais assez bien, je n'ai pas tout perdu. »

Un ricanement répondit. Sousuke haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Navré de t'apprendre qu'à la moitié, j'avais arrêté de faire la course et je profitais juste de l'eau... » il amena sa main en arrière pour tapoter sa joue. « Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de challenge. »

Bouche bée, le plus grand resta immobile.

« Enfoiré...!

– Tu t'en remettras.

– Tu vas voir ce soir si je peux pas te fournir de challenge... »

Haru leva les yeux au ciel, et c'est à cet instant que la sonnette choisit de retentir. Sousuke se crispa, car il était bien trop tôt, qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes invitées. Le plus petit le poussa alors à aller ouvrir, et il le fit en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le cœur battant.

Rin se trouvait bel et bien devant chez eux, et, à nouveau, il se sentit perdre la parole lorsqu'il lui fit face. Bien que l'autre ait un léger sourire en coin, il sentait qu'il était tout aussi tendu. Mais le rouquin demeurait bien plus courageux que lui, et osa lancer, l'air malgré tout hésitant :

« Hey... Bon anniversaire.

– M, Merci. »

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, semblant ravaler ses mots, puis lui tendit un sac plastique.

« Cadeau. Je t'ai déjà offert ton portable, mais voilà, y a jamais trop à boire.

– Euh, merci... je devrais aller mettre ça au frais- »

Cependant, d'un pas en avant, Rin l'interrompit.

« Attends. Je suis désolé, mec. »

Les sourcils de Sousuke partirent haut, alors que le sac pendouillait dans sa main, se balançant sous le mouvement.

« Désolé de quoi...? »

L'incompréhension le secoua, tandis qu'enfin, comme si un robinet avait été ouvert, tout s'échappait de lui, la porte se fermant derrière lui alors qu'il avançait lui aussi :

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis barré comme un con hier, je t'ai complètement ignoré aujourd'hui, et puis-

– Et j'ai vraiment pas été cool hier, avec ce que je t'ai demandé. C'était... stupide. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, alors que Sousuke, stupéfait, n'était plus certain de respirer.

« J'avais même pas pensé qu'il puisse déjà avoir un mec, j'étais... je sais pas, trop fermé j'imagine, à me dire que quoiqu'il arrive on finirait par se remettre ensemble, c'était débile. Il a avancé, pas moi, et je suis plutôt soulagé de t'en avoir parlé avant, ça m'a évité de faire une grosse connerie et peut-être pourrir mon amitié avec Haru... »

Les yeux écarquillés, il n'y croyait pas. Et il ne put s'empêcher de violemment rejeter ce qu'il entendait :

« Ça excuse rien de ce que j'ai fait!

– C'est clair que c'était pas très sympa, ça...

– Carrément! acquiesça-t-il, oubliant qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, et qu'on devait facilement les entendre. J'ai été un vrai connard, je t'ai ignoré, et puis, je... »

Son ventre se serra, mais, la voix tremblante, il le dit malgré tout :

« J'ai fui... »

Rin exhala, baissant la tête, et finit par la secouer.

« Que tu aies été un connard, je m'en fiche, sérieux. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est ça : c'est que tu me parles pas. » il vint plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et poursuivit : « Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Véritablement blessé, son meilleur ami lui ouvrait son cœur, était sincère avec lui, chose que Sousuke ne parvenait pas à être.

« Alors juste... » il lui fit un sourire, peut-être un peu forcé, mais franc. « Rappelle-toi que je peux tout entendre. T'es mon meilleur pote, Sousuke, je serai toujours là. »

Il sentit son cœur se craqueler en entendant ceci, mais ne put empêcher l'autre de passer à côté de lui, et ouvrir la porte. Il eut juste assez de force pour agripper son poignet lorsqu'il fut à sa portée, et plaider :

« Pardonne-moi. Je te promets que... que je t'expliquerai. »

Son ami lui sourit brièvement, sans croiser son regard.

« J'attendrai, alors, j'imagine. »

Puis ils entrèrent tous les deux, Sousuke se sentant tellement plus léger alors que Rin appelait son ancien collègue, et le localisait dans la cuisine. Il se rappela alors de l'alcool dans le sac plastique qu'il tenait, et ricana en voyant la vodka, de sa marque préférée. Son meilleur ami savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il y était faible.

Il décida alors de préparer des cocktails, pendant que les nageurs parlaient d'il ne savait quoi dans l'autre pièce. Malgré tout, les deux ne tardèrent pas à arriver et s'assirent à côté de lui, discutant visiblement d'une nouvelle recrue que Haru avait pour la première fois observé.

« Ce gars te ressemble tellement, il faut vraiment que tu le suives de près.

– Je ne suis pas coach, soupira le brun.

– Tu pourrais essayer! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte?

– Si je n'en ai pas envie, mon moral. »

Sousuke retint un rire, Haru étant imperturbable dans son refus. Malgré tout, il laissa Rin s'asseoir entre eux sur le canapé. Il but son premier verre de la soirée quand Tachibana arriva enfin, surpris de voir qu'ils étaient déjà au complet. Ils purent alors trinquer, et fêter comme il se doit.

« C'est quand même triste qu'on soit que 4, pour une soirée, grommela le rouquin. Faut que tu reconstruises ton cercle d'amis.

– J'ai quelques amis à Osaka, je te signale, mais ils n'allaient certainement pas faire le chemin pour moi. Et quel cercle d'amis, j'ai jamais été super populaire. »

Avec ses allez-retours dans la cuisine, et l'arrivée de son meilleur ami, Haru lui avait laissé sa place sur le canapé, et finit par se contenter de l'accoudoir directement à la gauche de Sousuke. Celui-ci se raidit, mais ne bougea pas, alors que Rin poursuivait :

« Y a Momo dans le coin, je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il devient!

– Il s'est marié il y a peu, j'ai entendu? intervint Makoto, une bière à la main.

– Ouais, j'étais invité, c'était marrant. Gou m'a présenté toute la famille.

– C'est vrai qu'elle sort avec Mikoshiba... commenta Sousuke pour oublier le bras de Haru le long du dossier du canapé, près de ses épaules, qui lui permettait d'être tourné vers la conversation mais qui jouait aussi avec ses nerfs. Ils sont à Tokyo en plus, non?

– Ils se sont installés à Hakone maintenant que Mikoshiba a fini sa carrière. Elle me demande parfois de tes nouvelles, d'ailleurs. » il croqua dans une chips. « À chaque coup de téléphone, je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte.

– Tonton Rin, ce sera mignon. »

Il finit par se laisser recouvrir par une certaine langueur, voire tiédeur qui accompagnait souvent l'alcool. Ainsi, il fut plus détendu lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, et ne réfléchit plus. Progressivement, la distance qu'il avait essayé d'instaurer entre lui et son compagnon se rapetissa, et il arriva à tranquillement discuter avec lui alors que Rin et Makoto parlaient d'autre chose. L'idée de lui prendre la main sous la table lui traversa l'esprit, mais il savait que l'autre l'enverrait péter, alors il n'essaya même pas.

Le repas fini, Rin se souvint de l'existence de photos de leur voyage, ainsi que de la promesse d'une soirée pour les admirer, et qu'ils partagent leur expérience. Sousuke brancha alors l'ordinateur de Haru sur la télévision, ne les ayant pour le coup jamais vraiment vues non plus. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort à l'idée de revoir via la pellicule ces jours qui semblaient déjà si vieux, mais l'envie de le montrer à tous fut aussi forte que son angoisse, et il lança le diaporama.

Un rire lui échappa immédiatement alors qu'ils étaient accueillis par la magnifique vue d'eux deux, avec leurs lunettes de soleil, à Hiroshima. Il avait oublié qu'ils avaient passé un de leurs mails aux lycéennes qui les avaient pris en photo, et Haru avait dû s'occuper de les contacter pour la récupérer.

Ils enchaînèrent sur divers paysages, de Hiroshima, puis Miyajima. À ce stade, Sousuke se contentait de prendre en photo ce qui l'entourait, et ne cherchait pas trop son ami avec l'objectif. Puis la nuit étoilée apparut, avec le plus petit sur le toit de la voiture, et il se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant cet instant, de ce qu'ils avaient échangé, cette soirée-là. Ce moment où il s'était dit que ce voyage serait l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Rin souffla, admiratif, alors que sans un mot, Sousuke faisait défiler les photos, en voyant une autre avec Haru, qui cette fois buvait au goulot. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, bien qu'il se dise qu'il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il l'ait dans la peau, à tout le temps le chercher avec l'objectif.

Puis, avec surprise, les photos suivantes, cette fois de jour, étaient centrées sur lui. Il se tourna alors vers son compagnon, et s'exclama :

« C'est quoi ça, je t'ai pas vu faire! Et je pensais que tu savais pas te servir d'un appareil.

– Je n'avais aucune idée d'à quoi servait la roulette. Mais je ne suis pas incapable à ce point-là. »

Et il aurait aimé qu'il le soit, car les photos suivantes n'étaient franchement pas très valorisantes, surtout qu'elles avaient été prises pendant sa gueule de bois, la première tandis qu'il se lavait les dents près de la voiture, une autre quand il roupillait pendant le voyage, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et enfin étalé sur le lit à Kita-Kyushu, la bouche entrouverte. Il voulut passer rapidement ces clichés, mais Rin, mort de rire, insistait pour les revoir, plus longtemps, et voulait même en encadrer certaines.

Sousuke continua de rougir, alors qu'ensuite, on pouvait les voir à Nokonoshima, près des champs de fleurs, à se balader, mais aussi le moment toujours peu glorieux où il s'était fait attaquer par des animaux qui voulaient son déjeuner. Puis, et au moins il avait consenti à ces photos, il apparaissait avec la couronne de fleurs, et avec son gland, qu'il avoua avoir perdu.

La photo qui suivit, contrastant avec les autres, le fit rester une seconde de plus, un peu secoué en se rappelant les émotions qui l'avaient traversé, ce soir-là à Fukuoka, et la tendresse qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Haru observer la ville brillante dans la nuit. Quand celui-ci s'était tourné vers lui, ce doux sourire aux lèvres, et lui avait demandé s'il nagerait avec lui lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus à fuir. Ce moment où Sousuke avait commencé à douter.

Assis sur le canapé tandis qu'il était par terre, près de l'ordinateur pour faire défiler les images, il fut reconnaissant d'être dos à eux et qu'ils ne voient pas ses joues virer au rouge. D'ailleurs, il n'y eut aucun commentaire lorsque cette photo passa, et il fut tout aussi heureux de ne pas voir la réaction de Rin.

Comme pour rétablir un peu l'ambiance joyeuse, la fameuse photo honteuse de Haru devant le volcan de Sakurajima arriva, et il s'esclaffa en entendant celui-ci ronchonner derrière. Puis après plusieurs clichés du lendemain, sur l'île même, dont celle où son partenaire avait été emporté dans un combat du regard avec un écureuil, ils eurent aussi droit à la vue splendide de Sousuke dans le bain de sable, l'air assommé sous le soleil, et bavant un peu, puis réveillé, et l'air clairement contre le fait d'être pris en photo.

Si jusque-là ils accompagnaient la présentation d'un minimum de contexte, pour expliquer à quel endroit ils s'étaient trouvés, ce qu'ils y avaient fait, ils furent à court de mots pour parler de Yakushima. Car eux-mêmes avaient été comme dans un autre monde, ce jour-là, à cause de la fatigue, mais aussi de ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux la veille, le rejet de Sousuke qui avait tout rendu si compliqué, mais les avaient malgré tout menés à leur relation actuelle. Ainsi, les photos de ce jour-là furent centrées sur le paysage, parfois les cerfs sauvages qu'ils avaient aperçus au loin, les singes qui s'étaient approchés lors du déjeuner.

Leur voyage à bord du ferry fut aussi un peu moins amusant, bien que progressivement, ils osent à nouveau prendre l'autre en photo, par exemple Haru à hausser un sourcil circonspect devant un plat qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou bien l'ancien policier débordant d'ennui alors qu'ils regardaient la télévision du ferry.

À Okinawa, les choses changèrent, l'océan revint souvent dans le diaporama. Il y eut plus de photos où ils étaient ensemble, des photos où ils souriaient à l'objectif. La disparition des sous-entendus entre eux se sentait, alors que Haru nageait dans l'océan, qu'il était à nouveau pris en photo sous son meilleur jour; l'éclairage, et son sourire alors qu'ils étaient dans les ruines du château de Nanjo continuant de réchauffer Sousuke de l'intérieur.

Il y eut de nouveau quelques photos auquel il ne s'attendait pas, un instant au restaurant alors qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés en mangeant, puis qu'il s'étouffait après avoir mordu sur un piment. Sur la plage, alors que le soleil se couchait, à lui lancer un sourire. Puis dans leur chambre, planqué sous les couvertures, quand ils regardaient les _Dents de la mer_.

Rin mourut simplement de rire en voyant ceci, car l'expression de terreur pure sur le visage de son meilleur ami valait le détour. Il le supplia alors de ne pas changer, de le laisser au moins garder un souvenir, promettant qu'il le mettrait en fond d'écran. Et Sousuke allait le laisser faire, habitué à ce qu'il se foute de lui, lorsqu'il remarqua, dans un coin de la photo, quelque chose qui lui avait en premier lieu échappé.

Sur la table de nuit trônait la bouteille de lubrifiant. De la marque qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser, que Rin avait pu voir de ses propres yeux quand il avait rangé son appartement à Osaka. Impossible qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

La respiration coupée, il changea immédiatement de photo, tombant sur Haru au volant, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Pour se justifier, il siffla :

« Si t'as pas eu le temps de prendre la photo, tant pis pour toi. »

Mais, les épaules serrées, le teint certainement plus blanc qu'avant, il n'osa pas se retourner. Il ne voulut pas croiser le regard de Rin, ni celui de Haru. Il se persuada que le premier n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, que tout allait bien, et voulut garder bonne figure. Lorsque le diaporama fut terminé, il arrivait un peu à calmer les battements de son cœur, mais ne pouvait empêcher les coups d'œil vers le rouquin, qu'il n'arrivait soudain plus à lire. Il but alors un fond de vodka, sans rien pour diluer.

Une petite demi-heure après cela, alors qu'il discutait avec Makoto, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les lèvres en voyant des photos de son chat qui lui donnaient envie d'en avoir un; il se rendit compte que le propriétaire de l'appartement n'était plus dans la pièce. Il jeta alors rapidement un regard périphérique, surpris, et le silence s'installa quand son ami passa la porte de la chambre, l'énorme boîte qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt posée devant lui, et cette fois emballée.

Haru le poussa d'un mouvement de menton à l'ouvrir, alors que Makoto sortait lui aussi un paquet de derrière un coussin, visiblement un peu embarrassé. Mais Sousuke ne s'en soucia guère, le cœur battant alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'homme qu'il aimait lui avait fait un cadeau, pour son anniversaire, et qu'il n'avait même pas songé à cette éventualité.

Et sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'il aperçut l'étui, la marque _Thomann_.

« Haru... » fit-il, le souffle court alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il lui offrait, mais que l'autre le poussait à ouvrir la housse.

Et la _Fender Precision Bass_ qui apparut sous ses yeux était magnifique, brillante sous la lumière artificielle. Il déglutit, la gorge sèche, alors que de vieux souvenirs l'envahissaient, la nostalgie aussi, de cette époque où il jouait, encore et encore au club du collège, que ses doigts étaient douloureux après avoir passé la nuit à essayer de jouer _Come as you are._

Il releva la tête, sentant ses yeux humides, alors que son ami lui souriait, de ces sourires qu'ils n'échangeaient d'ordinaire que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et lui disait simplement :

« Bon anniversaire. »

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il se leva, et prit son partenaire dans ses bras, manquant l'embrasser sous la vague d'émotions qui l'envahit. Haru le lui rendit, passant une main sur son dos, et son sourire toujours bien en place, alors que Sousuke se mettait à rire comme un gamin, s'empressant de prendre l'instrument, l'essayer, tenter de se rappeler des quelques leçons qu'il avait eues.

Tachibana lui tendit alors son paquet, qui contenait des partitions ainsi qu'un livre de leçons, car il était évident qu'il avait beaucoup perdu. Il avait l'impression d'être à Noël, soufflant à l'ancien nageur qu'il était dingue, que cela avait dû lui coûter une blinde. Rin, de son côté, l'observait faire, pincer les cordes, sans un mot. Il ne vit pas qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, alternant son regard entre ses deux hôtes, qui semblaient dans leur monde alors qu'ils parlaient de musique qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Rapidement, on réclama qu'il leur joue un morceau, et il ne fallut pas beaucoup pour le convaincre, bien qu'il annonce que ce ne serait sûrement pas beau à voir vu l'entraînement zéro qu'il avait eu depuis plus de quinze ans. Il tâtonna alors un peu au début, grimaçant et recommençant plusieurs fois, mais réussit enfin à faire _Highway Star_ sans se tromper, chantant un couplet dont il se souvenait.

 _« Nobody gonna take my head  
I got speed inside my brain  
Nobody gonna steal my head  
Now that I'm on the road again  
I'm in heaven again I've got everything »_

Il commençait à fermer les yeux, emporté par le flow, mais loupa une note, rouvrant soudain les paupières pour grimacer, et laisser l'instrument de côté en marmonnant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de reprendre la main.

La nuit se finit malgré tout prématurément, car Makoto travaillait le lendemain, lui, le seul d'entre eux à travailler du lundi au vendredi, de 9h à 17h. Rin, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées, leur dit alors aussi au revoir de loin, et Sousuke se dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop bu, qu'il repensait peut-être au début de soirée.

Mais il oublia rapidement ses questions. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses amis, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il était enfin seul avec Haru, et qu'il avait terriblement envie de lui.

Le battant fut alors à peine fermé qu'il attrapa la taille fine pour la plaquer contre le mur du genkan, son ami sursautant mais ne tardant pas à se laisser faire, soupirant dans le baiser. D'un mouvement, Sousuke l'attrapa et le souleva, se plaçant entre ses jambes pour coller leurs bassins.

« Merde, espèce de cinglé, je te mérite pas...

– Ne t'attends pas à ça chaque année. »

Un râle rauque lui échappa alors que Haru venait mordre sa mâchoire, et qu'il glissait une main sous son t-shirt. Perdus dans leur euphorie, et peut-être un peu d'ivresse, leur voix leur sembla plus forte que d'ordinaire, plus résonnante, alors que la chaleur grimpait entre eux à chaque coup de reins.

C'était sans compter la porte d'entrée qui se rouvrit en même temps qu'elle était brièvement toquée, et que la voix qui prévenait de son retour mourrait dans la gorge de l'arrivant.

Le cœur de Sousuke fit un bond, alors qu'il tournait les yeux, et qu'il croisait les yeux écarquillés de Rin, debout sur le pas, immobilisé, le visage blanc. Le sang glacé, il eut l'impression de revivre ses cauchemars, ceux où il finissait sans pantalon au lycée, la sensation pire alors qu'il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ne se détachant pas de Haru, qui s'était aussi tourné vers l'apparition, il se sentit statufié, et les secondes semblèrent mettre des heures à s'écouler, alors que sa respiration encore haletante résonnait entre eux, comme un aveu.

« Ah ouais... »

La voix de son meilleur ami, ce simple murmure, sembla rendre vie à Sousuke qui tenta, la voix crissante :

« Rin-

– Je vais vous laisser, hein... »

Puis, brusquement, le rouquin s'était retourné, et le temps que Sousuke s'en rende compte, il était sorti de l'appartement, malgré les appels de Haru. D'un sursaut, il s'éloigna alors de celui-ci, ses mains glissant sur son visage, et sa respiration haletante.

Perdu, il n'entendit même pas son nom être prononcé, pour tenter de le sortir de sa crise de panique. Il resta bras ballants, à fixer l'endroit où s'était trouvé son meilleur ami, revoir son regard écarquillé, choqué, avant de partir sans rien dire. Était-il venu car il souhaitait lui reparler, comme précédemment? Était-il venu pour voir Haru, peut-être lui demander s'il était vraiment avec quelqu'un? Était-il venu car il avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux? Il n'en savait rien, et était trop tétanisé pour réfléchir et trouver la réponse.

Mais tel un roc, son roc, le plus petit se détacha du mur pour plaquer ses mains contre ses tempes, l'obliger à le regarder, ne pas le lâcher du regard.

« Garde ton calme, Sousuke. Tout va bien. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. La panique s'était emparée de lui, le rendait pitoyable, tandis que tout semblait s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Tous ses espoirs, tout ce qu'il avait vainement réussi à récupérer d'assurance depuis la veille.

« Comment veux-tu que je sois calme! lâcha-t-il, tel un sanglot. Putain! J'ai tout foiré, Haru! Encore une fois! »

Et celui-ci fronça les sourcils, pour mieux violemment abattre ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se laissa faire, alors que Haru restait contre lui, dans un espoir de le réveiller, le sortir de sa peur pour qu'il ne voie que lui. Et sa bouche contre la sienne, il siffla :

« Tu n'as _rien_ foiré. Sauf si tu considères que je suis une erreur. Et je t'interdis de penser ça. »

Jusque-là, il avait accepté de le laisser traverser cette épreuve seul. Il avait accepté de le voir affronter sa peur grâce à sa propre force. Mais désormais qu'il le voyait s'écrouler, il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire.

Haru serra la mâchoire, embrassa avec force l'homme sous lui, encore une fois. Il laissa leurs dents se coller douloureusement, et vint mordre ses lèvres.

« Peu importe ce qu'il vient de se passer. Moi je m'en fiche. »

Il s'éloigna une seconde, les yeux brillants, et les joues rouges, toujours parcouru par l'animosité, l'envie d'à nouveau déchirer des lettres, les brûler, tout pour qu'il ne reste que lui et l'homme dans ses bras, être à nouveau dans leur voiture, à traverser le pays, loin de tout.

« Qu'un cinglé en veuille autrement, que cela froisse Rin, je m'en _fiche_. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Rin, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me soucier de ce qu'il dira, alors je ne le ferai pas. »

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur les joues du plus grand, qui perdait ses mots, tandis que Haru lui ouvrait son cœur, lui balançait ses sentiments tel qu'il les ressentait : bruts, durs, mais réels, puissants.

« Je t'aime, Sousuke. Même si tu perds les pédales et commences à penser que tu ne le mérites pas, même si Rin n'est pas d'accord, même si un cinglé est prêt à me tuer pour ça. Je me fiche de ce que le monde pense. »

Et, les yeux écarquillés, Sousuke la sentit, enfin. La décharge.

« Va le voir. Parle-lui. Explique-lui. S'il te plaît, ne perds pas pied, et ne me fuis pas. Tout sauf ça. »

Haru était mal en point, en danger constant, abusé moralement depuis des années. Il ne pouvait véritablement plus se permettre de lui aussi le faire souffrir, il le savait, mais l'avait malgré tout fait. Plus que prononcer des mots, se faire des promesses vaines, il devait désormais agir.

Il s'avança, et l'attrapa pour l'embrasser à nouveau, profondément, priant pour que tous ses sentiments vibrants y soient assez lisibles.

« J'y vais. »

Puis il réajusta son t-shirt et sortit en trombe, espérant pouvoir rattraper son meilleur ami avant de totalement le perdre, pouvoir enfin rassurer l'homme qu'il aimait, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le cœur battant, il n'eut plus peur. Il serra les poings, s'essuya les joues, se dit que plus rien n'importait.

Haru méritait qu'il s'écorche. Il méritait qu'il plonge droit dans des orties, que le monde le haïsse, qu'il déçoive Rin. Il méritait qu'il parle, qu'il prouve qu'il était sérieux, qu'il tenait à ce qu'ils avaient. Il le méritait, tout simplement. Et il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de traverser la rue qu'il fut tiré en arrière, et qu'une douleur violente dans son flanc le fit tomber au sol, dans la ruelle près de leur immeuble.

Paniqué, secoué par l'adrénaline, il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait encore chaud malgré le soir de septembre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors, étant donné que les vacances étaient terminées depuis longtemps. De plus, il était déjà tard. Seul le distributeur éclairait le passage. Et il sut qui était en face de lui rien qu'en croisant son regard.

L'homme portait une casquette qui cachait mal ses cheveux gras, et ses yeux noirs tremblants surmontaient de gros cernes qui obscurcissaient son visage. Comme s'il attendait une farce, Sousuke le fixa, puis baissa lentement le regard, vers les bras de son agresseur, crispés pour tenir le manche d'un large couteau dont la lame rouge luisait dans la nuit.

« Je... Je t'avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait si tu ne lâchais pas Nanase-san! »

Il garda les yeux écarquillés, fixés dans ceux fuyants, comme si celui-ci se rendait tout juste compte de ce qu'il avait fait, du sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure qu'il venait de provoquer. Et il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, quand des bras attrapèrent ses jambes, et que l'ancien policier, grimaçant en sentant la lame venir l'attaquer pour qu'il relâche sa prise, plaquait son avant-bras contre sa jugulaire.

« Et t'as mal choisi ton jour, toi...! »

La douleur était atroce, la lame ayant déjà bien fait des dégâts, mais il serra les dents, alors que l'homme continuait de se débattre, l'oxygène manquant le faisant sursauter, lâcher son arme, puis ce fut un combat contre le temps. Sousuke aussi pouvait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il refusait de le faire tant que l'enfoiré n'était pas lui aussi immobilisé et prêt à être embarqué lorsque les secours arriveraient, il l'espérait assez tôt.

Heureusement, il était plus fort qu'un simple harceleur de bas étage, qui tomba dans les vapes bien vite, et lui laissa le temps de se traîner assez loin de lui pour porter enfin de l'attention à la plaie profonde qui avait déjà repeint sa chemise. Il tâta son pantalon, et jura quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas la clé que lui avaient donnée les policiers, pour appeler à l'aide; ni son portable.

Ils étaient trop loin pour que des gens les remarquent, il ne pouvait pas se lever sous peine de se vider de son sang, et n'en avait plus la force après s'être battu. Il se mit à prier que quelqu'un sorte de l'immeuble, ou y rentre, tout pour que quelqu'un s'engouffre dans la ruelle, qu'il ne meure pas ici, pas comme ça, car ce serait tellement pitoyable.

Une seconde, il pensa à Haru. Il se mit à trembler, avoir froid alors qu'il était seul, et qu'il perdait connaissance. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez pleuré pour la soirée, une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin cessé de fuir, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Au loin, il entendit un cri, alors que ses paupières se fermaient. Il sentit des mains contre sa blessure, tentant d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler. Elles tremblaient. La sirène des pompiers était lointaine. Il vit du bleu, pensa à la mer d'Okinawa.

« Quel anniversaire de merde... » gémit-il avant de s'évanouir.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?  
Ah, look at all the lonely people_

* * *

J'ai voulu glisser un Beatles, quand même, car quoique j'ai pu en lire, c'est un énorme groupe, avec surtout d'énormes musiciens. Certes les chansons étaient pas les plus profondes qui soient (et ça dépend desquelles), ça vaut quand même bien plus que les boys band actuels. Et surtout voilà. Ce sont des musiciens. Pas juste des jolis garçons (*shots fired*).

Sauf Ringo Starr, parce que, bon, Ringo, voilà quoi... « Ringo Starr meilleur batteur du monde? Ce n'est même pas le meilleur batteur des Beatles », John Lennon le disait mieux que moi :'D

 _Highway Star_ , c'est Deep Purple.

Et sans rire, regardez Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu. Faites vous du bien.


	14. Shine on you crazy diamond

Bonne lecture, et merci à snf!

* * *

14\. Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Pink Floyd)

La respiration haletante, Rin courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. À chaque tournant, il manquait glisser et tomber sur le linoléum blanc de l'hôpital. Mais lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus qu'un couloir, il piqua un sprint, passa le battant, et laissa échapper :

« Sousuke...! »

Son souffle se coupa en voyant non pas son meilleur ami, mais l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré, tant aimé, assis par terre la tête dans les genoux. Les avant-bras de Haru reposaient sur ses jambes repliées, et bloquaient la vue de son visage. Ses mains étaient rouge sang.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit les doigts gelés de la peur glisser contre son cou, enserrer son cœur. Il trembla, alors qu'il observait l'un de ses plus vieux amis péniblement relever la tête vers lui, les yeux enfoncés dans son visage par les cernes, l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes.

À tâtons, il s'approcha, et posa une main chevrotante sur son dos, aussi légère qu'une plume, comme par peur qu'il s'effondre sous son geste.

« T, tu as été blessé, toi aussi...? »

Le brun se contenta de déglutir, puis nier de la tête. Mais, puisque Rin allait évidemment lui demander d'où venait le bordeaux qui recouvrait ses doigts, il murmura, sa voix si faible que le rouquin dut tendre l'oreille.

« J'ai essayé de me calmer, pour retenir le sang, mais je n'y arrivais pas... à cause de moi, Sousuke est peut-être déjà... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, replongeant son visage dans ses genoux pour cacher ses traits déformés par la douleur, l'angoisse. Le silence dans le couloir de l'hôpital, face à la salle d'opération, donna le tournis à l'arrivant, qui ne voulut que sortir, marcher, en attendant d'avoir plus de nouvelles.

Makoto l'avait prévenu, après que Haru ait appelé, et il était en route, obligé de prendre son vélo car les métros étaient déjà arrêtés. La seule chose que Rin savait, c'était que Sousuke s'était fait agresser au couteau en sortant dehors.

Tout était allé tellement vite, il n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber sur ce spectacle alors que deux heures plus tôt, ils faisaient joyeusement la tête. Haru avait perdu ce sourire, cette chaleur qui l'avait tant surpris plus tôt dans la soirée; et se retrouvait en pleine perdition, terrifié. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi il avait pu ressembler, alors qu'il tentait d'empêcher l'un des êtres les plus chers à son cœur de se vider de son sang sous ses yeux.

Un flash de ce qu'il avait vu, de la scène sur laquelle il était tombé par inadvertance, lui revint. Sa gorge se serra, alors que lentement, il se mettait à réunir les pièces du puzzle, et que la culpabilité prenait le dessus sur lui.

« ...tu peux pas rester comme ça, viens avec moi aux toilettes, te nettoyer... » fut la seule chose que Rin trouva à dire, forçant le brun à se redresser, sans que celui-ci ne s'y oppose.

Il devait penser à autre chose, en attendant d'avoir plus de nouvelles. Si Sousuke se faisait opérer, cela prendrait longtemps, mais il trouverait forcément quelqu'un qui lui expliquerait la situation. Cependant, avant ça, Haru avait besoin de lui.

Il tint alors les mains de son ami sous l'eau, passant ses phalanges sur sa peau pour faire apparaître le teint clair sous le rouge aux reflets noirs. Mais tandis qu'il prenait compte de la gravité de la blessure, de par la quantité d'hémoglobine qui recouvrait les paumes du plus petit, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir :

« Sousuke est sorti pour me courir après, hein... »

Le jet du robinet résonna entre eux. L'autre hocha faiblement la tête.

Son cœur lui fit profondément mal, mais il ravala la boule dans sa gorge, et susurra, car il ne supporterait pas de voir Haru continuer de se blâmer quand il fallait au contraire qu'il garde foi :

« Dans ce cas on est aussi coupables l'un que l'autre. »

Et il se contenta de venir embrasser le haut du crâne de son ami, qui ne put plus retenir ses larmes de terreur.

/

Rin trouva finalement une infirmière, qui le rassura. Sousuke survivrait aisément, s'il n'y avait pas de complications. Il n'avait pas été fatalement touché, et seule la perte de sang importante posait problème.

Quand il revint vers Haru, aux côtés de Makoto, il leur annonça la nouvelle avec un sourire et une voix qu'il espérait rassurante. Si le visage de son collègue ne changea pas, il put enfin voir ses épaules se lever en même temps que ses inspirations, et c'était un exploit en soi. Son meilleur ami passait une main réconfortante sur son dos, et sembla lui aussi pouvoir recommencer à respirer, bien que le soulagement le fasse un peu trembler, et qu'il dut trouver un prétexte pour sortir deux minutes s'aérer, évacuer toute la tension qui s'accumulait depuis déjà une heure qu'il était là.

Ainsi, tandis que le maître nageur se rendait à la cafétéria leur ramener un café et sûrement quelque chose de sucré pour lui-même, Rin se réinstalla à côté de son ami, sans un mot. Après un silence, les reniflements du brun qui disparaissaient en même temps qu'il rangeait ses mouchoirs, celui-ci osa enfin parler :

« Pourquoi tu es repassé, Rin? »

Il déglutit, car le regard que lui adressa Haru trahissait la colère qu'il ressentait, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à laisser exploser. Il sut qu'il valait mieux être honnête :

« Je voulais demander à Sousuke s'il sortait avec toi. »

Les yeux bleus, déjà sombres, se voilèrent encore plus, alors que l'air se tendait entre eux :

« Tu savais? »

Il joua de ses pouces, se remémora les heures précédentes, les jours écoulés depuis leur retour, les regards aperçus, l'incompréhension, l'air fuyard et coupable de son meilleur ami.

« J'avais des soupçons, mais avec la soirée, les photos, la guitare, j'ai plus ou moins été convaincu...

– Et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté pour qu'il puisse t'expliquer?

– Je... vous dérangeais. »

Furieux, Haru se leva, et se mit à marcher, comme pour s'éloigner de lui. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués, et dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés par la soirée mouvementée.

« Cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait peur de ta réaction, siffla-t-il sans même le regarder, leur dispute chuchotée vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. Et tu lui as prouvé qu'il avait bien fait de s'inquiéter.

– Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Haru, balbutia l'autre. Je ne savais pas— »

Les poings serrés si fort qu'ils viraient blanc, le plus petit abaissa avec violence ses bras, et lui fit face, pour lui cracher au visage :

« Tu aurais dû savoir! Tu le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, tu sais comment il est! »

Il perdit ses mots, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'excuses, qu'il avait paniqué, qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, qu'il n'avait pas voulu en discuter ce soir-là, que tout était allé trop vite.

« Ça le mangeait de l'intérieur, Rin. Au début, il m'a même repoussé à cause de ça. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées, que tu n'étais plus un enfant, que tu étais passé à autre chose. Et non seulement tu savais, mais tu lui as quand même dit que tu voulais qu'on réessaie? » un rire sec, incrédule, le traversa. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire?

– Je ne savais _pas_ , répéta-t-il. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi, mais je pensais que le problème était justement que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je pensais qu'il avait peur que je le considère comme un rival ou une idiotie du genre. C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai demandé, pour savoir s'il le prendrait bien, si je tentais un truc! »

Il se leva à son tour, s'approcha de son ami qui s'éloigna d'un pas, le visage détourné, tandis que le plus grand passait ses mains sur sa nuque.

« J'ai jamais voulu que ça finisse comme ça. J'ai enfin fini par piger hier soir, et je sais que j'ai fui la réalité, mais... »

Rin ravala la boule dans sa gorge ainsi que l'humidité dans ses yeux.

« J'ai jamais voulu vous empêcher d'être ensemble, souffla-t-il, la voix détruite par l'horreur qui le traversait. J'ai jamais... je suis _pas_ comme ça. Vous êtes mes meilleurs potes. On s'en fout de ce que je pense, je veux juste que vous soyez heureux, plus que le reste. J'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

Les larmes, traîtres, menaçaient de couler, alors qu'il pouvait enfin voir le tableau en entier, aussi tordu soit-il.

« Haru, je t'aime, et j'aime aussi Sousuke. Et même si je saisis pas encore complètement ce que vous avez, tous les deux, que ça m'a pris par surprise, et que ça me perturbe; ça, ça changera pas. »

Le brun, les yeux rivés au sol, inspirait et expirait lentement. Au coin du couloir apparut l'ombre de Makoto revenant vers eux, les bras chargés. Rin se hérissa, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cette conversation se termine maintenant, qu'il voulait savoir si son ami lui pardonnait, allait le laisser se racheter. Il ne dit, malgré tout, rien, et si le châtain sentit la tension entre eux et vit par leur position qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose, il se contenta de parler de n'importe quoi, pour ne pas réfléchir, en attendant que l'opération soit terminée. Ils se rassirent, burent leur café, et attendirent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire, une infirmière s'approcha d'eux, et leur confirma que Sousuke était hors de danger. Un soupir de soulagement les secoua, puis elle ajouta d'une petite voix :

« Yamazaki-san ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais vous pouvez aller le voir — »

Immédiatement, Haru se leva, et suivit la jeune femme vers la chambre. Rin, quelques pas en retrait, aperçut le brun fondre vers le lit, et attraper la main reliée par intraveineuse posée sur les draps.

Alors qu'il restait immobile sur le pas de la porte, Makoto s'approcha. Silencieusement, ils observèrent l'ancien nageur, au chevet d'un Sousuke en habit d'hôpital, le teint plus pâle qu'ordinaire.

Rin ne pouvait empêcher le malaise qui le parcourait en les voyant comme ça. Cela ne collait pas, que ce soit dans son esprit, ou sous ses yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait juste pas l'habitude, que les choses avaient rapidement changées, et qu'il n'avait simplement pas été là pour s'en rendre compte. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir quand même.

Il était sorti avec Haru, l'avait chéri, avait tout fait pour que les choses marchent. Mais jamais celui-ci ne l'avait regardé comme il regardait Sousuke, il le savait pertinemment. Qu'il comprenne ou non, il n'était pas aveugle. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait rapidement eu des soupçons.

Il avait repoussé l'idée, de nombreuses fois. Il s'était dit que ce serait franchement bizarre. Puis que Sousuke lui en aurait parlé. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il saisissait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, et il s'en voulait, profondément, car s'il avait eu un peu plus de jugeote, tout aurait été plus simple. Haru avait raison, au fond. C'était typique de son meilleur ami, de lui cacher des choses, car il ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer. Il faisait ça depuis toujours. Rin aurait dû savoir.

Mais il prit son courage à deux mains, aidé par celle de Makoto qui le poussa dans la pièce; et s'approcha du lit, pour se placer de l'autre côté, admirer les traits détendus du patient endormi. Haru, assit sur une chaise placée à proximité, l'imitait, son pouce caressant la peau qu'il tenait délicatement. Il ferma brièvement les paupières quand le châtain s'assit à côté de lui, et entoura ses épaules d'une étreinte réconfortante.

« Haru? »

Les yeux bleus croisèrent ceux rougeoyants, et Rin rassembla tout ce qu'il lui restait de niaque pour dire d'un ton assuré :

« Laisse-moi réparer ce que j'ai fait, s'il te plaît. Je veux lui parler, quand il sera remis. »

Makoto les observa du coin de l'œil, un sourcil vaguement haussé, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Son meilleur ami, dans ses bras, le visage redirigé vers son compagnon, souffla :

« Il souhaitera aussi te parler, alors je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire. » il haussa ensuite brièvement les épaules. « Et depuis le temps que vous êtes censés parler... »

Pour la première fois de la nuit, le sourire qui passa ses lèvres était sincère.

/

Sousuke ouvrit les yeux, la tête encore embuée par le sommeil. La chaleur contre lui lui donna envie de se rendormir immédiatement, mais son sursaut quand il aperçut l'infirmière, qui faisait la moue en les observant, l'obligea à secouer le brun qui dormait encore.

Fronçant les sourcils, Haru n'apprécia pas d'être tiré de ses rêves. Le blessé se souvenait l'avoir vu lourdement insister pour qu'il puisse passer la nuit avec lui, contre un interne qui plaidait que le protocole l'interdisait. Le nageur avait su être persuasif, et était parvenu à ses fins, mais ils n'allaient pas forcer leur chance en cherchant à faire la grasse mâtinée.

Ainsi, Haru se leva péniblement, se recoiffant d'une main avant d'aller profiter des toilettes reliées à la chambre, tandis qu'on faisait de rapides examens à son ami, puis qu'on changeait ses pansements. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Sousuke avait été laissé avec un petit déjeuner frugal, qui le fit plus grimacer qu'être mis en appétit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

– Visiblement, je pourrai sortir demain, fit-il avec un soupir soulagé. Bon, je devrai repasser quand même ensuite, pour des examens, rien d'étonnant... même si j'aime vraiment pas les hôpitaux. »

Haru sourit légèrement, visiblement rassuré, malgré les cernes qui entouraient encore ses yeux.

« Je ne vois pas qui les aimerait, en même temps.

– C'est clair, on en a rarement de bons souvenirs.

– Et la nourriture n'aide pas. »

Il lâcha un rire, forcé d'acquiescer en observant le plateau, son pauvre bol de riz avec un poisson, plus sec que cuit. Il mangea un peu, tout en lançant des regards à l'autre homme, qui restait assis à côté de lui, à le fixer tel un chien de garde.

« Je vais pas me casser, tu sais. »

Haru se froissa un peu, mais ne moufta pas.

« Je ne compte pas bouger.

– Tu dois pas travailler?

– Je m'en fiche. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir depuis son réveil, c'était seulement maintenant que ses idées s'éclaircissaient enfin. Sousuke put alors repenser à ce qui l'avait fait atterrir ici, à la veille, et se sentit soudain secoué d'une puissante angoisse :

« Le cinglé a bien été arrêté, rassure-moi? »

Haru hocha doucement la tête.

« Je vais bien, je n'aurai pas de séquelles, à part peut-être à cause de la bouffe; alors de quoi t'as peur?

– De rien. Mange. »

Il n'apprécia pas la réponse, mais n'eut pas la force d'insister. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de gémir :

« Tu veux pas aller m'acheter un truc au konbini? J'ai envie de chocolat, là.

– Plus tard, si tu veux, mais maintenant je ne te laisse pas tout seul. »

Interloqué, il haussa les sourcils, sa voix partant dans les tons suppliants :

« Ça sert à rien si c'est plus tard!

– La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seul, regarde ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Je bouge pas, personne va venir essayer de m'attaquer, à part peut-être un vieux en béquilles à qui j'aurais volé la tablette dont je meurs d'envie! S'il te plaît! »

L'autre homme haussait un sourcil, absolument pas déphasé, quand la porte fut poussée. Ils relevèrent la tête, et le cœur de Sousuke s'arrêta quand il croisa les iris rougeoyants de son meilleur ami.

Il eut des flashs de la veille. Il revit le visage pâle, ressentit à nouveau la douleur de la peur alors que tout était dévoilé. Rin était quand même là. Il l'avait aperçu, la veille, quand il s'était momentanément réveillé après l'opération, et lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui glisser un mot, l'angoisse secouant ses bras, celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas se fatiguer, qu'ils parleraient tranquillement le lendemain.

Haru ne bougea pas, pendant quelques secondes, comme hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Mais, d'un soupir, il se leva et attrapa son porte-feuille. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit sans un regard envers son vieil ami, qui déplaçait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Il les laissait pour discuter, et au passage, faisait comprendre à Sousuke qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir. Que de toute manière, il fallait que les choses soient dites.

Les mains dans ses poches, Rin passa enfin le pas de la porte, et s'approcha, restant malgré tout un peu éloigné.

« Ça va depuis hier? »

La question le secoua un peu, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire son ami, et que ses mains s'humidifiaient sous l'angoisse.

« Euh, ouais, ouais... souffla-t-il. Je suis vivant, en un seul morceau, quoi. Et y a un taré de moins dans la rue... »

Le rouquin hocha la tête, le regard baissé, puis vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Haru la veille.

« Passé une bonne nuit? tenta-t-il.

– Ça va, j'ai pas trop mal, et puis j'ai des antidouleurs... toi, t'es resté?

– Oui, après que tu te sois rendormi, je me suis installé dans la salle d'attente. Makoto a dû rentrer, malheureusement. »

Le silence s'étira entre eux, alors que l'alarme en lui résonnait encore et encore, car son corps entier rejetait ce qui venait. Ce n'était cependant pas l'avis de l'arrivant, qui ouvrit la bouche, parce qu'il avait promis que le lendemain serait celui de la discussion.

Mais comme frappé par un éclair, un sursaut, la même décharge que la veille, Sousuke se précipita pour parler. Même s'il était terrifié, il n'avait plus le droit de fuir. Ni sa mère, ni Rin, ni Haru, ni personne à qui il tenait.

« Je suis désolé... »

Les yeux grands ouverts, son ami le fixa, les mots lui ayant visiblement été arrachés de la bouche, tant qu'il la gardait ouverte.

« Je voulais pas que tu le découvres comme ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir, sa tête retombant sur l'oreiller, alors qu'il laissait son regard virer vers la fenêtre. Je comptais te l'annoncer, mais j'avais peur, et je ne voulais pas te le cacher non plus mais —

– Je sais. » l'interrompit-il soudain, un petit rire dans la voix.

Il osa enfin croiser le regard de l'homme face à lui, qui souriait en biais, l'air un peu désolé. Son cœur battit fort, ses poings serrés, et Rin s'expliqua :

« Haru me l'a dit hier. Enfin, il m'a plus engueulé qu'autre chose, à vrai dire... » il passa une main sur sa nuque, susurrant : « Je ne lui en veux pas, il a eu la peur de sa vie, et c'est vrai que tu es sorti car je me suis barré sans rien dire... »

Sousuke se sentit mou, ses épaules se détendant. Il chuchota, n'en revenant au fond toujours pas :

« Normal, en même temps, je... » il grimaça, et secoua la tête. « Si j'avais pas paniqué, que je t'avais direct expliqué, on en serait pas là non plus...

– Oui. J'ai bien compris qu'on aurait pu mieux faire, tous les deux. Mais c'est fait, et... » il haussa les épaules. « Je sais, maintenant, et c'est mieux que si tu m'avais annoncé que t'avais une maladie en phase terminale. »

Ses dents vinrent mordre sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il observait l'air calme que montrait son meilleur ami. Et qu'il savait que c'était un masque.

« T'as quand même du mal, hein? »

Rin fronça les sourcils, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres, peut-être un peu honteux.

« Ça se voit tant que ça...?

– Je te connais. »

Même si cela prouvait que tout n'était pas réglé, il se sentit tout de même soulagé. Car c'était normal que Rin ne comprenne pas, car c'était normal qu'il ait l'impression que cela sorte de nulle part.

« C'est simplement que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont les choses se sont passées. Je ne sais pas quand, pourquoi, à quel niveau... »

Il avait la possibilité de lui expliquer, et être certain qu'il ne se ferait pas de mauvaises idées. Il n'y aurait aucun quiproquo, ou malentendu. Il avait encore la possibilité de tout lui dire, de lui révéler de lui-même sans accident malheureux, de pouvoir le dire à voix haute, l'affirmer. Et cette fois, il sut saisir cette chance.

« Je ne saurais pas te dire quand ça a commencé, mais expliquer, ça, je peux faire... chuchota-t-il.

– C'était il y a longtemps? »

Pris au dépourvu, il cilla.

« Définis longtemps...? »

Rin grimaça un peu, mais finit par marmonner :

« Genre quand t'étais encore à Osaka...? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il s'exclama, s'attendant à tout sauf ça :

« Quoi? Bien sûr que non!

– Ah, tu me rassures... là, je t'en aurais vraiment voulu.

– Comment t'as pu imaginer ça?

– Ben tu es allé direct chez lui en arrivant à Tokyo, puis tu l'as aidé, j'en sais rien moi, je me suis juste dit... » il haussa les épaules. « Enfin, bref, tant mieux, c'est la seule chose que j'aurais vraiment eu du mal à avaler. »

Sousuke hocha la tête, pouvant en effet comprendre un minimum ce qui l'avait conduit à cette idée. Bien qu'il trouve ça quand même inimaginable.

« Non, Rin, je suis arrivé à Tokyo sans aucun sentiment pour Haru, t'as bien vu à quel point j'étais gêné à l'idée de m'incruster dans sa voiture, en plus.

– Ok, ok, excuse-moi.

– ...ça a plus ou moins commencé avec ce voyage en voiture, après. »

Un peu gêné de parler de ce genre de choses à voix haute, il dut s'éclaircir la gorge. Il voulait malgré tout le dire à Rin, bien qu'il se sente sur une corde raide.

« Ça a collé rapidement entre nous, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. Je pensais absolument à rien d'autre, en plus j'étais toujours persuadé que tu le demanderais en mariage d'ici la fin de l'année... »

Il commença à baisser les yeux, observer ses mains, qu'il croisait, jouant des pouces, comme pour se distraire, mieux se laisser emporter par son récit.

« Sauf que lui, il n'était pas de cet avis. Progressivement, j'ai compris qu'il était vraiment passé à autre chose avec toi, et... même si je me disais que c'était rien du tout, il me plaisait quand même. On voyageait, on était entre nous, on parlait de plein de choses, et j'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Je continuais de me dire que c'était stupide, parce que jamais j'oserais te faire un truc pareil, que c'était juste un crush à la con... »

Il déglutit. Eut besoin de quelques secondes, pour chercher ses mots, et finalement dire d'une voix blanche :

« Mais c'est devenu plus, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je lui plaisais aussi. »

Il passa une main sur ses yeux, tiquant quand son bras fut retenu par la perfusion. Il tenta un coup d'œil vers son ami, qui l'écoutait religieusement, sans rien montrer.

« T'es amoureux? »

Son cœur accéléra sa chamade lorsqu'il entendit ceci. Mais soudain, il fut capable de parler avec assurance, car ça, il le savait, et ne le nierait jamais.

« Raide dingue. »

Rin osa enfin croiser ses pupilles, ses sourcils élevés, la bouche entrouverte, alors que Sousuke laissait le flot s'échapper de lui.

« Je suis désolé, Rin, répéta-t-il, la voix basse, mais se sentant étrangement calme, sûr de lui. Je n'aurais jamais voulu être celui qui viendrait briser tous tes espoirs avec Haru. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur depuis le début, ça m'a fait agir comme un connard avec lui. Avec toi j'ai déjà pas été le meilleur des potes, et je me disais que je serais la pire des ordures pour en plus arriver comme une fleur et tout changer. »

Il humidifia ses lèvres, le souffle un peu court, mais il poursuivit, comme inspiré. Car il y arrivait enfin. Il parlait à Rin, pour de vrai, ne lui mentait plus, alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'en aurait jamais été capable.

« Je ne comptais pas laisser les choses continuer. Je pensais que si j'attendais un peu, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais je n'en ai pas été capable. Je suis amoureux de Haru, et il l'est aussi. Et si je l'ai accepté c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça ne concernait plus seulement moi. »

Prenant une longue inspiration, il ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui vint relever ses commissures.

« À partir du moment où je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais le rendre heureux, comme personne avant, je me suis dit que je me fichais d'être égoïste. C'est de ça que je m'excuse. De ne pas être capable de regretter une seconde. »

Il vit les larmes qui se formaient dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, et n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter que celui-ci tomba dans ses bras, pour mieux le serrer contre lui, tout en faisant attention à sa blessure.

« Je t'excuse, Sousuke, évidemment que je t'excuse. Sois égoïste, vis pour toi, et pour ton propre bonheur, je ne te souhaite rien d'autre, tu sais? Jamais je ne t'en aurais voulu, jamais je ne t'aurais jeté la pierre... » il ricana, entre deux flots de larmes. « Je suis bien placé pour le savoir : on tombe facilement amoureux de Haru, et on en réchappe pas. »

Un rire passa aussi ses lèvres, alors qu'il laissait l'apaisement prendre le dessus sur lui, le laisser enfin respirer, vivre, être heureux. Il ne fuit pas les larmes qui lui échappèrent à lui aussi.

/

Haru revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ayant visiblement pris tout son temps. Il sembla satisfait lorsqu'il les trouva à parler de tout et de rien, et tendit une gaufre au nutella à son ami qui en grogna de bonheur et fondit dessus. De son côté, le plus petit mangea son poisson, car il n'allait certainement pas le gâcher, et que même si ce n'était pas du maquereau, c'était toujours de la nourriture. Rin, lui, les laissait petit-déjeuner tout en parlant tranquillement avec eux, bien qu'il ait toujours l'air un peu mal à l'aise, et se sente intrus en les observant.

« Du coup tu avais... deviné? » tenta enfin Sousuke, tandis que Haru restait assis près de lui, griffonnant quelque chose pour s'occuper.

Leur ami grimaça, mais fut forcé d'acquiescer. Le blessé fit alors tomber son visage dans ses mains, tandis que Rin tentait de le réconforter.

« Je veux dire, j'avais des doutes, et je suis repassé en me disant que je te poserais la question... mais j'ai eu ma réponse.

– Merde, cette photo... »

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il échangea un regard avec Haru, qui haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas plus que lui ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Euh, c'était pas une photo en particulier, mais le tout, je dirais. Je veux dire, ça se sentait, même après quand Haru t'a offert la guitare... »

Et Sousuke ne le reprit même pas pour lui dire que c'était une basse qu'il avait reçue. Il put seulement froncer les sourcils, abasourdi.

« Quoi, tu l'as pas vue?

– De quoi? » fit-il, perplexe.

En croisant les yeux bleus de son amant, il comprit que celui-ci était aussi perdu que son meilleur ami. Il se mit à rougir, détournant les yeux, et gémit :

« Bordel, moi je croyais que vous aviez vu...

– Qu'est-ce qu'on n'a pas vu? insista le rouquin.

– ...sur la photo qui t'a tant fait rire, où on est devant les _Dents de la mer._ »

Rin hocha la tête, et sortit son portable, pour revoir le cliché qu'il en avait pris. Il observa celui-ci, releva les yeux vers son ami, ne comprenant toujours pas. Cela sembla être une torture pour lui, mais Sousuke finit par glisser :

« On voit le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet... »

Immédiatement, les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux, Haru se leva même pour aller voir. Rin se mit alors à rire, profondément, les larmes à la limite de couler, alors que le blessé se renfrognait. L'autre brun, lui, avait un sourire en coin.

« C'est toi qui as pris la photo en plus! explosa-t-il, tendant un index accusateur vers lui.

– C'est toi qui l'avais acheté, je n'avais pas vu, commenta le plus petit, toujours fier de lui.

– Pour _ton_ cul, alors pas de commentaire! »

Les rires s'élevèrent, et ils continuèrent à embêter Sousuke, jusqu'à ce que Rin ne doive les laisser. Il devait après tout aller travailler, et les visites ne pouvaient durer éternellement.

« On se revoit rapidement. Je t'aurais bien proposé d'aller encore visiter des apparts, mais... »

Son regard se tourna clairement vers le nageur de free, qui se servait du thé, l'air désintéressé. L'ancien policier ne sut quoi répondre, car il n'y avait pas encore tellement pensé. Haru répondit à sa place :

« C'est lui qui décide. »

L'attention fut alors fixée sur Sousuke, qui grimaça, gigotant un peu comme par envie de sortir de son lit pour marcher, se balader, fuir cette conversation, car actuellement il n'avait aucune réponse.

« C'est chez toi, alors non, tu as ton mot à dire... soupira-t-il.

– Tu es toujours bienvenu chez moi, c'est seulement ton espace vital qui est remis en question. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je dois y réfléchir. » il se recentra sur Rin. « J'aimerais bien revoir ta sœur, ou encore Mikoshiba, d'ailleurs, ce serait sympa. »

Son meilleur ami sourit, heureux d'entendre ça, et ayant certainement très envie d'organiser des retrouvailles. Il eut alors un petit mouvement d'entrain en sortant, tout en lançant :

« Je leur dirai! Allez, je vous laisse, repose-toi bien. »

Quelques instants après qu'il soit sorti, Haru posa enfin son regard sur Sousuke, et ne perdit pas de temps pour lui asséner :

« Dans les semaines à venir, tu ne bouges pas de chez moi, en tout cas. Pas tant que tu n'es pas complètement rétabli.

– Je le sentais venir, ça. » s'esclaffa-t-il en secouant la tête. Puis il releva les yeux vers lui, revenant à la question lancée plus tôt. « Mais t'es sûr que c'est pas trop tôt?

– C'est toi qui vois. Je ne pense pas que ça changera quoi que ce soit. »

Et Sousuke ne put qu'acquiescer, forcé d'avouer qu'il était de son avis. Malgré tout, la vitesse à laquelle tout était allé le secouait un peu, surtout après en avoir parlé avec Rin. Il ne pensait pas avoir tort, ni perdre tout intérêt envers Haru à l'avenir, mais maintenant qu'il était question qu'ils se posent enfin, il s'interrogeait, forcément.

Au fond de lui, il continuait de vouloir que les choses restent aussi inattendues qu'avant. Il souhaitait continuer à sauter dans le vide, l'inconnu, tout en sachant qu'un lien plus que fort le retenait et l'empêchait de sombrer.

La police passa un peu après midi. Ils furent ainsi rassurés, certains que le harceleur était hors d'état de nuire. Ses empreintes correspondaient à celles retrouvées sur les lettres, il avait la même écriture, et enfin avait été pris en flagrant délit de tentative de meurtre préméditée. Ceci couplé au harcèlement et menaces, rien ne pourrait le sauver de la prison.

Sousuke ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander la manière dont il avait tant de fois pu espionner si facilement son compagnon, ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre en place pour obtenir une surveillance aussi accrue.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital le lendemain, le patient jaillissant de son fauteuil roulant avec l'espoir d'enfin marcher de lui-même, avant de se recroqueviller en serrant les dents. Haru lui flanqua alors une gifle sur la tête et garda une main contre sa taille alors qu'il le conduisait à sa voiture.

Cependant, ses pas se figèrent alors qu'il repassait devant la ruelle à la droite de leur immeuble. Par flash, tout lui revint, tout ce à quoi il n'avait pas pu penser ces deux derniers jours, que ce soit à cause de la fatigue, l'ancien nageur qui évitait le sujet, ou bien sa discussion imminente avec Rin.

Il avait des souvenirs troubles, avant tout de la peur douloureuse qui l'avait parcouru, en même temps qu'il tentait de retenir son sang. Il déglutit, et se sentit malade, une seconde.

« Hey... comment je m'en suis sorti? »

Haru ne croisa pas son regard, le poussant à continuer de marcher. Mais il se glissa hors de sa prise, et vint se tenir debout là où il savait avoir fini par terre, seul, à croire que rien ne pourrait le sauver. Il insista :

« Quelqu'un est arrivé? Qui a appelé les secours? Et comment tu as été mis au courant, d'ailleurs? »

Le silence de son ami lui glaça le sang. Puis d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque pour être volontaire, le plus petit tira sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la cage d'ascenseur, et montent à leur étage. Sousuke, lui, ayant compris que parler ne servait à rien, ne pouvait qu'observer son visage en quête de réponse. Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il obtenait.

« Haru —

– Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Il fronça les sourcils, perdant lentement patience.

« Si je n'ai pas le droit de te fuir, tu n'en as pas le droit non plus. »

Les portes se rouvrirent, et le nageur marcha jusqu'à son appartement, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches. Ils entrèrent, et tandis que Haru refermait à clé, des bras se glissèrent pour l'entourer par-derrière.

Ils ne dirent rien. Sousuke ne chercha pas à croiser son regard. Juste le tenir, parce qu'il était là et n'irait nulle part, qu'il était vivant, sur pieds, que tout irait mieux à partir de maintenant. Il ne restait qu'à évacuer les dernières tares.

Et il sut qu'il avait bien fait d'insister lorsqu'il sentit les mains tremblantes qui vinrent s'accrocher aux siennes.

« C'est toi qui m'as trouvé? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, comme un secret.

Haru hocha imperceptiblement la tête, après de longues secondes. Le temps qu'il se remette de l'information, de la simple image procurée, il entendit les mots prononcés tout bas :

« J'ai eu tellement peur... »

Il déglutit, et cela sembla difficile, douloureux. Lentement, son front vint se poser contre le bois de la porte, tandis que Sousuke passait sa main sur les siennes, pour les calmer. Mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, un hoquet traversant son torse, et sa mâchoire serrée. Il ne put qu'observer la larme qui descendit le long de sa joue, et murmurer, car Haru était incapable de parler à cet instant.

« Je suis là, Haru. Je suis en vie, grâce à toi. »

Il ne répondit pas, un simple reniflement résonnant, puis le plus petit allant essuyer ses joues humides. Cependant, il ne le lâcha pas, ses lèvres collées aux cheveux bruns.

Sa main vint attraper la sienne, et la serra fort. Sousuke, lui, leva la tête, son menton appuyé sur le haut du crâne de son ami, et observa vaguement le plafond.

Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu ainsi contre lui, si fragile, lorsqu'il avait compris que malgré leur retour, ses démons ne l'avaient pas encore quitté. Il repensa à sa colère de la veille, car il avait beau être encore effrayé, son ami refusait quand même de perdre pied. Il repensa à son envie, irrésistible, qui lui traversait la tête depuis qu'il avait parlé à sa mère. Cette envie qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, qui ferait bouder Rin, qui le pousserait à encore repousser des choses à demain, mais le ferait se sentir, toujours, vivant, et l'homme qu'il aimait aussi.

« Haru. »

L'interpellé tourna la tête, vaguement. Sousuke le lâcha alors pour qu'il lui fasse convenablement face, qu'il puisse enfin croiser ses yeux, ses pupilles bleues brillantes. Il se pencha, l'embrassa, et sourit en murmurant :

« Ça te dit de fuir avec moi? »

Haru ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, alors qu'il reniflait une dernière fois. Il l'observa, comme s'il faisait face à un demeuré, mais ne put finalement retenir un bref rire, lorsque cette phrase le ramena des mois en arrière, sur la plage d'Iwatobi, alors qu'il était là aussi en larmes, contre son ami.

« On fuit quoi, cette fois? »

Sousuke leva doucement ses épaules.

« Ce que tu veux. »

 **À suivre…**

* * *

 _You were caught in the crossfire of childhood and stardom, blown on the steel breeze.  
Come on you target for faraway laughter, come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine!_

* * *

 _...on you craazyy diaAMOND!_

 _..._ Bon. Ok. Je le dis, j'adore cette chanson, vraiment. Elle est plus que surpuissante, et est super pour écrire, car elle est longue, du coup pas besoin de changer, tout ça (pour les paroles citées ci-dessus, c'est aux environs de 8:30).

Mais ouais, je l'ai découverte grâce à Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Et j'ai pas honte. Mine de rien, Jojo, c'est un mine de références au rock des années 60-90; ce qui est justement mon dada. Autant dire que ça, ça m'a bien plu, et découvrir des chansons plus obscures, ainsi qu'un monde plus qu'énorme comme celui des Stands; je dis merci Araki Hirohiko.

Courez voir/lire Jojo, ne vous arrêtez pas à la part 1 qui dure seulement 9 épisodes et qui ne reflète absolument pas ce qu'est Jojo (et la part 2 a Joseph, rien que ça suffit pour vous faire rentrer dedans), et kiffez comme j'ai pu kiffer à me bouffer 130 tomes en même pas un an (d'ailleurs un jour j'écrirais un OS sur SBR, un jour...).

C'est hors sujet, mais c'est important : si vous avez l'âge, et que vous êtes inscrits sur les listes électorales, **allez voter demain**. Que ce soit par conviction, par stratégie, sachez en tout cas que l'abstention n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est un refus de choix. Et si vous êtes fatigués du monde politique, alors votez pour quelqu'un anti-système, mais ne pas voter, c'est ouvrir la porte aux extrêmes.

Soyez intelligents, et ne laissez pas se reproduire le fiasco du brexit ou de l'élection américaine, qui sont nés en grande partie de l'abstention.

A la semaine prochaine!


	15. Bent to fly

Dernier chapitre, ce soir, ça me fait un petit truc.

Cette fic a pas eu énormément de retours (et d'un côté, ça m'étonne pas, c'est moi qui adore les fandoms minuscules/les ships perdus), mais j'ai beau trouver à y redire, j'en suis assez fière. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, j'ai adoré développer cette histoire, et elle me semble moins "creuse" que J'avance que j'ai aimé écrire mais sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup de regrets.

Enfin ça, peu importe, ce qui compte c'est le résultat, et j'espère que ce que j'ai produit vous a plu, ce chapitre y compris, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avant de vous retrouver en bas :)

* * *

15\. Bent to fly (Slash)

Revoir Osaka fut une expérience très étrange. Sousuke visita la ville dans laquelle il avait vécu si longtemps, en ayant l'impression de la redécouvrir. Il ne sut jamais si c'était car il n'était pas seul, cette fois, ou si c'était simplement car _lui_ , il avait changé, au fond.

Il repassa dans des rues connues, mais en tira du plaisir. Il aima revoir ces endroits qui auparavant criaient routine. Il eut mal aux joues à force de sourire, alors qu'il revoyait de vieux amis, qui le poussaient à leur jouer un morceau de basse (sur laquelle il s'était bien entraîné). Il aimait les entendre dire qu'il était comme un nouvel homme.

Haru apprécia lui aussi cette escale. Ils avaient quitté Tokyo début octobre, et si Rin avait été un peu triste, il les avait malgré tout poussés à y aller. Sa seule condition avait été qu'ils l'appellent régulièrement, cette fois, et que le jour où ils reviendraient, ce soit pour de bon.

Alors ils avaient voyagé autant qu'ils avaient pu, maintenant qu'ils étaient véritablement libres de tout poids, et que Sousuke n'avait plus de traitement. Ils avaient remonté le Tohoku, passant dans Miyagi, à travers les champs de riz infinis, pour aller admirer Matsushima. Qu'il fasse partie des trois plus beaux paysages du pays leur sembla mérité, surtout lorsqu'ils ressortirent leur appareil photo à bord d'un bateau pour explorer la baie d'îlots, l'odeur des pins presque aussi forte que celle de la mer.

Ils étaient ensuite montés jusqu'à Aomori, après quelques escales dans des ryôkans, à profiter des onsens en plein air, des montagnes abandonnées à la nature qu'ils croisaient, des lacs en col reflétant la lune. Puis ils étaient arrivés dans la grande île d'Hokkaido, où il faisait déjà bien froid alors qu'on approchait fin octobre. Hakodate, grande ville de l'île, ne les avait pas trop intéressés, et ils n'étaient restés dans le sud que pour voir le château de Matsumae avant de partir en train vers le nord, puis l'île Rishiri à la frontière de la Russie, déjà couverte de neige.

La visite avait été rude, ils avaient dû faire appel à toute leur énergie, mais cela avait valu le coup lorsque la tempête s'était dissipée, et qu'ils avaient pu admirer, au-delà du ciel dégagé, la nuit étoilée qui faisait briller la mer de mille feux. Au milieu des sapins verts, recouverts de neige, ils avaient profité de cet instant de paix, au sommet, en solitaires, pour s'amuser comme des gosses. Et s'ils avaient fini trempés, ils s'étaient arrangés pour se réchauffer mutuellement une fois dans leur sac de couchage, sous la tente.

Ils étaient ensuite redescendus tranquillement, visitant aussi le parc Akan, avaient observé des Marimo énormes ainsi que des lacs de boue bouillonnants. Puis l'envie de revenir vers des températures plus chaudes les avait rattrapés, surtout quand novembre s'était approché.

Ils étaient repartis sur l'île principale, et après s'être arrêtés à Nagano, Nara, Kyoto, étaient enfin arrivés à Osaka, bien décidés à terminer leur tour du pays en se rendant à Iwatobi. Après cela, il faudrait retourner à Tokyo, reprendre leur vie mise en arrêt pendant maintenant six mois, cesser d'être des enfants.

Haru fut le premier à engager le sujet, un soir, après avoir passé l'après-midi dans les environs du Tsutenkaku, et avoir traversé la partie sud de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, en rentrant? J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas réessayer la police. »

Il inspira profondément, couché sur le dos, avec son amant contre lui tandis qu'ils regardaient une rediffusion de _Mobile Suit Gundam_. Puis il susurra :

« Je sais pas trop. En même temps, j'ai pas vingt-cinq mille options. Je suis trop vieux maintenant pour tenter la restauration, ou des petits trucs du genre. En y réfléchissant, je me dis que je pourrais bien essayer la sécurité, mais faut voir si je suis pas trop âgé non plus.

– Tu as quand même un beau CV pour ce genre de boulot, cela devrait t'ouvrir de bonnes boîtes de protection rapprochée. »

Un murmure affirmatif lui répondit, mais sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas non plus très emballé.

« Je sais pas si je tiendrais le coup. Pas envie de revivre la même chose que la dernière fois.

– Techniquement, la dernière personne que tu as eu à protéger, c'était moi.

– Ouais, s'esclaffa-t-il. Et au final c'est moi qui me suis fait planter. J'aimerais bien vivre jusqu'à cinquante ans. »

Haru réajusta sa position contre lui, tout en soupirant :

« Je ne serais pas très rassuré, mais j'imagine que je préfère que tu fasses ça plutôt que de bosser dans un fast-food.

– Là, même pas en rêve.

– Et pas question d'être ton _sugar daddy_. »

Un rire s'échappa de Sousuke, qui éteignit la télévision d'une pression sur la télécommande, s'allongeant pour se retrouver face à face avec son amant :

« Et toi alors...? Tu vas coacher ce nouveau gamin? »

Haru resta impassible, comme si la proximité ne lui faisait rien, alors que la main de son compagnon descendait le long de sa cuisse.

« Je ne suis pas un coach.

– Peut-être que tu t'en sortirais bien, qui sait?

– Hm... »

Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais la main qui enserra une de ses fesses le coupa, et il ne tarda pas à se redresser pour pousser Sousuke sur le dos, et l'embrasser. Ravi de ce développement, il se laissa faire, tandis que sa main glissait le long de la colonne du plus petit qui lui retirait son haut pour aller parcourir son torse de ses lèvres.

« Je dois encore y penser, à ce que je compte faire... chuchota Haru, alors que l'homme sous lui grognait de plaisir quand il passa sa langue sur son téton, tout en taquinant le devant de son boxer.

– Ce que tu veux faire maintenant tout de suite, ou...?

– Ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, un fin sourire aux lèvres, avant d'embrasser ses abdominaux mats, puis la cicatrice qui contournait ses côtes.

Il fut plus doux, ralentissant ses administrations. Sousuke était encore sensible à cet endroit, et le serait probablement toujours. Au moins, il n'avait plus mal, et Haru n'eut besoin que de légèrement sucer la peau pour qu'une réaction s'ensuive.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir avant moi, souffla-t-il, l'air contre la peau humide déclenchant sa chair de poule.

– Je... ferai de mon mieux. » fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire, avant que l'ancien nageur ne se baisse encore, descende le tissu de son sous-vêtement, puis englobe son érection de ses lèvres.

Sousuke observa ses cils qui frémissaient alors qu'il allait et venait, la petite ride entre ses sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait sur son plaisir. La tension qui le parcourait avec l'excitation vint se concentrer dans son bas-ventre, et le reste de ses membres, eux, semblèrent se ramollir. Sa mâchoire tomba, il gémit quand Haru déglutit, sa langue diabolique ne cessant de parcourir tous ses points sensibles.

Il se retira, remonta sa main qui tenait sa base jusqu'à sa tête, pour mieux faire tressauter l'autre, qui jura, insulta vaguement son amant qui ne fit que sourire, tout en laissant sa langue descendre plus bas, et ses lèvres effleurer la peau délicate de ses testicules.

Mais rapidement impatient, Sousuke se redressa, et fit se retourner le plus petit pour qu'il se retrouve sur le ventre. Une satisfaction sadique s'empara de lui alors qu'il pouvait le manipuler comme il souhaitait, Haru le laissant attraper son bassin, le mettre à genoux, et se contentant de soupirer lorsque ses vêtements furent eux aussi rapidement enlevés.

Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, et connaissaient leur corps respectif. Avec les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, ils avaient eu le temps d'essayer de nombreuses choses, de parler, de faire des expériences. Et il n'avait pas peur de voir les choses devenir banales. Il ne craignait pas de se retrouver dans un train-train en sa compagnie. Il avait vécu déjà dix ans de routine, et n'avait pas peur de retomber dedans, surtout en sachant que cette fois, ce ne serait pas seul.

Alors il n'hésita pas en le préparant, puis en entrant en lui. Ils frissonnèrent de concert, et Sousuke fut le premier à gémir lorsqu'il bougea. Sa tête tomba sur le dos plus clair, et il se laissa porter, fermant les yeux.

Dans ses oreilles résonnait la voix de Haru, qui se laissait de plus en plus aller, surtout depuis que son amant lui avait avoué être sensible aux sons pendant l'amour. Le brun ne lui avait cependant rien promis, car il n'allait pas simuler pour lui faire plaisir, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Ainsi, savoir que c'était réellement lui qui le rendait comme ça, lui faisait perdre face, ne l'excitait que plus.

Il fit passer ses dents contre l'omoplate de son ami, descendit ses mains contre ses cuisses pour mieux s'y accrocher. Sous lui, l'autre homme tourna la tête, et la vue des joues rouges, de la bouche entrouverte, des yeux assombris par le plaisir poussa Sousuke à se retirer pour mieux retourner Haru, ne pas perdre cette image.

Collés torse contre torse, il reprit ses mouvements, laissant aussi ses lèvres recouvrir celles du plus petit. Un long soupir lui échappa, alors que l'autre s'accrochait à lui, venait à la rencontre de ses hanches. L'ancien nageur fit glisser son pied le long de son mollet, et accéléra le rythme.

Sousuke se perdit dans l'étreinte. Il se perdit dans le plaisir, dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves. Parce que son avenir, il l'avait littéralement entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas encore de travail, n'était pas complètement installé, mais se sentait réellement accompli et épanoui pour la première fois de sa vie. Haru lui apportait la stabilité, le réconfort, mais aussi l'inconnu, l'adrénaline qu'il avait poursuivi toute sa vie.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'il l'aimait. Mais qu'il n'imaginait même pas une vie sans lui, sans poisson au petit déjeuner, sans tiroir à maillots de bain, sans quelqu'un à côté de lui en voiture. Il avait enfin trouvé un homme avec qui l'idée de vieillir paraissait plaisante. Qui saurait le suivre lorsque, même passé l'âge de vagabonder, il irait quand même voir de nouveaux paysages.

Il attrapa la main de son ami, la serra, et vint faire reposer son front contre la clavicule de Haru, envahi par le plaisir et l'émotion. D'un seul coup, ceux-ci explosèrent, et il vit des couleurs derrière ses paupières quand il vint, que les mains autour de sa taille s'y agrippèrent, puis que les gémissements s'entremêlèrent.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, se toucher, se murmurer quelques mots. Dans la chaleur de leur chambre, ils parvinrent à oublier le vent hivernal de décembre qui sifflait dehors. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que le portable de Haru sonne, et cela fit gronder Sousuke, qui, s'il n'avait plus autant envie qu'avant de balancer son portable, aurait quand même souhaité que celui-ci reste silencieux durant leur voyage.

Le plus petit s'extirpa alors de sa prise, même si son amant insistait sur le fait qu'il pouvait téléphoner devant lui. Haru l'ignora, et alla dans la salle de bain pour décrocher, se baladant nu sans se soucier de rien.

Pendant ce temps, Sousuke partait à la recherche de son boxer qu'il remit, puis de sa montre. Il grimaça en voyant qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin, alors qu'il fallait qu'ils partent tôt le lendemain pour arriver à Tottori, chez ses parents, avant le déjeuner. Ceux-ci avait visiblement préparé un festin, et n'apprécierait pas qu'ils n'y goûtent pas.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, car à peine eut-il mis un réveil pour le lendemain que Haru revint dans la pièce, l'air impassible. L'ancien nageur ne tarda pas à se glisser dans ses bras, cacher son visage dans l'angle de sa nuque, et Sousuke, sentant bien qu'il y avait un problème, souffla :

« Haru, ça va?

– Il est mort. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent haut, alors qu'il frissonnait. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander _qui_.

« C'était la police qui t'appelait?

– Oui. Suicide. »

Sousuke sentit les larmes qui commencèrent à dégringoler sur sa peau. Peut-être était-ce de la frustration, peut-être du soulagement, peut-être de la joie. Il ne lui demanda pas. Il passa simplement une main sur son dos, son nez dans ses cheveux, et le laissa silencieusement sécher ses larmes.

« C'est bel et bien fini, alors.

– Oui. »

Haru s'éclaircit la gorge, et redressa enfin la tête, les cheveux un peu en pagaille et les yeux rouges. N'osant pas croiser son regard, il souffla enfin :

« Il habitait dans mon immeuble. »

Sousuke se raidit, alors qu'il comprenait mieux. Évidemment. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. C'était le dernier endroit où il aurait cherché, mais pourtant le plus logique. Cela semblait plus simple d'espionner son appartement en étant dans un autre immeuble, mais avec des miroirs, c'était faisable. Et quoi de mieux pour accéder à sa boîte aux lettres.

Il le resserra contre lui, embrassant sa tempe.

« Tu l'avais déjà croisé?

– Oui. Je le trouvais gentil.

– Désolé, Haru. »

Il secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« En premier lieu, j'espérais qu'il puisse être soigné. Mais il s'en est pris à toi. J'aurais juste voulu le voir croupir en prison.

– Ça n'a plus d'importance. Il est parti, et ne reviendra pas. Et je suis vivant, Tachibana aussi, Rin y compris. »

Haru vint passer une main sur sa cicatrice. Et chuchota des mots qu'il voulait sûrement lui communiquer depuis longtemps.

« Le soir de ton anniversaire... »

Le plus grand se tendit, car soudain, Haru abordait le sujet. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas à en parler s'il ne le voulait pas, Sousuke ne souhaitait pas qu'il se rappelle ce genre de choses, seulement du fait qu'il était vivant, et toujours là pour lui, pour longtemps. Mais il fallait quand même crever l'abcès, et il y parvint seul.

« Je m'étais dit que je ne voulais pas te laisser seul face à Rin, en fin de compte. Que si cela se passait mal, il valait mieux que je ne sois pas loin. Alors je suis descendu, car en plus tu n'avais pas ton portable. »

Au fond, Sousuke savait. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre savoir, et agir. Tout comme celle de raconter l'un des pires instants de sa vie, ou bien se le répéter, l'intérioriser jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

« J'ai tenté de retenir le sang. Je sais le faire, j'ai été formé pour ça. Mais mes mains ne voulaient pas se calmer, et plus je voyais le rouge passer à travers mes doigts, plus cela devenait difficile... »

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène. Voir l'homme qui était actuellement dans ses bras en pleine panique. Il se demanda ce que cela aurait été, si leurs places avaient été inversées, et ravala rapidement ses larmes.

« Tu m'as quand même sauvé, au final.

– J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre.

– À cause d'un pauvre type comme ça? Jamais de la vie. »

Il tentait de le réconforter comme il pouvait, en rigolant de la situation, puisqu'il ne pouvait faire que cela. Il fallait que cela devienne le passé, et rien d'autre. Alors Sousuke demanda :

« Du coup, j'avais vraiment réussi à le faire s'évanouir? Il a pas montré signe de se réveiller? »

Cela lui prit de longues secondes, à lentement respirer, se calmer, mais il répondit :

« Des gens sont rapidement arrivés, et quelqu'un a compris la situation, donc il s'est occupé de le tenir à terre en attendant les secours et la police. Heureusement qu'il avait l'air tellement suspect avec sa casquette et ses habits en noir, ils auraient pu croire que tu étais le coupable. »

Sousuke écarquilla les yeux, en se rendant compte de ce détail qui lui avait échappé. Cela suffit pour faire doucement rire Haru lorsqu'il releva la tête, et le simple son réchauffa l'atmosphère. Finalement, il lui chuchota qu'il fallait qu'ils dorment et les lumières furent éteintes. Contre lui, le plus petit lui souffla, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment :

« J'étais sérieux, lorsque je t'interdisais de mourir avant moi, d'ailleurs. »

/

Le nouvel an s'approcha rapidement, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ainsi, une fois le réveillon passé, Sousuke dut annoncer à sa mère qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent, pour de bon cette fois. Celle-ci fit la moue, mais arriva à lui arracher la promesse de repasser d'ici l'été. Haru fut celui qui lui assura qu'ils viendraient.

Lui et sa mère s'étaient bien entendus. En tout cas, si elle avait d'abord eu l'air mal à l'aise, les bonnes manières et les dons en cuisine de son ami avaient suffi pour qu'elle l'adopte. Son père avait eu un peu plus de mal, et ils en avaient longuement discuté. Il avait eu l'impression que son fils était trop ébloui par l'autre homme, et avait craint qu'il se retrouve, un an plus tard, lassé et déçu, quand l'étincelle se serait évanouie.

Heureusement, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sousuke avait apprécié de voir sa mère faire des remarques, et avait au passage appris qu'à leur rencontre, son père avait aussi hésité à poursuivre les choses avec son actuelle épouse, par peur de voir « les choses aller trop vite ». Bien qu'un peu vexé de voir de vieux dossiers ressortir, le retraité avait accepté de laisser le bénéfice du doute à leur relation. Il était resté très courtois, parfois un peu maladroit quand leur homosexualité était abordée, mais il avait fait des efforts. Et s'il n'avait pas de doutes sur le fait que Haru s'entendait bien avec sa mère, celui-ci lui avait dit apprécier son père.

« Il te ressemble tellement, en même temps, ce serait hypocrite de ne pas l'aimer. » lui avait-il glissé alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin retour pour Tokyo. Sousuke s'était contenté de ronchonner qu'il n'était pas du tout comme son père. Et évita de mentionner que c'était de lui qu'il tenait ses goûts musicaux.

Ils s'étaient alors pour la dernière fois relayés au volant jusqu'à leur retour dans le Kanto, puis dans la capitale. Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient plus aucun regret en revenant. Ils étaient prêts à reprendre leur vie, que Haru revienne à la piscine, que Sousuke recrée des liens.

Et Rin était bien décidé à ce que cela se fasse rapidement, car il organisa chez lui une fête pour le Nouvel An, avec du monde, notamment des gens que son meilleur ami avait perdus de vue. Et bien que cela lui fasse bizarre, et qu'il se prenne quand même des remontrances pour son silence radio des dernières années, il s'amusa bien ce soir-là. Il admira la femme épanouie qu'était devenue Gou, et taquina son frère sur le fait qu'elle avait l'air bien plus adulte que lui. Momo aussi avait terriblement grandi, les cheveux courts, mais encore l'étincelle dans les yeux et le rire d'un homme qui profite de sa jeunesse. Quand il aperçut Kisumi, lui et Haru firent immédiatement semblant de se planquer derrière un rideau, ce qui fit mourir de rire Nagisa, un peu plus loin.

Il finit par abandonner son compagnon aux mains de leur pot de colle favori, et rencontra d'autres invités, des connaissances de Rin, beaucoup de sportifs de Tokyo ou étant de passage, comme un patineur artistique dont la voix lui rappela quelque chose. Cela lui rappela les éternelles soirées à Osaka, avec tant de gens sympas, qu'il se prenait à apprécier, mais oubliait le lendemain. Ce soir-là, cependant, ce fut différent. Quand il échangea son numéro avec certaines personnes, c'était en sachant qu'il les reverrait prochainement.

Pour le décompte avant minuit, Sousuke rejoignit quand même Haru, qui avait fini par arrêter de fuir Kisumi, surtout maintenant que Rin était là et empêchait ce dernier de l'emmerder comme il aimait le faire. Mais il vit le bras que l'autre homme fit glisser autour des épaules de l'ancien nageur, et bien ce que soit assez pitoyable, il vint pincer sa main pour qu'il oublie cette idée.

« Oh, Sousuke, serait-on jaloux? fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

– Très. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, plaçant son bras à l'endroit où avait essayé de se trouver l'autre. Il ignora le regard ainsi que le désaccord clair de Haru, qui n'appréciait pas d'être un accoudoir, peu importe pour qui.

Kisumi, en tout cas, siffla, ébahi mais un large sourire aux lèvres.

« J'y crois pas! Officiels, et tout ça? Moi qui voulais profiter de la soirée pour vous titiller et peut-être admirer un joli déni... on aura droit au baiser à minuit, alors? » continua-t-il, carnassier.

Haru joua des épaules pour se débarrasser du poids qui était sur elles, et en profita pour se resservir un verre.

« Tu vas être déçu, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

– Pas moi, grommela Rin. Je suis toujours pas habitué à vous voir faire des trucs de couples, c'est dégoûtant.

– J'y peux rien si ça fait six mois que tu as que ta main droite alors que moi je peux m'amuser tous les soirs. » fit Sousuke, un peu revanchard, un sourire en coin, alors que Kisumi exultait en assistant à une telle conversation.

Rin vint frapper le tibia de son meilleur ami, un peu plus violemment que d'habitude, sûrement car il avait bu, et Haru leva les yeux au ciel, ravi de pouvoir ignorer les imbéciles à côté de lui quand Makoto apparut. Mais tandis que Kisumi glissait d'un ton mielleux au rouquin qu'il était libre, si jamais; les gens commencèrent à se diriger vers le grand balcon, pour admirer les feux d'artifice qui seraient tirés autour de la tour de Tokyo.

La terrasse avait beau être bien plus grande que d'autres, ils étaient tous un peu serrés, et Sousuke jugea qu'ils économiseraient de la place si l'ancien nageur collait son dos à son torse, et le laissait poser son menton sur sa tête. Ainsi, dans leur petit monde à tous les deux, ils écoutèrent le décompte final, et observèrent les fleurs de lumière qui jaillirent dans le ciel. Les bras du plus petit tenaient affectueusement les siens.

Tout le monde se souhaita la bonne année, et si certains partirent directement pour Hatsumôde, lui et Haru restèrent là où ils étaient, même quand le balcon se vida. Avec l'espace retrouvé, ils auraient pu se lâcher, mais le froid de désormais janvier les poussa à rester dans cette position, à observer la nuit de Tokyo, les quelques étoiles qui passaient les nombreux nuages, ou encore la lune qui apparaissait puis disparaissait.

La main de Haru vint chercher la sienne, et il tourna la tête en sa direction.

« Sousuke, je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

Il haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à entendre ceci, surtout maintenant. Malgré tout, il lança :

« Les bagues, ça me va pas. »

Un bref rire échappa à son amant, qui secoua la tête.

« Rien à voir. Je ne veux pas te demander de _faire_ quelque chose, je me posais juste une question.

– Lance-toi. »

Haru prit quand même son temps pour choisir ses mots, passer sa langue sur ses lèvres un peu gercées par le froid. Puis il expliqua :

« Tu penses que tu aurais pu supporter d'être avec un sportif? Qu'il soit sans cesse à l'autre bout du monde, que son coach passe avant toi, que vous ne puissiez sortir à cause de son régime strict, qu'il ne puisse parfois pas coucher avec toi à cause des compétitions. Tout ça pendant plusieurs années? »

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il ricana, et desserra un peu sa prise sur son ami pour qu'il puisse se tourner vers lui et vraiment lui parler en face :

« Sérieusement? fit-il, l'air partagé entre l'hilarité et l'incompréhension. Tu me demandes si je serais sorti avec toi lors de ton âge d'or?

– En oubliant ta trouille de Rin; oui, je te le demande vraiment. »

Cillant, il secoua la tête, tout en ayant envie de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien, sincèrement. Mais si Haru le lui demandait, ce n'était pas pour recevoir une réponse aussi inutile. Alors il réfléchit, un moment, et arriva finalement à une conclusion :

« Si, à cette époque, j'avais été aussi amoureux qu'aujourd'hui... évidemment que j'aurais supporté. Limite... » il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, mais le dit quand même : « Parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu assister à ces grands moments. C'est un peu comme un genre de rêve idiot que j'ai, mais tout comme je voulais voir Rin au sommet, j'avoue que parfois j'ai bien envie de t'y voir aussi, encore, en étant dans les tribunes cette fois. »

La réponse sembla suffire à Haru, qui hocha doucement la tête. Il garda ses yeux cachés derrière ses mèches sombres, à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et Sousuke l'observait faire, patiemment. Mais quand les pupilles bleues remontèrent vers lui, croisèrent les siennes, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent considérablement.

« Et si je te dis que... gagner à nouveau, au sommet, c'est aussi un rêve idiot que j'ai mais que je peux réaliser... » il déglutit, et tira sur ses cheveux courts, pour que la bouche du plus grand lui soit enfin accessible. « Tu me suivrais? »

Sousuke écarquilla les yeux. Car il lut ce qui se trouvait dans ceux de son ami. Plus que l'affection, plus que le désir; une vraie détermination qu'il ne connaissait au final que de nom. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« Tu as déjà pris ta retraite, pas besoin de faire ça pour moi...

– Les athlètes qui arrêtent leur carrière reviennent souvent. Et je fais ça pour moi, car j'en ai envie.

– Mais, tu ne voulais pas risquer de finir sur une défaite- »

Haru le coupa d'un baiser, les paupières fermées. Il ne put que se laisser faire, alors qu'avec douceur, ils s'embrassaient, malgré le froid. Et le nageur qui sortait enfin de sa retraite, malgré ses trente ans, chuchota simplement, contre ses lèvres :

« Alors je gagnerai. »

/

 _I won't stop running_

 _I'm only getting closer_

 _To getting off the ground this time_

 _The sky is calling_

 _The wind is at my shoulders_

 _Won't let this chance pass me by_

 _/_

Du haut de ses bientôt 33 ans, Sousuke était dans les tribunes du stade olympique. Ses quelques jours de vacances, il les passait à Chicago. Son boss n'avait pas caché son sourire lorsqu'il avait posé sa demande de congés, et l'avait laissé y aller, car il devait bien ça à l'employé le plus polyvalent de leur agence de protection rapprochée, qui acceptait toutes les missions à l'étranger. Cela n'échappait cependant à personne qu'il était sans cesse à changer les horloges étrangères sur son portable, pour parler à quelqu'un qui se déplaçait autant que lui aux quatre coins du monde, souvent là où il y avait des rencontres de natation.

Sousuke se sentait bien. Il aimait son travail, bien qu'il ait plusieurs fois eu peur pour sa vie, et que certains clients soient des enfoirés. De plus, il avait été forcé de recommencer le sport, s'était centré sur le judo tout en reprenant la natation. Il se sentait à l'aise dans son corps, dans sa tête, et si parfois il devait passer plusieurs heures au téléphone pour pallier à l'absence de celui qu'il aimait, rien ne changeait les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Au contraire, les retrouvailles n'étaient toujours que plus belles.

Il avait des amis, que ce soient des collègues ou d'autres qu'il avait rencontrés en voyageant, ou à Tokyo, chez lui. Il avait un appartement, qui, s'il avait beau être souvent vide, l'accueillerait toujours lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Il avait un passeport couvert de visas, de tampons de pays de tous les continents. Il avait un appareil photo rempli de souvenirs, qu'ils aient été vécus seul ou à deux.

Et ce fut enfin l'heure. Il retrouva son ami, mais à une dizaine de mètres de lui, marchant vers son plot. Il ne put lui parler, mais n'en eut pas besoin pour lire en lui. Lorsque les athlètes, alignés sur les starting-blocks, se préparèrent au coup de feu, il cessa de respirer.

Il admira cet homme qui plongea, dont il n'était pas seulement amoureux. Qu'il trouvait grand, qu'il respectait, qu'il avait vu se relever. Qui combattait de nombreux athlètes plus jeunes que lui, pour conserver la médaille qui était sienne, alors qu'il avait fait face à tant de difficultés, morales et physiques.

Il était tellement fier de lui. Et cela il comptait bien le lui dire toute sa vie.

Mais sur l'instant, il dut s'empêcher de crier, peut-être pleurer, car Nanase Haruka était sorti de sa retraite dans l'espoir de retrouver sa gloire. Et qu'il avait à nouveau vaincu.

Sousuke descendit les escaliers, se sentant en apnée, oubliant tout autour de lui quand le nageur arriva près des tribunes, le drapeau de son pays sur ses épaules. Il lui tomba dessus avec la force d'un éléphant, balbutiant il ne savait quoi tant il était secoué par ce qu'il venait de se produire, alors que les appareils photo les passaient au crible, que les caméras étaient sur eux. Dans la loge des commentateurs japonais, Matsuoka Rin, lui, fondit définitivement en larmes.

Et l'image circula dans le monde entier. Celle du triple vainqueur olympique de 100m free masculin, et de son amant, sous le drapeau blanc et rouge pour cacher le baiser de la victoire qu'ils partagèrent. Sur cette même photo qui devint rapidement célèbre que ce soit dans le sport ou la lutte LGBT, on pouvait apercevoir l'intérieur du poignet du nageur. Les plus fans se rendirent compte qu'il s'y trouvait une nouvelle ligne d'encre.

Le tatouage, désormais, lisait :

 _I swim free for the team_

 _And I won't stop running_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

La musique fut partie intégrante de l'écriture de cette fic. J'écris toujours en musique, mais pour la première fois je l'ai intégralement fait avec des chansons à parole, ce que j'évite d'ordinaire car cela me déconcentre. Et si les albums utilisés vous intéressent, ils sont cités chapitre 1!

Si je vous ai fait découvrir des groupes, des chansons, n'hésitez pas à soutenir ces artistes en achetant leurs albums, ou leurs singles, que ce soit sur support numérique ou physique. Sans eux, le monde serait un endroit bien moins agréable. Une petite pensée pour ma mère, qui à l'instar du père de Sousuke, est celle à qui je dois mes goûts musicaux (élevée aux Rolling Stones, Simon & Garfunkel et Noir Désir, je lui suis assez reconnaissante).

Pour la lutte LGBT, (ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet de la fic mais j'y tiens), si vous vous sentez concernés, je vous conseille l'organisme All Out! dont les résultats sont dingues et qui a sauvé nombre de vies et empêché des lois terribles avec de simples signatures ou des dons.

J'espère que je vous aurai donné envie de voyager, d'écouter de la musique, d'apprécier les belles choses de la vie. J'espère que le message que je souhaitais passer avec cette fic, qui est qu'il est normal et sain de fuir les mauvaises choses, et que cela n'empêche pas aux choses de pouvoir s'arranger; aura pu vous aider si vous aviez besoin de l'entendre.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma vision du monde, imparfaite, mais certainement pas aussi noire et sale que peut la dépeindre l'extrême-droite, pas seulement française, mais aussi internationale. Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas d'aller voter la semaine prochaine si vous en avez l'âge, c'est très important. Et si je peux comprendre l'abstention, parfois, je demeure convaincue que l'on vaut mieux que d'ouvrir la porte à ceux qui nous veulent du mal.

Ma prochaine fic sera ma fic Tokyo Ghoul, encore en cours mais bientôt terminée, que j'espère commencer à publier d'ici août-septembre (ne me prenez pas au mot, surtout que ma correctrice sait prendre son temps). J'ai aussi des one-shot en réserve.

Maintenant, je vous dis à bientôt, et ne vous inquiétez pas, autant le SouMako je m'en suis un peu lassée, autant le SouHaru j'ai encore plein de choses à écrire dessus... ;)

* * *

(Vous pouvez décider de vous même si je fais référence à Otabek ou à JJ (qui ont les doubleurs de Sousuke (Hosoya Yoshimasa), et Rin (Mamoru Miyano), respectivement). Ainsi que vous imaginer quel autre fandom risque de m'inspirer à l'avenir ;))


End file.
